


Aventuras da Fairy Tail

by Beatrice_Swan



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, Humor, Lucy confident, Protective Natsu Dragneel, Strong Lucy
Language: Português europeu
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 75,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrice_Swan/pseuds/Beatrice_Swan
Summary: Lucy e Natsu encontram-se em Hargeon. Como ele reagirá a uma Lucy confiante em si mesma, na sua magia e com mais espíritos? Recontagem Fairy Tail. Capítulo novo todos os domingos.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 13





	1. Encontro em Hargeon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Não possuo Fairy Tail, pertence a Hiro Mashima. Eu apenas brinquei com a história e as personagens.

"Falar"

' _Pensar_ '

**_"Magias"_ **

**Local**

* * *

**Loja de magia, Hargeon**

"Como assim?" Uma rapariga com cabelos loiros, com algumas mechas presas na lateral da sua cabeça, olhos castanhos e um corpo cheio de curvas, olhou o vendedor atrás do balcão, incrédula. O nome dela era Lucy. "Só existe uma loja de magia na cidade?"

O vendedor olhou pacientemente para a loira antes de explicar mais uma vez. "Hargeon é uma cidade que prospera graças ao setor da pesca. Apenas dez por cento da população desta cidade consegue usar magia. Por isso esta loja especializou-se em magos viajantes."

"Suponho que estou sem sorte, então." Lucy estava desapontada. Ela esperava poder comprar uma nova chave de prata nesta cidade.

"Não diga isso. Olhe bem à sua volta. Também temos itens novos." O vendedor pegou uma caixa rosa com Cores escrito. "As garotas adoram isso. As roupas mudam de acordo com o seu humor." Ele mudou a cor da sua camisola de verde para roxo.

"Eu já tenho isso." Lucy mudou o seu top branco com riscas azuis para castanho escuro com riscas brancas. Para além do 'top', ela usava umas calças de ganga pretas, justas e umas botas castanhas. "Estou à procura de chaves de portão poderosas."

"Chaves de portão?" O vendedor olhou para a rapariga loira com interesse antes de mostrar a chave de prata que tinha na loja. "Essa magia é bem rara."

"Cachorro Branco!" Lucy estava entusiasmada, o cachorro branco agia como uma animal de companhia e ela estava à procura dele há meses.

"Essa chave não é muito poderosa." O vendedor estudou a resposta da loira às suas palavras e sorriu ao ver que o entusiasmo dela não tinha diminuído.

"Isso não importa. Eu estava à procura dele." Lucy estudou a bancada e sorriu ainda mais ao ver um chicote e um anel de chaves anti-roubo. O chicote, além do aspeto normal também libertava energia elétrica. Ele iria ajudar nas missões se ela conseguisse entrar numa guilda e um anel de chaves protegido contra roubos. "Também estou interessada nesse chicote e no anel de chaves. Quanto vão ficar as três coisas?"

"Posso fazer os três por 40 000 jóias." O vendedor sabia que estava a fazer um bom desconto mas ela parecia melhor que outros magos celestiais que ele tinha conhecido.

"Isso não é necessário." Lucy sabia que ele estava a fazer um desconto de 15 000 e pensou no dinheiro que tinha trazido com ela quando saiu de casa e que estava seguro na sua dimensão de reequipar. Ela só podia usar uma forma simples de magia reequipar, apenas o suficiente para não precisar andar carregada com os seus pertences e guardar as suas chaves de portão em segurança. Lucy sentia falta do contato com as suas chaves, elas transmitiam-lhe segurança mas isso ia mudar agora com o novo anel de chaves e o receio de alguém roubar os seus espíritos preciosos também diminuiria. "Posso pagar o preço normal."

"Vai demorar anos até aparecer aqui outro mago celestial, além disso, você parece ser uma das boas, ao contrário de outras que passaram por aqui."

"Obrigada." Lucy sorriu em agradecimento, entregou o dinheiro ao vendedor, prendeu o chicote no cinto e tirou as suas chaves do espaço reequipe para o novo anel de chaves. Lucy tinha sentido falta de as ter perto de si.

**Ruas de Hargeon**

Lucy caminhou pelas ruas de Hargeon, feliz com as suas compras e o desconto que tinha conseguido. A vida fora da sua casa era mais difícil do que esperava, mesmo com o dinheiro que tinha conseguido trazer com ela. Graças às suas escolhas acertadas ia estar bem durante alguns anos e se conseguisse entrar numa guilda estaria ainda melhor. Ela foi tirada dos seus pensamentos por gritos histéricos de raparigas que passaram a correr por ela.

"Um mago famoso está na cidade!" Uma rapariga exclamou enquanto corria.

"É o Salamander-Sama!" Outra completou.

"O mago que controla magia de fogo que não pode ser comprada nas lojas? Ele está na cidade?" Lucy falou consigo mesma, antes de decidir segui-las. "Ele parece ser bem popular. Pergunto-me se ele é legal."

Lucy seguiu as outras raparigas até chegarem a um homem com cabelos curtos azuis, espetados e com uma franja jogada para o lado esquerdo do seu rosto, ele tinha sobrancelhas e olhos escuros, uma tatuagem escura na parte direita da testa, logo acima da sobrancelha direita. Ele usava uma blusa branca com detalhes vermelhos e por cima uma longa capa roxa com detalhes amarelos e brancos e as suas calças eram vermelhas claras.

Quando o viu, Lucy sentiu o seu coração começar a bater mais rápido e perguntou-se se era porque ele era um mago famoso, mas ao notar os dois anéis nos dedos do suposto Salamander tudo voltou ao normal. Lucy fez uma careta ao reconhecer o anel Charme que tinha sido banido à vários anos. Foi nessa altura que um rapaz magro, musculoso de estatura média, com um tom de pele levemente bronzeado, olhos pretos e cabelos cor de rosa espetado apareceu à frente dela. Ele usava um casaco vermelho-escuro com detalhes dourados por cima de um colete preto comprido com contornos dourados e calças brancos que terminavam com tiras pretas depois dos joelhos. Ela não conseguiu evitar o pensamento que ele era bonito.

"Igneel! Igneel!" O rapaz gritou irrompendo por entre as raparigas e só então notou o homem de cabelos azuis. "Quem é você?"

"Talvez me conheças como Salamander?" O mago perguntou, enquanto fazia um gesto grandioso para as fãs apenas para notar que o rapaz já se afastava. "Já vais embora?"

"Ei, isso foi rude!" Uma das raparigas que o atacou exclamou.

"Peça desculpa!" outra gritou.

"Ela está certa! Salamander-sama é um grande mago!"

"Chega, meninas. Ele não fez de propósito." O Salamander tentou acalmá-las apesar de não se preocupar muito.

"Você é tão gentil!" As raparigas falaram com corações nos olhos e o suposto Salamander ganhou um olhar irritado de Lucy.

"Eu vou dar-te um autógrafo para poderes mostrar aos teus amigos."

"Que inveja dele!" Várias meninas suspiraram.

"Eu não quero isso." Natsu mal tinha acabado de falar quando foi atacado pelas meninas novamente.

"Embora eu tenha gostado da tua entrada entusiasmada, tenho de ir para o Porto. Por favor, desculpem-me. **_Tapete Vermelho!_** " O Salamander estalou os dedos criando fogo lilás que o levantou no ar exclamando: "Vou dar uma festa no meu navio esta noite! Estão todas convidadas!"

"Quem diabos é ele?" O rapaz de cabelos salmão perguntou, ainda confuso com os acontecimentos.

"Ele é nojento! Obrigado pela vossa ajuda à pouco. Eu já estava a sair do feitiço Charme, mas teres interrompido ajudou." Lucy sorriu para o rapaz de cabelos rosados e estendeu a mão para o ajudar a levantar antes de se apresentar. "O meu nome é Lucy e vocês são?"

"Eu sou o Natsu e este é o Happy." Natsu falou antes que o seu estômago fizesse um ruído audível que combinava com a fome que ele sentia.

"Aye!" O gato de pelo azul falou, deixando Lucy atordoada, mas vivendo num mundo de magia nada parecia impossível.

"Venham comigo, eu pago o vosso almoço como agradecimento."

**Restaurante, Hargeon**

"És uma pessoa muito legal!" Natsu tentou dizer com a boca cheia de comida.

"Entendi, mas comam mais devagar, podem ficar doentes." Lucy suspirou resignada com a conta que ia ter de pagar enquanto se desviava de um pouco de comida que quase a atingiu na testa. "Além disso, a comida está a voar por todo o lado. Aquele Salamander estava a usar uma magia chamada Charme que foi banida à vários anos e isso preocupa-me. De qualquer forma, obrigado por terem intervido. Pode não parecer, mas eu também sou uma maga. Apesar de ainda não pertencer a uma guilda." Lucy sorriu quando Natsu acenou, mostrando que estava a prestar atenção às palavras dela. "Onde eu quero entrar existem vários magos famosos, mas tenho a certeza que ainda vou fazer muitos trabalhos para eles."

"Entendi." Natsu olhou a loira com um corpo escultural com atenção sabendo que apenas a sua aparência bastaria para o mestre da Fairy Tail a aceitar.

"Falas muito." Happy começou a comer outro peixe.

"Mudando de assunto, vocês não estavam à procura de alguém?" Lucy não levou a mal as palavras do gato azul, sabia que isso acontecia quando estava nervosa.

"Aye, Igneel." Happy respondeu.

"Nós ouvimos que um Salamander estava na cidade e pensamos que podia ser ele." Natsu esclareceu com um sorriso antes de explicar. "Eles são dragões de fogo."

"Como um humano pareceria com um dragão?" Lucy perguntou incrédula.

"Igneel não é humano." Natsu prestou atenção à reação de Lucy às suas palavras. "Ele é um dragão de verdade."

"Ehhh!" Lucy gritou surpresa com as palavras de Natsu, os dragões eram bem raros que razão teria Natsu para estar à procura de um? O que a irritava era eles pensarem que um dragão estaria no meio de uma cidade. "Um dragão nunca estaria no meio de uma cidade!" Ela riu suavemente ao ver a cara abismada de Natsu e Happy. "Não me digam que só se deram conta disso agora? Eu tenho que ir, mas aproveitem a refeição." Lucy colocou 5 000 jóias em cima da mesa e estava quase na porta quando notou as reações das outras pessoas quando ela passava e olhou para trás e descobriu a razão.

"Obrigado pela refeição!" Natsu e Happy diziam enquanto faziam vénias com os joelhos no chão.

"Kyahh! Estão a envergonhar-me. Olhem, vocês ajudaram-me mais cedo então pagar o almoço deixa-nos quites."

"Mas eu não sinto que te ajudei mais cedo." Natsu tentou protestar, antes de puxar o autógrafo do Salamander. "Já sei, podes ficar com isto."

"Quem iria querer isso?" Lucy perguntou irritada com a oferta antes de deixar o restaurante.

**Parque, Hargeon**

Lucy folheou a revista Feitiçaria Semanal com interesse. "Fairy Tail causou problemas de novo?" Ela falou para si mesma, "Eles destruíram a família de ladrões Devon mas também destruíram sete casas da população local." Lucy riu com a notícia. "Eles são demais." Foi então que viu a nova fotografia de Mirajane. "Uma nova foto de Mirajane! Ela parece tão legal. Não posso deixar de perguntar-me se ela também é tão descuidada." Ela suspirou com a ideia de entrar na guilda dos seus sonhos. "Como se entra para a Fairy Tail? É preciso saber uma magia poderosa? Com certeza tem de se passar por alguma entrevista. A Guilda de Magia Fairy Tail, eles são os melhores!"

Houve um barulho nos arbustos atrás do banco onde Lucy estava sentada e o mago conhecido como Salamander apareceu, assustando Lucy. "Então você quer entrar para a Fairy Tail?"

"Salamander? O que você quer?" Lucy olhou o mago com suspeita, ele não tinha dito que tinha de voltar para o navio? Então o que ele estava a fazer aqui?

"Eu estava à sua procura. Queria ser eu a convidar uma garota linda como você para a festa no meu navio."

Lucy sentiu um arrepio desagradável percorrer a sua coluna com o convite insistente. "Deixa-me esclarecer uma coisa esse "Charme" não vai funcionar comigo de novo. O ponto fraco dessa magia é o conhecimento. Depois de sabermos ele já não funciona."

"Eu sabia que você era uma maga no segundo em que a vi, mas isso não importa desde que venha à minha festa."

Os instintos de Lucy estavam a dizer-lhe para ficar o mais longe possível dessa festa. "Nem pensar. Não vou à festa de um nojento como você!"

"Nojento, eu?"

"O feitiço "Charme" lembras-se? Quer o usar só para ser popular."

"Ele é irrelevante. Eu só queria uma celebridade na festa."

"Você é um idiota e está longe de ser um mago popular." Lucy virou-se para ir embora estranhando a insistência dele para ela ir à festa.

"Espera! Queria juntar-se à Fairy Fail, não era?" Ele notou que a rapariga parava com as suas palavras. "Já ouviu falar no Salamander da Fairy Fail?"

"Já!" Lucy sabia que ele estava a mentir, segundo os rumores o Salamander da Fairy Tail tinha cabelos salmão e andava com um cachecol branco. Quando conheceu Natsu considerou que poderia ser ele mas uma mago tão conhecido nunca pensaria que um dragão estava no meio de uma cidade. "Você é um dos magos da Fairy Tail?"

"Sou e se você quiser entrar eu posso dar uma palavrinha ao mestre."

"Vai ser uma ótima festa não é?" Lucy odiava-se pela fã fervorosa que estava a fingir ser, mas não tinha outra escolha a não ser descobrir o que este falso Salamander estava a tramar.

"A sua personalidade é fácil de entender." O Salamander comentou, caindo no ato dela.

"Acha mesmo que posso entrar na Fairy Tail?" Lucy perguntou com brilho nos olhos castanhos ao pensar nesse sonho.

"Claro, mas não conte a ninguém sobre o meu anel de charme."

"Pode deixar."

"Eu vejo você na festa então." O Salamander falou enquanto se afastava.

"Sim, senhor." Lucy fez uma careta depois dele desaparecer. "E se você estiver envolvido em algo ilegal como eu suspeito vai se arrepender."

**Navio do Salamander**

"Lucy? É um nome muito bonito." O Salamander olhou a rapariga com interesse enquanto servia dois copos de vinho. "Vamos celebrar com vinho."

"Obrigada." Lucy olhou em volta, tentando encontrar um bom motivo para explorar o navio e descobrir o que este Salamander queria. "Mas não devias atender as outras raparigas?"

"Está tudo bem. Eu só quero beber um copo contigo antes de ir ter com elas." Ele fez um gesto com a mão e pérolas de vinho começaram a flutuar. "Abre a boca e deixa as pérolas de vinho entrar."

' _Que cara mais chato! Tenho de ter paciência até saber o que ele está a tramar!_ '' Lucy pensou enquanto abria levemente a boca, mas foi aí que viu o outro anel no dedo dele e afastou as pérolas de vinho com uma mão. "O que é isso? Isso é magia do sono, Sleep! Não confunda as coisas, eu quero entrar para a Fairy Tail, mas não tenho interesse em ser tua mulher!" Lucy continuou na personagem que tinha criado.

"És rápida a tirar conclusões erradas, não és?" O Salamander sorriu de forma sinistra enquanto vários membros da tripulação apareciam atrás de Lucy com raparigas inconscientes nos braços.

"O que está a acontecer?" Lucy olhou as raparigas inconscientes, não estava a gostar naa do que estava a ver.

"Bem-vinda ao meu navio." O Salamander sorriu sinistramente. "Agora sê uma boa menina até chegarmos a Bosco."

"Bosco!? Mas e a Fairy Tail?" Lucy continuou o seu personagem, ja com um plano em mente..

"Desiste. És a nossa mercadoria agora."

"Mas isso significa que as outras meninas..." Lucy sentiu a sua raiva começar a crescer, se havia algo que odiava eram comerciantes de escravos.

"Ora, seu… **_Arco celestial!_** " ela juntou a sua magia celestial nas suas mãos e criou um arco que parecia feito de energia dourada colocando uma seta e preparou-se para disparar não ligando à surpresa dos que a rodeavam. "Agora escolhe, ou soltas as meninas, ou juro que te vais arrepender amargamente de não o fazer. Se existe uma coisa que odeio são magos que usam a magia para o mal!"

Antes que o Salamander pudesse dizer alguma coisa, o teto do navio cedeu e Natsu entrou pelo buraco, mas assim que os pés de Natsu tocaram o chão, ficou enjoado.

"Eu sabia! É impossível!" Natsu levou a mão à boca.

"Que porco!" Lucy falou sem tirar as mãos do arco e flecha.

"Lucy, o que estás a fazer aqui?" Perguntou Happy que apareceu a voar.

"Achei estranho a insistência dele para eu vir à festa e resolvi descobrir o que ele estava a planear. **_Seta Celestia_** ** _l_** ** _!_** " Lucy aproveitou a oportunidade e disparou a seta celestial que se dividiu em várias, e atingiu metade da tripulação do navio, deixando-os inconscientes e impressionando Natsu e Happy. "Ei, desde quando Happy consegue voar?"

"Vou explicar isso mais tarde. Vamos!" Happy gritou antes de enrolar a cauda à volta de Lucy e sair com ela.

"Atrás dela!" O Salamander gritou para os seus empregados restantes. "Não podemos deixar que ela conte isto para o conselho de magia ou vamos ter problemas!"

"Ei, e o Natsu?" Lucy perguntou preocupada com o rapaz de cabelos rosa.

"Não consigo carregar duas pessoas."

"Pensaram que iam escapar? **_Chicote da Proeminência!_** " O Salamander criou vários feixes de energia roxa que obrigaram Happy a tentar desviar-se deles criando fogos de artifício cada vez que se tocavam.

"Temos de salvar Natsu e as meninas!"

"Lucy, escuta!"

"O que foi?"

"A minha transformação acabou!" As asas de Happy desapareceram e eles começaram a cair na direção do mar.

"Gato idiota!" Lucy gritou com ele, antes de o agarrar e apertá-lo contra o seu peito para não se separarem quando atingissem a água, protegendo-o do impacto.

Assim que Lucy subiu à superfície soltou Happy, levou uma mão ao anel de chaves preso na liga dourada e soltou uma chave dourada com o símbolo de Aquário. Ela colocou a ponta da chave na água do mar. "Aqui vou eu! **_Abre-te portão da Guardiã da Água! Aquarius!_** " Uma coluna de água apareceu, revelando uma sereia de cabelos azuis-claros e uma cauda também azul que usava a parte superior de um biquíni azul e branco e quatro pulseiras de ouro e uma tatuagem com o símbolo de Aquário no peito e uma ânfora que usava para controlar a água.

"Peixe!" Happy gritou com saliva a escorrer da boca.

"Não é nada disso!" Lucy ralhou com ele antes de explicar. "Eu sou uma maga celestial! Uso as chaves de portões para invocar espíritos celestiais do mundo celestial." Lucy sabia que Aquarius estava irritado por ela se ter posto em perigo de propósito, mas achou melhor pedir de qualquer maneira. "Aquarius, usa o teu poder para levares o navio para a margem!"

"Tch!" A sereia olhou para Lucy irritada.

"Não digas "Tch!" para mim!" Lucy protestou apesar de saber que era a maneira de Aquarius mostrar que se importava com a segurança da sua dona.

"Não devias reclamar assim." Happy ralhou com Lucy.

"Que garota irritante. Deixa-me deixar uma coisa bem clara." Aquarius olhou furiosa Lucy, que estremeceu de medo do temperamento da sereia. "Da próxima vez que te usares como isco e colocares-te em perigo, eu mato-te!"

"Desculpa!" Lucy disse em sincronia com Happy.

"Urra!" Aquarius gritou enquanto levantava a âncora e criava uma onda gigante que empurrou o navio para a costa arrastando Lucy e Happy também.

"O que há errado contigo? Achas normal arrastares-me também?" Lucy levantou-se com dificuldade da areia.

"Foi o teu castigo pelo teu comportamento imprudente. Agora vou ter uma semana de férias com o meu namorado. Vê se te despachas a encontrar a chave dele."

"Estou a fazer o meu melhor." Lucy protestou enquanto Aquarius desaparecia numa luz azul.

"Olha, Lucy! Será que eu devia ter pedido desculpa à pouco?"

"O gato é tão burro às vezes que nem sei por onde começar." Lucy levou a mão à cara, exasperada, antes de se levantar e correr até onde estava o navio encalhado na praia com Happy no seu ombro. "Natsu!"

"Você? Um mago da Fairy Tail?" O rapaz de cabelos rosa olhou sério para o Salamander. Ver Lucy naquele navio, com as outras raparigas inconscientes, não tinha feito bem para o seu humor.

"O que tem isso? Peguem-no homens!"

"Sim!" responderam os homens que estavam perto dele.

"Olhe bem para mim." Natsu falou enquanto levava a mão ao ombro do seu casaco vermelho e o ficava apenas com o colete preto com riscas douradas e dois homens começavam a correr na sua direção.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclamou preocupada enquanto se preparava para ajudar.

"Não te preocupes! Desculpa, devia ter dito antes, mas o Natsu também é um mago." Happy falou com um peixe nas mãos que já tinha começado a comer.

Natsu deu um murro que acertou os dois homens que estavam para atacá-lo mandando os para o chão e mostrou a marca vermelha em forma de fada no seu ombro. "Eu sou o Natsu da Fairy Tail! E nunca te vi antes!"

"Fairy Tail? Natsu é um mago da Fairy Tail?" Lucy olhou o mago de cabelos rosa com um novo respeito.

"Aquela marca…Ele é de verdade, Bora-san!"

"Idiota, não me chames por esse nome."

"Bora…Bora, o Proeminente." Happy cruzou os braços à frente do seu peito. "Ele foi expulso da guilda mágica Titan Nose à alguns anos."

"Não quero saber se és bonzinho ou mau. Mas fingir ser da Fairy Tail não vou perdoar!" Natsu falou sério enquanto andava na direção deles.

"E o que você vai fazer, garoto?" Bora perguntou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto antes de abrir os braços e usar a sua magia. " ** _Tufão da Proeminência!_** " Chamas lilases apareceram e atingiram o mago de cabelos rosa.

"Natsu!" Lucy gritou, mas foi impedida de ir ajudá-lo por Happy que se pôs à frente dela com as asas abertas enquanto as outras meninas fugiam.

"Adoro derrotar gente metida como tu." Bora falou enquanto olhava as chamas arderem e virou-se para ir embora.

"Que nojo!" A figura de Natsu era visível por entre as chamas. "És mesmo um mago do fogo? Porque este fogo estava horrível." Conforme ele abriu a boca as chamas foram sugadas para dentro dele fazendo todos gritar de choque. "Obrigada pela refeição!"

"O que diabos é ele?" Bora perguntou chocado.

"Fogo não vai funcionar com o Natsu." Happy declarou com o rosto sombrio.

"Nunca vi magia assim." Lucy falou incrédula com o que tinha visto.

"Agora que me alimentei, estou entusiasmado." Natsu falou enquanto andava na direção de Bora. "Lá vou eu!" Ele bateu uma mão na outra criando um círculo mágico em fogo com a forma de um dragão antes de reunir a sua magia na sua barriga e gritou " ** _Rugido do Dragão de Fogo!_** "

Ele colocou as mãos em forma de cone sobre a sua boca guiando as chamas para Bora e os restantes homens dele, atingindo-os em cheio, menos Bora que usou a sua magia para escapar, destruindo também o navio.

"Bora-san, eu já vi ele antes!" um dos homens que tinha sido atingido com menos severidade avisou. "Esse cabelo rosa e o cachecol branco em forma de escamas! Só pode ser ele! Ele é o verdadeiro…"

"Salamander!" Lucy completou, ainda não querendo acreditar que um mago tão famoso achasse que um dragão estaria no meio de uma cidade.

"Lembra-te bem… É assim que um mago da Fairy Tail faz!" Natsu reuniu a sua magia nos punhos e correu na direção do Bora.

" ** _Chuveiro vermelho!_** " Bora tentou atingir Natsu, mas falhou.

Natsu usou a sua magia para lhe dar impulso e atingiu-o com um punho em chamas.

"Ele come fogo e dá murros com fogo? Isso é mesmo magia?" Lucy olhou Natsu com atenção.

"Pulmões de um dragão para respirar chamas… Escamas de dragão para dissipar chamas… Garras de dragão para envolver as chamas… A magia transforma o corpo do mago que a utiliza no de um dragão. É uma magia ancestral. Magia usada para derrotar dragões." Happy explicou.

"Nossa…" Lucy falou incrédula com o que via.

" ** _Proeminência do Inferno!_** " Bora criou um tubo de magia que destruiu várias casas.

"Magia para matar dragões. Foi Igneel que ensinou ao Natsu." Happy falou enquanto olhavam Bora atacar Natsu com uma bola de fogo apenas para ser comida por ele.

"Escuta aqui, cretino. Eu vou fumegar-te até virares poeira!"

"Fumegar-me?" Bora perguntou assustado.

"Toma isto! **_Punho de Ferro do Dragão de Fogo!_** " Natsu reuniu a sua magia no seu punho e acertou Bora com toda a força no rosto fazendo-o voar e acertar várias habitações antes de acertar no sono da igreja de Hargeon fazendo-o tocar, despertando a maioria da população.

"Natsu, não se fumega ninguém com o fogo…" Happy brincou.

"Nossa... Foi incrível, mas não achas que exageraste?" Lucy olhou toda a destruição com receio.

"Aye!"

"Aye uma ova!" Ela estremeceu ao pensar nos problemas que podiam vir a ter. " ** _Abre portão do Pintor, Pictos!_** " Ouviu-se um sino tocar e apareceu um adolescente com cabelo preto, curto e liso que usava um fato branco com uma camisa preta. "Achas que consegues arranjar o que foi estragado, por favor?"

"Claro, Lucy-san!" O espírito sorriu para a dona antes de trabalhar. " ** _Magia do Tempo: Voltar!_** "

Happy gritou surpreso quando viu o porto voltar ao estado normal assim como 75% das casas.

"Foi o melhor que consegui. Posso sugerir que tenham mais cuidado na próxima vez?" O espírito pediu, antes de desaparecer.

Lucy estremeceu ao ouvir os passos do exército real. "O exército?" Lucy foi agarrada por um braço pelo Natsu.

"Droga, temos de ir!"

"Porque eu também tenho de ir?" Lucy perguntou com surpresa pelo convite.

"Não querias entrar para a nossa guilda?" Natsu sorriu ao ver a cara de Lucy. "Vem comigo!"

"Aye!" Lucy exclamou e começou a correr ao lado dele inconsciente das aventuras que a esperavam.


	2. Dragão, Macaco e Touro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy chega á Fairy Tail. Como será conhecer a guilda dos seus sonhos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A minha versão do salvamento de Macao. Espero que gostem.

"Falar"

' _Pensar_ '

**_"Magias"_ **

**Local**

* * *

**Fairy Tail, Magnólia**

"Bem-vinda à Fairy Tail!" Happy disse com um sorriso no rosto.

Lucy olhou o edifício à frente dela com fascinação. Natsu abriu as portas com um pontapé revelando muitos dos membros que estavam lá dentro. "Estamos de volta!"

"Bem-vindos!" Exclamaram vários membros da guilda.

"Vocês arranjaram problemas de novo!" Um homem com sobrancelhas castanhas em forma de meia-lua e os dentes da frente grandes reclamou. "Se bem que não foi tanto como estava à espera. Pensei que iam destruir metade do porto de Harge…" Natsu interrompeu-o com um pontapé no rosto.

"O quê?" Lucy olhou incrédula para o comportamento do mago que a acompanhara para a guilda dos seus sonhos.

"A pista sobre o salamander era falsa não era?" Natsu continuou sem ligar à interrupção de Lucy.

"E como eu ia saber? Eu só ajudei a espalhar o boato!"

"Como é?" Natsu perguntou com raiva.

"Vais-me encarar?" o outro provocou e Natsu bateu nele em troca começando uma briga e atingindo outros companheiros da guilda.

"Natsu não faças isso…" Happy tentou acalmar as coisas, mas foi atingido por um mago e lançado na direção de uma mesa atingindo todos os que estavam lá sentados ziguezagueando entre as cabeças deles e transformando a luta de alguns, numa luta entre todos.

"Incrível, cheguei mesmo à Fairy Tail!" Lucy exclamou a felicidade evidente na sua voz sem ligar à confusão ao seu redor.

"Hã? O Natsu voltou?" Um rapaz com cabelos azul-escuro e olhos da mesma cor usando apenas uns 'boxers' azuis-escuros e um fio de prata com uma espada em miniatura no meio perguntou. A marca da guilda era azul-escura e ficava no peito direito. "Vamos terminar a nossa luta, Natsu!"

"Gray… roupas." Uma rapariga alta, magra com cabelos castanhos ondulados e olhos fixos avisou. Ela usava um biquíni azul, umas calças castanhas, um cinto rosa, um par de salto alto, um bracelete em cada braço perto do ombro e mais três braceletes no braço direito. A marca da guilda estava na sua cintura e era preta. Ela segurava um copo de vinho na sua mão.

"Droga!" Gray exclamou ao ver que estava apenas de 'boxers'. Isso acontecia muitas vezes.

"Os homens daqui são todos muito vulgares." Cana continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompida, antes de segurar um barril de vinho com as suas mãos e começar a beber, fazendo Lucy olhar para ela com a boca aberta.

"Vamos a isto!" Gray gritou para Natsu.

"Vem enfrentar-me depois de te vestires!" Natsu respondeu enquanto lutava com o mago que o tinha enganado.

"Todo esse barulho todo a esta hora da manhã? Que monte de crianças." Uma voz masculina atrás de Lucy fê-la virar-se para ele e revelando um homem grande, musculoso, com pele de cor acastanhada.

Ele tinha cabelo branco longo mantido em estilo para cima, com picos ondulados longos, e olhos escuros que não tinham sobrancelhas visíveis, o rosto era alongado e tinha uma cicatriz costurada escorrendo pelo seu lado direito, atravessando o seu olho direito.

Usava um longo casaco azul e calças da mesma cor. A sua marca da Fairy Tail era preta e estava localizada na parte esquerda do pescoço. O nome dele era Elfman. "Homem que é homem luta com os punhos!"

"Ele ainda provoca para lutarem mais…" Lucy olhou incrédula para o que via à sua frente antes dele ser atingido por Natsu e Gray saindo a voar sobre os que lutavam no chão. "Ele já foi derrotado!"

"Nossa, quanto barulho." Uma voz masculina fez Lucy voltar-se para ele e viu um homem magro, com cabelo laranja curto, olhos avelã, ele usava três brincos na orelha esquerda e anéis nos dedos indicador e anelar. Vestia umas calças de cor escura com uma corrente presa no cinto, uma t-shirt laranja, um casaco verde e óculos azuis-claros. Ele tinha uma menina em cada braço. Lucy reconheceu-o, o nome dele era Loke, o mago mais desejado como namorado segundo a revista Feitiçaria Semanal. Ele foi atingido por um copo na testa. "Deixa que eu mostro como se resolve! Por vocês!"

"Força!" As duas meninas disseram com corações nos olhos.

"Esse eu dispenso!" Lucy fez uma cruz na foto de Loke, não estava interessada em mulherengos. "Que lugar é este? Não tem um mago sério aqui?"

"Ora, uma aprendiz?" Lucy virou-se para a voz feminina e viu uma rapariga com cabelos longos brancos e olhos azuis. Ela usava um vestido vermelho comprido sem mangas uma saia rodada e que tinha um laço rosa, ela usava um colar azul em forma de gota no pescoço e uma pulseira de flores amarelas no pulso direito do braço.

"Mirajane! Em pessoa!" Lucy exclamou entusiasmada.

Mirajane sorriu de forma angelical.

"Não vais tentar pará-los?" Lucy apontou para a confusão.

"É sempre assim. É melhor deixar que eles se entendam. Além disso…"

Antes que Mira fosse atingida por Elfman, Lucy reuniu a sua magia nas mãos e gritou: " ** _Escudo celestial!_** " criando a forma de um escudo feito de magia que as protegeu e Elfman bateu nele indo contra uma parede.

"Bons reflexos!" Mira comentou antes de continuar o que tinha começado antes. "… não é divertido?"

Antes que Lucy pudesse responder foi atingida por Gray. "Os meus 'boxers'!" ele gritou, fazendo Lucy gritar e tapar os olhos, enquanto Natsu as rodava numa mão. Ele voltou-se para ela e pediu de forma educada. "Moça, importas-te de emprestar-me a tua cal…" antes que ele pudesse terminar Lucy apanhou o pé de uma mesa e atingiu-o com ela, fazendo-o voar.

"Nem morta!" Lucy respondeu, antes de ser agarrada em estilo noiva por Loke.

"Esses grandalhões a assustaram?" ele falou, antes de levar um murro de Elfman e deixar Lucy cair.

"Homens de verdade lutam com os punhos!" Elfman gritou antes de levar um pontapé do Natsu.

"Sai da frente!" Natsu reclamou, satisfeito por libertar a sua raiva por Loke ter agarrado Lucy.

"Aye!" Happy concordou.

"Calem a boca, não consigo nem comer em paz." Cana falou irritada e pegou uma carta mágica. "Cansei de vocês!"

"Agora chega!" Gray fez pose com as mãos, batendo uma na outra e fumo branco começou a aparecer.

"Arghh!" Elfman gritou enquanto eleva o braço no ar e ele transformou-se em pedra.

"Vocês só arranjam problemas." Loke tocou o seu anel mágico.

"Manda ver!" As mãos de Natsu ficaram em chamas.

"Eles vão lutar com magia?" Lucy segurou Happy, caso fosse preciso protegê-lo.

"Aye!" Happy concordou, surpreso com a atitude de Lucy.

"Claro, uma ova!" Lucy protestou, mas ouviu-se o som de um pé gigante bater no chão.

"Parem com isso, idiotas!" Uma voz monstruosa fez Lucy virar-se lentamente para ela e todos pararam o que iam fazer.

"Um gigante!" Lucy olhou a figura masculina, massiva com algum receio.

"Não sabia que o mestre estava por aqui." Mira falou, calmamente.

"Sim." A figura gigante respondeu.

"Mestre?!" Lucy perguntou incrédula.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Natsu riu. "Todos se assustaram! Eu ganhei esta lu..."

O mestre interrompeu Natsu, pisando-o como se ele fosse uma barata e fazendo Lucy soltar um guincho. "Hum? Temos uma nova aprendiz?"

"Sim!" Lucy respondeu, um pouco assustada antes que a figura gigantesca se tornasse num homem baixinho com cabelos brancos e olhos pretos. Ele usava uma t-shirt branca com o símbolo da Fairy Fail preto no centro, um casaco laranja assim como os seus calções e uns sapatos bicudos. Na sua cabeça estava um chapéu engraçado laranja com riscas azuis e dois cornos.

"Muito prazer." Ele falou com uma voz sorridente.

"Encolheu!" Lucy exclamou mais calma. "Espere, se você é o mestre, então…"

"Sim, este é o mestre da Guilda Fairy Tail, Makarov-san." Mira esclareceu.

Makarov deu um salto para trás tentando aterrar no corrimão do segundo andar, mas falou e caiu de costas antes de se levantar e agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. "Arranjaram problemas de novo, malandros! Olhem está papelada que o conselho mandou! Tudo reclamações! Só pioram a minha imagem." Todos olharam envergonhados para o mestre. "No entanto…Dane-se o conselho!" As folhas nas mãos dele começaram a arder e ele atirou-as para o ar para serem comidas por Natsu. "Escutem: Embora nasça da razão, a magia é um poder irracional, não uma habilidade milagrosa. Ela é a combinação da alma que corre dentro de nós com o próprio espírito da natureza, na sua forma física. É preciso força mental e foco! Na verdade, a magia escorre das nossas próprias almas! Não vão conseguir dominar a magia se só preocuparem com os que nos observam! Não temam os do conselho! Sigam o caminho em que acreditam! É isso que os magos da Fairy Tail fazem!" Makarov ergueu a mão direita a com o polegar e o dedo indicador formando um L e todos os magos presentes fizeram o mesmo, dando várias exclamações de alegria fazendo Lucy ficar emocionada. Era isto que ela procurava, um lugar onde pudesse usar a sua magia livremente, ter amigos e uma família.

**Mais tarde…**

Mirajane colocou o carimbo mágico sobre a mão direita de Lucy e quando o tirou a marca da Guilda estava lá na cor rosa. "Agora és um membro da Fairy Tail!" Mira congratulou-a, sem deixar de notar que a marca era da cor do cabelo de Natsu.

"Natsu, olha!" Lucy correu até ele que estava de frete para o quadro de missões mostrando a mão direita para que ele visse. "Eu tenho a marca da Fairy Tail!"

"Ah sim? Que bom Luigi." Natsu fingiu não prestar atenção ao que ela dizia para a provocar.

"É Lucy!" Ela gritou enquanto uma escala aparecia na sua cabeça e uma sombra negra a começava a envolver, antes de dar-lhe um pontapé que o mandou de cabeça contra a parede e o deixou com uma marca vermelha na cara. Ela pegou-o pelo colete levantando-o do chão sem ligar ao silêncio surpreso que se tinha feito atrás dela por ela ter conseguido fazer aquilo. "A minha mãe deu-me um nome por uma razão. Agora o que aprendeste?"

"Tratar-te pelo teu nome!" Natsu exclamou com um pouco de receio, só Erza o tinha conseguido assustar assim.

"Muito bem! Vejo que tens alguma educação." Lucy falou antes de ir para a bancada do bar e pedir um batido de morango a Mira.

Natsu olhou para o quadro de missões, ainda um pouco assustado com a mudança na personalidade de Lucy.

"Pega uma com uma recompensa alta!" Happy aconselhou.

"Olha, 160 000 joias para prender uns ladrões."

"Pode ser essa então." Happy concordou antes de ouvirem a voz de uma criança que falava com Makarov, que estava ocupado a beber uma caneca de cerveja.

"O meu pai ainda não voltou?"

"Estás a ficar chato, Romeo. És filho de um mago, tens de acreditar nele e esperar em casa!" Makarov disse de forma despreocupada.

"Mas ele disse que voltava em três dias e já passou uma semana!" Reclamou o rapaz de cabelos pretos misturados com roxo bagunçados e olhos azuis e usava uma blusa verde com um "S" bem grande na frente, umas bermudas castanhos que ficavam acima do joelho.

"Ele disse que era uma missão no monte Hakobe." O mestre Makarov disse de forma pensativa.

"Nem é longe! Procura por ele!" Romeo gritou irritado.

"O teu velho é um mago! Não há um mago nesta Guilda que não se saiba cuidar! Vai para casa tomar um copo de leite!". Assim que ele acabou de falar Romeo deu-lhe um murro no nariz.

"Idiota!" Romeo gritou antes de sair a correr a chorar. "Droga!"

"Deve ser difícil." Lucy falou para Mirajane, tinha ficado óbvio para ela que Romeo amava o pai, ela também tinha sido assim um dia antes que aquilo acontecesse. Ela abanou a cabeça tentando livrar-se dos seus pensamentos.

"O mestre é duro, mas ele também está preocupado." Mira disse enquanto limpava um copo antes de se ouvir o barulho de um murro na madeira.

"Natsu não destruas o quadro de missões!" um homem musculoso e maciço com cabelos pretos pelo queixo, com uma faixa de cor clara que circulava perto do topo. Ele também tinha um par de listras brancas largas e horizontais, cada uma cobrindo uma das suas bochechas. Ambos os ombros estavam adornados por uma tatuagem branca composta por vários círculos, com uma maior no centro sendo cercada por menores, numa forma parecida com a de um sol estilizado. O nome dele era Nab Lázaro. Ele usava um colete escuro e aberto, com bordas decoradas com triângulos verdes e vermelhos, e uma tanga de peles sustentada por um cinto adornado por muitas caveiras e um colar também com caveiras. Natsu não respondeu em vez disso pegou a sua mochila e começou a andar com Happy em direção às portas da Guilda. "Mestre, não vai fazer nada? Ele vai salvar o Macao."

"Ainda não passa de um pirralho." Um homem com cabelos castanhos com uma franja em forma de popa estilosa falou como se estivesse sempre certo. O nome dele era Wakaba.

"Só vai conseguir pisar o orgulho de Macao." Nab levou uma mão à cabeça.

"Ninguém deve decidir pela vida de ninguém." O mestre Makarov falou já com um penso no nariz. "Deixe-o em paz."

"O que ele vai fazer?" Lucy perguntou, preocupada com o rapaz de cabelos rosa.

"É porque Natsu é como Romeo-kun." Mira olhou para a parede antes de acrescentar. "Aconteceu a mesma coisa com ele. Todos os magos da Fairy Tail têm um segredo. Uma cicatriz, uma dor, algum sofrimento."

**Carruagem, a caminho do Monte Hakobe**

"O que fazes aqui?" Natsu perguntou deitado no banco da carruagem.

"E, porque não? Tu não consegues mesmo andar nos transportes, pois não? Dá tanta peninha!" Lucy fez uma cara fofa levando as duas mãos à cara enquanto Happy olhava para eles com fascínio.

"Como assim?" Natsu perguntou sem perceber o que Lucy queria dizer.

"Nada!" Lucy respondeu enquanto recordava a conversa com Mira.

**Mais cedo, Guilda Fairy Tail**

"O pai do Natsu desapareceu e nunca mais voltou." Mira falou enquanto arrumava umas garrafas no armário. "Bem, não o pai dele, mas sim aquele que o criou. Ele era um dragão."

"Dragão? O Natsu foi mesmo criado por um Dragão?"

Mira concordou com um gesto da cabeça. "O dragão encontrou-o numa floresta quando ele era pequeno… Mostrou-se como ler, educou-o sobre cultura e magia. Mas… um dia ele desapareceu e Natsu nunca conseguiu encontrá-lo."

"Compreendo. Esse deve ser o Igneel."

"Natsu gostaria de encontrar Igneel novamente. Não achas isso fofo?"

**Monte Hakobe**

Lucy olho para Natsu com carinho ao recordar a conversa com Mira e então a carruagem parou. "Chegamos?"

"Parámos!" Natsu gritou já de pé e recomposto.

"Sinto muito, mas não podemos continuar ." O condutor desculpou-se.

Ao abrir a porta da carruagem Lucy ficou contente por ter mudado roupa ao ver a tempestade de neve. Agora, ela usava um casaco cor-de-rosa longo e quente, calças pretas justas e botas castanhas com pelo por dentro. Mesmo assim, conseguia sentir o frio. Eles começaram a andar na tentativa de localizar Macao.

"Estou a congelar! Eu sei que é uma montanha, mas estamos no verão! Esta nevasca não é normal!"

"Bem-feito por usar essas roupas!" Natsu falou com voz séria apesar da roupa quente que ela usava.

"Eu estou a usar roupas quentes e tu também não estás a usar casaco. Empresta-me esse cobertor."

"Ela é chata!" Natsu exclamou, antes de ceder. Ele não queria que ele ficasse doente.

"Já sei!" Lucy pegou uma chave prateada com forma de um relógio. " ** _Abre-te portão do relógio! Horologium!_** "

Houve uma fumaça cinzenta e um relógio de madeira de tamanho humano apareceu. "Toki!"

"Olha um relógio!" Natsu exclamou encantado.

"Que legal!" Happy concordou enquanto Lucy entrava no relógio e começou a falar.

"Não te consigo ouvir." Natsu falou entediado.

"Ela disse: vou ficar aqui dentro."

"Porque vieste então?" Natsu perguntou, cruzando os braços.

"Ela disse: O que diabos Macao-san veio fazer aqui?"

"Não sabias e vieste mesmo assim?" Natsu perguntou surpreso. "Ele veio procurar um monstro famoso, um Vulcan!"

"Ela disse: isso não muda nada. Vamos continuar!"

"Tudo bem." Natsu estava surpreso por ela não querer desistir. "Macao, estás aqui?"

"Macao!" Happy gritou também antes de um monstro com uma cara preta e pelo branco por todo o corpo aparecer e teria caído em cima de Natsu se ele não tivesse se desviado. "É um Vulcan!"

"Ei, você!" Natsu tentou chamar a atenção dele, mas o monstro foi direto ao relógio em que Lucy estava.

"Uma mulher humana!" O monstro agarrou o relógio gigante.

"Ele sabe falar?" Natsu perguntou.

"Ela disse: E daí? Se queres informações, segue-me!"

**Perto do topo do Monte Hakobe**

"Porque isto tinha de acontecer comigo? E, qual é a deste macaco? Ele parece muito empolgado? Disse ela." O relógio falou com as mãos a tapar os olhos enquanto o macaco dançava em volta do relógio.

"Mulher!" O macaco olhou fixamente para Lucy antes do relógio desaparecer.

"Até mais tarde!" Lucy disse adeus ao espírito e ouviu a resposta na sua mente pedindo para ela ficar em segurança. Ela ficou de pé enquanto Natsu entrava na caverna.

"Macaco onde está o Macao?" Natsu gritou enquanto corria na direção do macaco, mas escorregou e caiu no gelo, deslizando vários metros.

"Que desajeitado!" Lucy levou a mão a testa sem querer acreditar no que tinha acontecido. "Ele não consegue fazer uma entrada decente?"

"Ei macaco, onde está o Macao?" Natsu perguntou ainda no chão. Ele começou a se levantar quando Lucy correu na direção dele. "Quero saber de Macao, um homem humano."

"Homem?" O macaco perguntou.

"Isso mesmo! Onde o escondeste?"

"Ele já concluiu que o macaco o escondeu?" Lucy conteve uma risada, se havia uma coisa que não podia negar era a mente rápida de Natsu.

O macaco fez sinal ao Natsu para que o seguisse até um buraco na parede da caverna e Natsu colocou o corpo na abertura e perguntou: "Onde?"

O macaco não respondeu em vez disso empurrou-o fazendo Natsu cair do monte abaixo.

"Natsu!" Lucy gritou ao vê-lo cair.

"Eu não quero saber de homens! Só de mulheres!" o macaco dançava enquanto gritava.

"Ele não morreu, não é?" Lucy perguntou preocupada. "Natsu…"

"Mulher! Mulher! Mulher!" O macaco festejava.

"Bom macaco tarado, toma isto!" Lucy pegou a chave dourada com o símbolo de touro e gritou: " ** _Abre-te, Portão do Touro dourado! Taurus!_** "

Houve um brilho dourado e um touro com uma forma humanoide extremamente alto, muito musculoso e atlético apareceu. O seu corpo estava coberto com um padrão preto e branco semelhante às das vacas malhadas. Ele carregava um machado gigante nas costas, usava apenas 'boxers' e tinha ligaduras nas mãos e braços.

"Uma Vaca?" o macaco perguntou confuso.

"Taurus é o espírito mais poderoso com quem tenho contrato!" Lucy não tinha dúvidas disso, embora a personalidade dele fosse constrangedora de vez em quando.

"Lucy-san, o teu corpo continua fenomenal…" Taurus falou com corações nos olhos enquanto a admirava. "Estás muito fofa sabias?"

"Outro tarado…" Lucy exasperada, levou a mão à cara.

"Como ousas roubar a minha mulher?" o Vulcan perguntou enraivecido.

"Sua mulher? Não vais conseguir escapar desta!"

"Taurus!" Lucy ordenou, vendo Taurus tirar o machado atrás das costas e usá-lo contra o chão destruindo muito do gelo, mas sem atingir o macaco que se desviou. "Ele é rápido!"

Taurus preparou-se novamente já que o macaco ia na sua direção, mas levou um pontapé no queixo, separando-o do seu machado.

"Não havia só um monstro?" Natsu perguntou sem compreender de onde vinha o outro.

"Taurus é um aliado, seu idiota. Um espírito celestial!"

"Quem, o macaco?"

"Não, o touro." Ao ouvir as palavras de Lucy, Natsu olhou o touro que se tinha posto ao pé de Lucy caso fosse necessário protegê-la. "Espera, como te salvaste?"

"Graças ao Happy." Natsu respondeu e Happy entrou a voar. "Obrigado!"

"Aye!"

"Tu não suportas os transportes, mas com o Happy não há problema?" Lucy perguntou confusa.

"Como assim? Happy não é meio transporte! Ele é meu amigo, sua estranha!"

"Ah, sim, desculpa!"

"Esta mulher é minha!" o Vulcan gritou enfurecido saltando para cima de Natsu e acertou o seu punho no dele, a força quebrou o gelo debaixo dos pés de Natsu.

"Escuta aqui! Todos na Fairy Tail são meus amigos e aliados!" O Vulcan deu um pontapé que atingiu os braços cruzados de Natsu, fazendo-o recuar vários metros. "Do velhote à Mira, até os imbecis do Gray e do Elfman…" A magia de Natsu começou a reluzir enquanto o Vulcan andava na direção dele. "Happy e Lucy... Todos são meus amigos…" os olhos de Lucy brilharam com as palavras que ouvia e ela corou. "É por isso que vou levar Macao para casa!"

Natsu levantou uma perna coberta de chamas e atingiu o Vulcan no peito, ele bateu no teto da caverna e caiu apoiado nos braços e nos pés enquanto vários pedaços de gelo também caíam espetavam no gelo do chão. O Vulcan mandou-os na direção de Natsu fazendo uma nuvem de gelo.

"Isso não funciona contra o fogo!" Natsu protestou, enquanto Lucy e Taurus se desviavam dos pedaços de gelo que revelaram o Vulcan com o machado de Taurus na mão.

"O machado de Taurus!" Lucy, agora estava preocupada.

O Vulcan atacou Natsu com o machado quase acertando três vezes, mas o mago de cabelos rosa conseguiu desviar antes de escorregar no gelo e se levantar apenas a tempo de segurar o machado com as mãos antes de acertar-lhe.

"Taurus devias partir. Se desapareceres o machado também vai desaparecer!"

"Não posso fazer isso Lucy-san, o meu dever é proteger-te!" Taurus disse antes de atacar o Vulcan com um murro na cara dele fazendo-o voar vários metros para a frente e soltar o machado de Taurus que o apanhou de imediato antes de ajudar Natsu a se levantar.

"Vamos a isto!" Natsu gritou e Lucy concordou com um aceno de cabeça pegando o seu chicote e com um golpe enrolou-o à volta do Vulcan libertando energia elétrica que o torrou enquanto Natsu elevava o seu punho e gritava. " ** _Punho de Ferro do Dragão de Fogo!_** "

O Vulcan bateu na parede da caverna destruindo-a no processo.

"Não eras para perguntar ao macaco onde estava Macao-san?"

"É, esqueci!"

"Agora ele desmaiou." Assim que Lucy disse estas palavras um brilho dourado apareceu no corpo do Vulcan e ele transformou-se num homem com cabelos azuis-escuros e roxos que usava um casaco branco comprido com linhas roxos, umas calças castanhas e uma camisola azul e que parecia bastante ferido.

"O quê? Macao…" Natsu falou preocupado ao ver o estado do companheiro de Guilda.

"Esse era ele? Não era um macaco tarado à pouco?" Lucy perguntou surpresa.

"O Vulcan deve tê-lo possuído." Happy esclareceu Lucy.

"Possuído?"

"É uma magia que possui o corpo da vítima. Vulcans são monstros que possuem corpos humanos e os usam." Happy tinha acabado de responder à pergunta de Lucy quando o gelo atrás de Macao cedeu e ele começou a cair do monte, mas Natsu segurou a perna dele é começou a cair também. Happy usou as suas asas para tentar puxá-los para segurança, mas eram muito pesados. "Não posso continuar a segurar os dois e as minhas asas também estão quase a desaparecer!"

"Droga!" Natsu gritou, mas então viu alguém agarrar Happy e começaram a subir um pouco mais. "Lucy!"

"Pesado…" Lucy gemeu e começou a escorregar, mas então alguém a agarrou pela cintura e a puxou para trás.

"Sem mais preocupações." Taurus disse enquanto os puxava para segurança. "Não podemos machucar o teu corpo lindo!"

"Touro, você é um espírito legal!" Natsu agradeceu quando já estavam dentro da caverna.

Depois de Lucy mandar Taurus embora colocaram Macao em cima do cobertor de Natsu e começaram a tratar os ferimentos dele.

"Parece que eles lutaram muito antes dele ser possuído." Happy falou depois de terem enfaixado a maioria dos ferimentos de Macao.

"O ferimento é muito grave." Lucy assinalou a ferida que faltava enfaixar na barriga.

"Macao, aguente firme!" Natsu ordenou.

"O corte desse lado é muito profundo, não podemos fazer nada com esse kit de primeiros socorros." Lucy não pôde evitar pensar que se não fizessem nada, ele podia morrer e isso era algo que não suportava que aquele menino experimentasse. "Não tenho outra escolha!" Lucy pegou uma chave de um cristal vermelho, com o símbolo da Fênix e orou para que desse certo. " _ **Portão da Fênix, abre-te! Nix!** "_

Houve um brilho vermelho e uma ave linda, majestosa e maior que o normal com penas de fogo apareceu antes de se transformar num homem que usava um fato vermelho brilhante com uma camisa preta e tinha cabelos e olhos vermelhos. "Lucy-san como posso ajudar-te?"

"Achas que podes ajudá-lo?" Lucy apontou para o mago ferido sem ligar para o olhar estupefacto de Natsu e Happy.

"Vou fazer o meu melhor." O espírito ajoelhou e colocou as mãos sobre a ferida mais profunda, tentando controlar a sua magia para não tirar muito de Lucy, antes de falar. " ** _Magia de Cura: Cura de fogo!_** "

Com as suas palavras uma luz vermelha surgiu das suas mãos e a ferida fechou de imediato restando apenas uma cicatriz clara que foi a última que coisa que Lucy viu antes de cair inconsciente.

"O que aconteceu com ela?" Natsu perguntou preocupado ao homem que ainda não tinha desaparecido.

"A magia da cura exige mais poder mágico que o normal, com tudo o que ela já fez hoje ela está um pouco fraca. É por isso que ela evita chamar-me muitas vezes." O espírito olhou para o rapaz de cabelos rosa deixando-o assustado com o que viu lá. "Não me façam arrepender de tê-los ajudado."

"Aye!" Natsu respondeu como se fosse Happy e o espírito desapareceu num brilho vermelho.

"Natsu?" Macao perguntou abrindo os olhos. "Que patético…Derrotei 19 deles apenas para ser derrotado pelo 20. Droga…Como vou encarar Romeo?"

"Não digas isso! Derrotas-te a maioria dele."

"Quem é ela?" Macao apontou para a moça loira deitada perto de Natsu. "Não me lembro de a ver antes."

"Lucy entrou hoje para a guilda e veio ajudar-me a encontrar-te." Natsu olhou para a loira que parecia dormir tranquilamente.

"O que aconteceu com ela?" Macao perguntou preocupado que a pudesse ter machucado.

"Ela ajudou bastante e salvou as nossas vidas ainda à pouco. Lucy é uma maga celestial. Ela convocou três espíritos para nos ajudar, um dourado e à pouco convocou uma ave chamada Fênix que se transformou num homem para te curar. Ele disse que ela usou muita magia com ele foi por isso que ela desmaiou."

"Então é por isso que me sinto tão bem. Vou ter de agradecer depois. Ela deve ser bem forte para me ter conseguido salvar, ouvi dizer que apenas um mago conseguiu usar a magia de cura da Fênix e isso foi há 400 anos."

Eles descansaram por um tempo até Natsu sugerir. "É melhor irmos para a guilda. Romeo está à nossa espera."

Natsu carregou Lucy nas costas enquanto Happy voava com Macao até chegarem à carroça.

**Ruas de Magnólia, perto do edifício da Guilda Fairy Tail**

Romeu lembrou-se da razão do pai ter feito este trabalho em primeiro lugar, a culpa era toda dele. Ele permitiu que os insultos das outras crianças chegassem até ele, e pediu ao pai para fazer um trabalho para lhes provar que os magos não eram um bando de covardes que passavam o dia a beber. Ele limpou as lágrimas ao ouvir uma voz familiar chamá-lo.

"Romeo!" Natsu chamou com Macao apoiado nele.

Lucy caminhava ao lado deles com Happy nos braços.

"Papai!" Romeo lançou-se nós braços do pai, caindo os dois no chão. "Pai, peço desculpas!"

"Eu preocupei-te muito, peço desculpas por isso." Macao não soltou o filho.

"Está bem. Afinal, sou filho de um mago." Romeo disse entre lágrimas.

Lucy olhou a reunião entre pai e filho com o coração apertado, se ao menos o caso dela fosse tão fácil. Ela e Natsu começaram a se afastar quando Romeo chamou o nome de Natsu.

"Natsu! Happy! Obrigado!"

"Certo!" Natsu respondeu, sem se virar para trás.

"Aye!"

"E, obrigada também, Lucy!" Romeo gritou com as mãos em forma de cone na frente da boca.

Lucy voltou-se, com as bochechas um pouco vermelhas e acenou para eles.

_Aquele dia 4 de Julho, sempre ficaria na sua memória. Era o dia em que começou a fazer parte de uma família. Tinha sido um dia ensolarado, depois com neve e ensolarado novamente. Fairy Tail podia ser vista como uma Guilda louca e bagunçada... Contudo, era divertida, calorosa e gentil. Ela era apenas uma aprendiz, mas já amava aquela guilda!_


	3. Infiltração na Mansão Everlue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu, Lucy e Happy vão na sua primeira missão.

"Falar"

' _Pensar_ '

**_"Magias"_ **

**Local**

* * *

**Casa da Lucy, Magnólia**

Lucy espreguiçou-se na cama, admirando a sua nova casa. Não era muito grande, mas pelo menose era dela. Ainda era difícil para ela acreditar que estava a viver em Magnólia, uma cidade que era famosa pelo comércio e magia. Perto do centro, ficava a famosa Catedral Kardia e um pouco mais adiante, a única guilda da cidade, Fairy Tail.

Lucy encontrou uma casa na Raspberry Street, não muito longe da guilda, perto da East Forest e tinha conseguido comprá-la por 2 milhões de jóias, o que tinha provocado um rombo nas suas finanças. Ela teria de fazer muitos trabalhos para repor esse dinheiro, felizmente tinha conseguido tirar parte da herança que a sua mão tinha-lhe deixado antes de sair de casa ou estaria em grandes problemas. A proximidade com a guilda fora a justificação para o preço mais barato.

A casa não era muito grande, tinha três quartos, uma cozinha e sala de estar conjunta, e, duas casas de banho. Já tinha alguma mobília e também tinha uma lareira clássica e um fogão. Além disso, ela amava o jardim atrás da casa que dava para a floresta este.

Tinha passado uma semana desde que se juntou à guilda, e se tinha sido uma semana ocupada. Lucy comprara a casa, mobilara o que faltava e arrumara tudo. Ela saiu da casa de banho do quarto, com apenas uma toalha enrolada em volta do corpo. Ela gritou quando viu Natsu e Happy sentados na sua cama.

"Olá!" Natsu cumprimentou Lucy, fingindo não notar que ela estava apenas coberta por uma toalha, mas não conseguiu evitar reparar no volume dos seios da loira.

"Este é o meu quarto!" Ela deu um pontapé no rosto do Natsu, mandando os dois contra a parede rosa pálida. "O que vocês estão aqui a fazer?"

"Mira contou-nos que tinhas encontrado uma casa." Natsu tocou a sua bochecha vermelha com uma mão, Lucy era mais forte do que parecia.

"Aye!" Happy concordou, também com a mão na cara.

"Ela disse? E, por causa disso decidem invadir? Não importa o quanto somos próximos, não entendem o conceito de cortesia comum? O que fizeram é invasão de propriedade privada! É um crime!" Lucy olhou furiosa o mago e o gato azul. "Ainda por cima entraram pela janela do meu quarto! És um pervertido, por acaso?"

"Isso magoou os meus sentimentos." Natsu fez beicinho, magoado pelas palavras da loira, apesar de saber que ela tinha razões para estar chateada, se tivesse sido o quarto de Erza... Ele estremeceu só de pensar.

"Eu sou a única que está a sofrer aqui…" Lucy respondeu.

"É um quarto agradável!" Happy começou a afiar as garras numa das paredes.

"Não afies as tuas garras aí, seu gato idiota!" Lucy ralhou com Happy.

Natsu andou até à secretária, perto da janela e pegou um monte de folhas de papel. "O que é isto?"

"Não olhes!" Lucy levantou a perna e chutou o queixo de Natsu, esquecendo que estava apenas de toalha e tirou-lhe a pilha de papéis.

Lucy ficou de joelhos no chão, agarrando os papéis contra o seu peito.

"Agora estou curioso." Natsu olhou para Lucy com atenção, decepcionado por não ter visto mais das pernas da loira. Ela tinha as bochechas vermelhas e pressionou os papéis no peito. "O que é isso?"

"Não fizeste o suficiente? Vai para casa!" As bochechas de Lucy ficaram mais vermelhas, claramente ele não entendia o que eram coisas pessoais.

"De jeito nenhum! Vim visitar-te!" Natsu sorriu inocentemente.

"Ele é tão egoísta!" Lucy falou com descrença.

**Mais tarde**

Lucy chutou Natsu e Happy para a sala de estar, para trocar de roupa em paz.

A sala tinha paredes verde-aspargo, uma parede estava ocupada por três estantes de madeira escura cheias de livros, à frente delas estava uma mesa retangular de madeira escura, com dez cadeiras brancas. Na parede em frente estava a parte da cozinha com uma lareira clássica e um pouco mais distante, um fogão, armário superior para as louças e talheres, e uma bancada com um lava-louça, um armário inferior para os restantes utensílios de cozinha e o frigorífico estava ao lado. Dois sofás cinza-claro em L estavam mais à frente com uma mesa baixa de madeira clara, entre eles, um tapete às riscas, verde, cinza e bege tapava o chão. De frente para eles, a outra parede estava ocupada com um móvel de madeira clara com as toalhas de mesa, roupas de cama e outras coisas da casa. Já a outra parede estava ocupada por duas janelas rodeadas por cortinados, cinza-claro por onde entrava a claridade.

Lucy entrou na sala, vestindo uma t-shirt roxa, calções de ganga azuis e chinelos roxos.

"Acabei de me mudar, então não tenho nada para te entreter." Lucy avisou Natsu, servindo o chá que tinha posto a fazer antes de tomar banho, numa chávena rosa para ela e numa branca para ele. "Vai para casa depois de terminares o teu chá, ok?"

Ela sentou-se à mesa, numa das cadeiras brancas e Natsu ocupou outra. Atrás de Lucy estavam as estantes repletas de livros.

"Ela com certeza tem o coração frio…" Natsu reclamou, e fez uma cara triste.

"Aye…" Happy concordou.

"Coração frio, dizem vocês?" As palavras de Natsu e Happy deixaram Lucy mais zangada.

"Ah, é mesmo! Mostra-me todos os caras-chave que tens, Lucy." Natsu estava curioso sobre a magia de Lucy. Ele nunca tinha conhecido uma maga celestial.

"Eles não são "caras-chave", são Espíritos Celestiais." Lucy corrigiu-o sabendo que o que ele lhe estava a pedir era impossível.

"Com quantos Espíritos Celestiais tens contratos, Lucy?" Happy também estava curioso.

"Onze! Sete de prata, três de ouro e uma de platina!" Lucy mostrou-lhes o novo chaveiro. "As chaves de prata são aquelas que podemos comprar nas lojas. Canes Venatici, os cães de caça; Crux, o Cruzeiro do Sul; Horologium, o relógio; Lyra, a harpa; Pictor, o pintor; Pégasus, o cavalo alado e Polly, a ursa menor. Chaves de ouro são raras e abrem os portões do zodíaco. Touro, o touro dourado; Aquarius, a guardiã da água e Cancer, o caranguejo gigante. Chaves de platina são ainda mais raras, já conheceram Nix, a Phoenix."

"Um caranguejo?" Natsu e Happy exclamaram ao mesmo tempo, enquanto salivavam.

"Lá vão eles para o mundo da lua com as coisas mais estranhas…" Lucy falou para si mesma, um meio sorriso enfeitava o rosto dela. "Agora que penso nisso, ainda não fiz o contrato com a chave que comprei na loja de magia da Hargeon. Já que estão aqui, vou mostrar-vos como uma maga celestial faz contratos com um espírito celestial."

"Pergunto-me se ela tem que assinar um pacto de sangue?" Happy sussurrou para Natsu.

"Parece doloroso… para o traseiro." Natsu sussurrou de volta, apesar de ter notado que ela tinha um belo traseiro.

"Por que estamos a falar do meu traseiro?" Lucy perguntou a si mesma antes de falar mais alto. "Sabem, posso ouvi-los." Ela pegou a chave do Canis Menor e caminhou para o meio da sala. "De qualquer modo, apenas observem." Ela levantou o braço com a chave na mão. " ** _Estou ligada ao caminho para o mundo dos espíritos! Agora! Espírito, responde ao meu chamado e atravessa o Portão!_** " Um círculo mágico dourado apareceu debaixo dos pés dela. " _ **Portão de Canis Minor, eu abro-te! Nicolas!**_ "

Outro círculo mágico prateado apareceu à frente dela e bolas douradas apareceram. Elas pareceram dançar antes de se tornarem uma bola de ouro e desaparecerem, revelando um pequeno boneco de neve com um nariz em forma de cenoura, trémulo.

"Não te preocupes." Natsu e Happy falaram ao mesmo tempo, levemente desapontados com o que tinham visto.

"Eu não estraguei tudo!" Lucy gritou com eles, antes de abraçar o pequeno espírito que não parava de tremer. "Que fofinho!"

"Achas?" Natsu perguntou, incrédulo.

Lucy não soltou o espírito trémulo, acariciando o pequeno. "Não é preciso muito poder mágico para abrir o portão de Nicolas, então eles são populares como espíritos de estimação!"

"Natsu, isso é claramente um caso de orgulho humano." Happy sussurrou.

"Luigi é definitivamente assustadora…" Natsu sussurrou de volta.

"É Lucy! E, posso ouvir-vos!" Lucy olhou de maneira assustadora para o Natsu. "Ou queres que te lembre a forma apropriada do meu nome?"

"Não!" Natsu gritou, assustado.

"Ok, vamos passar para o contrato?" Lucy perguntou ao espírito adorável, já com um bloco de notas e uma caneta na mão.

"Punn, Punn!" o espírito concordou.

"Que tal segunda-feira?" Lucy viu o espírito negar com um aceno de cabeça. "Terças-feiras?"

O espírito concordou com um aceno. "Quarta-feira?"

"Parece simples, certo?" Natsu perguntou a Happy, enquanto bebia um gole de chá.

"Sim!" Happy concordou, com um peixe na boca.

"Ok, contrato completo!" Lucy sorriu, feliz, para o seu novo espírito.

"Punn, Punn!" O pequeno espírito comemorou com movimentos de dança.

"Parece muito simples." Happy disse no ombro de Natsu.

"Sim!" Natsu concordou.

Lucy olhou séria para eles. "Pode parecer assim, mas é crucial. Os magos celestiais trabalham por contrato. Em outras palavras, as promessas são tudo para nós. Por isso, eu nunca quebro uma promessa. Entenderam?"

"Certo!" Natsu riu, já a pensar em ideias para obrigar Lucy a fazer o que ele queria.

"É verdade!" Lucy olhou o pequeno espírito com alegria. "Tenho de escolher o nome dele!"

"Não era Nicolas?" Happy perguntou.

"Esse é o nome genérico. Já sei!" Lucy chamou o adorável espírito com as mãos. "Vem cá, Plue!"

"Plue?" Natsu e Happy perguntaram, não muito convencidos.

"Não é um nome fofo?" Lucy apertou o pequeno espírito contra o peito dela. "Certo, Plue?"

"Punn!" O pequeno espírito concordou.

"Você tem certeza que ele gostou?" Natsu perguntou em dúvida.

"Claro que ele faz!"

"Plue é um "Cão Menor", mas ele não late, não é?" Perguntou Happy. "Que estranho."

"Também não dizes miau." Lucy defendeu-se. Plue saiu dos braços dela e começou a fazer uma dança estranha. "Pergunto-me o que está a tentar dizer?"

"Plue, és um bom espírito!" Natsu concordou, fazendo-lhe o sinal de ok com a mão.

"Eles comunicaram um com o outro!" Lucy ficou perplexa. Natsu aproximou-se dela e olhou para ela cuidadosamente, fazendo-a recuar. "O quê?"

"Ok, eu decidi!" Natsu pôs-se de pé. "Vamos formar uma equipa!"

"Entendo!" Happy exclamou, a voar ao lado de Natsu.

"Uma equipa?" Lucy perguntou confusa.

"Aye!" Happy concordou antes de explicar. "Todos na guilda são aliados, mas as pessoas que se dão muito bem formam equipas. Um pedido que seria difícil para uma pessoa pode ser facilmente feito por uma equipa!"

"Isso é ótimo!" Lucy concordava com a ideia de equipas para ajudar a fazer missões e Natsu era um mago poderoso. Não podia ser tão ruim, certo? "Parece divertido!" Lucy e Natsu apertaram as mãos para fazer um contrato.

"Ok, está decidido!" Natsu comemorou.

"É um contrato!" Lucy concordou.

"Sim, senhor!"

"Vamos nos apressar e fazer um trabalho!" Natsu mostrou uma folha de missão. "Olha, eu já peguei uma!"

"Estás apressado… Deixa-me ver." Lucy pegou a folha das mãos de Natsu. "Cidade de Shirotsume, huh? Não pode ser! Duzentas mil jóias só para pegar um livro da mansão deste Duke Everlue?"

"E então?" Natsu sorriu, satisfeito com a ideia de um trabalho fácil ser o primeiro de Lucy. "Não é ótimo?"

"Cuidado: ele é um velho pervertido e atualmente está a recrutar empregadas de cabelos loiros." Lucy leu o papel de missão.

"A Lucy é loira, não é?" Natsu disse a Happy, fingindo ter acabado de perceber isso. Na verdade, isso era apenas um detalhe para ele, mas gostava de provocar a loira.

"Vamos infiltrá-la na mansão vestida como uma empregada." Happy concordou, pensando que era muito inteligente.

"Você planeou isso desde o começo!" Lucy exclamou, ajoelhada no chão e uma nuvem negra começou a rodeá-la.

"Então eu ouvi que os magos Celestiais nunca quebram as suas promessas." Natsu tocou o queixo com a mão como se estivesse a pensar. "Impressionante!"

"Você enganou-me?!" Lucy gritou, tentando controlar o seu temperamento.

"Vamos praticar." Natsu disse com voz alegre. "Tenta chamar o Happy "Master"!"

"De jeito nenhum! Não, a um gato!" Lucy protestou.

**Guilda da Fairy Tail**

"Alguém pegou aquele trabalho de 200 mil jóias por um livro?" Perguntou uma garota de cabelos azuis diante do painel da missão. O seu nome era Levy. Ela usava a parte superior de um biquíni branco, um colete azul e calções de ganga branca.

Ela estava entre dois rapazes, um deles tinha cabelos cor de laranja e usava um chapéu alto, castanho e creme, uma camisa lavanda, calças pretas e um longo casaco de pele castanha e creme. O nome dele era Jet. O outro tinha cabelos negros e usava uma camisa branca e calças verdes. O nome dele era Droy.

"Sim, Natsu disse que ia convidar Lucy para ir com ele." Mira informou-os, segurando uma bandeja com vários pratos sujos.

"Oh." Levy lamentou. "É isso que ganho por hesitar."

"Pode ser melhor que não tenhas ido, Levy." Mestre Makarov falou sentado em cima do balcão do bar.

"Mestre!" Levy não sabia se devia considerar-se ofendida pelas palavras do mestre.

"Acabei de receber uma mensagem do cliente." Makarov acrescentou.

"Foi cancelado?" Mira perguntou, curiosa.

"Não. Parece que a recompensa foi aumentada para 2 milhões de jóias!"

"Dez vezes mais?!" Levy perguntou, chocada.

"Dois milhões de jóias, por um livro?!" Droy não queria acreditar.

"Esse é o tipo de recompensa que se ganha para prender monstros!" Avisou Jet.

"Porque foi aumentado tão de repente?" Mira perguntou-se.

Cubos de gelo apareceram no copo de água de Gray. "Parece que ficou muito interessante."

"Gray, olha para baixo!" Mira advertiu o mago de gelo.

"Ahh!" Gray gritou quando viu que estava apenas de boxers.

**Carruagem, a caminho de Shirotsume**

"Estás a ter um passeio confortável, Mestre?" Lucy perguntou maliciosamente a Natsu. O mago de cabelos rosados estava deitado num dos bancos da carruagem.

"Vejo uma empregada do inferno." Natsu respondeu enjoado.

"Ei, sou o Mestre!" Happy protestou.

"Cale a boca, gato!" Lucy ralhou com Happy. "A propósito, Natsu…" Lucy estava curiosa. "Porque quiseste formar uma equipa comigo?"

"Porque és uma boa pessoa." Natsu olhou para a loira vestindo um top rosa com alças pretas e uma saia preta curta. O chicote mágico e o anel de chaves estavam presos ao cinto dela.

' _Penso que ele está a tentar dizer que reconhece as minhas habilidades…_ ' Lucy olhou o mago de cabelo rosa com alguma surpresa.

"Mas também és bem estranha…" Natsu concluiu só para ver a cara furiosa da loira. Ser estranha não era uma coisa ruim, afinal para pertencer à Fairy Tail, um pouco de estranheza era necessário.

' _Ele acabou de chamar-me de estranha?_ ' Lucy pensou incrédula e um pouco chateada de ouvir isso de alguém que comia fogo. "De qualquer forma, este é o meu primeiro emprego, ok? Vou terminá-lo num instante."

"Espera, pensei que não tinhas gostado da missão?" Perguntou Happy enquanto comia um peixe.

"Usei a maioria das minhas economias para comprar a minha casa. Sei que assim não tenho de preocupar-me com a renda todos os meses, mas se não trabalhar mais nos próximos tempos para repor o dinheiro que gastei, posso vir a ter problemas." Lucy sabia que poderia ter arrendado um apartamento, mas sentia que era mais seguro ter o seu próprio lugar. "Não gosto muito da parte do velho sujo, mas temos de fazer sacrifícios. Posso não parecer, mas estou um pouco confiante no meu apelo sexual."

Lucy piscou para Natsu. Apesar do seu estado doente, não pôde deixar de concordar com ela.

"Como um gato, eu realmente não posso dizer." Happy brincou com Lucy.

"Vamos esclarecer isso! Vamos dividir o dinheiro em partes iguais, apesar de achar que vou fazer a maior parte. Estou a contar com vocês, caso alguma coisa dê errado!"

"Isso é óbvio!" Natsu concordou, tentando tranquilizar a loira. "Na Fairy Tail cuidamos uns dos outros."

**Cidade de Shirotsume**

Lucy, Natsu e Happy andavam pelas ruas de Shirotsume.

"Eu nunca mais vou andar de carruagem." Natsu disse, já recuperado da sua viagem.

"Dizes sempre isso." Happy avisou Natsu.

"De qualquer forma, vamos comer alguma coisa."

"Não consegues comer o teu próprio fogo?" Lucy perguntou, curiosa, ao mago de cabelos rosados.

"És realmente cruel. Conseguias comer Plue ou aquela vaca?" Natsu perguntou a Lucy.

"Eles não são comida!" Lucy olhou furiosa para Natsu, sem acreditar que ele se tinha atrevido a sugerir algo assim.

"Bem, é a mesma coisa." Natsu esclareceu, sem para de andar.

"Isso quer dizer que não podes comer o teu próprio fogo? Que azar."

"Vamos parar ali!" Natsu apontou para um prédio com uma placa de restaurante visível.

"Entrem primeiro. Tenho que ir buscar uma coisa para a nossa missão." Lucy avisou o Natsu, antes de se afastar com um sorriso.

"Seria mais divertido comermos todos juntos." Natsu reclamou para Happy.

"Aye!"

**Mais tarde**

Natsu e Happy atacaram a mesa, cheia de coisas deliciosas à frente deles.

"Vamos guardar as partes gordurosas para Lucy!" Natsu falou com uma perna de presunto em cada mão.

"Ela parece mesmo gostar das partes gordurosas." Happy concordou, comendo um pedaço de 'sushi'.

"Desde quando decidem que eu gosto de comidas gordurosas?" Lucy apareceu atrás de Happy usando um uniforme de empregada.

"Lucy?" Natsu perguntou chocado com a aparência de Lucy.

"É verdade. Pareço bem em qualquer coisa, não é?" Lucy piscou para Natsu. "Você terminou com a sua refeição, mestre?"

"O que vamos fazer?" Happy sussurrou para Natsu. "Estávamos apenas a brincar, mas ela realmente se disfarçou!"

"Não posso dizer a ela que era apenas uma piada agora, posso?" Natsu sussurrou de volta, admirando a beleza de Lucy. "T-Talvez pudéssemos continuar assim?"

"Posso ouvir-vos!" Lucy reclamou, pensando no dinheiro que gastara com o uniforme de empregada. "Apesar de não ter gostado da ideia é realmente mais fácil se eu for disfarçada do que se entrarmos à força. Esse Everlue pode ser uma pessoa importante e podíamos arranjar problemas à Fairy Tail."

**Casa do cliente, Shirotsume**

"Sou o cliente, Kaby Melon." O homem de cabelos grisalhos apresentou-se. Ele estava sentado no sofá e tinha um bigode na forma de um retângulo. Ele usava um terno preto, uma camisa branca e uma gravata vermelha. A esposa dele estava atrás dele.

"Melon?" Happy perguntou a salivar.

"Você tem um nome gostoso!" Natsu concordou, também a salivar.

"Ei, não sejam rudes!" Lucy repreendeu os seus colegas de equipe.

"Oiço isso o tempo todo." Kaby disse, rindo.

' _Eu ouvi esse nome em algum lugar antes..._ ' Lucy olhou com cuidado o cliente tentando se lembrar.

"Bem, então deixem-me contar sobre esse trabalho."

"Sim!" Natsu e Happy disseram ao mesmo tempo.

"O pedido é para destruir um livro na posse de Duke Everlue, Daybreak. Ou queimá-lo."

"Queimar?" Natsu perguntou entusiasmado criando uma pequena chama no seu dedo indicador. "Que tal queimar a mansão inteira?"

"Seria fácil!" Happy concordou.

"Não podem! Vão ser jogados na cadeia com certeza!" Lucy repreendeu Natsu e Happy. "Eu gostaria de saber o motivo…"

"Quem se importa? São 200.000!" Natsu insistiu, com os braços cruzados.

"Não, são 2.000.000 de jóias." O cliente corrigiu Natsu.

"2 milhões de jóias?" Os três feiticeiros gritaram. Eles estavam de boca aberta e as suas almas pareciam querer deixar os seus corpos.

"Oh, vocês não estavam cientes?" Kaby perguntou, surpreso.

"2 milhões divididos por três é… Não consigo fazer a conta!"

"É simples! Eu ganho 1.000.000, Natsu ganha 1.000.000 e Lucy recebe o resto!"

"Bem pensado, Happy!" Natsu concordou.

"Aye!"

"Não sobra nada para mim!" Lucy gritou para eles, antes de se virar para o cliente. "Além disso, tínhamos combinado a divisão do dinheiro na carruagem. Mas, porquê?"

"Quero destruir esse livro, não importa o que aconteça." Kaby apertou as mãos entre os joelhos. "Eu não posso permitir que esse livro exista."

"Ok, estou entusiasmado!" O corpo de Natsu ficou cercado por chamas. Ele agarrou a mão de Lucy e a puxou para fora da casa. "Vamos, Lucy!"

"Aye!"

"Hey!" Lucy gritou, já fora da mansão do cliente.

"Daybreak… É um livro que deve ser apagado deste mundo." A voz escura de Kaby não alcançou os ouvidos dos magos da Fairy Tail.

**Mansão Duke Everlue**

"Vim porque ouvi que você estava a recrutar empregadas domésticas!" Lucy chamou do portão da mansão. "Alguém está em casa?"

' _Chame a atenção de algum velho pervertido, queime um livro, ganhe 2.000.000. Vai ser uma coisa fácil._ ' Lucy pensou, olhando para a mansão assustadora.

"Boa sorte!" Natsu sussurrou, escondido atrás de uma árvore.

"Você pode fazer isso!" Happy também a apoiou.

Lucy ouviu um barulho atrás dela. Quando se virou, uma mulher grande, parecida com um gorila, de cabelo rosa saltou de um buraco no chão. "Uma nova empregada?"

"Sim!" Lucy olhou para a mulher vestida como uma empregada com suspeita. A energia que ela emitia era familiar.

"Parece que você veio por causa do anúncio que o nosso Mestre colocou para as empregadas domésticas." A mulher de cabelos rosados falou com uma voz profunda.

"Boyoyo! Chamou-me?" Um homem que parecia ter mais de trinta anos, um pouco gordo e baixo, também saltou do buraco. Ele era o duque Everlue. Ele tinha cabelos castanhos no centro da cabeça e um grande bigode preto. O seu rosto era comprido, tinha orelhas pontudas e uma mandíbula grande. Ele usava um terno preto com um grande botão amarelo no meio e uma gravata azul, também tinha uma rosa, vermelha no peito esquerdo e usava um par de sapatos pretos. Everlue olhou para a loira com cuidado. "Vamos ver…"

"Obrigado por receber-me!" Lucy falou educadamente e estremeceu quando sentiu o olhar dele, no seu corpo. Ele dava-lhe arrepios, mas ela tinha de aguentar.

"Não, obrigado. Vá para casa, feia." Everlue disse, virando-se para sair.

"É isso. Vá para casa, feia." A empregada assentiu, agarrando a cintura de Lucy.

"Compreende? Para uma pessoa tão magnífica quanto eu…" Everlue virou dramático e quatro mulheres estranhas apareceram atrás dele. "… apenas belas garotas servem!"

"Eh!" Lucy olhou chocada com o que ele julgava que eram mulheres bonitas.

As quatro empregadas abraçaram Everlue como se ele fosse um príncipe encantador antes de começarem a elogiá-lo.

"Oh! mestre…"

"Você é tão maravilhoso…"

"Mestre, você é superlegal!"

"Feiosa, vá para casa agora, ok?"

**Mais tarde**

"Tanto para o teu apelo sexual." Natsu provocou Lucy. Ela estava sentada debaixo de uma árvore com a cabeça apoiada nos joelhos, tentando conter as lágrimas de raiva.

"Esse não é o problema! Aquele Everlue não tem nenhum senso de beleza!" Lucy tentou controlar a sua raiva e humilhação. "Vocês também viram a aparência dessas empregadas, não viram?"

"Desculpas." Happy também provocou o mago loiro, embora ele tivesse que admitir que Lucy estava certa.

"É tão frustrante!"

"OK! Nesse caso, vamos para o Plano A!" Natsu bateu os dois punhos.

"Sim! Nunca vou perdoar aquele velhote!" Lucy levantou-se, pronta para se vingar. "Esperem, o que é o Plano A?"

"O, A é de Atacar!" Happy explicou.

"Como é que isso é um plano?" Lucy murmurou, sem reparar num lácrima a gravá-los.

**Dentro da Mansão Everlue**

"Mais magos tolos apareceram." Everlue estava sentado numa poltrona verde no escuro, apesar da silhueta visível de mais dois homens. "Eles não aprenderam a lição?" Ele viu a marca na mão de Lucy. "Eles são da Fairy Tail desta vez?"

**Telhado da Mansão Everlue**

Natsu derreteu o vidro de uma janela com o seu fogo, ao mesmo tempo, em que Happy pousava Lucy no telhado.

"Chegámos." Happy disse aos dois magos.

"Obrigada, Happy." Lucy agradeceu, usando as suas roupas normais.

"Sim!"

"Droga… Que parte de "Atacar" não entendeste?" Natsu olhou a loira, um pouco decepcionado. "Deveríamos ter destruído o portão da frente!"

"De jeito nenhum! Se formos descuidados, o exército vai aparecer!" Lucy avisou Natsu.

"O que há contigo? Não disseste que nunca o ias perdoar?" Natsu perguntou.

"De fato, ele vai receber o que merece. Além de queimar esse livro, vou encontrar e destruir o que ele mais valoriza!"

"Uau, que crueldade!" Natsu estava com algum receio da personalidade da sua nova colega.

"Aye..." Happy não pôde evitar verificar se o peixe dele ainda estava na mochila dele. Talvez fosse melhor não provocar tanto a maga loira.

"Isto parece ser um depósito." Lucy falou depois de entrar, mas quando ele olhou para os seus companheiros de equipe, ela pegou um susto. Happy tinha uma caveira na cabeça.

"Olha! Olha!" Happy chamou a atenção de Natsu e Lucy.

"Muito bom, Happy!"

Os três magos vasculharam os aposentos que encontraram no caminho, encontrando muitas coisas estranhas e desagradáveis.

"Espera, vais procurar pela mansão inteira?" Natsu perguntou a Lucy enquanto caminhavam ao longo da parede.

"Claro!"

"Não seria mais rápido pegar alguém e perguntar onde está o livro?" Natsu perguntou. Ele estava farto de verificar todas as divisões.

"Sim!" Happy também concordou com o crânio ainda na cabeça.

"Vamos terminar a missão sem que percebam a nossa presença, como se fôssemos ninjas." Lucy disse a Natsu.

"Ninja?" Natsu perguntou, pensando em coisas estranhas.

"Eu acredito que ele está a pensar alguma coisa estranha, outra vez…" Lucy foi interrompida pela chegada das empregadas de Everlue.

"Os intrusos foram localizados!" Elas disseram ao mesmo tempo.

"Acabem com eles!" A empregada de cabelo rosa ordenou.

"Elas estão aqui!" Lucy exclamou

Happy virou-se para elas e assustou-as com o crânio na cabeça.

"É um fantasma!" Elas gritaram.

"Vocês são irritantes!" Natsu gritou, atingindo-os com um punho em chamas e enviando-as a voar.

" ** _Ataque voador da Virgem_**!" A empregada gorila gritou, pulando no ar e pousando em cima de Natsu.

"Natsu!" Lucy gritou preocupada e então se virou para o Happy. "Ei, tira já isso."

"Ahh!" Natsu gritou, pegando a empregada e mandando-a para cima. Um círculo mágico de fogo apareceu debaixo dos pés dele, e ele chutou-a com um pé em chamas, o lenço dele à volta do rosto. "Ninja!"

A empregada caiu aos pés da estátua de ouro de Everlue, criando uma grande nuvem de fumaça. "Não podemos ser descobertos - de gozaru!"

"Nin-Nin" Happy concordou com o ombro de Natsu fazendo uma pose ninja com ele.

"É porque vocês são muito barulhentos." Lucy olhou para eles com uma carranca.

Eles abriram a porta mais próxima e encontraram uma enorme biblioteca.

"É uma montanha de livros - de gozaru!" Natsu disse com uma pose de ninja e o cachecol ainda enrolado no rosto.

"Sim! - de gozaru." Happy também falou numa pose ninja.

"Aquele velho é realmente um bom leitor, acho." Lucy observou, antes de Natsu tirar o lenço da cabeça.

"Vamos procurar!" Natsu falou entusiasmado.

"Sim, senhor!"

Lucy correu os dedos pelas capas dos livros tentando encontrar o que eles estavam à procura. "Temos que encontrar um livro no meio destes?"

"Encontrei um porno!" Natsu disse, segurando o livro na sua mão.

"Uma enciclopédia de peixe!"

"Encontrei o livro de ouro!" Natsu disse com um livro amarelo na mão com o nome Daybreak.

"Olhem, procurem seriamente!" Lucy gritou, já irritada com as suas piadas, mas notou o nome no livro. "Daybreak?"

"Como, amanhecer?" Happy perguntou confuso. "Achámos!"

"Sério?" Natsu perguntou, incrédulo.

"Foi muito fácil para 2 milhões."

"Vamos queimá-lo!" Natsu já estava com o punho no fogo.

"Muito simples, não foi?" Happy também concordou.

"Esperem um segundo!" Lucy exclamou, pegando rapidamente o livro das mãos de Natsu e segurando-o como um tesouro. "Isso foi escrito por Kemu Zaleon!"

"Kemu?" Natsu perguntou sem saber de quem ela estava a falar.

"Ele era um mago e também um romancista!" Lucy abraçou o livro. "Sou uma grande fã! Pensei que já tinha lido cada livro que ele escreveu, mas talvez este seja um trabalho inédito?"

"Seja como for, vamos nos apressar e queimá-lo." Natsu disse com o dedo indicador em chamas.

"Do que estás a falar? Esta é uma herança cultural importante!" Lucy apertou o livro contra si. "Queimar está fora de questão!"

"Estás a abandonar a missão." Happy disse com uma voz séria.

"Eu não disse que era uma grande fã?" Lucy falou como se isso fizesse uma grande diferença.

"Vamos queimar os dois." Happy e Natsu começaram a andar em direção à Lucy.

"Que tal dizermos que o queimámos, e fico com ele…"

"Eu não gosto de mentir." Natsu falou, sério.

"Sim!"

"Entendo." Eles ouviram a voz de um homem antes de o Duke de Everlue aparecer através de um buraco no chão. "Então vocês, intrusos, estão atrás do Daybreak?"

"Vês, isso é o que ganhaste por hesitar." Natsu apontou o homem gordo.

"Desculpa!"

"O que você fez ao chão da sua mansão?" Happy perguntou com uma gota de suor, na cabeça.

"Pensei que vocês, magos, estavam todos à procura de alguma coisa, e agora sei que é esse livro estúpido!"

"Estúpido?" Natsu perguntou, estranhando essa escolha de palavras.

' _Um livro que o cliente quer destruir por 2.000.000 de jóias. E a pessoa que o mantém, Everlue, chama isso de idiota?_ ' Lucy decidiu aproveitar a oportunidade. "Então… Tudo bem se eu ficar com ele?"

"Não! O que é meu, é meu!" gritou Everlue, agitando os braços como uma criança fazendo birra.

"Avarento." Lucy insultou.

"Cale a boca, feiosa!" Everlue devolveu o seu insulto.

"Então, que tal queimarmos?" Natsu disse, com a mão em chamas.

"Não! Eu não vou deixar!"

"Lucy, este é o nosso trabalho!" Natsu falou, sério.

Lucy nunca o tinha visto assim.

"Pelo menos deixe-me ler!" Lucy sentou-se no chão, abrindo o livro.

"Aqui?!" Natsu, Happy e Everlue gritaram.

"Já chega! Sabem quem sou? Tirem as suas mãos imundas do meu livro!" Everlue, furioso, levantou a mão. "Vanish Brothers!"

Uma estante abriu-se, revelando uma passagem secreta, e dois homens apareceram.

"Boa tarde." Um homem cumprimentou.

A cabeça dele estava na maior parte raspada, com um cabelo longo e escuro amarrado numa trança que se estendia abaixo das costas do homem, com uma fita branca segurando-a no final. Ele tinha olhos escuros inclinados, feições faciais afiadas, com maçãs do rosto proeminentes, e quatro tatuagens distintas no rosto. Ele também tinha orelhas pontudas e vestia uma túnica clara com gola alta, um par de calças escuras levemente soltas e sapatos escuros combinados com meias claras. Pendurado no bíceps esquerdo, sustentado por uma faixa escura que passava acima do ombro direito, havia um pano quadrado escuro com a marca clara dos Lobos do Sul. Além disso, o homem carregava uma frigideira enorme, com uma alça visivelmente comprida, nas costas, segurada por uma corda, que passava por cima do ombro direito.

"Até a mãe ficaria surpresa ao ver que esses dois pirralhos são bruxos da Fairy Tail." O outro homem disse.

Ele era alto, maciço e tinha cabelos compridos, escuros e encaracolados, com quatro fios largos e retos em pé graças a uma bandana vermelha e olhos escuros. As roupas dele, consistiam num casaco azul-escuro com uma faixa amarela em cada braço e calças azuis claras. A marca da guilda dele estava no pano branco, preso no braço direito.

"Aquela marca! Eles são da guilda de mercenários, os lobos do sul!" Happy advertiu, apontando para os dois homens.

"Então você contratou-os?" Natsu bateu palmas.

"Isso é…" Lucy disse a ler o que estava escrito no livro.

"Boyoyo! Os lobos estão sempre com fome, sim? Preparem-se." Everlue falou com os dois mercenários atrás dele.

"Natsu, dá-me algum tempo." Lucy levantou-se e segurou o livro contra o peito. "Eu acho que há algum segredo neste livro."

Ela saiu, rapidamente, do quarto fechando a porta atrás dela.

_'_ _Segredo?_ Everlue pensou, rangendo os dentes. _'_ _Eu não notei. Talvez um mapa do tesouro?_ _'_ Everlue usou a sua magia para criar um buraco no chão. "Vou atrás da garota! Eliminem o pirralho!"

"Sim, senhor!" Os mercenários responderam.

"Happy, ajuda a Lucy." Natsu pediu ao gato azul.

"Eu vou-te apoiar!" Happy tentou protestar.

"Não… Ficarei bem sozinho." Natsu esticou os ombros, antes de Happy voar atrás de Lucy.

"Ei! Eu fazer queixa à mamã!" O mercenário com cabelo espetado brincou.

"Acalme-se. Refresque-se." O mago que segurava a frigideira gigante avisou. "Vamos lá, mago de fogo."

"Hã? Como sabias?" Natsu perguntou, fazendo exercícios de aquecimento.

"O fogo estava à volta das tuas pernas quando derrotaste a Virgo." O mago com cabelo espetado respondeu.

"Não temos dúvidas sobre isso; és um assistente de fogo do tipo habilidade." O outro acrescentou.

Magos do tipo habilidade usam magia no próprio corpo. No caso da Lucy, ela devia ser do tipo portador, porque usava objetos, mas ela era um caso especial que usava os dois tipos.

"Então, julgas que estás preparado para isso, não é?" O corpo de Natsu ficou envolto em chamas. "Eu vou-te queimar até virares cinzas!"

Natsu atacou com o punho no fogo, mas bateu na frigideira gigante.

"Desculpa por isso, mas somos especialmente habilidosos contra os magos de fogo." O mago com a longa trança bateu em Natsu com a frigideira.

O mago com cabelo espetado saltou alto e fingiu chutar Natsu, mas o outro mercenário bateu nele com a frigideira gigante, enviando Natsu através da porta. Ele pousou na língua da estátua gigante de Everlue.

"Podes ser da Fairy Tail, mas no final, és apenas um mago. Não és páreo para lutadores profissionais como nós, mercenários." O mago com o cabelo espetado gabou-se.

"Isso é tudo o que vocês têm?" Natsu brincou com um sorriso.

"Irmão, ele está a subestimar-nos!" O mercenário com cabelo espetado falou com raiva.

"Sabes qual é a fraqueza de um mago?" O mercenário segurando a frigideira falou, parecendo ignorar as palavras de Natsu.

"Queres dizer transporte?" Natsu perguntou em pânico.

"Eu julgo que isso deve ser apenas uma questão pessoal tua..." ele disse baixinho com gotas de suor, estilo anime, na sua cabeça.

"Ele está mesmo a nos subestimar!" O mercenário de cabelos espetados falou ainda mais irritado.

"A fraqueza deles é o corpo deles!" O mercenário de cabelos espetados pulou o corrimão e bateu na estátua de Everlue com a frigideira, quebrando-a, mas Natsu conseguiu se desviar. "Treinar a magia exige disciplina e foco mental!"

"E como resultado acabas por não treinar o corpo." O outro mercenário completou, antes de tentar acertar Natsu com o punho, mas o mago de cabelos rosados conseguiu bloquear.

"Em outras palavras, contra pessoas como nós que treinamos os nossos corpos diariamente…" O feiticeiro falou, segurando a frigideira pela alça.

"Não podes igualar o nosso poder e velocidade." O mago de cabelos espetados completou, emergindo ao lado do outro.

"Que assustador! Então, quando vão lutar a sério?" Natsu provocou-os.

"Irmão, vamos fazer o ataque combinado!"

"Ok!" O mago segurou a frigideira gigante na frente dele e o outro mago pulou para dentro dela. " ** _Movimento Final: Destruição do Céu e da Terra!_** "

"Venham!"

**Esgotos, Mansão Everlue**

Lucy estava encostada na parede segurando o livro aberto, as páginas se moviam em alta velocidade e ela usava óculos cor-de-rosa. Eram óculos de leitura de vento, um objeto mágico que permitia ler em alta velocidade. "Eu não posso acreditar que este livro contém tal segredo."

"O que você achou?" Everlue perguntou, segurando a maga loira pelas mãos, atrás das costas. "Diga-me o segredo do meu livro!"

"És o pior! És um inimigo da literatura!"

**Hall da Mansão Everlue**

O mago com o cabelo espetado saltou no ar em direção a Natsu.

"Olhe para o céu e…" avisou o mercenário com a trança, batendo em Natsu com a frigideira, fazendo com que ele recuasse vários metros. "… a terra é onde estamos!"

Natsu colocou a mão no chão para dar impulso para não cair de cara no chão e saltou duas vezes.

"Olha a terra e…" o mercenário com cabelo espetado disse, já acima de Natsu e acertou-o com um pontapé nas costas mandando-o para o chão e criando muita poeira. "… o céu é onde estamos!"

"Este é o ataque combinado de Vanish Brother." O mercenário com a frigideira falou com o outro atrás dele. "Movimento Final: Destruição do Céu e da Terra."

"Não há ninguém que possa sobreviver a este ataque!"

"O que vocês estavam a dizer sobre sobreviver a esse ataque?" Natsu, já de pé, parou o mercenário.

"Não pode ser!" Os mercenários gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Vou acabar com vocês com isto!" Natsu colocou as mãos na forma de cone à frente da sua boca. " ** _Rugido do Dragão de Fogo!_** "

"Aqui vem a magia do fogo!" O cabelo espetado de mercenário disse com um sorriso.

"Acabou!" O outro mercenário colocou a frigideira na frente deles. " _ **Cozinhar chamas**_ ** _!_** " Ele reuniu as chamas na panela. "Reúne todas as chamas, transforma-as e manda-as de volta!"

O mercenário mandou as chamas para Natsu.

"É um churrasco de fadas!" O mercenário de cabelos espetados comemorou.

"Adeus." Mas, para surpresa deles as chamas foram sugadas por Natsu, fazendo ele e o outro mercenário gritarem com a surpresa. "Impossível!"

"Agora que comi, estou renovado!" Natsu bateu os punhos juntos e um círculo mágico vermelho apareceu. "Não me ouviram?" Ele correu em direção a eles e atacou-os, gritando. " ** _Asas Cortantes do Dragão do Fogo!_** "

Houve uma enorme explosão que quebrou todas as janelas da mansão e queimou os irmãos Vanish.

"Mamãe..." eles disseram meio inconscientes.

"Suponho que exagerei." Natsu disse, olhando para a destruição.


	4. Caro Kaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chegamos ao fim da missão. Quem eles encontram no caminho de volta para a guilda?

"Falar"

' _Pensar_ '

**_"Magias"_ **

**Local**

* * *

**Hall de entrada, Mansão Everlue**

"Que tipo de mago é ele?" Perguntou o mago com a longa trança preta, escolha no chão.

"Mamãe, posso ver fadas…" adicionou o mago com cabelos encaracolados, encontrou ao lado do irmão.

"Que confusão. Tenho que ir procurar a Lucy. Quem eram eles, afinal?" Natsu falou consigo mesmo, tentando esconder o quanto estava preocupado com a sua companheira de equipa.

"… Somos mercenários." Os dois homens responderam, mas Natsu não corrigiu.

**Esgoto, Mansão Everlue**

"Um inimigo da literatura?" Everlue aumentou a força com que segurava os pulsos de Lucy. "Um indivíduo sofisticado e culto como eu?"

"Quem gosta de ter uma coleção de empregadas estranhas não é culto!" Lucy respondeu, lutando para se libertar.

"Isso não tem nada a ver com as minhas lindas empregadas loiras! Um mapa do tesouro? Um lugar para esconder objetos de valor? Que tipo de segredo esse livro contém?" Everlue apertou os pulsos do mago loiro. "Diz-me ou tu dos teus dois braços!"

A resposta madura de Lucy foi mostrar a língua para o velho, ela nunca iria contar o verdadeiro segredo àquele velho gordo.

"Esta menina não entende a situação dela!" Everlue forçou Lucy a ficar de joelhos. "Fiz o próprio Kemu Zaleon escrever esse livro para mim! Portanto, qualquer segredo nesse livro é meu!"

Everlue interrompeu o seu discurso quando foi atingido por Happy no rosto e acabou por soltar Lucy.

"Feliz!" Lucy comemorou o lançamento e agradeceu Happy. "Muito bom! Obrigada!"

As asas de Happy desapareceram e ele caiu no esgoto.

"Desgraçado… Qual o problema desse gato?" Everlue perguntou com raiva.

"Sou o feliz!" Happy disse, ainda dentro da água de esgoto.

"De qualquer forma, sai daí!" Lucy pediu, segurando o livro.

"A água está boa." Happy não queria sair da água.

"Uh! É água de esgoto." Lucy repreendeu-o antes de se virar para Everlue. "As mesas viraram!" Lucy falou, segurando uma chave de ouro, com a forma de uma pinça. "Se me deixar ficar com este livro, posso-lhe perdoar! Apesar de querer bater-lhe, pelo menos uma vez!"

"Uma maga celestial?" Everlue não estava impressionado. "Para um leitor de livros, certamente usas a linguagem errada!" As mesas viraram! "Implica que estás em vantagem! Mas por teres um gato extra do teu lado, não vais conseguir derrotar a minha magia _**Diver!**_ "

Um buraco apareceu sob os pés de Everlue, e ele desapareceu.

"Então isso foi magia?" Feliz consulta, já ao lado de Lucy. "Isso significa que Everlue também é um mago?"

"A propósito, cheiras mal!" Embora Lucy estivesse a falar com Feliz, sentir a magia de Everlue e conseguiu evitar os seus ataques consecutivos. Eram aquelas hipóteses que ela ficava grata pelas aulas de ginástica que tivera em criança. "Está escrito neste livro! Uma história de aventura horrível onde és um personagem principal, Everlue!"

"O que é isso?" Happy perguntou, sem sentido do que Lucy estava a falar.

"É maravilhoso que sou o personagem principal, mas a história é uma porcaria!" Everlue desapareceu noutro buraco e criou outros enquanto passando por eles, até que apareceu no teto. "Kemu Zaleon, entre todas as pessoas, escreveu esse lixo. É uma desgraça!"

Everlue lançar-se para Lucy, mas ela conseguiu evitá-lo no último minuto. Ele virou o seu corpo como se fosse uma broca humana.

"Tu é que o quadro a escrever! Porque estás a ser tão convencido?" Lucy não soltou o livro.

"Convencido? Sou um grande homem!" A voz de Everlue foi ouvida apesar de o seu corpo não ser visível. Várias pedras caíram na água do esgoto. "É uma honra que alguém escrever um livro sobre mim!"

"Chantageaste-o para escrevê-lo!" Lucy replicou, com raiva.

"Chantagem?" Happy estava mais preocupado.

"E?" Isso não significava nada para Eerlue. "Foi culpa dele por ter recusado quando perguntei."

"O que isso quer dizer?"

"Eu pedi-lhe para escrever um livro onde eu era o personagem principal, mas esse idiota se recusou!" Everlue parecia estar a nadar no chão, fazendo buracos no cimento. A sua mão apareceu acima do chão. "Então eu disse-lhe: Escreve o livro ou revogarei a cidadania de toda a tua família!"

"Se fizesses isso, eles não podem entrarem nas guildas de comerciantes ou de artesãos! És realmente tão poderoso?" Feliz preocupado.

"Eu disse-vos que sou um grande homem!" Everlue voou do chão, destruindo o cimento como se não fosse nada. "E no final ele escreveu-o! Mas fiquei aborrecido com a primeira recusa dele, então o obriguei a escrever na prisão!" Sou um autor! "Ele disse." Um mestre artesão "Mas quebrei o seu orgulho e atitude!"

Everlue começou a rolar como se fosse uma bola de boliche e atacou Lucy de várias mulheres. Ela desviou-se dos problemas sem problemas.

"Como te atreveste a fazer essas coisas apenas para satisfazer os teus desejos próprios? Ele esteve na solitária durante três anos! Tens alguma ideia de como ele se deve ter se sentido?" Ela fez enquanto evitava os exercícios de Everlue.

"Durante três anos?" Chocado com chocolate feliz.

Lucy pulou para trás quando Everlue apareceu à frente dela.

"Talvez ele tenha percebido nessa altura o quão importante eu realmente sou?" Everlue perguntou, rindo.

"Não! Ele lutou com o seu próprio orgulho! Se ele não escrevesse, a sua família deveria estar em apuros. Mas ele não podia se permitir, como autor, escrever um livro contigo como personagem principal!"

"Como sabes isso?" Everlue perguntou descrente.

"Está tudo escrito neste livro!" Lucy mostrou o livro Alvorada.

"Hã? Li esse livro também. Kemu Zaleon nunca aparece nele."

"Isso é verdade, se leres normalmente, é um trabalho tão ruim, que faria qualquer fã chorar! Mas devias saber que Kemu Zaleon era de um mago!"

"Ele não poderia ter ..." Everlue olhou o livro com receio.

"Ele toda a sua força restante, e lançamentos um feitiço neste livro."

"Então esse era o esquema dele! Quando o feitiço acabasse, ele transformar-se-ia num livro que me difamasse? Que rude!" Everlue foi a sua magia e apareceu em baixo de Lucy, mas ela conseguiu evitar este ataque e aqueles que seguiram.

"Não tens imaginação, tens? É verdade que este livro contém tudo sobre como foi escrito! Mas as palavras que Kemu Zaleon deixou neste livro não eram tão triviais! O verdadeiro segredo é outra coisa!"

"O quê, o quê?" Feliz pedido, desejoso de saber.

"O verdadeiro segredo?" A curiosidade era evidente na voz de Everlue.

"É por isso que eu não vou deixar que tenhas este livro." Lucy escondeu o livro atrás das costas antes de esticar o braço direito uma chave de ouro na sua mão. "Na verdade, nunca tiveste direito a ele, em primeiro lugar! _**Abre! Portão do Caranguejo Gigante! Câncer!**_ "

Uma luz brilhante surgiu e um caranguejo gigante com forma humana apareceu, ele tinha seis pernas salientes saindo das costas, três de cada lado e duas tesouras de corte de cabelo, uma em cada mão. "Câncer!"

"É um caranguejo! Certifica-te de terminar todas as frases com" -kani "! Dez que fazer isso! Afinal, és um caranguejo! Apenas confia em mim! Diz que prometes!" Happy falou com grande entusiasmo, já que kani significava caranguejo em japonês.

"Precisamos de nos concentrar. Se não te calares, ele vai beliscar as tuas patas." Lucy replicou, irritada com Happy.

"Lucy, como gostarias que o teu cabelo fosse feito hoje - ebi?" Câncer sabia que era estranho o que tinha dito desde que Ebi queria dizer camarão em japonês, e ele era o signo do zodíaco caranguejo.

"Ebi ?!" Feliz questionou, completamente chocado.

"Poderias analisar a nossa situação, por favor?" Lucy levou a mão ao rosto. "Estamos numa batalha! Esmaga aquele velho careca!"

"Ok-ebi."

"Pensei que seria como um direto, mas, acabou a ser um gancho. Podes ir para casa agora."

"Que tal tu ires para casa?" Lucy olhou com raiva para Happy.

 _'O verdadeiro segredo? Será que ele escreveu como minhas relações com várias empresas. Isto é ruim… Se ela entregar isso ao Conselho de Investigação dos Magos… Isso será o meu fim! '_ Everlue tirou uma chave de ouro e decidiu acabar com tudo mesmo. " _**Abre! Portão da donzela! Virg**_ _ **em**_ _ **!**_ "

"O mesmo tipo de magia da Lucy!" Happy falouo.

"Você chamou, mestre?" A mulher gorila perguntou assim que apareceu à frente deles.

"Virgem, pegue esse livro!"

"De jeito nenhum! Ela é um Espírito Celestial?" Lucy perguntou, incrédula com a aparência do espírito.

"Ebi." Câncer olhou para o espírito da donzela, sabendo que infelizmente a sua aparência era pelo seu mestre atual.

"O quê?" Everlue olhou chocado o mago de cabelos rosados agarrado à Virgem.

"Natsu!" Lucy não podia acreditar que Natsu tinha aparecido agarrado às roupas de Virgem, aquilo era uma quebra da séria do contrato, ainda bem que tinha sido através da chave de Everlue.

"Por que estás com a Virgem?" Everlue estava aterrorizado.

"Como você..."

"Depois que ela começou a se mexer, agarrei-a e…" Natsu tentou explicar, mas também não sabia como aquilo tinha acontecido. "… Não tenho a menor ideia!"

"Tu agarraste-a?" Lucy não sabia como isso era possível, mas uma coisa ela tinha certeza, ela estava feliz por não ter acontecido com um dos seus espíritos. "Ele não pode ter vindo através do mundo espiritual com ela, certo? Isso é impossível!"

"Lucy, o que devo fazer?" Natsu perguntou, querendo a atenção do seu companheiro de equipe.

"Faça algo sobre ela! Vou lidar com Everlue."

"Virgem, extermina essas pragas!" Everlue comandou.

"Entendido!"

"Vou acabar com você!" Natsu colocou as mãos em forma de cone na frente da sua boca e gritou. " _**Rugido do Dragão de Fogo!**_ "

"Toupeira pervertida!" Lucy investiga o seu chicote novo e incorpora-o para envolver Everlue, libertando a sua energia celestial para fazer danos no corpo dele. "Não podes fugir através de mais buracos! Uma pequena parte de um romance…"

Lucy jogou o corpo ferido de Everlue pelo ar, libertando-o do seu chicote. Câncer, em seguida, atacou o duque pervertido, cortando os tendões do corpo dele com a sua tesoura mágica, bem como os poucos fios de cabelo que ele ainda tinha na cabeça. "Ebi."

Lucy esperou ele estar imóvel no chão para completar uma frase. "… É mais que mereces!"

"Senhor, o que acha deste corte-ebi?" Câncer perguntou à Natsu.

"Muito Bom, Caranguejo! Espera, ebi?" Natsu perguntou confuso.

Com a derrota de Everlue, todos os buracos que ele fez formaram se ligar e toda a mansão cedeu.

"Bem chamativo, Lucy! Como esperado de uma maga da Fairy Tail."

"Sim! Mas acabamos a destruir tudo, outra vez." Happy falou nos braços de Lucy.

"Isso é minha culpa?" Lucy perguntou, olhando a mansão destruída, de uma coisa ela tinha a certeza não ia usar Pictor para reparar uma mansão daquele velho prevertido mas se ele fosse preso tinha um trabalho para Câncer fazer antes de voltar ao mundo celestial.

**Mais tarde, mansão do cliente**

"A composição e o estilo deste livro são terríveis. Não acredite que tinha sido escrito por Kemu Zaleon." Lucy informou Natsu e Happy.

"Então?" Natsu perguntou, sem saber para onde ela estava a ir com essa conversa.

"Então é por isso que pensei que havia algum segredo." Lucy disse antes de entregar o livro nas mãos de Kaby Melon.

"O que significa isto? Tenho certeza de que pedi para que o destruísse." Kaby olhou o livro com mágoa.

"Destruí-lo é uma tarefa simples. Deveria ser capaz de fazê-lo sozinho, Sr. Kaby."

"Então vou destruí-lo!" As mãos de Kaby tremiam enquanto ele segurava o livro. "Eu nem quero olhar esse livro!"

Lucy não estava surpresa com um reação de Kaby à presença do livro. "Sei porque não pode permitir que este livro exista. É para proteger a honra de seu pai. É filho de Kemu Zaleon, não é?"

"Como você sabe disso?" Kaby perguntou, surpreso com uma pergunta.

"Já leu este livro?" Lucy perguntou, duvidando de uma resposta afirmativa.

"Não. Eu nunca o vou ler. É lixo, foi o que disse o meu pai."

"Então é por isso que você queria queimá-lo?" Natsu perguntou, começando a ficar irritado.

"Isso mesmo."

"Queimá-lo porque é ruim? Não está a exagerar, senhor?! Foi o seu pai que escreveu esse livro!" Natsu gritou, enraivecido, agarrando Kaby pela gola da sua camisa.

"Natsu, já chega!" Lucy fez Natsu soltar Kaby. "É para proteger a honra do seu pai."

"Certo. Tenho vergonha que o meu pai tenha escrito ou Daybreak."

**31 anos atrás…**

"Pai!" Um jovem Kaby olhou o pai, incrédulo.

"Desculpa, estou atrasado." Disse um homem com longos cabelos prateados.

"Não nos contactaste durante três anos! Em que lugar, neste mundo, estavas a escrever?" Kaby perguntou com tristeza na sua voz.

"Acabou para mim. Deixei de ser um autor."

"O que…"

"Eu nunca mais vou escrever outro livro!" Kemu Zaleon pegou um machado e cortou a mão sem hesitar.

**E depois…**

"És um idiota. Eu não te disse há três anos? Eu disse-te que te irias arrepender de escrever um livro tão idiota!"

"O dinheiro foi bom." Kemu disse, escolha na cama.

"Como pudeste?"

"Terminei o pior livro." Kemu disse com um sorriso no rosto.

"Porque estás a sorrir? Graças a essa viagem, abandona tua família durante três anos!"

"Kaby, tu nunca saíste do meu pensamento." Kemu sorriu.

"Então, porque não escreveste uma coisa decente e voltaste para casa? Abandonar o teu orgulho como autor e tua família! Estavas certo em deixares de ser um autor. Alguém sem orgulho como tu, não está apto para ser um. Ou um pai. "

**Presente**

"O meu pai morreu logo depois. E odiei-o… Odiei-o desde essa altura. Mas, com o passar dos meses e anos, o ódio que senti transformou-se em remorso. No entanto, o meu pai já não está aqui para eu me desculpar. Então pensar que o mínimo que eu poderia fazer era destruir o seu pior livro. Eu queria livrar o mundo dele, pelo bom nome do meu pai. O meu pai concordaria comigo. " Kaby disse, segurando um fósforo aceso na mão.

"Não, você está errado. _**Começou!**_ "

Com as palavras de Lucy, um círculo mágico prateado apareceu debaixo do livro.

"O que é isso?"

"Kemu Zaleon… Não, o nome verdadeiro dele era Zekua Melon! Ele lanç uma magia neste livro."

"Magia?" Eles olharam com surpresa quando Daybreak tornou-se Dear Kaby. "Querido Kaby?"

"Sim! Foi escrito para o seu amado filho, Kaby. Ele lançamentos um feitiço que reorganizou como letras. Do livro inteiro!"

O livro começou a flutuar, abriu-se e letras douradas saíram dele, começando a voar pela sala.

"Que lindo!" Happy encantado como letras.

"A razão pela qual ele deixou de ser um autor provavelmente não é porque ele escreveu o pior livro de sempre, mas, porque também escreveu o mais incrível. Este livro incrível é uma carta para você, Sr. Kaby!"

"Kaby, tu nunca saíste do meu pensamento." Kaby, discurso as palavras do seu pai com lágrimas nos olhos enquanto o livro descia suavemente para as suas mãos.

"Esse é o verdadeiro livro que Kemu Zaleon deixou para você."

"Pai, obrigado." Kaby disse de joelhos. "Eu não posso queimar este livro."

"Acho que não precisamos da recompensa, então!" Natsu roçou a cabeça com receio, temendo a reação da Lucy, às suas palavras.

"Sim!"

"Eu penso que é verdade." Lucy disse com um pequeno sorriso pensando no que ela tinha pedido a Câncer. Ele deveria estar de volta em breve.

"Vamos para casa. Você também, Melão. Volte para a sua verdadeira casa."

"Vocês dois esperem lá fora. Tenho algo para conversar com o nosso cliente." Lucy pediu quando apavorou a chave de Câncer começou a ficar mais quente.

Natsu olhou para ela confuso, mas decidiu fazer o que ela pediu, mas isso não o impediu de ouvir atrás da porta com Happy nos seus ombros.

"O que posso fazer?" Kaby estava confuso.

"É realmente sobre o que posso fazer." Lucy sorriu para o cliente antes de pegar uma chave de ouro e ligar para o Câncer. "Os livros do seu pai, foram uma das coisas que alegraram a minha vida enquanto cresci e saber o que o seu filho está a passar é algo que não posso aceitar. Everlue foi preso devido às suas atividades ilegais por causa da minha queixa ao exército real. Eles deram-me uma pequena recompensa pelo meu trabalho e eu gostaria que você o guardasse. "

"Não podemos aceitá-lo." Kaby tentou recusar, ele tinha o seu orgulho.

" _**Câncer!**_ ", Chamou Lucy, sem ligar às palavras de Kaby. O espírito apareceu na frente dela com dois enormes enormes de dinheiro que ele havia recuperado da casa de Everlue. "A única coisa que peço é que compartilhe o último livro de Kemu Zaleon quando terminar de ler. É algo que todos os fãs dele merecem ler."

"Se você insiste, aceitamos a recompensa." Kaby sabia que ele não poderia manter a obra-prima do seu pai só para ele. "Com esse dinheiro, podemos fazer algo para honrar a memória do meu pai, essa é uma razão única pela qual aceitamos esse presente."

**Noite, estrada para Magnólia**

"Eu não posso acreditar nisso! É normal apenas deixar 2.000.000 de escapar assim?" Lucy fingiu estar chateada com perda da recompensa sem saber que Natsu é toda a sua conversa com Kaby.

"Receber dinheiro de uma missão que não foi completada prejudicaria ao bom nome do Fairy Tail." Natsu explicou, apesar de saber o que ela tinha feito.

"Sim!"

"Mas comunicados um trabalho tão bom! Porque estamos a ir a pé? Eles nem eram ricos. Eles disseram que alugaram aquela casa pelas aparências. Eu teria aceitado o trabalho mesmo sem ela."

"Pergunto-me sobre isso." Feliz brincou com uma loira.

"Sim, eu teria!" Lucy insistiu, enquanto eles continuaram a andar na estrada de terra.

"Provavelmente." Feliz reconheceu.

"É verdade, como percebeste que a casa não era deles?" Lucy quis saber.

"Eles cheiravam diferente da casa. Qualquer um poderia ter notado." Natsu disse enquanto eles começavam a jantar.

"Sim."

"Bem, eu não sou um animal. Mas eu realmente admiro um escritor assim."

"Como pensar. Aquela coisa que estavas a esconder… É um romance que estás a escrever, não é?" Natsu lembrou de quando Lucy o espancou por causa do monte de folhas que ele encontrou.

"É por isso que sabes tudo sobre livros." Happy acrescentou.

"Não digam a ninguém, ok?" Lucy pediu com o rosto vermelho.

"Porque não?" Feliz comida.

"Eu ainda sou muito ruim! Eu morreria de vergonha se alguém o lesse!"

"Não te preocupes, ninguém vai." Natsu brincou com ela.

"Isso não me sentir exatamente melhor." Lucy falou desanimada.

"Mas eu gostaria de saber onde conseguiste o dinheiro que deste ao nosso cliente." Natsu olha perdido para Lucy. "O exército não dá recompensas como essas."

"Eu não podia deixar-los como estavam." Lucy suspirou quando viu o olhar de Natsu sabendo que ela tinha de se explicar. "Pedi a Câncer para tirar algumas coisas da mansão de Everlue se ele fosse preso. O exército não sabia de tudo o que Everlue possuía e eles não notariam o que Câncer tirasse."

"Não devias ter feito isso, mas como esta é sua primeira missão, não vou contar ao mestre. Os magos da Fairy Tail não roubam. Este é o único aviso que te vou dar." Natsu disse com uma cara séria.

"Não estava à procura de dinheiro. Eu venci Everlue, e ele foi preso, quebrando o contrato dele com os seus espíritos, então tenho direito a reivindicar as suas chaves." Essa era uma regra dos contratos com os espíritos celestiais que Lucy tinha toda a intenção de evitar quebrar. "Isso é o que Câncer estava à procura. Ele encontrou uma chave de prata, Leão Menor, duas de platina, Andrômeda, a princesa acorrentada e Órion, o caçador legendário. Infelizmente, ele não viu sinais da chave dourada da Virgo."

**Dia seguinte, Pântano**

"Espera um momento, tens a certeza que este é o caminho?" Horologium repetiu as palavras de Lucy, antes de adicionar "… ela diz."

"Happy disse para ir por este caminho, então vamos por aqui," Natsu revirou os olhos "eu digo."

"Que rude! Mesmo sem parecer, sou um gato." Happy falou, ligeiramente ofendido, sentado na cabeça de Natsu. "Os gatos têm um excelente olfato!"

"Isso não são os cães? E o que o cheiro tem a ver com o caminho certo?" Horologium repetiu o que Lucy tinha dito dentro dele, antes de adicionar. "ela diz."

"De qualquer forma, porque não andas sozinha?" Natsu perguntou, tentando esconder uma preocupação atrás de um tom de deboche.

"Estou cansada." Horologium disse feliz por ter sido chamado por seu dono. "Ela diz."

"Droga…" Natsu, um barulho no mato. "Quem está aí ?!"

Natsu pulou no mato para ver quem era, preocupado em defender a Lucy, caso fosse preciso.

"Ele está à procura de uma briga?" Horologium repetiu antes de adicionar "ela diz."

"Força, Natsu!" Feliz encorajou quando Natsu e Gray saltaram do arbusto. "É o Gray!"

"Por que ele está de cueca?" Horologium repetiu antes de adicionar "ela diz".

"Eu estava à procura de uma casa-de-banho!" Gray falou como se isso fosse perfeitamente natural.

"Porque te despiste antes de encontrar um, idiota?" Natsu ralhou, zangado por Lucy ver o corpo despido de Gray. "Além disso, não existem casas de banho na floresta!"

"Não devias atrapalhar quando as pessoas vão à casa de banho, seu desgraçado!" Gray respondeu a um Natsu.

"Exibicionista!"

"Qual é o problema deles?" Lucy disse, depois de enviar Horologium para o mundo dos espíritos, com duas gotas de suor, estilo anime na parte de trás da cabeça.

"Ela diz!" Happy fingiu ser Horologium.

**Mais tarde**

Natsu, Lucy, Gray e Happy estavam sentados numa falésia, a descansar e Happy tentava apanhar um peixe.

"Entendo! Estás a voltar de um emprego." Lucy falou, sentada numa pedra.

"Passar pelo meio desta floresta é um atalho conhecido para a Magnólia."

"Vês? Vês, Vês?" Feliz vangloriou-se.

"Estavas a gabar-te do teu nariz e nem percebeste que Gray estava lá?" Lucy provocou o gato azul.

"Há algumas coisas que ninguém quer cheirar."

"O que disseste ?!" Gray reclamou, irritado.

"Que chato. Logo Anda, e volta sozinho." Natsu mandou. Ele queria estar mais tempo sozinho com Lucy, Happy não contava.

"Claro." Cinza pôs-se de pé. "Vou ter problemas se não voltar rapidamente."

"Que tipo de problemas?" Lucy, perguntou, curiosa.

"Erza estará de volta em breve." Gray falou, tenebroso.

Natsu ficou assustado.

"Erza… Queres dizer…" Lucy começou a falar, admiração evidente na sua voz.

"A mulher conhecida como a maga mais poderosa da Fairy Tail!" Happy terminou com um peixe na boca.

"Impressionante! Quero conhecê-la! Mas eu nunca vi uma foto dela, numa revista, então que tipo de pessoa ela é?" Lucy perguntou.

"Assustadora". Natsu e Gray responderam ao mesmo tempo.

"Animal selvagem?" Gray acrescentou.

"Besta?" Natsu disse, assustado.

"Mais como um demónio!" Happy disse com um sorriso. "Ela não é tão grande assim."

"Mas ela é maior que imaginas!" disse Natsu, sentado no chão.

"Se for sobre o quão assustadora ela é, uma imaginação da Lucy não chegou nem perto." Gray falou, cruzando os braços, imaginando uma mulher a destruir uma montanha com um pontapé. "Na verdade, ela é ainda pior."

"Tipo, assim!" Natsu imaginou Erza partindo de uma montanha em dois pedaços.

"Não, eu acho que ela poderiair uma montanha de 3 pedaços com um único pontapé!" Gray disse com medo.

"Três pedaços são um exagero, acredito que dois." Feliz corrigiu.

"Uma mulher que pode explodir uma montanha em duas com um único pontapé? Isso é muito assunto." Lucy disse impressionada.

"De qualquer forma, temos que nos apressar para chegar a casa." Gray concluiu.

"Droga, vamos!" Natsu também estava assustado.

Os magos ouviram uma explosão Lucy só teve tempo de criar o seu escudo para protegê-la e a Happy. " _**Escudo Celestial!**_ "

"Magos?" Gray perguntou quando a poeira baixou, revelando cinco magos, dois dos quais eram gémeos.

"Feliz!" Natsu gritou, com areia na boca, preocupado.

"Sim ..." Happy falou, feliz por não se ter magoado, graças ao escudo de Lucy que tinha desaparecido. "Obrigado, Lucy."

"Finalmente vamos comer alguma proteína depois de tanto tempo!" Um dos gémeos disse com um sorriso.

"Estou tão farto de frutas e nozes!" Acrescentou o outro gémeo.

"Carne!" exclamou o mago parecido com um frango de tamanho humano.

"Parece delicioso." Disse o mago que tinha uma bola de cristal.

"Agora só temos que pegar esse gato azul e fazer um churrasco." Um dos gémeos concordou.

"Carne!" O frango humano que segurava o cajado, resistência à magia para criar fogo acima do cajado.

"Médio, por favor."

"Nós não vamos deixar capturar o nosso companheiro. Podem estar com fome, mas não podemos deixar-los comê-lo." Natsu estalou os pulsos.

"Também são magos, certo? De que guilda?" Gray perguntou.

"Não é da vossa conta! Apanhem-nos!"

"Gray, vamos fazer isso." Natsu falou para Gray.

"Não me mande dês ordens." Gray protestou.

Natsu se afastou do ataque dos gémeos, enquanto Gray fez o mesmo com o frango humano.

"Peguem isso! _**Bomba de Areia!**_ " Disse o outro mago criando uma bola de areia ao redor de Natsu e prendendo-o lá dentro.

"Natsu!" Lucy gritou preocupada.

"Deixa-o! Protege o Happy!" Gray derrotou os gémeos que o atacaram com punhais, sem esforço.

"C-certo!" Lucy concordou.

"Ah não! Vou ser protegido por Lucy!" Happy provocou o mago loiro antes de se sentar nos ombros dela.

"Cale a boca, gato." Lucy respondeu com um sorriso. O gato azul estava a crescer no coração dela.

"Carne! Carne!"

O frango humano gritou, sacudindo o cetro sobre Lucy, mas ela afastou-se gritando.

" _**Arco Celestial!**_ " Um arco feito de magia celestial apareceu nas mãos de Lucy. " _**Seta Celestial!"**_

Lucy colocou uma flecha no arco, apontou e ao disparar, a flecha transformou-se em três, feita de magia celestial que atingiram o galo gigante, deixando-o inconsciente.

"Muito bem, Lucy!" Gray elogiou antes de adicionar. "Quem é o próximo?"

"Receberás um visitante inesperado. As estrelas apontam para problemas com a água e as mulheres." Disse o mago com bola de cristal.

"Está a adivinhar o meu futuro? Cala a boca!" Gray deu uma cotovelada na cara do vidente.

"Ele não está a usar magia? Uau!" Lucy falou mesma antes de acrescentar, tentando não rir. "Huh, como suas roupas…"

"Ei!" Gray protestou, notando que usava apenas calções.

"Quem é ele?" A mago restante selecionada, antes de a bola de areia explodir e Natsu saltar para o chão.

"Desgraçado. Como ousas fazer isso com a minha boca!" Natsu bateu os punhos juntos. "Aqui vou eu! _**Punho do Dragão do Fogo!**_ "

Natsu atingiu o mago com um punho em chamas, deixando-o inconsciente.

Lucy, Natsu e Gray amarraram os magos a uma árvore com uma corda depois que o último mago foi derrotado.

"Não precisas lutar a sério contra fracotes." Gray disse, só de 'boxers'.

"Que tal eu queimar a tua boca inteligente?" Natsu respondeu, farto de Lucy ver Gray em trajes íntimos.

"Duvido que pudesses. Não com aquelas chamas mornas."

"Oh sim?"

"Calções largos!"

"Lulla ..." disse o mago de areia.

"Huh, o que?" Lucy perguntou, tentando ouvir o que o mago de areia estava a dizer.

"Lulla… por…" O mago de areia repetiu.

"Hã? Canção de ninar?" Gray pediu confuso.

"Cuidado!" Feliz gritou, empurrando os companheiros para fora do caminho de uma sombra, com a forma de uma mão. Ela enterrou a árvore onde os outros magos estavam amarrados.

"O que foi isto?" Lucy pediu, receosa.

"Quem era?" Natsu olhou para os seus companheiros, certificando-se de que eles estavam bem.

"Eu não posso mais senti-lo." Gray acrescentou. "É alguém extremamente rápido."

"Droga! Eu não entendi nada!" Natsu reclamou, com Happy no ombro dele.

"Canção de ninar?" Lucy repetiu o nome, tentando descobrir de onde ela o conhecia, inconsciente do que a esperava.


	5. A maga de armadura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy conhece Erza.

"Falar"

' _Pensar_ '

**_"Magias"_ **

**Local**

* * *

**Magnólia**

Fazia dois dias que Lucy e os outros tinham regressado a Magnólia. Lucy tinha aproveitado para arrumar a nova casa mais ao seu gosto e comprar algumas coisas que faltavam, na sua maioria comida.

Ela tinha acabado de decorar os outros quartos da casa, as paredes de um eram agora brancas, com pequenas rosas azul-escuras e folhas verde-aspargo, cortinas cor de marfim cobriam a janela, uma cama espaçosa com lençóis verde pálido e um edredom creme decoravam o quarto. Além disso, duas mesas de cabeceira, um guarda-roupa e uma cómoda de madeira escura completavam a mobília.

O outro quarto tinha paredes com riscas de vários tons de azul-escuro, cortinas azul-bebé, uma cama de madeira branca, espaçosa com lençóis azul-marinho e um edredom creme. Duas mesas de cabeceira, brancas, uma cómoda e um guarda-roupa da mesma cor completavam a decoração.

Lucy também tinha aproveitado para arrumar a outra casa de banho, pelo que tinha visto de Natsu, ele ia fazer visitas frequentes e assim podia impedi-lo de usar o banheiro do quarto dela. Tudo isso tinha sido feito no primeiro dia do regresso a Magnólia, no segundo Lucy tinha aproveitado para treinar a sua magia.

Ela tinha usado o jardim atrás da casa para meditar e aumentar o seu poder mágico, criando pequenas esferas feitas de magia celestial, de tamanho médio, cerca de dez que ela tinha de controlar na perfeição, movendo-as à sua volta. Lucy treinou algum tempo com Câncer e Taurus para melhorar o uso do Arco Celestial e do Escudo celestial.

Depois do almoço, fez um treino físico, para aumentar a resistência, flexibilidade e velocidade. Quando foi para a cama estava esgotada, mas feliz com o resultado do treinamento. Antes de adormecer, decidiu ir à guilda no dia seguinte.

**Dia seguinte, Guilda da Fairy Tail**

Era um dia alegre na guilda. Os magos estavam ocupados com seus jogos habituais.

"Mira-chan, três cervejas, por favor!" Wakaba pediu, alegremente de uma das mesas.

"A caminho!" Mira sorriu, de forma angelical, enquanto segurava uma bandeja de bebidas.

"Aceita ir a um encontro comigo, Mira-chan." Wakaba tentou parecer sedutor, e enviou corações feitos de fumaça rosa para Mira, mas falhou miseravelmente.

"Isso de novo?" Uma garota com cabelo lavanda suave reclamou com uma careta no rosto. O nome dela era Laki. Ela usava um casaco de azul-claro com punhos escuros, um laço, na cabeça, e uma gravata vermelho-escura, calças escuras com botas de cor clara, e luvas claras.

"Mas, querido..." Mira levantou a mão, chamando a pequena magia que ela tinha naquele momento. Uma luz brilhante apareceu e onde antes estava a bela maga de cabelos brancos agora estava uma mulher forte com cabelos castanhos. "tens uma esposa, não é?"

"Por favor, para com isso, Mira-chan!" Wakaba falou chocado e levantou-se da sua cadeira.

"Ás vezes, eu queria beber em paz." Cana bebeu de uma caneca de vinho.

"Bebes demais." Macao avisou a companheira de guilda.

Perto do quadro de pedidos, Lucy estava à procura de outra missão para fazer, afinal, ela havia dado o dinheiro que Câncer tinha tirado da mansão Everlue para o cliente.

"Tenho que fazer um trabalho." Natsu reclamou para Happy com o queixo apoiado na mesa.

"Sim. Estamos a ficar sem dinheiro para comer." Happy avisou, enquanto comia o seu peixe.

"Foi um desperdício não termos ficado com os dois milhões de jóias." Lucy voltou a olhar o quadro de pedidos. "Agora que penso nisso, tenho de recuperar algum dinheiro que dei pela casa e preciso de dinheiro para comida! Eu também tenho que fazer um trabalho!"

"Pensei que o teu espírito trouxe coisas da mansão." Natsu olhou, confuso, para a bela loira.

"Caso não te lembres, eu dei tudo ao nosso cliente!" Lucy lembrou Natsu. Além disso, tinha que evitar gastar a maior parte do dinheiro que tinha no seu espaço de reequipe, ou se tivesse uma emergência ficaria sem dinheiro. Ela voltou a atenção para o quadro de missões. "Encontre uma pulseira mágica... Dissipe a magia desta bengala amaldiçoada ..." Lucy leu em voz alta, sem notar Nab atrás dela. "Adivinhe a sorte através de astrologia… Caçar um monstro num vulcão? Há muitas coisas que os magos são solicitados para fazer."

"Se gostares de algum, é só me dizeres." Mira aproximou-se de Lucy. "O mestre está numa reunião agora."

"Reunião?" Lucy perguntou sem saber do que Mira estava a falar.

"Todos os mestres da guilda na área reúnem-se e fazem relatórios de situações simples. É diferente das reuniões do conselho, no entanto." Mira explicou, pensativa, antes de se virar para Reedus. "Reedus, podes emprestar-me uma caneta de luz?"

"Oui." Reedus entregou-lhe uma caneta que parecia normal, mas que permitia escrever no ar.

"As pessoas no topo do mundo da magia são os 10 membros do conselho, juntos com o governo. O trabalho deles é manter a ordem no mundo da magia." Mira falou ao escrever no ar. "E se um mago cometer um crime, eles vão julgá-lo. Abaixo deles está a organização dos mestres de guilda, a Liga de Mestres de Guildas. Eles circulam os decretos do conselho, fortalecem a comunicação entre as guildas da mesma área e nos mantêm unidos. É um trabalho cansativo."

"Eu não tinha ideia de que as guildas eram ligadas assim." Lucy disse pensativa, tocando o queixo com o dedo indicador.

"Manter as guildas em aliança é muito importante, se não tiveres cuidado..." Mira começou a explicar, mas Natsu apareceu atrás de Lucy com uma expressão assustadora.

"Os "magos escuros" aparecem!" Natsu disse com uma voz assustadora fazendo Lucy gritar. "Do que tens medo?!"

"Não me assustes assim!" Lucy gritou com Natsu.

"É verdade, no entanto. Os "magos escuros" realmente existem. São as Guildas das Trevas." Mira explicou a Lucy e usou a caneta para fazer um círculo nas guildas negras. "São guildas que não pertencem à liga. Às vezes estão envolvidos em atividades ilegais."

"De qualquer forma, apressa-te e escolhe um trabalho." Natsu falou, ao lado de Lucy.

"E quem és tu para me dizeres isso, afinal?" Lucy reclamou, as mãos nos quadris.

"Somos uma equipa, não é?" Natsu perguntou.

"Escolhemos o último emprego, lembras-te? Desta vez é a tua vez, Lucy." Happy sorriu para Lucy, que não podia acreditar no que estava a ouvir.

"Só podes estar a brincar comigo. A nossa equipe acabou, obviamente." Lucy fez beicinho ao pensar no motivo deles a terem escolhido. "Vocês não se importavam com quem fosse desde que fosse uma menina loira, lembram-se?"

"Essa não é a única razão." Natsu sorriu para o mago loiro, tentando cair nas suas boas graças. A verdade é que ele não podia mais imaginar ir numa missão sem a loira. "Eu escolhi-te, Lucy... porque és boa pessoa!"

Lucy corou com as palavras dele, mas foram interrompidos pela voz de Gray.

"O quê? Não precisas decidir isso agora." Gray falou, sentado no banco de uma das mesas. "Vais receber mais pedidos para equipas do que pensas."

"Gray, as tuas roupas." Cana advertiu o mago de boxers, ao lado dela, antes de beber de sua caneca.

"Cala a boca!" Natsu falou com raiva porque Gray estava a tentar roubar a Lucy.

"Acabaste de me dizer para calar a boca, seu foguinho de merda!" Gray brigou com Matsumoto.

"Porque és muito irritante, pervertido!" Natsu provocou o mago do gelo.

"Cabeça de pássaro!"

"Bastardo escorregadio!"

"Sai do meu rosto!"

"Você fede!"

"Aqui vão eles de novo." Happy tentou não rir.

"Lucy, que tal nós dois formarmos uma equipe de amor? Esta noite. Só nós dois." Loke colocou o braço na cintura de Lucy e usou o seu charme irresistível. "És mesmo linda. Eu tenho de te olhar através dos óculos de sol. Se eu os tirasse, ficaria cego com certeza."

"Soa como um plano." Lucy disse sarcástica sem querer acreditar que as garotas caíam na conversa dele. "Para qualquer outra pessoa, menos eu."

Ela virou-se, fazendo as chaves de portão, presas no seu cinto brilharem.

"E-espera... és uma maga celestial?" Loke olhou apavorado a loira.

"Huh?" Lucy não entendia porque ele parecia tão apavorado.

"Sim. Ela tem uma fénix, uma vaca e um caranguejo." Happy explicou a Loke.

"Que truques cruéis o destino me pregou!" Loke falou destroçado. "Sinto muito! Vamos ter de parar por aqui!"

"Nós começamos alguma coisa?" Lucy perguntou, tentando não rir. Loke afastou-se dela e correu para a porta como se estivesse fugindo do próprio demónio.

"Loke tem problemas com as magas celestiais." Mira explicou para Lucy. "Há um boato de que ele teve algum problema com uma, há algum tempo."

"Já se adivinhava. De qualquer forma..." Lucy ia mencionar que a energia mágica de Loke parecia familiar, mas foi atingida pelo corpo de Natsu. Eles caíram no chão, Natsu com a cabeça entre os seus seios, fazendo o rosto dela ficar num vermelho intenso. "Vocês poderiam parar por dez minutos!"

"Ele começou!" Gray exibiu os seus músculos. "Achaste que não ia fazer nada?"

"Então veste algumas roupas." Cana avisou, bebendo da caneca de vinho.

"Foste tu que me provocaste, olhos mortos!" Natsu falou com raiva.

"Quando exatamente eu te provoquei, olhos puxados!" Gray respondeu.

"Quando falaste de cuecas!"

"Retardado!"

"Eles parecem crianças." Lucy resmungou para os dois magos.

"Como sempre". Happy adicionado.

Todos os magos no salão da aliança riram da cena familiar. Houve um barulho antes das portas da guilda se abrirem.

"Estamos em problemas!" Loke entrou a correr na guilda. "Erza voltou!"

A atmosfera festiva terminou imediatamente e todos pararam o que estavam a fazer.

"Erza-san... Natsu mencionou-a antes." Lucy olhou a agitação com surpresa.

"Eu acho que agora podemos chamá-la de a maga mais forte da Fairy Tail." Mira explicou.

Os magos ouviram passos familiares.

"É a Erza." Laki falou alarmada.

"São os passos de Erza." Wakaba concordou com o cachimbo na boca.

"Erza voltou!" O medo na voz de Macau era perceptível.

"Com esse tipo de reação, Erza-san deve ser uma maga incrível. Assustador!" Lucy estava com um pouco de medo.

Uma jovem de olhos castanhos e longos cabelos vermelhos entrou, carregando um chifre gigante bem decorado que ela deixou no meio da guilda. Ela tinha uma figura esbelta e voluptuosa e usava uma armadura feita sob medida, uma saia azul, botas pretas e brincos de prata em forma de diamante. A marca da Fairy Tail era azul e estava sob o seu ombro esquerdo.

"Eu voltei." Erza falou baixinho antes de perguntar. "O Mestre está aqui?"

"Ela é linda!" Lucy disse, surpresa com a aparência da maga mais forte da Fairy Tail.

"Bem-vinda." Mira cumprimentou Erza com um sorriso, antes de adicionar. "O mestre está na reunião."

"Eu vejo." Erza assentiu.

"Erza-san, o que é essa coisa gigante?" Um homem jovem, magro, de altura média, com cabelos bege na forma de uma tigela perguntou à menina ruiva. Ele tinha olhos escuros e sobrancelhas finas e escuras. O nome dele era Max Alors.

"O chifre do monstro que derrotei". Ela olhou para eles sem mudar a expressão dela. "Os moradores decoraram-no e deram-mo como lembrança. Têm algum problema com isso?"

"Não, não mesmo!" Max exclamou com medo evidente na voz.

"Você acha que ela sabe sobre o incidente no Monte Hakobe?" Cana provocou Macau sem largar o barril de vinho.

"P-Porcaria, eu sou carne morta." Macau estava apavorado.

"Ela é mais diferente do que imaginava." Lucy sorriu, mais tranquila.

"Todos vocês! Ouvi muitos rumores enquanto estava fora." Erza ralhou, com as mãos na cintura. "O Mestre pode vos perdoar, mas eu não vou!" Erza olhou os companheiros da guilda, antes de começar a colocá-los em ordem. "Cana! Como te atreves a beber de maneira tão indigna! Vijeeter!"

"Sim?" Perguntou um mago com cabelo castanho que usava uma roupa de dança escura e fechada que cobria todo o corpo, além da sua cabeça. O traje tinha pequenas áreas arredondadas sobre ombros, cotovelos e joelhos, unidas por linhas finas de cor prateada.

"Dança lá fora! Wakaba."

"..." Wakaba congelou enquanto esperava pela reclamação da Erza.

"Estás a deixar cair cinzas na mesa. Nab! Ainda hesitando à frente do Quadro de missões, como de costume? Escolhe um trabalho! Macau!..."

"Diga alguma coisa, caramba!" Macau implorou, medroso.

"A sério, vocês só me dão problemas. Por hoje vou deixar passar, sem dizer nada." Erza falou, cansada tantas manias dos colegas.

"Parece que ela já disse muito ..." Lucy falou com uma gota de suor, estilo anime, na parte de trás da cabeça. "Ela é como um comité disciplinar ou algo assim?"

"Isso é a Erza." Happy falou com um sorriso no rosto.

"Bem, ela tem uma língua afiada, mas ela parece humana o suficiente." Lucy sorriu levemente, antes de continuar. "Ela é realmente tão assustadora?"

"Natsu e Gray estão aqui?" Erza olhou ao redor da sala.

"Sim!" Happy apontou para eles.

"Ei, Erza. Nós estamos a dar-nos muito bem hoje, como sempre!" Gray falou com um braço ao redor de Natsu.

"Sim!" Natsu falou imitando Happy.

"Natsu está a agir como Happy!" Lucy falou, com descrença.

"Entendo. Bem, até mesmo os melhores amigos brigam às vezes. Mas eu gosto mais quando vocês se dão bem." Um sorriso raro apareceu no rosto de Erza.

"Hum, melhores amigas é um pouco..." Gray começou, mas foi interrompido por Natsu.

"Aye ..."

"Eu nunca vi Natsu assim!" Lucy olhava o mago de cabelo rosa, chocada com o que via.

"Natsu desafiou Erza para uma luta antes e ela acabou com ele." Mira explicou, fazendo um desenho estranho com a caneta de luz.

"Aquele Natsu?" Lucy sabia que Natsu era um mago poderoso.

"E o Gray levou uma surra quando ela o viu a andar pela guilda sem roupas." Acrescentou Macau.

"Quando Loke cortejou Erza, ela acabou com ele." Cana observou com um sorriso perverso. "Ele colheu o que semeou, no entanto."

"Oh, então ela é assim." Lucy não podia dizer que desaprovava as ações de Erza nessas situações.

"Natsu, Gray, eu tenho um favor para lhes pedir. Eu ouvi uma história perturbadora depois que terminei este trabalho. Para ser honesta, isto era algo para o Mestre decidir, mas eu quero resolver isto rapidamente, então eu decidi sozinha. Eu preciso que vocês dois me emprestem o vosso poder. Vocês virão comigo?"

"O que isso significa?" Perguntou um dos magos que ouvira o pedido de Erza.

"Erza pediu ajuda aos dois?" Um segundo mago acrescentou.

"Isso nunca aconteceu antes..." um terceiro ainda não queria acreditar.

"Nós partiremos amanhã de manhã. Façam os vossos preparativos."

"Fazer uma equipa... com ele?" Natsu e Gray pensaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Erza, Natsu e Gray... Nunca pensei nisso..." Mira disse com admiração. "Mas essa pode ser a equipa mais forte de Fairy Tail!"

**Dia seguinte, Estação Magnólia**

"Porque tenho de vir contigo?" Natsu discutiu com Gray.

"Essa é a minha fala! Se Erza quer ajuda, eu posso lidar com isso sozinho!" Gray respondeu com raiva.

Lucy balançou a cabeça, incrédula, eles tinham chegado à cinco minutos, e a discussão dos dois magos já estava acalorada.

"Então vai sozinho! Eu nem quero ir!" Natsu gritou com Gray. Ele sabia que para Erza ter pedido ajuda era uma coisa séria e com Lucy a ir com eles não conseguia evitar preocupar-se com a segurança dela.

"Então fica em casa para seres espancado por Erza depois! E porque andas sempre com esse saco de dormir?"

"Finge que não os conhecemos!" Lucy repetiu para si mesma, sentada no banco de madeira, segurando Plue nos braços. "Finge que não os conhecemos!"

"Porque estás aqui, Lucy?" Happy perguntou, com um peixe na boca.

"Para ter uma coisa onde dormir, idiota!" Lucy e Happy ouviram a resposta de Natsu, antes dela responder à pergunta de Happy.

"Porque Mira-san disse ..." Lucy lembrou da conversa com Mira no dia anterior.

**Guilda, dia anterior**

"Esses dois vão lutar, de certeza, quando Erza não estiver a olhar, então, por favor, para-os, ok?"

"Eu?" Lucy perguntou, incrédula.

**Agora**

"Não estás a pará-los." Happy fez questão de apontar à loira.

"Eu vou resolver isso agora." Lucy agarrou seu chicote e envolveu os dois magos com ele, libertando só um pouco de energia celestial, o que deixou os dois magos chamuscados. Então ela perguntou com uma voz doce. "O que vocês aprenderam?"

"Não lutar ao pé de ti!" Natsu e Gray gritaram de medo depois de se recuperarem um pouco.

"Ela é assustadora ..." Gray sussurrou com um pouco de medo.

"Isso não foi nada. Ela pode ser ainda pior do que isso." Natsu sussurrou de volta antes de notar Erza na frente deles.

"Nem vou perguntar o que aconteceu com vocês." Erza balançou a cabeça para o estado de Natsu e Gray. "Peço desculpas. Vocês esperaram muito tempo?" Erza perguntou puxando um atrelado com uma pilha de bagagem atrás dela.

"Erza-san!" Lucy cumprimentou a ruiva com entusiasmo.

"Bela bagagem." Happy comentou, como se essa quantidade de bagagem fosse normal.

"Isso é muita bagagem!" Lucy disse em choque.

"Vamos nos dar bem hoje!" Gray disse agora abraçando Natsu.

"Sim, senhor!" Natsu assentiu.

"Apareceu o Happy #2!" Lucy suspirou. Ela não queria acreditar que Natsu fazia aquelas figuras quando estava ao pé da Erza.

"Sim, darem-se bem é melhor." Erza sorriu antes de se virar para Lucy. "E tu és? Acho que te vi na Fairy Tail, ontem."

"Eu sou a nova recruta, Lucy." Lucy falou educadamente, mostrando alguns de seus treinamentos como herdeira. " A Mira pediu-me para os acompanhar. Prazer em conhecer-te."

"Eu sou a Erza, prazer. Ah, então és Lucy? Foste tu quem derrotaste os mercenários com um só dedo, certo?"

"Isso foi o Natsu. Eu derrotei Everlue, aquele que os contratou." Lucy explicou a Erza, não queria mal-entendidos entre elas.

"Obrigado por esclarecer, mas isso também foi impressionante. De qualquer forma, obrigada por ofereceres a tua ajuda, conto contigo.

"Erza, eu tenho uma condição." Natsu falou, sério.

"Ei!" Gray protestou contra a audácia do mago de fogo.

"O quê? Diz-me." Erza escondeu um dos olhos com a franja.

"Quando voltarmos, lutas comigo!"

"Ei, não faças isso! Queres morrer?" Gray colocou a mão no ombro de Natsu, mostrando a sua preocupação.

"Não vai ser o mesmo da última vez." Natsu não tinha dúvidas daquilo que dizia. "Eu sou bom o suficiente te derrotar agora!"

"É verdade que melhoraste." Erza concordou, com a franja a tapar os olhos. "Eu não estou a ser confiante mas… tudo bem. Aceito."

"Tudo bem, estou animado!"

**Comboio**

Lucy estava sentada ao lado de Erza enquanto Happy estava entre Gray e um Natsu, um pouco desgastado.

"A sério, que patético. É isso que fazes depois de prometer uma luta?" Gray provocou Natsu.

"Isso acontece sempre." Lucy olhou preocupada Natsu. "Deve ser difícil para ele."

"Não tenho outra escolha." Erza suspirou antes de chamar Natsu. "Vem, senta-te ao meu lado."

"Sim!" Natsu falou, parecendo muito enjoado.

"Então estás-me a dizer para sair?" Lucy pensou consigo mesma e perguntou-se se devia sentir-se ofendida. Mas, ao ver o estado do Dragon Slayer concordou. Talvez Erza conhecesse uma maneira de ajudá-lo.

"Eu vou fazer com que descanses." Erza disse com Natsu já inclinado contra ela.

"Aye!" Natsu assentiu, antes de Erza lhe dar um soco no estômago, deixando-o inconsciente, chocando de Lucy.

"Desta forma, é um pouco mais fácil para ele." Erza ajeitou Natsu no colo enquanto Gray fingia não ter visto nada.

"Não, ela é definitivamente um pouco estranha." Lucy sussurrou suavemente apenas para Plue ouvir.

"Erza, não é hora de nos contares?" Gray olhou, sério, a companheira de guilda. "O que devemos fazer?"

"O nosso adversário é a guilda das trevas, Eisenwald." Erza prestou atenção à reação das suas palavras. "Eles pretendem usar uma magia chamada "Lullaby"."

"Lullaby?" Lucy, Happy e Gray perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Aqueles magos que quiseram comer o Happy..." Lucy lembrou.

"Entendo. Então vocês também conheceram alguns membros da Eisenwald?" Erza estava surpresa.

"Bem, eles disseram alguma coisa sobre Lullaby. Não há dúvidas disso." Gray falou de forma fria.

"Eles deviam ser refugiados de Eisenwald. Suspeito que eles não quiseram seguir o plano e fugiram."

"Então esse plano tem algo a ver com a Lullaby?" Gray perguntou a Erza.

"Imagino que sim. Aquela sombra que os apanhou provavelmente era um membro da Eisenwald." Erza explicou a Lucy e Gray. "Eles tiveram que fazer alguma coisa para manter os seus planos em segredo."

"O que é esse plano?" Lucy perguntou-se.

"Eu vou explicar desde o começo. No caminho de volta do meu trabalho anterior... Na cidade de Onibas, parei em um bar onde os magos se reúnem."

**Bar, cidade de Onibas**

Erza estava sentada no balcão quando ouviu quatro magos reclamar em voz alta.

"Ei, onde está a bebida?"

"Eu não aguento! Finalmente encontramos o lugar onde a Lullaby estava escondida, só para descobrirmos aquele maldito selo! Não podemos fazer nada!"

"Fala baixo! Não é nada para ficar chateado." Disse um jovem alto e de peso médio com olhos negros e cabelos negros que ele amarrava em um rabo de cavalo curto e pontudo. Ele usava uma camisa branca com gola alta e um símbolo intrincado nas costas com uma camiseta vermelha escura. Ele também usava calças azul-marinho, sapatos pretos e pequenos brincos pretos em cada orelha. "Eu vou fazer o resto sozinho, então vocês podem voltar para a guilda."

"Kage-chan? Tens a certeza de que vais ficar bem sozinho?"

"Digam a Erigor-san que voltarei com a Lullaby em três dias, no máximo."

**Comboio**

"Lullaby… Como, uma música para fazer as crianças dormirem?" Lucy perguntou sabendo que o nome era familiar, mas ela ainda não sabia onde.

"E o selo de que ele falava deve ser uma magia bastante forte." Erza acrescentou.

"Então eles também faziam parte de Eisenwald." Gray olhou sério para Erza.

"Sim. Mas eu fui descuidada e não pensei nisso na época. No nome Erigor. O ás da guilda negra Eisenwald. Erigor, conhecido por "shinigami", já que ele só aceita pedidos de assassinato."

"Assassinatos?" Lucy perguntou a medo.

"Naturalmente, pedidos de assassinato foram banidos pelo conselho. Mas Eisenwald queria dinheiro. E assim, seis anos atrás, eles foram expulsos da Liga das Guilda. No entanto, eles não seguiram as ordens e continuam a operar."

"Talvez eu deva ir para casa ..." Lucy estava mais assustada agora.

"Lucy, de repente ficaste molhada." Happy provocou a bruxa loira.

"É suor!" Lucy respondeu com raiva à provocação do gato.

"Eu estava errada." Erza falou com raiva sem notar o soco que tinha acabado de dar na cabeça do Natsu. "Se eu tivesse reconhecido o nome Erigor naquela época, eu teria feito eles sofrerem e os forçado me dizerem o que planeavam!"

"Assustadora!" Lucy não pode deixar de notar e olhou Erza com mais respeito.

"Entendo. Eisenwald planeja fazer algo com essa Lullaby. E definitivamente é algo maligno, então queres pará-los." Gray tinha certeza de uma coisa, isto seria interessante.

"Sim, não acho que posso lutar com uma guilda inteira sozinha, e é por isso que pedi a vossa ajuda. Vamos direito à Eisenwald!"

"Parece interessante." Gray disse com um sorriso.

"Sim!"

"Eu gostaria de não ter vindo ..." Lucy lamentou-se.

"Lucy está molhada!"

"É suor!"

**Mais tarde**

"Vamos lá, dê-me um desconto!" Lucy implorou quando ela entregou 3.000 jóias para o lanche para os quatro e começou a comer uma sanduíche. "A propósito, que tipo de magia usas, Erza-san?"

"Por favor, chama-me só Erza."

"A magia de Erza é muito linda." Happy falou alegremente. "O sangue do seu adversário voa por todo o lado!"

"Isso é bonito?" Lucy perguntou confusa, achando a descrição de Happy pouco fiável.

"Eu acho que a tua magia é mais bonita que a minha, Gray." Erza disse comendo um pedaço do bolo de morango e chantilly.

"Sério?" Gray criou o famoso símbolo da guilda, em gelo, impressionando Lucy. "Magia do Gelo".

"Oh, é por isso que vocês dois não se dão bem? Porque Natsu usa chamas e tu usas gelo?" Lucy perguntou, pensando que era bastante óbvio.

"Realmente?" Erza perguntou surpresa que ela nunca tenha pensado nisso.

"Tanto faz ..." Gray tentou agir como se esse não fosse o motivo.

**Estação Onibas**

Lucy andou ao lado de Gray, Erza e Happy.

"Esses magos da Eisenwald ainda estão aqui?" Gray perguntou a Erza.

"Eu não sei. Mas eu vim aqui para descobrir." Erza respondeu.

"Para mim parece improvável. " Lucy disse puxando uma pequena mala de viagem rosa.

"Hã? Onde está Natsu? "Happy perguntou antes de ouvir o apito do trem. "Ele partiu."

Lucy em choque, nem percebeu quando a mala bateu no chão.

"Eu estava tão ocupada contando a história que me esqueci dele! O que eu fiz? E eu sei o quão ruim ele é com o transporte." Erza começou a agir como se o mundo tivesse acabado. "Isso é tudo minha culpa. Alguém me bata!"

"Calma, calma ..." Lucy tentou acalmar Erza, mas ela também estava preocupada.

**No comboio**

Kageyama olhou atentamente para o menino de cabelos cor-de-rosa, observando o símbolo da Fairy Tail no braço. "Ora? Fairy Tail? Então você é um mago numa dessas guildas legais? Estou com ciúmes."

"O quê?" Natsu não pôde deixar de levar o chute em seu rosto por causa da doença de movimento.

"Não fiques te achando por seres um membro de uma guilda legal, fada! Sabes o que vos chamamos? Moscas! Sim, Moscas!"

"Hã?" Natsu perguntou saindo do banco e duas bolas de fogo apareceram em suas mãos.

"Opa ..." Kage começou, mas as chamas de Natsu desapareceram.

"Desgraçado..."

"Hã? O que é essa mágica?" Kage deu um passo à frente criando três sombras na forma de cobras. "Magia..." Ele bateu Natsu nas três sombras ao mesmo tempo. "... tem de ser usada assim."

"Essa magia!" Natsu reconheceu a magia antes do comboio parar abruptamente, fazendo uma flauta de madeira com três olhos cair do casaco de Kage.

**Estação Onibas**

Erza puxou a alavanca do trem onde Natsu estava.

"Agora olhe aqui, você não pode simplesmente puxar a alavanca de emergência." O trabalhador reclamou para Erza.

"É para o meu companheiro, por favor, entenda."

"Não diga loucuras!"

"Por favor, leve a nossa bagagem para o hotel."

"Porquê eu?"

"Todas as pessoas da Fairy Tail são assim, não são?" Lucy perguntou, um pouco constrangida.

"Eu sou diferente." Gray argumentou sem perceber que estava apenas em boxers.

"Então, onde estão as tuas roupas?!" Lucy gritou com ele.

**Comboio**

"Parou ..." Natsu falou aliviado. Ele olhou para a frente e notou uma flauta de madeira com três olhos no chão do trem. "Hã, o que é isso?"

"Você viu isso?" Kage falou alarmado.

"Já chega!" Natsu colidiu os seus punhos e um círculo mágico apareceu. "Você fez bem à pouco…"

Natsu atacou Kage com o punho em chamas.

" _ **Guarda de Sombras!**_ " Kage criou várias sombras na forma de mãos que mal o conseguiram proteger do ataque de Natsu.

"Droga... Maldito ..." Kage reclamou quando viu o telhado e os bancos de carruagens destruídos.

"Soco Forte!" Natsu sorriu antes de ouvir uma voz.

"Aquela parada de emergência foi um alarme falso. Vamos partir em breve."

"Porcaria! Eu estou fora daqui!" Natsu pegou a sua mochila.

"Espera aí! Você não vai fugir depois de ferir um membro de Eisenwald!"

"Então você faz parte da Eisenwald? Você falou muito lixo sobre a Fairy Tail. Vamos acabar com isso lá fora!"

Um apito foi ouvido e o trem começou a andar novamente.

"Natsu!" Lucy gritou preocupada dentro de um veículo de quatro rodas que consumia a magia do motorista para aumentar a velocidade. Erza conduzia e Gray estava no teto do carro.

Natsu saltou do comboio em movimento quando ouviu a voz de Lucy e bateu a testa na de Gray, fazendo com que ambos caíssem do carro.

"Natsu, estás bem?" Erza perguntou preocupada antes de parar o carro.

"Sim!"

"Isso doeu, idiota!" Gray grunhiu enquanto eles se levantavam.

"Cale-se! Vocês deixaram-me para trás, não foi?" Natsu reclamou para seus companheiros.

"Desculpa. Pelo menos não estás ferido." Erza puxou o rosto de Natsu para o seu peito, esquecendo que usava a armadura.

"Isso dói!" Natsu reclamou esfregando o rosto. "O que queres dizer com não estou ferido? Eu lutei com um mago estranho no comboio."

"Um mago estranho?" Lucy perguntou a Natsu.

"O mago que pegou aqueles que queriam comer Happy na floresta." Natsu esclareceu, cruzando os braços. "Ele disse que fazia parte de Eisenwald ou algo assim."

"Seu idiota!" Erza esbofeteou o rosto de Natsu, fazendo-o cair no chão. "Nós estamos à procura da Eisenwald! Como pudeste deixá-lo escapar debaixo do teu nariz?"

"Esta é a primeira vez que ouvi sobre isso..." Natsu tentou explicar.

"Eu expliquei apenas um momento atrás! Ouça as pessoas quando estão a falar contigo!" Erza repreendeu Natsu.

"Hum, é porque o deixaste inconsciente..." Lucy explicou a Erza.

"Eu peço desculpas." Erza olhou para Lucy com pesar antes de adicionar. "Por favor, bate-me para corrigir o meu erro."

"Não, obrigado." Lucy negou a oferta não querendo machucar seu companheiro de equipe.

"Eu vejo." Gray não ajudou Natsu, que ainda estava no chão.

"Isso é a Erza!" Happy falou com alegria.

"Ele estava naquele comboio, certo? Nós vamos atrás dele imediatamente! Como ele era?"

"Nada de mais." Natsu falou com cuidado antes de se lembrar. "Oh sim! Ele tinha essa flauta em forma de caveira! Era um crânio com três olhos."

"Uma caveira de três olhos?" Lucy perguntou confusa. "Isso soa familiar."

"Que mau gosto." Gray afirmou.

"Lucy, qual é o problema?" Happy perguntou, preocupado com ela.

"Eu conheço essa flauta... Lullaby... A música amaldiçoada. Magia da morte!"

"O quê?", Perguntou Erza.

"Canção Amaldiçoada?" Gray perguntou confuso. "Queres dizer como uma música mágica?"

"Eu só li sobre ela em livros, mas uma das magias proibidas é a maldição da morte, certo?"

"Certo. Certo. Uma magia negra que tira a vida da pessoa amaldiçoada." Erza explicou para os outros.

"Lullaby é ainda pior!" Lucy não tinha dúvidas disso.

**Estação Kunugi.**

"Este trem é propriedade de Eisenwald. Todos fora, motoristas e bagagem também." Um homem alto, magro e suavemente musculoso com cabelos prateados, e olhos escuros ordenou enquanto as pessoas eram expulsas do trem. O nome dele era Erigor. Ele tinha o peito nu, com todas as suas tatuagens visíveis, e a parte inferior do corpo estava coberta por diferentes camadas de roupa: ele usava uma saia longa e desgastada, sob um pano mais escuro e mais curto, apoiado por um pano claro e curto amarrado como um cinto. Ele tinha um cachecol preto enrolado no pescoço fino, com as bordas penduradas nas costas e sandálias tradicionais a seus pés. O terno foi completado por um par de luvas. "Resista e vocês perderão as suas vidas."

"Erigor-san." Kage disse respeitosamente, saindo da carruagem.

"Kageyama. Ouvi dizer que você voltaria nesse trem, mas olhando para a destruição ... Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Vamos conversar sobre isso depois. Primeiro aqui." Kage mostrou a flauta estranha. "Consegui remover o selo."

"Isso é ..." um dos colegas de Kageyama falou com admiração.

"Então essa é a proibida Lullaby? Esta flauta era originalmente nada mais que uma ferramenta usada para maldições da morte ... Mas o grande mago negro Zeref transformou-a numa flauta demoníaca." Erigor explicou aos companheiros da guilda. "Todos os que ouvem o som dessa flauta têm as suas vidas sugadas. A terrível Magia da Morte em massa, Lullaby!"

**Carro mágico**

"Estás a ir rápido demais, Erza!" Gray protestou por cima do carro a andar a alta velocidade. Natsu, Lucy e Happy estavam no banco de trás. "Mesmo que sejas tu, não subestimes a quantidade de magia que vai drenar de ti!"

"Se Erigor colocar as mãos naquela magia da Morte em Massa, então ..." Erza respondeu ao aviso de Gray sem diminuir o carro mágico. "Não há como dizer o que ele faria! Maldito ... Qual é o teu objetivo?"

**Comboio**

"Vamos começar! Iniciem o plano!" Erigor ordenou segurando a flauta, com o resto dos elementos de sua guilda atrás dele.


	6. Fadas ao vento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vemos um pouco da reunião dos mestres de Guilda e a equipa da Fairy Tail encontra a guilda Einsenwald.

"Falar"

' _Pensar_ '

**_"Magias"_ **

**Local**

* * *

**Clover, Encontro da Liga dos Mestres da Guilda**

"Makarov, querido, com certeza deve ser bom ter magos tão entusiasmados!" elogiou um velho gordo e careca. Ele usava um top roxo, de mulher, um colar de ouro e fúcsia, e calções rosa e roxo com riscas verticais. Os lábios pintados numa cor vermelha e blush em cada bochecha completavam o seu visual. Ele tinha pequenas asas brancas. O nome dele era Bob, o mestre da guilda Blue Pegasus. "Ouvi dizer que arruinaste um aristocrata."

"Oh, essa foi a minha nova recruta, Lucy." Makarov esclareceu, segurando uma perna de presunto numa mão e uma caneca de cerveja na outra. "Ela é ótima! E tem um corpo lindo."

"Para com isso, seu galanteador!" O Mestre Bob, envergonhado, cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

"Isso é uma piada, Makarov?" Um homem magro, de altura média, que parecia ter cinquenta ou sessenta e poucos anos perguntou ao velho amigo.

Ele tinha um rosto ligeiramente quadrado, coberto de várias rugas, nos lados da boca, abaixo dos olhos e da testa. Apesar da idade que parecia ter, o cabelo dele quase chegava aos ombros num corte reto. Usava óculos de sol que cobriam os seus olhos, um chapéu com a forma de um cone e uma faixa que combinava com o colar que ele tinha à volta do pescoço, semelhante a uma coleira de cachorro. Ele usava uma t-shirt e calças escuras.

O nome dele era Goldmine e era o mestre da Guilda Quatro Cerberus. "Sim, é ótimo que eles são enérgicos, mas eles exageram. Há pessoas no conselho que estão preocupadas que a Fairy Tail vai destruir uma cidade inteira um dia."

"Eu gostaria de ser esmagado…" Makarov falou, sonhador. "…pelo corpo de Lucy, é claro!"

"Agora isso não é apropriado! Deixa as tuas novas magas em paz!" Mestre Bob avisou o velho amigo.

"Mestre Makarov! Mestre Makarov!" Chamou um pequeno pássaro azul com um chapéu em forma de cone na cabeça, voando, ele carregava um envelope nas patas. "Uma carta da Srta. Mirajane."

"Obrigado." Makarov contornou o selo com o dedo, criando um círculo mágico verde antes que a figura de Mira aparecesse na forma de um holograma.

"De nada." O pássaro respondeu antes de partir.

"Mestre, trabalhe duro na reunião regular, sim?" O holograma de Mira pediu com um sorriso.

"Aqui está nossa garota-propaganda! Muito bonita, não é?" Makarov perguntou, mostrando a imagem de Mira para os outros mestres.

"Oh meu ..." Bob disse com um sorriso.

"Pequena Mirajane, eh?" Goldmine perguntou pensativo. "Com certeza parece que ela cresceu..."

"Na verdade, algo maravilhoso aconteceu enquanto você estava fora. Surpreendentemente, Natsu, Gray e Erza formaram uma equipe!" A figura de Mira continuou a informar enquanto Makarov não conseguia se mover do choque que sentia. "Eu acho que esta é a equipa mais poderosa da Fairy Tail. De qualquer forma, pedi a Lucy para ir com eles. Espero que ela consiga manter Natsu e Gray na linha. Imaginei que você deveria saber, então escrevi esta carta. Até mais logo!"

"Oh meu..." Mestre Bob tentou conter o riso quando viu Makarov deitado, em estado de choque em cima da mesa.

"Parece que o conselho tinha motivos para se preocupar, afinal de contas." Goldmine olhou para o velho amigo, tentando conter o riso que ameaçava sair.

' _O que aconteceu? Eles podem realmente ser capazes de destruir uma cidade inteira! A reunião regular acaba hoje e eu vou voltar amanhã, mas…_ ' Makarov ainda estava estado de choque. ' _Por favor, não deixem nada acontecer até então, eu imploro!_ '

**Estação Kunugi.**

Os magos da Fairy Tail estavam dentro do carro mágico acima da estação, no topo do desfiladeiro e ouviam as reclamações das pessoas reunidas, na esperança de encontrar mais pistas sobre o que Eisenwald tinha planeado.

"Esse mago com uma foice gigante entrou a bordo de repente!"

"Conheço-os! Eles são aqueles magos da guilda negra que fica nesta área!"

"Eu podia entender levar um carro ou um barco, mas um comboio?" Perguntou Lucy da janela do carro, sentada no banco de trás.

"Sim! Qual é o benefício de escapar num comboio que só pode funcionar nos trilhos?" Happy perguntou, ao lado de Lucy.

"É rápido, no entanto." Erza estava grata por terem parado, assim podia recuperar um pouco da sua magia.

"Aqueles magos da Eisenwald devem estar com muita pressa por algum motivo, não acham?" Gray perguntou, sentado no banco com Natsu ao lado dele.

"Tens alguma boa razão para teres tirado a roupa?" Lucy apontou para Gray, que estava só de boxers novamente.

"Bem, olha para isso..." Gray só então notou que estava apenas de boxers, mas não fez nenhum gesto para se vestir.

"Mas o exército já está em movimento..." Lucy apontou para Erza. "Não é só uma questão de tempo até que eles sejam apanhados?"

"Isso seria bom, mas duvido que aconteça." Erza ligou o carro novamente.

**Comboio**

Erigor olhou furioso para Kageyama, cercado pelos companheiros de Guilda.

"Uma mosca da Fairy Tail?" Erigor ergueu a foice gigante e atacou Kageyama, mas falhou por alguns centímetros, destruindo o banco atrás dele. "Então deixaste ele ver a flauta Lullaby e sair sem dizer nada, Kageyama?"

"Não é como se tivessem descoberto o nosso plano!" Kageyama disse com medo, de joelhos à frente de Erigor. "E mesmo se ele notou, não é como se alguém pudesse nos parar agora, certo?"

Erigor ergueu novamente a foice gigante e espetou-a no chão entre as pernas de Kageyama. "É importante que tomemos precauções extras. Vamos colocar esse plano em ação."

"Então, na estação Oshibana..." Kageyama começou.

"Há uma floresta onde as moscas não podem se movimentar. Ensinem-lhes uma lição!" Erigir ordenou.

"Sim!" Os magos apoiaram em coro.

**Cidade de Oshibana**

Erza dirigiu o carro mágico pela cidade em alta velocidade.

"Erza, estás a ir rápido demais!" Gray, no teto do carro, olhou alarmado para Erza. "Olha, o conector SE está a inflar!"

Erza não diminuiu a velocidade. "Se deixarmos que a flauta seja tocada, um grande número de pessoas inocentes irão morrer! Só de ouvir, a pessoa perde a vida!"

"O que vamos fazer quando chegarmos lá e não tiveres mais nenhum poder mágico?" Gray perguntou preocupado por ela estar a gastar tanta magia.

"Se isso acontecer, lutarei com uma vara!" Erza falou, espirituosa. "E vocês dois estão aqui também!"

"Tenho a sensação de que me esqueci de dizer-te alguma coisa, Lucy." Happy falou, pensativo. Ele estava sentado no banco ao lado de Lucy.

Natsu, deitado no chão do carro, tentava não vomitar.

"A mim? O quê?" Lucy perguntou, curiosa.

"Esqueci. Eu só sei que tem algo a ver contigo, Lucy." Happy tentou forçar a memória, mas não teve sucesso.

"Vou vomitar..." Natsu falou do chão do carro.

"Pode ser isso!" Happy aproveitou a oportunidade para perturbar a loira.

"Até parece! Espera, Natsu! Vais cair!" Lucy tentou puxar Natsu para dentro do carro.

"Solta-me!" Natsu gritou, tentando sair pela janela.

"Hmm, o que foi… Se não é "Lucy, vai vomitar…" então… Lucy, estranha… Os peixes são gostosos? Saudável? Estranha… Estranha… Estranha…" Happy frisou essa palavra sabendo que ia chatear Lucy. Era muito engraçado a maneira como ela reagia.

"Para de dizer que sou estranha!" Lucy repreendeu Happy.

"O que é isso?" Erza perguntou em voz alta, vendo muito fumo.

**Estação Oshibana.**

Uma grande multidão cercou a entrada da Estação Oshibana.

"Por favor, afastem-se! O comboio descarrilou! Não podemos deixar vocês entrarem na estação!" Disse um polícia com um megafone.

"Um comboio descarrilou? Mesmo?" A dúvida estava evidente na voz do homem.

"Ouvi rumores de que alguns magos perigosos estão escondidos na estação de comboio." Outro acrescentou.

"Por favor, afastem-se!" O polícia repetiu antes de sentir uma mão agarrar o seu ombro.

"Você! Qual é a situação lá dentro? "Erza perguntou ao polícia que segurava o megafone.

"Quem diabos é você - " ele foi atingido na cabeça antes de terminar de falar.

"Qual é a situação dentro?" Erza voltou a perguntar a outro policia, mas como ele não respondeu a tempo, ele também foi atingido na cabeça. Isso aconteceu mais cinco vezes.

"Acho que ela não tem utilidade para pessoas que não respondem prontamente." Lucy tentou não pensar na sensação do corpo de Natsu apoiado contra as suas costas.

"Já entendeste a Erza, agora?" Gray perguntou sem perceber que estava de boxers.

"Porque tiraste a roupa, de novo?" Lucy perguntou com raiva.

"Eisenwald está lá dentro! Vamos!" Erza ordenou depois de deixar quase dez policiais inconscientes.

"Certo. Ele é da minha responsabilidade?" Lucy apontou para Natsu pendurado nela.

"Sim." Gray concordou.

**Dentro da estação de Oshibana**

Os cinco magos correram pela estação, Lucy com Natsu às cavalitas.

"Um pelotão do exército invadiu, mas parece que eles ainda não voltaram." Erza disse enquanto corriam. "É provável que eles tenham sido derrotados pela Eisenwald."

Mais à frente, viram vários soldados no chão. Era óbvio o que tinha acontecido.

"O que?" Lucy exclamou com medo. Foi a primeira vez que ela se viu em tal situação.

"Eles foram exterminados!" Happy disse com desgosto.

"Eles lutaram contra uma guilda inteira. Cada um deles é um feiticeiro. O pelotão do exército nunca teve hipótese."

Os magos andaram mais devagar para o centro da estação, onde estavam os membros de Eisenwald.

"Eu sabia que vocês viriam, moscas da Fairy Tail!" Erigor cumprimentou-os com satisfação.

"Olhem quantos são!" Lucy disse alarmada.

"Seu desgraçado! Então você é o Erigor?" Erza perguntou com raiva.

"Natsu, acorda! Temos trabalho a fazer!" Lucy implorou tirando-o das suas costas.

"Não é possível. Comboio, carro, Lucy… É enjoo de movimento multiplicado por três!" Happy declarou observando Natsu e Lucy.

"Então, agora eu sou um transporte?" Lucy repreendeu, irritada com as palavras de Happy.

"Suas malditas moscas!" Kage disse com raiva. "É culpa vossa que o mestre Erigor ficou com raiva de mim…"

"Aquela voz..." Natsu pareceu recuperar um pouco com a voz familiar.

"Qual é o vosso objetivo?" Erza perguntou olhando para Erigor. "O que planeiam fazer com a Lullaby?"

"Vocês não sabem?" perguntou Erigor, sem desviar o olhar dos magos da Fairy Tail enquanto voava e aterrou num poste com vários alto-falantes. "O que há aqui na estação de trem?"

"Ele voou!" Lucy exclamou, surpresa com a magia.

"É a magia do vento!" Happy avisou.

"Querem transmitir a canção de ninar?" Erza perguntou com raiva.

Erigor riu. "Pergunto-me quantos milhares de espetadores estão reunidos por aqui? E se aumentarmos o volume, vai abranger toda a cidade. A melodia da morte!"

"Querem que pessoas inocentes ouçam a melodia da flauta?" Erza perguntou, alarmada.

"É um expurgo. Eu estou a purgar os tolos que guardam os seus próprios direitos e segurança sem saber que existem aqueles cujos mesmos direitos foram roubados. O pecado deles é viver sem saber que este mundo não é justo. E então… O Shinigami veio para puni-los!"

"Não vão recuperar os vossos direitos ao fazerem isso." Lucy afirmou, olhando para Erigor sem demonstrar nenhum medo. "E vocês não foram expulsos da liga porque fizeram muitas coisas ruins?"

"Agora que chegámos tão longe, não queremos mais direitos." Declarou Erigor, encarando os magos da Fairy Tail sem remorso. "É poder! Aqueles com poder podem limpar o passado e governar o futuro."

"Você é um completo idiota, não é?"

"Muito ruim para vocês, moscas." Kage descansou a mão no chão, criando um círculo mágico roxo. "Vocês não vão conseguir ver a nova era das trevas porque vão para a vida após a morte!"

Três mãos sombrias saíram do círculo mágico e correram para Lucy, que foi pega de surpresa, mas antes de a atingirem, foram destruídas pelo punho em chamas de Natsu.

"É você!" Kage falou, reconhecendo o cabelo rosa.

"Então essa voz era você." Natsu olhou com raiva para Kage, chateado por ele tentar machucar Lucy.

"Recuperaste mesmo a tempo!" Lucy sorriu alegremente, um pouco corada com a atitude protetora de Natsu.

"Oh? Há um monte deles!" Natsu falou animado.

"Inimigos, cada um deles!" Lucy aproveitou a oportunidade para entusiasmar o mago.

"Isso vai ser divertido." Natsu bateu com o punho na palma da outra mão.

' _Caíram na minha armadilha, Fairy Tail. Tudo está a acontecer exatamente como planeei._ ' Erigor pensou enquanto observava os magos da Fairy Tail. ' _Há alguns bastardos que devo ter certeza de ouvir essa flauta. Tenho que me vingar pelo que fizeram!_ '

"Esta é a equipa mais forte do Fairy Tail!" Lucy disse orgulhosamente para ser uma parte dela, mesmo que fosse só desta vez. "É melhor vocês prepararem-se!"

"O resto depende de vocês!" Erigor voou enquanto falava. "Mostrem-lhes o quão temível uma guilda das trevas realmente é!"

"Ele fugiu!" Lucy e Happy reclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Natsu, Gray... Vocês dois vão atrás dele. Enquanto vocês dois trabalharem juntos, não há como vocês perderem, mesmo para o "deus da morte", Erigor." Erza começou a distribuir tarefas, mas, ao olhar para trás, viu os dois magos começarem a discutir e acrescentou com raiva. "Vocês dois, ouviram-me?"

"Sim, senhora!" Natsu e Gray disseram antes de fugir.

"Eles fugiram!" Disse um dos membros de Eisenwald.

"Eles querem encontrar Erigor!" Outro acrescentou.

"Deixem-nos para mim!" Exclamou um homem bronzeado com um nariz pontudo e um queixo afiado. Ele tinha linhas escuras circulando os olhos. Usava um casaco distinto, preto com riscas douradas no topo e nas mangas, com um capuz apertado coberto com riscas pretas e douradas. Ele usava uma camisa clara sob este casaco, calças e sapatos simples. "Eu, Rayure, vou derrubá-los!"

Ele tinha faixas pretas que circulavam todos os seus dedos. Ele fez os cabos mais longos e lisos e usou-os para pular para o corrimão do andar de cima.

"Eu também vou!" Kage colocou a mão no chão, criando um círculo mágico de ouro. "Não vou perdoar esse bastardo!"

Kage desapareceu nas sombras que ele tinha criado.

"Depois de os derrotar, nós também vamos atrás deles." Erza avisou Lucy.

"Duas garotas contra eles?" Lucy aproveitou a oportunidade para fingir ser uma garota frágil.

"Duas garotas? O que vocês acham que podem fazer? "Um dos membros de Eisenwald provocou.

"Nós vamos arrancar suas asas, bebês-mosca!" Acrescentou um rapaz com cabelos escuros, uma pera e bigode no rosto, esfregando as mãos de contentamento.

"Mas nós somos tão fofas ... Vocês não ousariam..." Lucy continuou o seu desempenho acentuando o decote de seu top laranja.

"Lucy, volta!" Happy implorou, acreditando na atuação da Lucy.

"Miseráveis!" Erza gritou, conjurando uma espada mágica.

"Uma espada apareceu!" Lucy exclamou, surpresa com a magia de Erza. "Uma espada mágica!"

Erza avisou os membros de Eisenwald. "Mais um insulto a Fairy Tail, e não posso garantir que vocês vivam para ver o amanhã!"

"Isso não é nada que não tenhamos visto antes!" Um dos membros da guilda negra zombou, enquanto vários deles atacaram Erza com as próprias espadas. "Temos muitas espadas mágicas!"

Erza não hesitou em derrotar as pessoas mais próximas com a espada antes de pular no ar e atacar os outros.

"Então, que tal um pouco disto?" Um dos membros da guilda negra perguntou antes de criar um círculo mágico e junto com mais dois magos lançaram três feixes de magia na direção de Erza. Ela pulou no ar, evitando o ataque e trocou a espada por uma lança para surpresa de todos.

"Ela transformou-se numa lança!" Lucy falou incrédula, vendo Erza usar a lança para derrotar mais inimigos antes de mudar para um par de espadas.

"É um par de espadas desta vez!" Um homem baixo, curvado e gordo com feições estranhas disse surpreso. Ele não parecia ter nariz e tinha lábios muito grandes, com o rosto parecido com o de um peixe. O cabelo dele era verde e era espetado para cima em muitas pontas arredondadas e curvas. Ele vestia uma jaqueta vermelha com bordas mais claras e uma gola alta, por cima de uma camisa clara, calça militar manchada sustentada por um cinto simples e botas. Ele também tinha um enorme colar em volta do pescoço, consistindo de vários discos de metal muito grandes conectados por uma corda. O nome dele era Karacka.

"Esta mulher... Ela pode reequipar tão rápido!" Disse outro membro de Eisenwald.

"Reequipar?" Lucy perguntou confusa, ela podia sar essa magia mas nada parecido com o que Erza estava a fazer.

"Espadas mágicas são semelhantes à tua magia Celestial, Lucy." Happy explicou. "Erza convoca armas que são armazenadas num espaço alternativo. Mudar a arma que tens chama-se Reequipar."

"Uau..." Lucy estava impressionada com o que Erza podia fazer. Ela nunca conseguiria usar a sua reequipe assim, apenas para coisas mais simples.

"Erza está apenas a começar!"

"Erza?" Karacka perguntou confuso.

"Ok, eu posso lutar também!" Lucy segurou o molho de chaves.

"O quê? Esta devia ser uma cena para mostrar Erza!" Protestou Happy.

" _ **Abre! Portão do Caranguejo Gigante, Câncer!**_ " Lucy convocou e Câncer apareceu.

"Câncer." O espírito apresentou-se empunhando as tesouras como se fossem armas mortais. "É uma luta desta vez-ebi?"

"Destrua-os!" Lucy ordenou, estendendo a mão antes de convocar o seu arco. " _ **Arco Celestial!**_ "

"Você, com o cabelo bizarro!" Provocou um dos homens antes de atacar Lucy e Câncer.

"Vamos-te pegar!"

Câncer olhou para eles como se fossem insetos antes de usar as tesouras para cortar os tendões, as espadas e torná-los todos carecas. Ao lado dele, Lucy usou o arco celestial, criando uma flecha feita de energia, que quando disparada se transformou em dezenas, deixando a outra metade dos magos inconscientes.

"A minha arma!" Reclamaram alguns membros da guilda negra.

"O meu cabelo!"

"Eu não posso mexer-me!" Outro reclamou.

"Bom corte-ebi." Câncer elogiou Lucy.

"Não é ruim." Erza disse com admiração. Lucy parecia trabalhar bem com o seu espírito e o que ela fez com o arco celestial também foi uma surpresa.

"Oh, não foi realmente…" Lucy começou antes de comemorar. "Ok, fiz uma boa impressão!"

"Então, esse era o teu objetivo?" Happy perguntou, mas sabia que era um objetivo normal para a maioria das magas ao entrar numa guilda.

Erza olhou confusa, Câncer. "No entanto, a maneira como ele termina as frases intriga-me. "-Ebi?" Eu apenas não vejo isso. Pelo menos diga "-choki" ou algo assim."

"Não foi bom o suficiente?" Lucy questionou em desespero.

"Ebi-choki." Câncer falou desolado.

"De qualquer forma, ainda restam muitos." Erza olhou para os inimigos restantes, determinada a resolver a situação de uma vez por todas. "Isso é uma pena. Vou acabar com eles!"

Uma luz brilhante começou a emanar do corpo de Erza, dando a impressão de que as roupas dela tinham desaparecido.

"Oh, a armadura está a sair!" Os magos negros comemoraram.

"Os cavaleiros mágicos geralmente lutam, reequipando armas diferentes. Erza aumentou a habilidade e pode lutar enquanto reequipa diferentes armaduras mágicas!" Happy explicou a Lucy. "Essa é a magia de Erza. Chama-se: _**A cavaleira!**_ "

Erza agora usava uma armadura peitoral pequena e reveladora que se estendia ao longo dos seus quadris, composta de placas em forma de penas apontando para cima com uma grande flor de metal na frente, deixando o topo dos seus seios expostos, assim como o seu estômago. Os seus bíceps estavam cobertos por tiras de metal e grandes faixas de chapas de metal nas bordas. A sua cintura era cercada por grandes placas decoradas, lembrando penas numa longa saia. Ela usava um par de botas folheadas parcialmente escondidas sob a saia, cada uma ostentando um enfeite de metal em forma de asas. Erza também tinha um protetor de pescoço em forma de pena e uma tiara com asas de metal proeminentes. A armadura também tinha dois pares de grandes asas de metal que adornam as costas de Erza, compostas de penas metálicas que perduram nas bordas.

"Dancem, minhas lâminas!" Erza ordenou as espadas que ela conjurou que rodeavam o seu corpo, formando um círculo. Elas começaram a se mover rapidamente criando um raio de luz ao redor dela.

"Erza ... ela poderia ser ..."

" _ **Círculos de Espadas!**_ " Com esse ataque, Erza derrotou os magos remanescentes.

"Whoa…" Lucy falou com admiração. "Ela derrotou a maioria deles com um golpe!"

"Sim!"

"Maldito seja!" Um dos dois magos restantes saltou para ela, os seus punhos brilhando dourados. "Eu vou derrotar-te!"

"Não há dúvidas sobre ela! Ela é a mulher mais poderosa da Fairy Tail…" o outro bruxo disse com admiração quando o seu companheiro foi derrotado com apenas um golpe. "A Rainha das Fadas, Titania Erza!"

"Uau! Eu acho que estou apaixonada!" Lucy disse com o coração nos olhos.

"Eu não vou lutar com ela!" O membro restante gritou, fugindo através das portas.

"Ele pode estar a ir em direção a Erigor." Erza, vestida com as suas roupas normais, avisou Lucy antes de exigir. "Vá atrás dele."

"Eu?"

"Eu estou a contar com você!" Erza ordenou, olhando para Lucy mortalmente.

"C-certo! Eu vou indo!" Lucy gritou enquanto pegava uma chave de prata. " _ **Abra, Portão dos Cães Venatici!**_ "

Houve um brilho de prata e dois cães de raça com pelo castanho-escura e manchas douradas apareceram. O nome do cachorro à esquerda era Moon e o da direita chamava-se Sun. Eles olharam para Lucy esperando por suas ordens. "Eu preciso que encontrem o mago que acabou de fugir daqui. Podem segui-lo?"

"Claro, Lucy-san!" Lucy ouviu na sua mente antes deles começarem a seguir a trilha com Lucy e Happy atrás deles.

"Devo ter dirigido esse 4 rodas muito rápido… Todos, o resto é com vocês." Erza disse, de joelhos pela falta de energia mágica depois que Lucy saiu.

**Com Natsu e Gray**

"Trabalhar juntos?" Gray reclamou enquanto corria. "Só podes estar a brincar comigo!"

"Fogo e gelo não se misturam!" Natsu concordou, também a correr ao lado de Gray. "De jeito nenhum!"

"E Erza apenas faz o que ela quer!" Gray disse irritado.

"Ela decide tudo sozinha, sem perguntas!" Natsu grunhiu também.

"Posso lidar com essa pessoa Erigor perfeitamente bem sozinho!" Eles gritaram ao mesmo tempo, antes de se enfrentarem com raiva e acrescentou. "Ei, não me copie!"

Foi então que perceberam que o caminho à frente deles estava dividido em duas direções.

"Qual o caminho?" Natsu perguntou, olhando para o sinal.

"Talvez devêssemos nos separar." Gray declarou, cada um virando para um lado. Ele virou-se para Natsu com um pequeno sorriso, por uma vez eles concordaram. "Natsu, estamos contra alguém que está a tentar libertar uma magia seriamente perigosa aqui. Se o encontrares, dá-lhe uma surra!"

"E não só isso, ele brigou com Fairy Tail. Que idiota! Vou queimá-lo para uma batata frita!" Natsu afirmou com um sorriso.

"Não morras." Gray sussurrou.

"O quê?" Natsu perguntou sem entender por que Gray tinha dito isso.

"Nada!" Gray exclamou antes de começar a descer a nova linha, então notou o alto-falante na parede. "Espera… Se ele estivesse a planear transmitir a Lullaby..." Gray correu para uma porta de madeira que tinha uma placa com Estúdio escrito. "A cabine de transmissão." Ele chutou a porta, destruindo-a, mas ao entrar, ele não viu Erigor. "Aqui não. Então ele não quer transmitir?"

Gray observou a sala com cuidado, sem notar o mago pendurado no buraco no teto. Era Rayure.

"Eu sabia que virias aqui, para tentar estragar o nosso plano!" O mago escuro mandou duas faixas pretas para Gray, mas ele conseguiu evitá-las.

"Então, o que vocês estão realmente a tentar fazer?" Gray olhou para o mago escuro pendurado no teto por faixas pretas de uma mão enquanto o ameaçava com a outra.

**Varanda, na Estação Oshibana.**

"Alguém saiu!" Exclamaram as pessoas reunidas na frente da estação.

"O que?"

Erza apareceu, segurando um megafone e levantou-o antes de começar a falar. "Se valorizam as suas vidas, saiam daqui imediatamente! Esta estação foi tomada por magos negros! E esses magos estão a tentar realizar uma magia que vai matar todas as pessoas aqui! Evacuem o mais longe daqui possível!"

"Ei você! Porque fez todo o mundo entrar em pânico desse jeito?" Perguntou um polícia que apareceu atrás dela. A multidão fugiu em pânico.

"É melhor que todos se tornarem vítimas, certo? Devem evacuar também. "Erza observou os policiais desaparecerem. "Agora não há mais pessoas ao redor da estação. O que vai fazer agora, Erigor?" O cabelo de Erza balançou ao vento quando ela se virou e notou uma parede de vento começar a cercar a estação. "O quê? A estação está a ser cercada pelo vento?"

Ela ouviu uma risada atrás dela.

**Estúdio**

"Ninguém pode escapar da minha _**urumi**_!" Rayure afirmou, atacando Gray com as faixas pretas.

" _ **Ice-make Shield!**_ " Gritou Gray, criando um escudo que o protegia.

"Magia do gelo, não é?" Rayure disse surpreso.

" _ **Ice-make Knuckle!**_ " Gray gritou novamente, criando punhos que apareceram em baixo de Rayure e o acertaram, enviando-o através da parede. Gray foi até o bruxo das trevas. "O que vocês, bastardos, realmente querem? Não estão a pensar tocar a Lullaby nos altifalantes?"

Rayure levantou-se do chão, rindo. "A barreira de vento mágico de Erigor deve estar no lugar agora."

"Barreira de vento mágico?" Gray perguntou, surpreso com o que ouvia.

"Uma barreira de vento para que nenhum de vocês, idiotas, possam escapar daqui!"

**Com Erza**

"Eu sempre quis lutar com você uma vez, rainha." Erigor declarou sentado na foice. "Mas infelizmente… não tenho tempo para brincar com você, agora!"

Erigor ergueu a mão que brilhava púrpura e mandou Erza através da parede de vento.

"Erigor!" Erza gritou enquanto corria em direção à barreira, mas assim que o braço dela o tocou, foi jogada para trás com vários cortes no braço.

"Nem tente!" avisou Erigor. "Este muro de vento mágico é unidirecional: só pode passar de fora para dentro. Se você tentar sair de dentro, o vento vai cortar-te em pedaços."

"O que vocês querem?"

"Graças a vocês idiotas perdi muito tempo." Erigor disse antes de começar a voar para longe. "Se você me der licença..."

"Espera! Maldito sejas Erigor…" Erza disse, segurando seu braço. "Onde ele vai? Então ele não estava atrás desta estação?"

**Com Gray**

Gray segurou Rayure pelo casaco e empurrou-o contra a parede de pedra. "Já tive o suficiente dos seus enigmas. Explique o que está a acontecer, agora!"

"Fizemos uma gaiola para prendê-los, moscas, isso é tudo. Nós só atacámos esta estação para bloquear a rota até o final da linha, estação de Clover."

"O quê?"

"A estação de Clover está do outro lado de um desfiladeiro gigante. Não há como chegar lá, exceto esse caminho. A menos que possa voar como Erigor!"

"Então é aí que vocês vão usar a Lullaby?!"

"Sabe o que está na estação de Clover? Tente lembrar…" Rayure abaixou o braço, estendendo as faixas pretas por baixo, e aproveitou a abertura para atingir Gray. "Uma abertura!"

'Clover ... Essa é a cidade onde os velhos estão a ter a reunião regular!' Gray pensou enquanto ele estava no ar depois de ser atingido pelas faixas de Rayure. "O verdadeiro alvo são os mestres da guilda?"

"Então você finalmente percebeu?" Rayure brincou com os braços esticados e as faixas de ambas as mãos estendidas. "Um pouco lento, não?"

"Aqueles velhotes são magos extremamente poderosos…" Gray avisou depois de ser atingido novamente pelas faixas pretas. "Vocês não acham que estão a ser muito atrevidos?"

"Vai ser muito fácil fazer aqueles velhotes desavisados ouvirem a flauta! Sei que o mestre Erigor será capaz de fazer isso! E vocês, pestes não vão nos parar!" Rayure envolveu as faixas pretas em torno de Gray, segurando-o com elas. "Não podem deixar esta estação! Ninguém pode nos parar agora! Vamos nos vingar das pessoas que nos oprimiram! Vamos acabar com todos eles!"

Gray, cansado do que estava a ouvir, libertou o seu poder, congelando as bandas antes de destruí-las. "Nós vamos parar-te." Gray declarou, caminhando em direção a Rayure cujas pernas estavam congeladas agora. "E faremos você pagar por tentar atacar o nosso mestre. Esses velhotes são como os nossos pais!"

Gray agarrou a cabeça do Rayure com a mão…

**Com Natsu**

Natsu correu pelo caminho que escolhera, irritado por não ter encontrado ninguém sem perceber a sombra que o perseguia.

"Já está na hora de disparar a armadilha?" perguntou Kage, erguendo a cabeça da sombra do chão.

**Com Erza**

Erza olhou para a parede do vento tentando encontrar uma maneira de passar por ela. "Erigor…"

**Com a Lucy**

"Para onde foi aquele gordo?", Perguntou Lucy, correndo atrás da Moon e do Sun.

"Se não o encontrares, Erza vai estrangular-te!" Happy avisou a loira.

**Com Gray**

Gray afastou-se do corpo de Rayure agora preso no gelo e acrescentou numa voz sombria. "Vamos mostrar-vos que há guildas mais assustadoras do que qualquer guilda das trevas."


	7. Chamas e Vento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continua a luta com os membros da Eisenwald. Lucy conseguirá encontrar Karacka? Eles vão conseguir sair da estação?

"Falar"

_'Pensar'_

**"** _**Magias** _ **"**

**Local**

* * *

**Capítulo 07 - Chamas e Vento**

**Estação Oshibana**

A maioria dos membros de Eisenwald estava amarrada por cordas, exceto por um, que Erza segurava pela gola do casaco.

"Eu já disse que não sabemos... É impossível! Não há como dissipar o muro de vento mágico!"

Gray correu para a sala da estação Oshibana. "Erza!"

"Gray? Não devia estar com Natsu?" Erza perguntou, preocupada.

"Tivemos que nos separar. Isso não importa agora! O verdadeiro objetivo da Eisenwald é a próxima cidade!"

"O quê?" Erza perguntou, sem entender a razão para atacar essa cidade.

"É o lugar onde os velhos estão a ter a reunião regular!" Gray explicou a Erza. "Eles querem usar a Lullaby lá!"

"Então é isso que vocês querem fazer?" Uma aura escura cercou o corpo de Erza e o bruxo das trevas tremeu de medo. "Mas a estação está cercada por um muro de vento mágico."

"Sim, eu vi mais cedo. Vai ser destroçado se tentar forçar a passagem."

"Estou bem ciente disso..." Erza apertou a ligadura que envolvia o seu braço.

"Erza, o seu braço ..." Gray disse preocupado.

"Não é nada." Erza sabia que o importante era os mestres da guilda. "Mas enquanto estamos sentados aqui, Erigor aproxima-se de onde a Guilda Mestres são. Ah, sim..." Erza pensou por um momento antes de acrescentar. "Há alguém que eles chamam de 'Kage' na Eisenwald. Ele foi o único que conseguiu dissipar o selo de Lullaby."

"Dissipar?" Gray disse em descrença. "Ele é um dissipador? Então ele também poderia dissipar o muro de vento mágico!"

"Procurem por Kage e capturem-no!" Erza mandou.

"Certo!" Gray concordou antes de sair, a correr, da sala.

"Karacka, quanto tempo vai esconder-se aí?" Perguntou o membro de Eisenwald, olhando a parede atrás dele.

"D-Desculpe..." Karacka falou com metade do seu corpo fora da parede. "Quase fui pego pela loira várias vezes."

"Eles estão atrás de Kage. Vá em frente." O outro assistente pediu.

"Por favor, não eu! Sou inútil como reforço numa luta."

"Não, tenho uma tarefa muito mais simples para você." O mago falou com uma voz sombria.

**Com a Lucy**

"Perdi o rasto dele." Lucy suspirou enquanto caminhava pelo corredor atrás de Moon e Sun. Happy estava ao lado dela.

"Sim!" Happy concordou.

"Ele usou magia para voltar para a sala onde fomos convocados, mas já não está lá." Moon explicou, falando em voz alta.

"A magia dele está a aproximar-se de um mago de fogo e um mago das sombras." Sun falou, sem se importar com a surpresa de Happy, ao ver que eles podiam falar.

"Então levem-nos até eles." Lucy pediu.

**Com Natsu**

"Erigor, onde você está?!" Natsu gritou, as mãos dele estavam em chamas enquanto destruía as paredes e caminhava através delas para ver se Erigor estava dentro. "Próximo!"

"Esse mago nunca ouviu falar de uma porta?" Kageyama perguntou a si mesmo, pendurado no teto, depois de ver Natsu quebrar mais duas paredes.

"Droga..." Natsu reclamou depois de ver outro quarto vazio.

"Bem, suponho que não há problema se eu simplesmente deixá-lo sozinho. Mas eu não ficaria satisfeito com isso, ficaria?" Kage conjurou várias sombras em forma de cobra que atacaram Natsu de surpresa e o acertaram. "Obrigado por mais cedo, mosca com doença do movimento!"

"Você de novo?" Natsu gritou, subindo dos escombros, a cabeça dele estava presa num sinal.

"Esse sinal fica-te bem." Kage provocou o mago de fogo.

"Cale a boca, Hage!" Natsu mudou o nome de Kage, já que Hage queria dizer careca.

"Eu não sou careca, e o meu nome não é Hage!" Kage resmungou. "É Kageyama!"

"É mesmo?" Natsu perguntou num tom de gozo, mostrando o quão pouco isso importava para ele.

"Bem, tanto faz. Eu agora entendo a sua magia." Kage sorri antes de explicar. "Come chamas para aumentar o seu poder destrutivo. Isso é uma magia bastante rara."

"Eu realmente, realmente quero-lhe bater agora, mas não é a hora para isso!" Natsu grunhiu com raiva, a sua cabeça estava em chamas, destruindo o cartaz antes de perguntar. "Onde está Erigor?"

"Boa pergunta. Talvez eu lhe diga se me bater." Um círculo mágico apareceu sob os pés de Kage e três sombras com a forma de punhos apareceram e atingiram Natsu. " _ **Guarda Sombra!**_ "

"Oh? Você vai-me dizer depois que eu bater em você? Então são dois pássaros com uma só pedra! Estou todo animado agora."

**Com a Lucy**

"O que é essa vibração?" Lucy perguntou a Sun e Moon quando viram as paredes da estação tremerem.

"É magia de fogo e sombra, eles devem estar no meio de uma batalha." Moon respondeu.

"Estamos um pouco longe, mas o outro mago que estamos a perseguir está a aproximar-se deles."

"Vamos agora." Lucy sentou nas costas de Sun, agarrando o seu pescoço, antes de se voltar para Happy. "Você também."

"Vai ser uma viagem conturbada." Moon acrescentou depois que Happy sentou nas suas costas. " _ **Alta velocidade!**_ "

Eles desapareceram deixando apenas uma linha azul como prova da sua passagem.

**Com Natsu**

"Ele é um escorregadio." Kage pensou quando Natsu se afastou das sombras com facilidade. "No entanto..." Kage colocou a palma da mão no chão e um círculo mágico apareceu. "Você não pode esquivar-se da minha Orochi Shadow!" Várias sombras em forma de serpente apareceram e voaram na direção de Natsu. "Eles vão seguir você para as profundezas do inferno!"

"Vou acabar com você!" Natsu bateu os punhos. " _ **Asas Cortantes do Dragão de Fogo!**_ "

Natsu atacou as sombras com o fogo dos seus braços, destruindo todas.

"V-você tem que estar a brincar comigo? Ele destruiu a Sombra de Orochi com um único ataque?" Kage falou com medo. "Que poder destrutivo... Não posso acreditar que um bruxo como esse existe!"

"Como você gostaria de mais um dos meus socos "mosca", hein?" Natsu perguntou com um punho em chamas.

"E-Ele é um monstro!" Kage exclamou com medo antes de ser atingido pelo soco de Natsu. Ele atravessou a parede atrás dele, fazendo um buraco antes de bater contra a parede da próxima sala.

"Oh meu, parece que exagerei e destruí o lugar novamente. Por que isso sempre acaba assim?" Natsu perguntou-se. "Bem, sinto-me melhor agora. Eu ganho, Decoyama."

"É Kageyama, droga!" Reclamou Kage.

"Ok, diga-me onde está Erigor, como prometeu!"

"Louco... O Mestre Erigor não está mais nesta estação."

"Hã?"

"Natsu!" Erza apareceu a correr com Gray ao lado dela. "É o bastante! Precisamos dele!"

"Que bom, cérebro de fogo!" Gray elogiou o companheiro de guilda pela primeira vez.

"Huh?" Natsu perguntou sem entender antes de gritar de terror quando Erza se aproximou dele com a espada levantada. "Eu não fiz nada, mas desculpe-me!"

Erza não se importou com as palavras de Natsu e atacou Kage com a sua espada, prendendo-o na parede a alguns milímetros do seu pescoço antes de pedir. "Dissipe o muro de vento mágico e não nos dê nenhum problema!"

"Ela não está a brincar, cara!" Natsu avisou com medo. "Erza é uma fera!"

"Chega!" Gray repreendeu Natsu.

"Consegui?"

"Tudo bem..." Kage concordou com o medo, mas um círculo mágico apareceu atrás dele e um braço perfurou o seu peito. "P-Por quê?"

' _Uma tarefa simples..._ ' lembrou Karacka antes de ser atingido por uma flecha feita de energia celestial. Lucy tinha tentado impedir o ataque, mas era tarde de mais. ' _Mate Kage!_ '

"Kage!" Erza gritou de surpresa quando Karacka caiu inconsciente ao lado de Kage.

"Estamos muito atrasados." Lucy lamentou quando Sun e Moon desapareceram no reino celestial.

"Droga! Lá vai a nossa única saída!" Gray lamentou, ajoelhando-se ao lado do corpo de Kage.

"Kage, fique comigo! Precisamos do seu poder!" Erza implorou. "É o único que pode dissipar o vento mágico! Kage, tem que acordar!"

"Não adianta, Erza, ele está inconsciente." Gray tentou fazer com que Erza visse a razão.

"Eu não posso deixar você morrer!" Erza reclamou quando bateu na cabeça de Kage repetidamente no chão. "Destrua a parede do vento!"

"Espera! Ele não pode usar magia nessa condição." Gray tentou acalmar Erza.

"Temos que forçá-lo a fazer isso!"

"Você não pode chamar o cara que salvou Macau?" Natsu perguntou a Lucy, tentando controlar a sua raiva pelo que havia acontecido.

"É muito perigoso para mim se eu fizer isso." Lucy avisou e pegou a caixa de primeiros socorros. "Você lembra-se do que aconteceu comigo da última vez, se eu chamar Nix agora seria pior. "

**Clover Canyon**

Erigor flutuava acima da ferrovia no meio do Clover Canyon, um desfiladeiro profundo que se estendia até as profundezas da terra. Não havia como atravessá-lo ao lado dessa ferrovia.

"A cidade de Clover, onde os Mestres da Guilda estão reunidos, está próxima." disse Erigor em voz alta. "E recuperei a maior parte do poder mágico que usei para criar esse muro de vento mágico. Vamos voar. Você é o idiota que tirou os nossos empregos e os nossos direitos... Apenas esperem! O Deus da Morte vai julgar-vos!"

**Estação Oshibana**

"Então, o objetivo de Erigor era a reunião regular?" Perguntou Lucy, parando junto à parede do vento.

"O velhote!" Natsu exclamou preocupado.

"Erigor bloqueou a única rota para Clover, e está a ir para lá por via aérea." Erza disse ao lado de Kage, que estava coberto de ataduras.

"Seria possível alcançá-lo em um 4 rodas mágico, mas se não fizermos nada sobre esse muro de vento mágico, não poderemos sair da estação! Mas..." Gray foi interrompido pelo grito Natsu, Ele jogou-se contra a parede do vento mágico apenas para ser repelido. "Se tentarmos fugir para o exterior, é o que acontece."

"Kage, estou-te implorando! Empreste-nos o seu poder!" Erza implorou.

"Droga!" Natsu gritou com as mãos em chamas antes de bater na parede com eles. "Vou rasgar essa parede em pedaços!"

"Natsu!" Lucy gritou quando ele foi repelido novamente.

"Idiota. Força não vai ajudar." Gray declarou numa voz calma.

"Vai ser ruim se não nos apressarmos!" Lucy disse preocupada. "Você não pode congelar com a sua magia?"

"Se eu pudesse fazer isso, já teria feito isso." Gray sabia que era uma pergunta válida. Natsu atacou a parede do vento novamente.

"Natsu!" Lucy repreendeu Natsu. "Pare com isso já! Vai se despedaçar!"

"Droga! O que devemos fazer?" Erza perguntou, parecendo ter perdido a esperança.

"Eu disse, pare com isso!" Lucy abraçou Natsu por trás, forçando-o a ficar quieto, incapaz de evitar perceber o quão quente ele estava.

"Porra..." Natsu olhou para Lucy de perto, fazendo-a corar um pouco.

"O quê?" Lucy gaguejou, Natsu gritou.

"É isso aí! Espíritos! Fui capaz de passar pelo mundo dos espíritos na mansão de Everlue, lembra-se?"

"Bem, uma pessoa normal morreria se fizesse isso. Não podes respirar. E de qualquer maneira, o portão só pode abrir onde o mago Celestial está."

"Huh?" Natsu não entendeu o que ela estava a tentar dizer.

"Em outras palavras, se quisesses atravessar o mundo dos espíritos para escapar, precisarias de um mago Celestial no lado de fora da estação."

"Perdi-me... Apenas apressa-te e faz isso." Natsu disse, não notando o suspiro entediado de Gray.

"Eu disse-te, eu não posso! E também é uma grande violação do contrato para um ser humano entrar no Mundo Espiritual. É uma coisa boa que foi a chave de Everlue quando aconteceu da última vez."

"Sim. Eu não entendo."

"Everlue...chave?" Happy disse pensativo antes de gritar de surpresa. "Lucy, eu lembrei-me!"

"Lembraste o quê?"

"A coisa que eu estava a falar quando chegamos aqui!"

"Queres dizer quando me chamaste estranha, uma e outra vez?"

"Aqui!" Happy revelou uma chave de ouro com o símbolo de Virgem.

"Essa é a chave de Virgem!" Lucy gritou furiosa. Ela agarrou o gato azul pelos bigodes. "Não podes simplesmente roubar as coisas!"

"Mas a própria Virgem disse para te dar!" Happy esclareceu e Lucy soltar os seus bigodes.

"Sheesh. Nós não temos tempo a perder com essa porcaria inútil." Gray advertiu, sem entender o que Happy estava a tentar dizer.

"Virgem?" Natsu perguntou antes de se lembrar. "Queres dizer aquela empregada gorila?"

"Ela confirmou o que tinhas dito sobre os contratos de Everlue, desde que Everlue foi preso, o contrato foi quebrado." Happy explicou. "Então ela veio ver-nos e disse que queria um contrato contigo, Lucy."

"Oh, então ela apareceu? Eu deveria estar feliz, mas não é a hora, sabes? Temos que pensar em como sair daqui."

"Mas ..." Happy tentou protestar, mas Lucy agarrou-o pelos bigodes e puxou as bochechas de novo e de novo.

"Cale a boca! Pequenos gatinhos devem ficar quietos e fazer miau!" Lucy falou assustadora, enquanto ainda puxava as bochechas de Happy.

"Ela pode ser bastante assustadora às vezes." Gray disse com algum medo na sua voz.

"Ela é muito mais forte do que pensas!" Natsu falou com algum divertimento. Lucy podia parecer bastante educada às vezes, mas ela era tão louca quanto o resto dos magos da Fairy Tail.

"Mas, Virgo pode cavar buracos no chão." Happy estava ajoelhado no chão e com lágrimas nos olhos. "Eu estava a pensar que poderíamos escapar da parede do vento mágico cavando por baixo..."

"O quê?" Erza falou em descrença.

"Sério?" Gray também disse surpreso.

"Uh..."

"Porque não disseste logo?" Lucy perguntou sem entender.

"Porque estavas a beliscar-me." Happy lembrou a loira com um pouco de raiva.

Lucy ajoelhou-se no chão, implorando por perdão. "Sinto muito! Sinto muito! Eu vou dar-te uma recompensa depois, vou! Por favor, desculpa-me! Enfim, dá-me a chave!"

"OK! Estou ansioso para essa recompensa!"

Lucy estava a alguma distância dos seus companheiros, que a observavam de perto, ela esticou o braço, segurando a chave de ouro enquanto o brilho dourado a envolvia. " _ **Estou ligada ao caminho para o mundo dos espíritos celestes! Agora! Espírito, atende ao meu chamado e passa pelo Portão! Portão da Donzela, eu abro-te! Virgem!**_ "

Um círculo mágico apareceu e uma menina de cabelos cor-de-rosa com olhos azuis e braceletes nos pulsos com correntes num uniforme de empregada saiu do chão. "Chamaste, mestre?"

"Quem é você?" Perguntou Lucy, incrédula.

"Ei Marco, você realmente diminuiu o tamanho." Natsu sorriu para Virgo.

"O meu nome é Virgo." A empregada cor-de-rosa corrigiu. "Peço desculpas pelos problemas que causei antes."

"Emagreceu? Mais como uma pessoa diferente!" Lucy falou, ainda em choque com a aparência do novo espírito.

"Uma pessoa diferente?" Gray perguntou curiosamente.

"Uh?.. O que há com essa aparência?" Lucy perguntou a Virgo.

"Sou um Espírito Celestial que é fiel ao seu mestre." Virgem explicou aos magos. "Eu faço as minhas tarefas na aparência que o meu mestre deseja."

"Você parecia muito mais poderosa e forte antes, no entanto." Natsu comentou.

"É assim mesmo? Nesse caso…" Virgem transformou-se numa empregada muito alta, com excesso de peso, com um rosto muito feio e dois rabos de cavalo que assustaram Gray. "Voltarei a esta forma."

"Porque tinhas de dizer isso?" Lucy perguntou a Natsu antes de adicionar. "Prefiro a versão magra!"

"Entendido." Virgem voltou ao seu original, feliz com a personalidade do seu novo mestre.

"De qualquer forma, não temos tempo. Podemos adiar o contrato até mais tarde?"

"Entendido, mestre."

"Para de me chamar Mestre!" Lucy odiava o modo como os espíritos eram tratados e ser chamada de Mestre apenas a fazia lembrar dos magos celestiais que os maltratavam.

"Então eu posso chamar-te de Rainha?" Virgem perguntou, notando o chicote preso no cinto de Lucy.

"Rejeitado!"

"Então, princesa?" Virgem sabia que não era uma mentira, já que tinha sido a linha Heartfilia que havia iniciado os magos celestes.

"Mm, isso pode ser legal..." Lucy disse com um pequeno sorriso.

"Então essa é a coisa dela, hein?" Gray perguntou Natsu com pouca surpresa.

"De qualquer forma, apresse-se." Natsu apressou o espírito celestial.

"Então vou cavar." Virgo fez uma pequena reverência antes de começar a cavar como se ela fosse uma broca humana.

"Ooh, ela está a cavar!" Gray disse com admiração.

"Bom, Lucy!" Erza puxou a cabeça de Lucy contra o seu peito, esquecendo que ela estava a usar a armadura.

"Ai!" Lucy reclamou.

"Ok, todo o mundo, nesse buraco!" Gray mandou antes de ver Natsu carregando Kage. "O que estás a fazer, Natsu?"

"Se ele morrer depois que lutei com ele vai deixar um gosto ruim na minha boca."

Erza sorriu levemente com as palavras de Natsu.

**Fora da estação Oshibana**

"Estamos fora!" Erza olhou para a parede do vento atrás deles. "Apressem-se!"

"Uau, que vento!" Lucy estava feliz por usar calças de ganga antes de perceber que Virgo não tinha a mesma sorte. "Virgo! A tua calcinha pode ser vista!"

"Whoa lá..." Gray disse, corando, antes de Lucy tentar abaixar a saia de Virgo.

"Não adianta..." Kage disse deitado no chão. "Vocês nunca serão capazes de recuperar o atraso agora. Nós ganhamos..."

"Onde está Natsu?" Erza perguntou ao notar que ele tinha desaparecido.

"Happy não está aqui também." Gray acrescentou.

**Clover Canyon**

"Essa é a cidade... Apenas esperem, seus velhotes!" Erigor falou, voando no céu, mas depois ouviu uma voz atrás dele.

"Você gosta da velocidade máxima do Happy?" Natsu soltou a cintura de Happy antes de bater em Erigor e pousar nas linhas do comboio com Happy caindo nas suas mãos. "Happy!"

"Eu não posso mais voar..."

"Graças a você, consegui alcançá-lo."

"D-Droga…" Erigor disse levantou-se. "Tu és da Fairy Tail. Porque estás aqui?" Erigor perguntou.

"Para derrota-te, Ventinho fraco!"

**Carro mágico.**

"Porque me trouxeram com vocês?" perguntou Kage com os pulsos presos atrás das costas em punhos que Lucy havia pedido a Virgo.

"A cidade estava deserta." Lucy respondeu levemente. "Então, vamos levá-lo a um médico em Clover, você devia ser grato."

"Não... Quero dizer, por que você me salvou? Sou o seu inimigo!" Kage contorceu os braços ligeiramente, incapaz de soltá-los. "Oh, entendi. Vocês planeiam usar-me como moeda de barganha humana com Erigor. Isso nunca vai funcionar. Ele é tão sangue-frio quanto eles vêm. Ele não faria nada por mim."

"Whoa, escuro." Lucy perguntou-se se isso era comum com guildas escuras.

"Se você quer morrer, apenas diga a palavra." Gray falou entediado cruzando os braços.

"Ei, Gray!" Lucy reclamou, chateada com a escolha de palavras do seu companheiro de guilda.

"Tudo não precisa ser decidido pela vida e pela morte, você sabe." Gray começou a sua lição moral. "Pensem no futuro um pouco, todos vocês."

De repente, o carro sacudiu e jogou a bunda de Lucy no rosto de Kage.

"Erza?" Gray perguntou preocupada.

"Desculpe por isso, está tudo bem." Erza disse, mas era evidente que ela já havia gasto muita magia.

"Desculpe!" Lucy pediu desculpas a Kage, envergonhada.

"Não bata a sua bunda grande na minha cara!" Kage disse rudemente, mas isso tinha doído.

"Isso é assédio sexual! Gray, mate-o!" Lucy ordenou com raiva das palavras do mago negro.

"Ei, não faça troça das minhas palavras de sabedoria!" Gray grunhiu.

' _A minha visão está a ficar turva. Parece que eu realmente usei muito poder mágico. Natsu, por favor, pare o Erigor! Cabe a você até chegarmos lá!_ ' Erza pensou enquanto tentava se concentrar no caminho.

**Clover Canyon**

"Vamos! Vou incinerar essa flauta perigosa!" Natsu cambaleou com os punhos em chamas.

"Você saiu do muro de vento mágico?" Erigor questionou. "São pragas? Deixe-me passar. Desaparece."

Erigor levantou a mão e um círculo mágico roxo apareceu, seguido por uma forte rajada de vento.

"Isso não é…" Natsu falou antes de saltar no ar usando fogo nos seus pés e punhos, atacando Erigor.

' _O que? Ele pula e soca com chamas? E tamanha força! Eu nunca pensaria que um bruxo pudesse dar um soco assim!_ ' Erigor pensou enquanto flutuava para longe de Natsu.

"Maldito! Pare de flutuar lá em cima, não é justo!" Natsu reclamou com raiva. "Desça aqui e lute como um homem!"

"Não fique convencido, mosca! _**Storm Bringer!**_ " Erigor respondeu, criando um furacão e enviando-o para Natsu, que estava envolvido pelo vento e também começou a girar.

"Natsu!" Happy preocupado tentou usar a sua magia, mas não conseguiu. "Não adianta, eu não tenho poder mágico suficiente."

"Humph. As chamas não podem ajudá-lo a voar!" Erigor saltou quando Natsu caiu do penhasco.

"Natsu!" Gritou Happy.

"Droga! Isso não parece bom!" Natsu reclamou enquanto caía por mais de cinquenta metros. "O que devo fazer... Velhote?"

Foi então que ele se lembrou de uma conversa com Macau.

"Você é inútil, cara. Dê uma boa olhada. Vês?" Macao perguntou ao jovem Natsu mostrando o fogo roxo segurando uma caneca no ar.

"Uau, incrível." Natsu disse com admiração.

"É chamado de Flare Roxo. Pode fazer mais coisas do que apenas queimar objetos."

"Mas o meu apenas queima tudo."

"Você pode mudar as propriedades do fogo. Se deseja isso do seu coração, o fogo irá naturalmente responder à sua vontade."

"Eu não entendo."

De repente, uma mão gigante feita de fogo apareceu do fundo da ravina, agarrando a linha do comboio, vindo do pulso de Natsu, e ele usou-a para pousar na linha do comboio.

"Natsu!" Happy gritou de alívio.

"Essa foi por pouco. Mudar as propriedades do fogo, hein? Eu fiz isso, Macau!"

"O que diabos foi isso?" perguntou Erigor, incrédulo.

"Deve estar com frio estando todo nu assim. Que tal eu lhe aquecer?"

"Eu também não vejo você usando uma parka!"

Natsu bateu um pulso no outro chamando a sua magia. "Vou acabar com você! _**Rugido do Dragão de Fogo!**_ "

" _ **Storm Wall!**_ " Erigor gritou, bloqueando o ataque de Natsu enquanto pensava. ' _O que é esse cara? Ele apenas ataca aleatoriamente! Então é assim que um feiticeiro da Fairy Tail é?_ ' Erigor olhou para Natsu antes de continuar a falar. "Parece que eu subestimei o seu poder um pouco. Que tal ficarmos sérios agora? Nós dois..."

"Estou a ficar todo entusiasmado!"

" _ **Storm Mail!**_ " Erigor gritou, criando uma armadura de vento ao redor do seu corpo.

"Aqui vou eu!" Natsu atacou Erigor com um punho em chamas, mas ele não conseguia se aproximar.

"Qual é o problema? É tudo o que você tem?" Erigor brincou.

"Droga! Agora você foi e se envolveu em algo chato! Vou rasgar isso em pedaços! _**Punho de Ferro do Dragão de Fogo!**_ " Natsu gritou, mas a chama desapareceu antes de chegar a Erigor. "O que aconteceu? A chama desapareceu!"

"Como eu pensei... Sem se envolver nessas chamas, você não tem esse poder destrutivo. Parece que não é mais eficaz." Erigor aumentou a força do vento da sua armadura forçando Natsu a se retirar. "Os ventos do Storm Mail sopram constantemente para fora. Não entende? As chamas não suportam um vento contrário!"

"O que disseste?" Natsu perguntou com raiva.

"As chamas nunca podem derrotar o vento!"


	8. A equipa mais forte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu acaba a luta com Erigor. Lullaby aparece e a equipa luta contra ele. Conhecemos uma nova magia de Lucy

"Falar"

_'Pensar'_

_**"Magias"** _

**Local**

* * *

**Capítulo 08 - A Equipe Mais Forte!**

**Clover Canyon**

A luta entre Natsu e Erigor continuou, mas Natsu ainda não tinha conseguido chegar ao mago do vento.

"Natsu!" Happy gritou, preocupado.

"Entendes agora, pirralho da Fairy Tail?" disse Erigor, cercado pelo vento da tempestade. "As chamas nunca vão derrotar o vento!"

"Maldito..." Natsu cruzou os braços tentando se defender do vento forte. "Parece um tufão..."

"As tuas chamas não podem mais me atingir!" Erigor gabou-se. "Toma isso! _**Storm Shred!**_ "

"Droga...você..." Natsu reclamou, tentando evitar os discos afiados de vento que Erigor havia criado e mandado contra ele. Natsu usou fogo nos pés para dar impulso e pulou para Erigor com os punhos em chamas. "Atravessa!" Natsu foi enviado de volta ao solo pela força do vento. "Não são apenas as minhas chamas, o meu punho não consegue nem chegar perto dele! Droga!"

"Qual é o problema, pirralho?" Erigor provocou Natsu, flutuando acima dele. "Isso é tudo que tens? Pensei que fosses mais forte." Erigor abriu os braços e um círculo mágico roxo apareceu. "Não importa. Vou acabar com isto. Esta é a magia da Fénix que rasga tudo o que toca em pedaços! _**Emera Baram!**_ "

Vários círculos mágicos roxos apareceram à volta do primeiro.

"Ele disse, Emera Baram? Natsu, se fores atingido com isso, serás despedaçado!" Happy exclamou, preocupado com a segurança de Natsu.

"Retorna ao pó, pirralho esquentado!" Erigor cruzou os dedos criando um forte remoinho de vento que atingiu Natsu e o mandou para trás.

"Natsu!" Happy gritou com ele. "Natsu, levanta-te!"

"Estou impressionado que o corpo dele ainda está inteiro." Erigor falou enquanto observava o mago deitado no chão. "Nada mal param um mago tão jovem."

"Natsu!" Happy olhou para o seu companheiro, ambos cercados pelo vento de Erigor.

"Não te preocupes. Em breve estarás com os velhotes. Com o doce som da Lullaby…"

Natsu bateu o punho no chão antes de se levantar. "Lullaby, isso... Lullaby, aquilo..." Natsu tirou o colete, mostrando o peito musculoso, só um cachecol em volta do pescoço. "Se queres a cabeça dos velhotes, vais ter de passar por mim!"

"Esse é o Natsu!" Happy inclinou-se.

"Impossível! Ele ainda está de pé?" Erigor olhou, incrédulo, o mago de cabelos salmão.

"Se não tens coragem para lutar, então vai embora!" Natsu avisou antes de tentar atacar Erigor com os punhos em chamas.

"Que pirralho teimoso!" Erigor reclamou.

Assim que Natsu se aproximou, foi enviado de volta pela armadura do vento.

"Porra..." Natsu enfureceu-se, frustrado e pegou o ferro dos carris, cercado pelas suas chamas. "Droga! Por que não consigo aproximar-me dele?"

"Isso é …" Happy começou, confuso.

"Eu não aguento mais! Seu maldito!" Natsu gritou ainda mais irritado, puxando o ferro para fora da linha e aumentou a temperatura e a força das suas chamas.

"Que magia estranha... É como se as próprias chamas fossem a manifestação das suas emoções…" Erigor olhou com atenção para Natsu.

"Ora... o vento de Erigor mudou de direção..." Happy notou. Naquele ponto, Natsu quebrou o pedaço de ferro ao meio.

"Chamas de emoção? É verdade que havia uma magia antiga assim..." Erigor falou com algum receio. "Não, esse garoto não poderia... O que é isso? O meu vento está a ir em direção a ele!"

"Entendo!" Happy percebeu o que estava a acontecer e decidiu acelerar as coisas. "Natsu! Desiste. Não podes ganhar. Apenas deixa o Gray cuidar disso."

"O que disseste?" Natsu gritou de raiva, aumentando a força e a temperatura das chamas ao redor.

"Ele está a desfazer o meu Storm Mail!" Erigor exclamou com alarme, a armadura que o rodeava desapareceu. "Seu desgraçado!"

' _O ar super aquecido em torno de Natsu move-se para cima extremamente rápido, criando uma área de pressão baixa. E o vento sopra na área de baixa pressão!_ ' Happy pensou.

"Eu vou ser o único que te vai derrotar!" Natsu gritou no meio de uma coluna gigante de fogo.

' _Uma magia superquente dessas! Ele não pode ser…_ ' Erigor pensou alarmado.

Natsu correu para Erigor e bateu com a cabeça na barriga dele, cercado pelas chamas.

" _ **Lâmina do Dragão de Fogo!**_ " Natsu gritou antes de mandar Erigor pelo ar com a força da coluna de chamas que o rodeava.

' _Então um Dragon Slayer realmente existe?_ ' Pensou Erigor, antes de aterrar na linha.

"Que tal isso, Happy?"

"Certo! Esse é Natsu, O Salamander!"

"Isso não é o que disseste há pouco." Natsu comentou, fazendo beicinho.

"Os gatos têm memória curta." Happy falou um pouco timidamente.

"Disseste que eu não podia vencê-lo, para a Erza tentar!"

"A memória dele é ainda pior do que a de um gato." Happy tentou não rir antes de corrigi-lo. "Não Erza... Gray! Mas de qualquer maneira, ganhaste Natsu!"

"Bem, não importa!" Natsu sorriu abertamente antes de perguntar pensativamente. "Eu pergunto-me porque esse último ataque funcionou?"

"Porque você é tão incrível, Natsu!"

"Então é por isso!"

Nenhum deles notou que os olhos da estranha flauta ficaram roxos.

"Natsu!" Lucy gritou animadamente ao mesmo tempo, em que os olhos roxos desapareciam da flauta.

"Vocês estão atrasados!" Natsu avisou os outros.

"Sim!"

"Como esperado." Erza saiu do carro com a ajuda de Lucy.

"Erza, estás bem?" Perguntou Lucy quando Kage saiu com os braços trancados nos punhos de Virgem.

"Não te preocupes comigo." Erza perguntou.

' _Não posso acreditar que o Mestre Erigor perdeu..._ ' Kage pensou antes de notar a flauta no trilho do comboio.

"Tiveste realmente problemas com ele?" Gray perguntou a Natsu com os braços cruzados.

"Problemas? Foi uma coisa fácil! Fácil!"

"Foi bem legal." Happy apoiou Natsu.

"E, além disso, pareces um tarado ao andar por aí sem roupas." Gray provocou Natsu.

"Quem és tu para dizer isso?" Natsu respondeu à provocação de Gray, mas depois olhou para Lucy e teve uma ideia. "Lucy, dá-me as tuas roupas."

"Porque eu?" Perguntou Lucy. Uma ideia surgiu na sua cabeça e ela corou. "Estás tentando ver-me nua, Natsu?"

"Eu-eu ..." Natsu gaguejou, corando e um pouco de sangue caiu do nariz ao pensar em Lucy sem roupa.

"Vou fingir que eu não ouvi isso, Natsu." Erza falou com um olhar assustador antes de sorrir e adicionar. "De qualquer forma, bom trabalho, Natsu. Protegemos os Mestres da Guilda. Vamos para o local da reunião. Vamos relatar o que aconteceu e deixar que os mestres cuidarem da flauta."

"Clover não está longe daqui." Happy falou com um sorriso.

Erza pegou a flauta do chão e deixou Gray dirigir até Clover.

**Perto de Clover**

Vários pelotões do Exército Real, altamente armados, marchavam em direção a Clover.

"De acordo com o relatório, o alvo da Eisenwald é a reunião regular dos Mestres da Guilda."

"Vamos para lá agora e juntá-los de uma só vez! Não importa se eles são magos."

"Vamos mostrar a eles o quão assustador o Exército Fiore pode ser!"

**Noite, cidade de Clover**

Numa floresta perto do local de encontro, Makarov olhava espantado para uma revista.

"Essas garotas são muito bonitas! As jovens magas hoje em dia realmente aumentaram o seu nível de aparência e habilidades! Os posters são os melhores..." Makarov olhou, com corações nos olhos, as fotos das magas femininas antes de se lembrar do assunto que o preocupava. "Não, não, eu não tenho tempo para isso. Tenho que descobrir onde eles logo." Ele ouviu um barulho e Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy e um jovem algemado apareceram atrás dele. "Não é o que vocês pensam! Isso faz parte dos meus estudos! Eu não me sinto nem um pouco culpado..."

"Sério, mestre?" Erza balançou a cabeça ao ver a revista. "Mira não será feliz. Este é Kage, ele é parte de Eisenwald. Ele veio connosco para cuidar melhor das suas feridas, mas Lucy achou melhor que ele estivesse algemado, caso tentasse alguma coisa."

"Essa foi uma boa decisão." Makarov sorriu para a loira com um sorriso alegre antes de se virar para o mago escuro. "O que vocês planearam com tudo isso?"

"Queríamos que as coisas mudassem", disse Kage.

"Nada vai mudar. Humanos fracos vão ser sempre fracos, não importa quanto tempo espere. Mas a fraqueza não é tão ruim. Os humanos são criaturas fracas desde o começo. Inseguros e sozinhos, formamos guildas. Onde temos aliados e amigos! Para ficarmos mais fortes, seguimos em frente, juntos. Essas pessoas podem superar mais barreiras do que uma única pessoa… E podemos levar muito tempo para chegar onde queremos... Mas, enquanto acreditarmos no amanhã e colocarmos um pé na frente do outro, estaremos cheios de poder de dentro. Viver uma vida forte significa poder sorrir! E não confiar em algo como aquela flauta."

Assim que Makarov terminou o seu discurso foi cercado e abraçado por Natsu, Erza, Gray e Lucy comovidos com as suas palavras.

"Essas palavras foram tão emocionantes. Aqui está a flauta, Lullaby." Erza estava a dar a flauta ao Mestre Makarov quando ela caiu da sua mão.

Uma fumaça roxa começou a sair da flauta antes que uma voz escura fosse ouvida. "Um monte de magos covardes, cada um de vocês!"

"Alguma coisa está a sair!" Happy avisou, com as asas abertas.

Um gigantesco círculo roxo apareceu no céu, visto pelos esquadrões do exército que se aproximavam.

"Que diabos é isso?" Os soldados perguntaram, chocados.

"Eu não aguento mais! Eu mesmo vou devorá-los!" Com essas palavras, a pequena flauta se tornou um monstro extremamente alto com três olhos, duas pernas, dois braços e uma cabeça. "Suas almas miseráveis!"

"Isso é muito grande!" Lucy disse histericamente.

"Então é disso que estás a reclamar?" Happy brincou com a loira.

"O que é essa coisa?" Kage perguntou em choque. "Eu não sabia sobre isso!"

"Oh meu! Quão perturbador." Mestre Bob falou, chamando a atenção para a sua presença.

"Esse é um demónio do livro de Zeref." O Mestre Goldmine explicou aos magos enquanto os outros mestres da guilda corriam em pânico. "Isso não é bom!"

"Devemos ajudar?" Outro mestre de guilda perguntou.

"As minhas costas doem, então vou passar..." um dos mestres se desculpou.

"Por que a flauta se transformou num monstro?" Lucy perguntou.

"Aquele monstro é a Lullaby. Em outras palavras, é magia viva." Goldmine explicou. "Essa é a magia de Zeref."

"Magia Viva?" Lucy perguntou, séria.

"Zeref? Daquela história antiga?" Gray perguntou.

"O Mago Negro Zeref foi o mago mais maligno em toda a história do Mundo Mágico! Pensar que parte do seu legado apareceria diante de nós depois de todos esses séculos!" Mestre Bob esclareceu.

"Então, qual das suas almas eu deveria devorar primeiro?" O monstro perguntou, curvando-se perto dos magos da Fairy Tail.

"O quê?" Natsu perguntou com raiva antes de perguntar a Gray. "As almas são saborosas, afinal?"

"Como eu deveria saber?" Gray estalou com raiva.

"Imaginei que ele iria perguntar isso." disse Lucy, tentando não sorrir.

"Natsu, Gray, afastem-se dos outros! Você também, Lucy."

"Mandona!" Natsu reclamou, mas obedeceu.

"Não me dê ordens!" Gray reclamou.

"Estou a contar com vocês!" Foi a única resposta de Erza.

"Sim, senhor!" Natsu disse, imitando Happy.

"Vamos!" Lucy já sabia o que fazer, poderia ser perigoso, mas ela não tinha outra escolha.

"O cara grande é todo latido e sem mordida! Ele não tem nada!" Disse um dos soldados.

"Atacar!"

O monstro virou-se para eles. "Afastem-se, fracos!"

Ele abriu a boca e um círculo mágico roxo apareceu antes que três raios de luz saíssem e destruíssem a montanha atrás dos soldados.

"Capitão, a montanha desapareceu!" Gritou um dos soldados.

"O que? R-Recuar!" Mandou o capitão em pânico.

"Ok, eu decidi! Eu vou comer a alma de todos vocês, magos!" Lullaby voltou a sua atenção para os magos.

"Parece divertido! Vá em frente e tente!" Natsu brincou.

"Vocês podem fazer isso!" Os mestres apoiaram os magos da Fairy Tail.

Lullaby levantou a cabeça, abrindo a boca e criando um círculo roxo gigante antes que um som horrível começasse a sair da sua boca.

"Que voz horrível!" Lucy falou ao lado de Natsu. "O que é esse sentimento terrível?"

"Começou ..." Goldmine avisou.

"Ah não! É a Lullaby! "Falaram os mestres em pânico.

"As nossas almas estão a ser devoradas!"

"Vamos!" Erza ordenou o ataque com uma espada em cada mão.

"Certo!" Natsu, Gray e Lucy concordaram.

" _ **Reequip!**_ " Havia um brilho dourado e as roupas de Erza trocadas para a mesma armadura que ela usava na estação. " _ **O Cavaleiro!**_ "

" _ **Ice-Make Lance!**_ " Gray criou mais de dez lanças feitas de gelo, que atingiram o monstro.

"Tome isso!" Natsu cerrou os punhos e deu um passo à frente. " _ **Punho de Ferro do Dragão de Fogo!**_ "

Ele socou o rosto do monstro com um punho em chamas.

"É a minha vez! _**Armadura Celestial!**_ " O corpo de Lucy brilhou numa luz dourada, que ao desaparecer revelou a maga loira agora vestindo um casaco de duas caudas e mangas que deixavam os ombros e parte superior das costas, nus. A armadura era branca, com pequenas estrelas feitas de ouro, um par de botas pretas altas, meias pretas que chegavam à metade das coxas com um acabamento leve no topo, e ela segurava um arco feito de energia celestial. Ela colocou uma flecha na proa. " _ **Star Shot!**_ "

Dezenas de flechas acertaram Lullaby explodindo no contacto.

"Ele está a socar com fogo!"

"Ele é um feiticeiro de gelo!"

"Ela está reequipando armadura!"

"As setas da loira explodem!"

"Que armadura é essa?" Outro mestre perguntou.

"Você está realmente me irritando agora!" O monstro queixou-se, atacando os lugares onde os magos haviam pousado, mas eles conseguiram desviar.

"Que tal outro? _**Ataque Alado do Dragão do Fogo!**_ "

Natsu, Erza, Gray e Lucy atacaram novamente.

"Incrível!" Kage disse com admiração. "Eu nunca vi tal ataque de combinação antes!"

"Sim!"

Lullaby abriu os braços novamente e o círculo mágico acima dele desapareceu.

"Eu não tenho um bom pressentimento sobre isso! Aí vem a Lullaby!" Happy avisou. "As plantas estão a murchar!"

"É a maldição da Lullaby!" Os mestres da guilda entraram em pânico novamente.

"Vou estar a jantar suas almas!" Lullaby abriu a boca para o som sair, mas nada aconteceu.

"Que diabos?!" gritou Happy. "Não fez nada!"

"O que há com o som?" O monstro perguntou em choque. "O que aconteceu com o meu lindo som?!"

"Entendo! Depois daqueles ataques de antes…" Kage explicou. "Eles abriram mais buracos, então não podem jogar corretamente. Então, depois de tudo isso, essa é a piada?!"

"Olha, o estômago dele está vazio." Happy se divertiu com o monstro.

"Como você ousa zombar de mim!" Lullaby gritou, destruindo outra montanha com um chute.

"Ele estalou!" Eles gritaram o pânico dos mestres da guilda. "Grande e mal-humorado!"

" _ **Ice-Make**_..." Gray começou, colocando-se na frente dos mestres. Lullaby atacou-os com uma parede de chamas. " _ **Shield!**_ "

"Tão rápido! Você pode usar a Magia da Criação para criar algo tão grande num instante?"

"Maldito seja!" Lullaby reclamou, furioso, antes de Natsu comer as chamas.

"Beleza! Agora que comi, estou recuperado!"

"Seu... Seu maldito monstro!" Lullaby acusou Natsu, tentando destruí-lo com o punho, mas o mago de fogo subiu pelo seu braço.

"O que você me chamou?" Natsu gritou, furioso, enquanto continuava a correr.

"Ele está a me escalar!" Reclamou o demónio.

" _ **Reequip!**_ " Erza avançou, trocando a armadura por uma preta com asas. " _ **Armadura Asa Negra!**_ "

"Essa é uma armadura mágica que adicionará um tremendo poder a um único ataque!" Explicou um dos mestres.

" _ **Ice-Make Saucer!**_ " Gray criou um disco que cortava o monstro pela cintura enquanto Erza o esmagava pela boca.

" _ **Star Shot!**_ " Lucy jogou várias flechas no demónio, que explodiram no seu peito.

"Natsu!" Erza ordenou. "Agora!"

"Tudo bem!" Natsu criou chamas na sua mão direita. "Com as chamas da minha mão direita... e as da minha mão esquerda… Se eu juntar as duas chamas..." Ele segurou uma grande bola de fogo nas mãos. "Tente comer um pouco disso! _**Chama Brilhante do Dragão de Fogo!**_ "

Natsu lançou a bola de fogo gigante no demónio, uma luz brilhante cercou o monstro que se elevou para o céu antes de explodir em finas partículas até que uma pequena flauta foi revelada no chão.

"Excelente!" Makarov elogiou.

"Maravilhoso!" Mestre Bob concordou.

"Eles derrotaram o demónio de Zeref tão facilmente..." Goldmine comentou.

"Incrível..." Kage disse com admiração, olhando para os quatro bruxos caminhando em direção a eles. "Então, isso é ... Então é assim que os feiticeiros da Fairy Tail são?"

"Sim!"

"Que tal isso? Incrível, sim? Ele não era especial demais, era?" O mestre comentou ao lado deles.

"Que bando de tolos..." Kage disse animadamente. "Eu não sou páreo para eles..."

"Temos que levá-lo a um médico, sim!" Disse Bob, abraçando Kage.

"Está a abraçar-me!" Kage reclamou.

"Bem, eu não sei exatamente o que estava a acontecer, mas acho que todos devemos um à Fairy Tail."

"Mas, olhe... Eles exageraram! Para onde foi a reunião regular?" Os mestres da guilda reclamaram.

"Sim!"

"Uma ou duas montanhas se foram!" Happy falou alegremente.

"Mestre!" Lucy disse preocupada quando viu algo sair do corpo de Makarov.

"Algo saiu..." Happy riu.

"Nós fizemos muito bem!" Natsu riu.

"Isto não é motivo de risada! Alguém capture-os!" Mandou um dos mestres de guilda, furioso.

"As crianças parecem com os pais, sabem!" Goldmine disse com um sorriso.

"Traz de volta, memórias de quando estávamos ativos." Mestre Bob acrescentou.

"S-Sério?" Kage perguntou, sem querer acreditar.

"Você parece comigo quando eu era mais jovem, Kage-chan... Nós certamente nos divertimos muito na época." Mestre Bob mostrou uma fotografia. "Todos fizemos muitas coisas malucas, o conselho estava sempre zangado connosco! A propósito, eu sou esse bonitão..."

"De jeito nenhum é você!" Kage disse chocado.

"Sim, você é parecido comigo!"

"Como o inferno que sou!"

"De qualquer forma, acho que você deve ser capaz de entender um pouco agora." Goldmine sorriu.

"Sobre como as guildas podem ser divertidas." Mestre Bob completou.

"Algo saiu." Goldmine riu ao ver Kage.

"Oh meu."

"Ok, então, vou pegá-los!" Natsu disse com um sorriso assustador no rosto.

"Você é quem estamos a tentar capturar!"

"Oh, realmente?" Natsu perguntou.

"Chega!" Lucy gritou, enraivecida com os mestres da guilda. "Vou cuidar disso." Ela pegou uma chave de prata com um pincel. " _ **Abra Portão do Pintor, Pict**_ _ **o**_ _ **s!**_ "

Houve um brilho prateado e o som de um sino. Um adolescente de cabelo preto curto e liso, vestindo um terno branco e uma camisa preta, aparece. Lucy sabia que ela não tinha muito tempo, a sua magia estava quase a acabar e a armadura tinha consumido mais do que ela esperava. "Achas que consegues consertar, pelo menos, o prédio da reunião?"

"Claro, Lucy-san!" Pictus sorriu para a sua dona antes do trabalho. " _ **Magia do tempo: voltar!**_ "

Em um segundo, a reunião do prédio voltou ao normal. Pictus desapareceu imediatamente, Lucy desmaiou e a armadura desapareceu, deixando-a com as roupas normais.

"Lucy!" Os magos da Fairy Tail gritaram preocupados enquanto Natsu a agarrava antes que ela caísse no chão.

"Podes levá-la?" Makarov pediu a Natsu, preocupado com a maga loira. "Ela usou muita magia, mas deve ficar bem em algumas horas."


	9. Natsu come uma vila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu e os outros encontram uma aldeia estranha quando tentam achar comida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sei que é um episódio filler mas gostei de o escrever.

"Falar"

_'Pensar'_

_**"Magias"** _

**Local**

* * *

**Capítulo 09 - Natsu come uma vila**

"Esta pegada… Sim, não há dúvidas." disse um jovem de estatura média, com longos cabelos negros cobrindo o lado direito do rosto. Os seus olhos também eram negros e o seu olho direito estava tapado pela franja. Ele tocou a pegada com cuidado. As roupas dele consistiam de um longo casaco castanho que lembrava um poncho com bordas com franjas, uma camisa rasgada e calças com tiras semelhantes às do casaco, penduradas nas bordas, presas por um cinto cravejado com uma fivela em forma de caveira. Ele tinha um estojo no quadril direito, preso a um cinto. O seu nome era Alzack Connel. "Faz dois dias desde que eles passaram por aqui."

"Isso é tempo de sobra para chegar a Magnólia daqui." disse a jovem mulher com cabelos longos e lisos que chegavam à parte inferior das costas e uma franja longa que emoldurava o seu rosto. Ela tinha olhos roxos-acastanhados, seios grandes e usava batom vermelho. Ela usava um chapéu de cowboy, um lenço claro com bolinhas e um par de botas castanhas-avermelhadas. O vestido dela era curto, sem alças, decorado com padrões em espiral num tom azul-claro com bordas mais escuras e riscas brancas. O nome dela era Bisca Moulin. "O que será que aconteceu?"

"De qualquer forma, vamos voltar e dar o nosso relatório."

"Não vamos atrás deles?" Bisca perguntou, antes de começarem a ir para casa.

**Guilda da Fairy Tail**

"Entendo, isso é um problema." Mira falou, depois de receber a informação. "E também recebemos um aviso do Conselho…"

"Bem, eu tinha planeado ir atrás deles, mas…" Bisca foi interrompida por Alzack.

"Não, nós não podemos. O caminho levava ao Desfiladeiro Clover. Mesmo os membros experientes das Guildas de Caçadores não conseguem voltar de lá."

"Um grande labirinto natural." Perguntou Bisca confusa. "Por que eles iriam para lá? Especialmente se Lucy estivesse inconsciente por usar muita magia, como Mestre Goldmine e Mestre Bob nos disseram."

"Eles devem ter tido algum motivo." Mira falou pensativa. "Bem, o Mestre está com eles, então não deveria ser um problema, mas…"

**Web Valley, um dia antes**

"Vamos lá, Happy! Estás perdido de novo, não estás?" Lucy protestou, quase totalmente recuperada. "Andámos e andámos, mas ainda não chegamos a Magnólia! És um gato sem senso de direção!"

Eles estavam num lugar conhecido como Web Valley, que estava cheio de inúmeras rachaduras de um antigo terramoto.

"Que rude! Eu não estava perdido, esta é a primeira vez." Happy falou magoado com as palavras de Lucy. "Além disso, já recuperaste o suficiente para andares sozinha."

"Eu não me importo se é a primeira vez ou a última; o fato é que estamos perdidos!"

"Estou com fome…" Natsu disse.

"Para de me lembrar! Só estás a deixar-me mais faminto!" Gray reclamou.

"Mas estou com fome!" Natsu falou, novamente.

"Para logo de falar disso!" Gray gritou para Natsu.

"É verdade..." Makarov disse desanimado. "Estou com fome!"

"Não também!" Gray e Natsu falaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Já chega!" Erza ralhou, mas foi interrompido por um barulho que veio do seu estômago.

"Parece que o seu estômago fez gu…" Natsu disse. "Fez gu…"

"Isso não aconteceu! Estás a ouvir coisas." Erza tentou disfarçar.

"Que desculpa incrível." Gray falou com admiração.

"Ahhh!" Happy exclamou com entusiasmo.

"O que é tão excitante?" Natsu perguntou, sem entender o entusiasmo de Happy.

"Natsu, olha ali!" Happy aproximou-se da borda do desfiladeiro e olhou para baixo.

Os outros fizeram o mesmo e viram peixes-voadores. A cabeça e as asas do peixe eram amarelas, o tronco era azul-escuro, a cauda e as barbatanas eram azul-claras.

"Posso voar!" Cantou um peixe.

" pode voar!" Outro peixe também cantou.

" pode voar?" Outro peixe perguntou a cantar.

"É a delícia lendária, o peixe alado!" Happy exclamou alegremente. "Ele é muito gostoso!"

"Delícia lendária?" Gray perguntou.

"Peixe alado…" acrescentou Erza.

"Parece gostoso!" Natsu disse animadamente.

"Bom, Happy! Muito bem!" Makarov felicitou o gato azul.

"s estão com fome demais." Lucy disse, mas um barulho alto veio do seu estômago.

"O teu estômago concorda connosco." Gray falou maliciosamente.

"Sim…" Lucy disse, embaraçada.

"Ok, vamos pescar!" Happy tirou uma cana de pesca.

"Droga…" Natsu reclamou quando perdeu o entusiasmo. Eles estavam todos sentados na beira do desfiladeiro com uma cana de pesca. "Droga… Quando pensas que apanhaste um, ele escapa."

"Vou fazer o meu melhor!" Happy prometeu.

"Na verdade, eles não parecem muito gostosos." Lucy disse.

"Cale a boca e pesque." Erza ordenou. "Desde que eles sejam comestíveis, está bom."

"Estás com tanta fome?" Lucy perguntou, com uma gota de suor, estilo anime, na parte de trás da sua cabeça.

"Quero comer um peixe alado! Eles parecem deliciosos!" Happy gritou, segurando a sua cana de pesca. "Eles são uma delícia lendária!"

**Meia hora depois.**

"Desisto." Happy soltou a cana de pesca.

"Quanta força de vontade!" Lucy abaixou-se para se aproximar da altura de Happy.

"Mas, não consegui apanhar nenhum…" Happy falou, desolado.

"Estás com fome, certo? Então continua a tentar." Lucy tentou encorajá-lo. "Não desistas."

"Lucy, sua malvada!" Happy fugiu com lágrimas saindo dos seus olhos.

"Mas eu estava a te encorajar!" Lucy falou sem querer acreditar na sua reação.

**Horas depois**

"Isso foi muito difícil." Lucy suspirou.

"No final, só conseguimos um…" Erza acrescentou, também desanimada.

"Happy, come." Natsu ofereceu depois de usar o seu fogo para assar o peixe.

"Eu não posso comer sozinho…" Happy tentou falar.

"Se o dividirmos, isso só nos deixará mais famintos!" Gray falou, um pouco irritado.

"Não se segure! Coma, coma!" Mestre Makarov apoiou.

"Certo, então! Obrigado!" Happy falou com as estrelas nos olhos.

"Claro que parece que ele está a gostar desse peixe… Sorte a dele…" Lucy murmurou, enquanto assistiam Happy devorar o peixe.

Mas Happy cuspiu o peixe. "Horrível!"

"É ruim?" Perguntou Lucy, chocada.

"De qualquer forma…" Natsu começou a dizer, quando começaram a andar novamente.

"… Estou com muita…" Gray acrescentou.

"… Fome…" Mestre Makarov terminou.

Eles chegaram na vila depois de algum tempo.

"Uma vila!" Erza falou surpresa.

"Casas!" Gray exclamou com entusiasmo.

"Então, provavelmente há…" Happy começou a falar.

"Comida!" Todos gritaram ao mesmo tempo, e correram para a vila.

"Não há ninguém aqui." Gray disse quando chegaram a uma estátua gigante de cogumelos.

"Parece muito tranquilo para uma vila." Lucy acrescentou, preocupada.

"Talvez eles estejam a tirar uma soneca da tarde." Natsu falou, antes de gritar. "Ei! Alguém aqui?"

"Estamos com muita fome, estamos prestes a desmaiar!" Happy também gritou. "Alguém nos dê comida!"

"Isso é um pouco brusco, seu gato faminto." Lucy balançou a cabeça em negação.

"Eles realmente estão todos a dormir?" Gray perguntou, desconfiado.

"Ou talvez toda a vila ficou bêbada, e eles estão todos desmaiados?" Makarov perguntou.

"Eu acho que isso só acontece na Fairy Tail." Lucy tentou não rir.

"Isso nunca acontece!" Makarov tentou disfarçar.

"Que irritante!" Natsu exclamou, começando a correr. "Comerei qualquer coisa pra me recuperar!"

"Ei, não estás a pensar em roubar o lugar, está?" Gray provocou-o correndo ao lado de Natsu.

"Tiveste a mesma ideia, não foi?"

"Ei, está alguém em casa?" Natsu bateu na porta de uma casa com força. "Dê-nos algo para comer, por favor!"

A porta abriu-se, revelando uma mesa com pão, manteiga e tigelas de sopa quentes.

"Sim, não há ninguém aqui." Gray falou quando ele entrou na casa.

"De qualquer forma, vamos comer!" Natsu comemorou tirando um dos pães e cheirando-o com o nariz. "OK! Ainda está bom!"

"Esperem." Erza impediu Natsu de morder o pão.

"Porquê?!" Natsu perguntou com raiva.

"Isso é suspeito." Erza avisou, cruzando os braços.

"Sim. Parece que eles iam comer." Gray olhou as tigelas de sopa ainda fumegando. "Para onde as pessoas desta casa foram?"

"Como eu deveria saber? Enfim, vamos comer, Happy." Natsu falou enquanto trazia o pão para mais perto da sua boca.

"Sim!" Happy concordou, pegando um pedaço de pão.

"Eu disse para esperar!" Erza falou, apressadamente.

"Certo!" Natsu falou, com alarme.

"Primeiro, precisamos investigar esta vila. Devemos conseguir aguentar até lá. Esperem mais um pouco…" Erza foi interrompida pelo som do seu estômago.

"Erza, o teu estômago está a roncar." Lucy disse.

"Nada convincente." Makarov assentiu.

"Natsu e Gray, vão procurar cogumelos ou algo assim! Não toquem na comida da vila!" Erza ordenou, o seu estômago não parou de fazer barulho. "O Mestre e eu vamos investigar o que está a acontecer na vila!"

"Tudo bem, entendi." Natsu assentiu, virando-se para a porta para sair. "Lá vamos nós, Happy."

"Sim!"

"Porquê cogumelos?" Lucy tentou empurrar o pensamento de cogumelos longe da sua mente.

**Floresta, perto da vila**

Os três magos da Fairy Tail olhavam para os cogumelos abundantes no chão, todos com aparência muito estranha.

"E finalmente achamos uma comida boa…" Natsu ainda reclamava. "Eu não vou ficar satisfeito com cogumelos!"

"Olhe, cogumelos!" Gray disse admirando os cogumelos.

"Uau, eles parecem gostosos!" Natsu comemorou.

"Porquê cogumelos?" Lucy perguntou com gotas de suor estilo anime, na parte detrás da sua cabeça.

"Eu sei." Happy falou, num tom alegre.

"O que?" Perguntou Lucy, tentando tirar os pensamentos de comer cogumelos.

"Natsu vai comer um venenoso como os cogumelos do riso." Happy disse. "Isso sempre acontece!"

"Do que está a falar, Happy ? Eu não vou fazer uma coisa idiota dessas…" Natsu retorquiu antes de se virar com vários cogumelos estranhos na sua boca.

**Vila**

Makarov quebrou um ovo numa tigela e começou a mexer, até sentir uma presença atrás dele.

"Mestre…" Erza falou num tom sério.

"Eu estava apenas a investigar!" Makarov tentou disfarçar.

**Floresta, perto da vila**

"Eu acho que posso ficar satisfeito apenas com cogumelos, desde que eu coma muitos deles." Natsu falou com vários cogumelos na boca e segurando mais.

"Agora é só esperar…"

"Tudo bem, então pegue-os logo." Gray falou, também com vários cogumelos na sua boca.

Natsu fez uma careta quando agarrou o pescoço com as duas mãos, deixando Lucy preocupada. "Natsu, estás bem?"

"Vejam, aí está!" Happy comemorou, antes de um cogumelo gigante aparecer na cabeça de Natsu.

"Que susto!"

"Eu também estou assustada!" Lucy disse em choque.

"Esses não eram para rir?" Happy falou desapontado.

"Estás desapontado?" Perguntou Lucy.

"Porquê toda essa agitação?" Gray perguntou, aparecendo também com um cogumelo enorme na cabeça.

"Suas cabeças. Olhe para as suas cabeças." Lucy avisou Natsu e Gray.

"Como?" Natsu e Gray falaram ao mesmo tempo, antes de se olharem e gritaram com o choque.

"O que é que esse cogumelo está a fazer na tua cabeça?" Natsu perguntou com uma risada.

"Também tens um crescendo na tua!" Gray riu também. "Estás a tentar melhorar a tua imagem?"

"Por que eles não estão preocupados com eles próprios?" Perguntou Lucy.

"Pareces bom! Muito bom!" Gray provocou Natsu.

"Ei, olhos caídos… Acabaste de rir de mim?" Natsu perguntou irritado.

"És tu que estás a rir como um idiota!" Gray gritou antes de ele e Natsu começarem a brigar.

"Não briguem com cogumelos na cabeça!" Lucy falou com raiva.

**Vila**

"Então?" Erza perguntou ao encontrar Makarov na estátua dos cogumelos.

"Não há ninguém aqui, como pensávamos." Makarov falou com os braços cruzados atrás das costas. "Esta vila está deserta."

"Mas há evidências de que pessoas moravam aqui há pouco tempo…" Erza acrescentou antes de olhar para o chão. "Que linha é essa? Não é uma rachadura normal no chão. Parece que foi feita de propósito."

**Floresta, perto da vila**

"Ei, estão a agir como idiotas!" Lucy reclamou.

"Lucy, achei um extra grande!" Happy falou, aparecendo com um cogumelo quase maior do que ele.

"R-realmente? Mas ele não parece suspeito? "Lucy perguntou.

"Deixe-me ver…" Natsu disse, olhando para o cogumelo que Happy segurava. "Uau, é enorme!"

"Deve dar para comer durante dois dias!" Gray disse, sorrindo.

"Porque vocês dois não fazem alguma coisa sobre os cogumelos nas vossas cabeças?" Lucy tentou não rir da figura deles.

Happy deu uma pequena mordida no cogumelo. Lucy correu para ele e agarrou-o pelas bochechas, abanando a cabeça para ele cuspir. "Espera, Happy, não! Pode ser venenoso! Deita fora! Deita fora!"

"Mas é gostoso!" Happy falou depois de engolir, mas depois agarrou o pescoço com as duas mãos e um cogumelo também apareceu na sua cabeça, fazendo Lucy gritar.

"Eu acho que todos acabam assim." Natsu falou com os braços cruzados.

"Eu pergunto-me como as pessoas da vila os comem?"

"Todos devem ter ficado como nós!" Natsu riu.

"Aposto que o nome dessa vila é Vila do Cogumelo." Gray também riu.

"Não é tão engraçado a segunda vez!" Happy disse, fugindo, lágrimas caindo em estilo anime, pelo seu rosto.

"Espera um segundo…" Lucy olhou para o cogumelo na cabeça de Natsu . "Eu acho que o teu cogumelo está a crescer."

"Por que Natsu consegue os melhores?" Happy perguntou ao estilo do anime.

**Vila**

"Há outra linha aqui." Erza disse com preocupação. "O quê?"

**Floresta, perto da vila**

"O que é aquilo?" Natsu perguntou com alarme.

"Como?" Lucy perguntou, mas os cogumelos de Natsu e Gray brilharam antes de cair das suas cabeças.

"O teu cogumelo desapareceu!" Happy comemorou.

"Happy, és o único que ainda tem um." Lucy aproveitou a oportunidade para provocar Happy.

"Erza, Vovô!" Natsu gritou enquanto corriam para a vila.

"Isto é engraçado, mas porquê comigo?!" Happy falou antes de segui-los.

"Erza!" Natsu gritou quando as linhas começaram a brilhar numa luz vermelha. "Tem cuidado, Happy!"

"Sim!"

"O que é isso?" Natsu perguntou quando os edifícios também começaram a brilhar numa luz vermelha.

"O que está a acontecer?" Lucy perguntou, surpresa.

"Uau! É a primeira vez que uma casa acena para mim!" Happy falou alegremente.

"É nisso que se concentra?" Perguntou Lucy.

"Isso é…" Makarov lembrou o que era aquilo.

"Vamos fazer isso, vovô." Gray falou com as mãos em posição e uma névoa branca começou a rodear o seu corpo.

"Espere!" Makarov advertiu.

"Porquê?" Gray perguntou sem entender.

"Subam bem alto!" Makarov ordenou. "Eu quero confirmar uma coisa."

"Venham." Erza disse, começando a correr. "Não se separem!"

Eles subiram uma colina e observaram a vila começar a se transformar em monstros.

"Eu não entendo isso!" Natsu olhou para a vila.

"Mestre, aquilo é um círculo mágico!" Erza surpreendeu Natsu, Gray, Lucy e Happy.

"Todas as linhas que encontraste eram parte de um círculo mágico." Makarov explicou aos outros. "E esse círculo mágico é o catalisador para ativar a longa e proibida magia de Selo, Alive!"

"Alive?" Lucy perguntou surpresa.

"Deem uma olhada." Makarov apontou para os monstros. "Como podem ver, é uma magia que transforma objetos inanimados em criaturas que podem se mover. As pessoas da vila ativaram essa magia proibida, mas eles acabaram como comida para os monstros."

"Mas porque eles fariam algo tão perigoso?" Lucy perguntou confusa.

"Esta é a vila de uma guilda escura." Erza falou com sinceridade.

"O quê?" Natsu perguntou com raiva.

"Quando investiguei o porão da primeira casa, encontrei várias ferramentas mágicas." Erza explicou para os outros. "E nenhum deles era para boa magia."

"Uma guilda negra? Estavam a planear algo maligno, mas acabou por acontecer com eles. No entanto!" Makarov tinha um grande sorriso. "O desespero deles é a nossa felicidade."

"Vovô, do que estás a falar?" Natsu perguntou, sem entender.

"Eu disse que essas coisas estavam vivas, sim?" Makarov sorriu ainda mais. "Se eles estão vivos… podemos comê-los!"

"Não fiques aí quase nu com um sorriso assustador!" Lucy falou antes de ouvir um barulho alto no seu estômago.

"Bem, então, vamos comer!" Natsu falou animadamente.

"Sim, é hora da comida!" Happy comemorou, voando perto de Natsu.

"Nesse ritmo, não podemos ser exigentes quanto ao gosto!" Gray disse com um largo sorriso.

Erza pulou na direção dos monstros sem hesitar para a surpresa de Lucy. "Erza, estás com tanta fome?"

"Comida, comida, comida!" Natsu comemorou quando ele, Gray e Happy seguiram os passos de Erza.

"Ei!" Lucy engasgou com o seu entusiasmo.

"Não se esqueçam de guardar um pouco para mim!" Makarov perguntou sem sair do lugar.

"Ei idiotas! Sabem quem sou?" Natsu perguntou na frente de vários monstros. "Sou o maior churrasqueiro da Fairy Tail!" As mãos de Natsu estavam em chamas. " _ **Punho de Ferro do Dragão de Fogo!**_ "

Natsu e atacou o monstro sem hesitação. "Primeiro, os colocamos no fogo…" Natsu atingiu o monstro novamente. " _ **Punho de Ferro do Dragão de Fogo!**_ E, então…" Natsu bateu nas pedras cobrindo o monstro assado com elas. "os cobrimos um pouco."

"Não deveríamos ir direto para a sobremesa, mas não tenho opção." Gray olhou os monstros na frente dele que começaram a tentar atacá-lo, mas ele colocou-se em posição. " _ **Ice Make Fishnet!**_ " Os monstros ficaram congelados. "O gelado está terminado. Vamos dar uma mordida."

Happy tentou se defender de uma cadeira viva que o atacou com os pés.

"É difícil dizer qual é pior, um peixe alado ou uma cadeira…" Happy saltou para se defender de um ataque, mas acabou na cadeira que começou a pular como um touro selvagem.

"Erza!" Lucy exclamou quando alcançou a garota de armadura.

"Afasta-te." Erza olhou os três monstros à sua frente. "É hora de cozinhar."

"Cozinhar?" Lucy perguntou incrédula.

" _ **Reequip!**_ " O corpo de Erza começou a brilhar numa luz dourada antes de a revelar em roupas de cozinha com duas longas facas nas suas mãos e mais em torno do seu corpo. Erza cortou os monstros em pequenos retângulos que caíam à frente de Lucy. "Cada bastão deve ter cerca de 5 cm de comprimento. Com a largura de 4 mm, esse é o caminho."

" está a levar isso muito a sério!" Lucy disse, tentando não rir. "Além disso, Erza… Essa roupa…"

" _ **Punho de Ferro do Dragão do Fogo!**_ " Natsu atacou outro monstro.

" _ **Ice Make Knuckle!**_ " Gray acertou outro também.

"Estou a morrer de fome…" Makarov falou ainda sentado na colina. "Eles ainda não acabaram?"

Natsu pegou a ponta do tentáculo assado de um monstro. "Hora de comer!" Natsu ia provar um pouco, quando Happy apareceu na cadeira antes de ela pular para o outro lado. "O que está a fazer? Não é como se pudesse comer uma cadeira."

"Lucy, tenta comer primeiro." Erza disse, olhando para as tiras que ela tinha feito.

"Não, obrigado!" Lucy olhou para as varas com desconfiança.

"Ah, bem." Erza pegou uma vara.

"Isso não está certo! Porque tentaste obrigar-me a comê-lo primeiro?" Lucy perguntou, irritada. Happy passou na cadeira atrás delas. "O que ele está a fazer?"

"Tenho certeza que ele vai lidar com isso sozinho. Agora então…" Erza levou o bastão à boca e comeu um pouco.

"A que sabe?" Lucy perguntou, mas Erza não respondeu, em vez entregou a ela o que restava do bastão. "Vamos a isso…"

"Bem, penso que é hora de tentar um pedaço." Gray falou com um pedaço congelado do monstro na sua mão.

Natsu provou enquanto Lucy e Gray faziam o mesmo. "Horrível!" Eles gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

"O que é isso? Eu não posso comer isso, vovô!" Natsu apareceu perto de Makarov.

"É nojento!" Gray reclamou.

"Verdade. Não é algo que chamaria, comestível." Erza acrescentou, calma.

"Não diga isso depois de fazer-me comer!" Lucy reclamou.

Happy apareceu na cadeira que para se tentar livrar dele os enviou contra a parede do desfiladeiro.

"O teu cogumelo caiu!" Gray aprovou com um aceno.

"Quem se importa com isso? Por que ninguém parou essa coisa?" Happy reclamou para os outros. "Que cruel, Natsu! Por que não ajudou?"

"Não estavas a brincar?" Gray falou despreocupado.

Happy olhou para eles, chocado, com a falta de preocupação.

"Isso é ruim. Não importa o quanto estamos com fome, não podemos comer isso." Erza voltou ao assunto de comida.

"Eu acho que é o que ganhamos por tentar comer monstros." Gray acrescentou.

"Droga! Agora que percebi que não posso comer, estou realmente com fome!" Natsu reclamou.

"Isso é horrível… Para o inferno com a amizade, para o inferno com os meus amigos!" Happy falou dramaticamente sem perceber o monstro atrás dele.

"Cuidado!" Natsu avisou antes de atacar o monstro.

"Natsu!" Happy falou em alarme.

"Suas criaturas repugnantes!" Gray falou com raiva, vendo que eles estavam cercados por monstros.

"Agora estou com raiva." Erza falou com raiva.

"Vou explodir s todos, de uma vez!" Natsu falou em posição. " _ **Ataque Alado do Dragão do Fogo!**_ "

" _ **Parede de Gelo!**_ " Gray congelou o monstro na frente dele enquanto Erza destruiu o que estava à frente dela.

"Não vou ficar para trás!" Lucy estava determinada a ajudar. " _ **Portão do Touro Dourado, abro-te! Taurus!**_ "

Houve um brilho dourado e um touro com uma forma humanoide extremamente alta, muito musculoso e atlético apareceu. O seu corpo estava coberto por um padrão preto e branco como vacas malhadas. Ele carregava um machado gigante nas costas, usava apenas boxers e tinha ligaduras nas mãos e braços.

"Belo corpo como sempre!" Taurus falou com corações nos olhos.

"Sim, tanto faz. Vá em frente." Lucy sabia que ainda não havia recuperado toda a sua magia.

"Esqueceram-se de mim? _**Rampage!**_ " Taurus ergueu o machado acima dele e usou-o no chão, cortando vários monstros em pedaços.

Natsu usou o seu fogo, Gray, o seu gelo e Erza, as suas espadas para destruir os monstros, mas ainda havia muitos.

"Não tem fim." Natsu falou, ao mesmo tempo, que outro monstro apareceu na frente deles.

"O que é agora?" Lucy perguntou quando todos os monstros começaram a brilhar.

"Um círculo mágico?" Gray perguntou.

"O que é isso?" Natsu perguntou.

"Que lindo!" Happy apontou o círculo mágico vermelho e os monstros brilhando.

"Essa não é a questão aqui!" Lucy repreendeu. "Tu só te importas com as coisas mais estranhas!"

"Isso é…" Erza falou com alarme. Os monstros começaram a desaparecer, mas o chão, sob os seus pés, desmoronou, e eles começaram a cair no círculo mágico. "Corram!"

**Mais tarde**

"Estou a morrer de fome…" Natsu reclamou, enquanto caminhavam no sol forte. "A sério!"

"Eu não posso andar mais um centímetro…" Happy falou a voar.

"Então pare de se mostrar com essas asas!" Gray reclamou.

"Eu ainda não entendo o que aconteceu." Lucy ainda estava confusa com o que tinha acontecido.

"Mestre". Erza começou.

"O quê?" Makarov perguntou.

"Eu não aceito a sua explicação do que aconteceu antes." Erza lembrou o que tinha acontecido.

**Mais cedo, Vila.**

"O que vocês fizeram?" Natsu perguntou seriamente às pessoas à sua frente.

"Fizemos um círculo mágico e um monstro apareceu" disse uma mulher de cabelos negros, curtos e vestindo um manto laranja. "Todos fomos pegos pelo Take Over dele."

"Então, estavam dentro daqueles monstros?" Erza perguntou.

"Eu comi um pouco deles!" Lucy disse um pouco enjoada.

"Quando vocês entraram na vila, ativaram o círculo mágico." Outro morador explicou.

"Esse círculo mágico não vai mais ativar!" Makarov explicou com um sorriso.

"Por que, vovô?" Natsu perguntou.

"Não se preocupe com os detalhes, meu rapaz! De qualquer forma, deveria estar feliz que o Take Over foi desfeito." Makarov quis dizer isso. "Se aprenderem com essa dura lição e nunca agirem de maneira tão imprudente novamente, vou abster-me de informar o conselho! O que acham?"

"Sinto muito." disse a mulher.

"Nós nunca vamos fazer isso de novo." O outro acrescentou.

**Agora**

"Pensei que depois de derrotarmos os monstros, ativamos um interruptor no círculo mágico que faria com que ele se autodestruísse. Mas, Mestre…" Erza falou pensativamente. "Num instante salvou-nos e desfez o feitiço Take Over sobre os membros da guilda negra. E apagou o círculo mágico. Não foi?"

"Talvez! Enfim… Estamos a morrer de fome!" Makarov exclamou junto os outros. 


	10. Natsu vs. Erza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chegou o dia da tão esperada luta entre Natsu e Erza, pelo menos para ele. Porque foi interrompida?

"Falar"

_'Pensar'_

_**"Magias"** _

**Local**

* * *

**Capítulo 10 - Natsu vs. Erza**

**Conselho mágico, ERA**

A discussão sobre o que acontecera na reunião dos mestres de Guilda durava a algum tempo, e, não parecia que acabaria tão cedo.

"Eisenwald pode ter sido destruída, mas a raiz do problema ainda permanente sem solução." Comentou um dos membros do Conselho mágico.

"Existem tantas guildas negras como estrelas." Outro membro acrescentou.

"Então, devemos fazer um plano para eliminar todas as vezes." A voz de outro membro do Conselho foi ouvida. "Mas como?"

"Eu não vou permitir que a magia de Zeref caia nas mãos deles novamente!" Disse um homem com barba e cabelo comprido. Ele segurava uma caixa de vidro que continha a flauta de Lullaby. O nome dele era Org.

"E como foi que eles obtiveram essa magia tão facilmente em primeiro lugar?" Perguntou um homem baixo com grossas, sobrancelhas cinzentas e um bigode com a forma de um pequeno quadrado. O nome dele era Yagima.

"A culpa vai todo o caminho até o nível administrativo." Disse um homem com uma aparência semelhante a um gato.

"De qualquer forma..." acrescentou um jovem com cabelo azul e uma tatuagem vermelha acima e abaixo olho direito. Ele usava um roupão elegante e simples; consistindo de um longo casaco branco com riscas pretas nas bordas e braços, um colarinho decorado, grandes tiras ligadas a fivelas decoradas, sobre uma camisa escura, calças e sapatos da mesma cor. "Parece que desta vez fomos salvos pela Fairy Tail."

"Eles destruíram uma guilda escura inteira com apenas 4 ou 5 pessoas. É impressionante." Falou uma mulher de pele clara com cabelo roxo escuro e olhos castanhos. O nome dela era Urtear.

"Eu sei que não é algo que querem aceitar, mas essa é a realidade." Siegrain acrescentou antes de aconselhar os outros membros do Conselho. "Estaríamos em apuros se a Lullaby tivesse realmente matado aqueles mestres da guilda. Teria custado as cabeças de muitos de nós que estão aqui."

"Tolo! Você pretende colocar a culpa no próprio Conselho?" Outro membro do Conselho protestou.

"Chega disso!" Org resmungou. "A tendência deles para a destruição indesejada dá-me dores de cabeça! Desta vez também, embora um dos membros da guilda tenha restaurado o edifício da reunião regular."

"Sim... Devemos recompensá-los por sua bondade." Siegrain falou maliciosamente.

**Casa de Lucy, Magnólia**

Lucy lembrou os últimos acontecimentos ao escrever uma carta, sentada na mesa da sala, à janela da sua casa.

" _O incidente com Eisenwald, visando os mestres da guilda durante a reunião regular tornou-se uma grande notícia imediatamente e todos no país souberam o que aconteceu. Eu nunca acreditaria que estaria no centro de um evento tão grande. Mesmo assim, eu estou a viver o meu dia a dia normalmente, como eu sempre faço. Às vezes eu penso sobre o que aconteceu e fico entusiasmada. Sei que a maioria dos membros de Eisenwald foram presos, incluindo aquele mago chamado Kage. Bem, acho que isso é esperado. A única coisa que me assusta é que eles não apanharam Erigor. O que eu vou fazer se ele vier vingar-se da Fairy Tail? Também estou preocupada com o que aconteceu naquela aldeia. Eu sempre soube que havia magias perigosas, mas eu nunca tinha ouvido falar daquela. Entendo porque o Mestre pediu-lhes para permanecer em silêncio sobre o que ele fez. Tenho certeza de que o Conselho não gostaria de um mestre de uma guilda da luz desfazer a magia dos membros de uma guilda escura. Mas eu ficarei bem! Natsu, Erza e Gray são a equipe mais forte de Fairy Tail! Além disso Happy e eu estamos lá, também! Esta guilda é a melhor, então não se preocupe, mãe. Estou muito bem._

_P.S. Mantenha este segredo do papai, ok?_

_Lucy_

Lucy olhou pela janela, suspirando de contentamento.

"Talvez eu faça algumas compras hoje." Lucy espreguiçou-se, depois de colocar a carta num envelope. "Aventuras são emocionantes e tudo, mas não nada melhor que relaxar em casa!"

"Você nunca disse como conseguiu o dinheiro para esta casa. De qualquer forma..." A voz de Gray interrompeu o momento contemplativo de Lucy. "Você encontrou uma bela casa, Lucy!"

"Intruso!" Lucy gritou, enviando Gray para fora de sua cadeira com um chute pesado. "E não tire as roupas na casa de outras pessoas!"

"Espere! É um mal-entendido!" Gray disse alarmado. "Eu já estava nu quando cheguei aqui."

"Vá embora." Lucy apontou para a porta.

"Hoje é o dia, lembra-se? Eu pensei que você iria esquecer, então eu vim buscá-la." Gray disse numa voz séria.

Lucy estava confusa. "O quê?"

"Sim, você esqueceu. Natsu fez um acordo com Erza antes de sair, lembra?" Gray lembrou Lucy.

**Guilda Fairy Tail**

Erza e Natsu estavam cercados pelos seus companheiros de guilda ouvindo os gritos de apoio.

"Acaba com ele!"

"Vai, Erza!"

"Força, Natsu!"

 _'Natsu e Erza vão lutar!'_ Lucy recordou as palavras de Gray antes de empurrar Wakaba para fora do caminho. "Espera, eles estavam a falar a sério?"

"Oh! Oi, Lucy!" Mira cumprimentou-a.

"Claro que é a sério! Se não levarem isto a sério, não podem chamar-se homens!" Elfman disse animadamente.

"Erza é uma mulher." Mira corrigiu seu irmão.

"Mais como um monstro feminino." Macau sorriu, orgulhosamente.

"Mas se duas pessoas da equipe mais forte lutarem..." Lucy tentou dizer, mas foi interrompida.

"Mais forte?" Gray perguntou sem entender. "Do que você está a falar?"

"Você, Natsu e Erza, duh! Vocês são os três melhores da Fairy Tail, certo?" Lucy perguntou, desde que não sabia a hierarquia da guilda.

"Hã? Que estúpido lhe disse isso?" Ao ouvir as palavras de Gray, Mira começou a chorar. "Oh, foi Mira-chan..."

"Você a fez chorar!" Lucy apontou para um Gray em estado de choque.

"Reconheço o espírito viril de Natsu e Gray." Elfman sabia que estava certo no que dizia. "Mas eu não os chamaria de mais fortes. Ainda tem muitas pessoas fortes na Fairy Tail. Como eu, por exemplo!"

"Erza é provavelmente a mulher mais forte, no entanto." Levy disse, sorrindo, entre Jet e Droy.

"O homem mais forte, é provavelmente Mystogan ou Laxus." Jet acrescentou.

"Eu só pensei Natsu, Gray e Erza trabalhavam melhor juntos!" Mira falou com lágrimas, estilo de anime, correndo pelo rosto.

"Oh? Você não tinha dito que estava preocupada que Gray e Natsu brigassem, mesmo com a Erza por perto? Não foi por isso que me pediste para ir com eles?" Lucy sentia que Mira estava a esconder alguma coisa.

"De qualquer maneira, penso que esta será uma batalha interessante." Elfman cruzou os braços.

"Realmente? Espero que Erza ganhe facilmente." Gray parecia pouco impressionado.

"Quantos anos foram desde que nós temos testámos a nossa magia cabeça-a-cabeça, assim?" Erza olhou Natsu com um sorriso no rosto.

"Eu era apenas uma criança, então!" Natsu olhou fervorosamente para Erza. "As coisas vão ser diferentes desta vez! Hoje é o dia! Eu vou derrotar você!"

"Eu não pretendo segurar para trás. Já faz um tempo que eu realmente testei meus próprios limites!"

O corpo de Erza começou a brilhar antes de revelá-la, usando uma armadura vermelho-escura, também com partes de laranja e preto, as partes alaranjadas eram na forma de chamas e as outras partes assemelhavam-se a membros do dragão. Havia três partes: o peitoral, as luvas e os Greaves. O peitoral mostrava os ombros de Erza, e estendia-se até à sua virilha, revelando as suas pernas e assemelhando-se um terno de natação, uma parte de laranja cobria os seus seios e outro circulava a cintura como uma cinta. As peças pretas eram principalmente decorativas, exceto por uma cobrindo sua virilha. Seu peitoral também tinha um par de asas de dragão anexadas a ele. As luvas decorações alaranjadas junto com a forma de garras pequenas nas suas mãos. Os Greaves foram moldados como garras de dragão, eram laranja e almofadas de joelho e peças pretas que se estendiam dos joelhos até às suas coxas superiores. O cabelo de Erza foi amarrado em um par de grandes tranças longas presas por clipes, lembrando chifres de dragão.

"Armadura da Imperatriz flamejante!" Macau explicou a Lucy. "Essa armadura resiste ao fogo!"

"A eficácia das chamas de Natsu foi reduzida pela metade!" Laki acrescentou.

"Erza, isso está indo longe demais!" Wakaba avisou.

"Sim, eu vou apostar em Erza depois de tudo. Está tudo bem?" Happy falou dando dinheiro para Caná.

"Que gato sem coração!" Lucy disse com raiva. "Eu não gosto deste tipo de coisa! Eu não quero que nenhum deles perca."

"Você é inesperadamente inocente, não é?" Gray olhou para Lucy sem saber como ela poderia ser assim.

"Armadura da Imperatriz flamejante? Nesse caso, acho que tenho de ir em pleno poder, nada de me segurar!" Os punhos de Natsu ficaram em chamas.

"Comece!" Mestre Makarov apareceu no meio deles.

Natsu atacou Erza com seu punho em chamas, Mas ela desviou e respondeu cortando as chamas com sua espada. Natsu atacou novamente desta vez usando um pé em chamas, mas Erza defendeu com um braço e sua espada antes de Natsu pulou sobre ela e atacou desta vez com o fogo saindo de sua boca falhando por alguns centímetros. Erza afastou-se e o fogo atingiu os Magos à volta deles.

"Uau!" Lucy disse impressionada quando Erza atacou Natsu.

"Vês? Eu disse que seria uma boa batalha." Elfman comentou.

"Como isso é bom?" Gray não estava a gostar de ver Natsu empatado com Erza.

Justamente quando as chamas da espada de Natsu e Erza iam tocar-se pela primeira vez, eles foram interrompidos por alguém batendo palmas. "Isso é o suficiente." Um sapo com uma forma humanoide falou parando a batalha. "Todos ficam onde estão. Eu sou um mensageiro do Conselho."

"O Conselho?" Levy perguntou, surpresa.

"Um mensageiro?" Jet acrescentou, também confuso.

"Por que eles mandaram um aqui?" Droy também perguntou.

"Eles estão a ignorar a cena na frente deles, não estão?" Lucy perguntou.

"Decorrente do recente incidente de Eisenwald, nós cobramos com 11 acusações de danos de propriedade criminal. Erza Scarlett, você está presa."

"O quê?" Natsu exclamou com raiva.

**Mais tarde...**

A maioria dos Magos estavam sentados na sala de Guilda com rostos arrependidos, incluindo o mestre da guilda.

"Deixe-me sair! Deixe-me sair daqui!" Gritou um pequeno lagarto vermelho, vestindo um colete preto e dourado, com um lenço branco em torno de seu pescoço, preso num copo.

"Natsu, acalme-se." A Mira olhou o pequeno lagarto, tentando esconder a preocupação.

"Deixe-me sair!" O lagarto continuou a insistir.

"Você só irá num alvoroço se nós o deixarmos sair." A Mira não duvidava do que estava a dizer.

"Não, não vou! Então me transforme de volta!"

"Se eu fizer isso, você vai salvá-la, certo?" Mira insistiu já que conhecia bem o Natsu.

"Não, não vou! Quem se preocupa com a Erza de qualquer maneira!"

"É do Conselho que estamos a falar. Está fora das nossas mãos." Gray disse, seriamente.

"Deixem-me sair! Tenho uma coisa que quero dizer! Conselho ou nenhum Conselho, esses caras eram os maus!"

"Se és inocente e o Conselho diz que és culpado, então és culpado. Achas que eles nos escutariam?" Gray perguntou.

"Mas nós fizemos todas essas coisas antes... Por que desta vez? Elfman perguntou confuso. "Além disso, a destruição foi menor do que o habitual."

"Sim, é difícil de entender."

"Tem que haver... Tem que ser algo por trás disso!" Lucy esperava a prisão de Erza não fosse por sua culpa.

**Filial do Conselho de Fiore.**

Erza foi levada pelo Mensageiro através de um corredor, as suas mãos ainda estavam algemadas, e lá ela viu o mago com cabelo azul e uma tatuagem vermelha em seu rosto.

"Siegrain!" Erza estava em choque enquanto o mensageiro caía de joelhos numa vénia profunda.

"Faz muito tempo desde que te vi pela última vez, Erza. Não fiques tão em guarda. Esta é uma projeção de pensamento. Meu corpo está agora em ERA." Siegrain explicou. "Os homens velhos na sala ao lado também são todos projeções de pensamento. Não é como se eles realmente vieram até aqui para um assunto tão trivial."

"Eu vejo. Isso é tudo por causa de ti, não é?" Erza perguntou, irritada. "Que farsa inútil!"

"Não seja rude. Afinal, estou no lado de Fairy Tail. Os velhos estavam com medo de que eles iriam compartilhar a culpa, então eles criaram um plano para empurrar a responsabilidade para os outros. "Bode expiatório" se quiseres."

"Chega!" Erza disse ainda mais irritada, mas sabia que não tinha escolha, eles tinham que fazer a sua parte.

"Como desejas. Eu queria ver-te antes do julgamento e avisar-te." Siegrain segurar o queixo de Erza. "Não fales do nosso passado para os velhos. Pelo nosso bem. Eu estarei esperando do outro lado da porta, como um membro do Conselho."

"Você conhece algumas pessoas poderosas, não é?" O mensageiro perguntou após Siegrain desaparecer.

"Ele é malvado." Erza falou, seu rosto sem expressão.

' _Não fiques no meu caminho, Erza. Não depois de ter chegado tão longe..._ ' Siegrain pensou antes de se juntar aos outros membros do Conselho.

"Vamos agora começar este julgamento do feiticeiro." Um sapo com uma forma humanoide falava papéis de leitura. "A acusada, Erza Scarlet! Assuma a posição."

**Guilda Fairy Tail**

"Eu não posso simplesmente ficar aqui! Vamos testemunhar em seu nome!" Lucy disse decidida, nem mesmo o medo de ser reconhecida e forçada a voltar para casa iria impedi-la de defender Erza.

"Lucy..." Nab falou surpreso com a boa vontade da loira.

"Não, espere!" Makarov disse.

"Do que você está falando? Esta prisão é uma injustiça! Uma vez que eles decidam o veredicto, vai ser tarde demais!" Lucy exclamou, preocupada.

"Não importa o quão rápido vamos, se sairmos agora não vamos chegar a tempo!" Mestre Makarov esclareceu sentado no balcão da barra.

"Mas..." Lucy tentou protestar.

"Deixe-me sair! Eu disse, deixe-me sair!" O lagarto começou a gritar novamente.

"Tem certeza que queres sair?" Makarov perguntou olhando para o pequeno lagarto. Ele parou de gritar enquanto uma gota de suor, estilo anime, aparecia na sua cabeça.

"Sim..." O lagarto falou com pouca confiança.

"Qual é o problema, Natsu? De repente, ficaste sem vapor?" Makarov apontou a mão para o lagarto e atingiu-o com uma descarga elétrica que destruiu o vidro e revelou Macau como o lagarto.

"Macau?!" Levy exclamou em choque.

"Mas por quê?" Lucy perguntou, também chocada.

"Desculpem... Eu devia um favor a Natsu. Para passar por ele, transformei-me em um lagarto."

"Então, onde está o verdadeiro Natsu?"

"Ele não foi atrás de Erza, não é?" Gray perguntou, aproximando-se de Lucy e Macau.

"Sim, provavelmente." Confirmou Macau.

"Você tem que estar a brincar comigo!" Elfman apertou os punhos. "Esse cara pode realmente tentar socar um membro do Conselho!"

"Silêncio, todos vocês!" Makarov ordenou, sério. "Vamos esperar pacientemente pelos resultados."

**Filial do Conselho de Fiore.**

"A acusada, Erza Scarlet. Em relação ao incidente recente envolvendo Eisenwald e Lullaby. Vais responder às acusações sobre os danos às partes da estação de Oshibana, a destruição da ferrovia desfiladeiro Ryusika, e a destruição de montanhas perto da sala de reunião desde que o edifício voltou ao normal. És acusada desses atos de destruição. De acordo com testemunhas no local, a culpada era uma maga de armadura!" Neste momento a parede atrás de Erza explodiu. "O que é isso?"

Natsu veio vestindo um disfarce com uma peruca vermelha e uma armadura feita de um barril de madeira. "Eu sou o mago blindado feminino! Você quer me pegar, então apenas tente! Eu sou Erza! Se eu fiz algo errado, então cuspa-o para fora! E o crime é melhor ser pior do que assassinar os mestres da guilda!"

Natsu correu ao redor do quarto causando fogo em todos os lugares.

"Levem-nos para a cadeia." O Presidente do Conselho ordenou que farto daquele pobre espetáculo.

"Peço desculpas por isso." Erza disse, curvando a cabeça em respeito.

"Erza, não peça desculpas a esses caras! Er, espere... Eu sou Erza!" Natsu tentou novamente.

**Noite, Filial do Conselho de Fiore.**

"Eu nem sei o que te dizer." Erza começou na cela onde eles haviam sido colocados. "Isto era apenas uma formalidade!"

"Uma formalidade?"

"Eles me prenderam apenas para o show." Erza explicou a Natsu. "É para preservar a ordem do mundo mágico. O Conselho deve fazer um show de imposição de lei entre os Magos.

"Que? Eu não entendi nada!"

"Isso significa que eles iam-me julgar como culpada, mas não haveria nenhuma punição real! Eu provavelmente teria voltado hoje. Se não tivesses enlouquecido, isso é!" Erza gritou com Natsu. "Eu não posso acreditar em você..."

"Desculpe..." Natsu disse arrependido.

"Mas... Estou feliz que vieste." Erza puxou a cabeça de Natsu contra seu peito, esquecendo que ela estava vestindo uma armadura.

"Au!" Natsu reclamou.

**Corredor**

"Eu vejo... Então ele estava em Fairy Tail? Natsu Dragneel..." Siegrain disse pensativo, antes de adicionar. "E eu não posso esquecer Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. Pergunto-me se o mestre do Fairy Tail conhece o tesouro que tem nas mãos. Para o bem dos meus planos, é melhor que ele não o faça."

**No dia seguinte, Guilda Fairy Tail.**

"Ah, o doce cheiro da liberdade!" Natsu comemorou correndo pela guilda. "Só cheire, sim! Quem sabia que a liberdade era tão grande?"

"Cale-se, você vai?" O Jet protestou.

"Liberdade!"

"Fala mais baixo!" Droy também repreendeu.

"Isto é o que o torna tão adorável." Mira sorriu.

"Então foi tudo uma prisão para o show..." Lucy falou, sua cabeça contra a mesa. "E eu estava tão preocupada..."

"Eu vejo! Ela é um bode expiatório, mas não um cordeiro sacrificial!" Gray falou como se tivesse descoberto ouro.

"Você é um mago do gelo, tudo bem... Essa piada me deu calafrios..." Elfman disse antes de adicionar a Natsu. "Então, e sobre a sua batalha homem-a-homem com Erza, Natsu?"

"Homem?" Lucy perguntou desde Erza era uma mulher.

"Eu esqueci! Erza, vamos continuar de onde parou!"

"Não, estou cansada."

Natsu não se importava, seu punho pegou fogo. Ele correu para Erza. "Aqui vou eu!"

"O que eu devo fazer contigo?" Erza levantar-se da cadeira e socou-o no estômago deixando Natsu imediatamente inconsciente e chocando outros os companheiros de guilda. "Ah, bem. Vamos começar?"

"Acabou!" Happy voou perto deles.

"Coxo, Natsu!" Gray disse rindo.

"Erza é forte, isso é certo!" Elfman acrescentou.

"Qual é o problema, mestre?"

"... Eu estou... Dormir... é ele..." Makarov tentou falar antes de Mira derrubar uma bandeja quando ela caiu no chão e adormecer.

"Este é..." Gray começou a sentir o efeito já.

"Com sono..." Laki falou, antes de todos adormecerem.

Os passos foram ouvidos antes de um homem vestindo um manto azul escuro com os braços e pernas cobertas de bandagens aparecem. Ele usava uma bandana azul escuro com um protetor de testa de prata, e uma máscara verde que obscureceu a metade inferior de seu rosto. Ele caminhou até a diretoria da missão e tirou um pedaço de papel.

"Mystogan..." Makarov disse para olhar o mago.

"Eu estou fora." Mystogan despediu-se com um aceno.

"Ei! Você não vai desfazer a magia adormecida?"

"Cinco. Quatro. Três. Dois. Um." Mystogan falou com cada passo que ele tomou, no segundo ele cruzou as portas da guilda, todos os Magos acordou.

"Isto parece... Mystogan estava aqui?" Macau perguntou, ainda sonolento.

"Aquele bastardo!"

"Ele sempre usa essa magia super poderosa."

"Mystogan?" Lucy questionou, ainda sonolenta.

"Um dos homens mais fortes de Fairy Tail." Elfman esclareceu.

"Ele faz isso porque não gosta que outras pessoas vejam seu rosto." Gray acrescentou. "Quando ele vem para pegar um emprego, ele sempre coloca todos para dormir assim."

"O que há com isso? Isso é muito suspeito." Lucy exclamou.

"Então, ninguém além do mestre sabe como ele é."

"Não, eu sei como ele é." Uma voz falou lá em cima.

"Laxus!" Elfman disse olhando para um mágico loiro com olhos cinzentos, seu cabelo foi penteada, com inúmeros fios pontiagudos apontando para cima, embora alguns caíram em um pequeno tufo em sua testa. Ele tinha uma cicatriz em forma de raio distintivo no olho direito. Ele usava uma túnica de estampa de leopardo verde com mangas escuras alinhadas seus cotovelos. Elfman também usava um longo casaco preto com pelo cinzento nas mangas e gola. Em torno de sua cintura era um cinto simples que ele anexado aos seus fones de ouvido mágicos. "Você estava aqui?"

"Isso é raro." Wakaba acrescentou.

"Mais um dos mais fortes." Gray explicou a Lucy.

"Mystogan é tímido. Fique fora de seu caminho." Laxus inclinou-se contra a grade.

"Laxus! Lute comigo!" Natsu exigiu e se levantar do chão da guilda.

"Foste espancado por Erza um segundo atrás!" Gray protestou.

"Isso mesmo! Se não podes nem derrotar a Erza, não há nenhuma maneira que me possas derrotar." Laxus falou arrogantemente.

"O que estás a insinuar?" Erza falou com raiva, uma energia negra começou a cercá-la.

"Calma aí, Erza." Gray tentou acalmar o mago da armadura.

"Que eu sou o mais forte." Laxus falou arrogantemente.

"Então vem aqui e prova, cretino!" Natsu reclamou com raiva.

"Que tal subires aqui?" Laxus brilhou com um sorriso.

"Isso é bom para mim!" Natsu correu para o balcão para pular dele para o segundo andar, mas foi atingido pelo punho gigante do mestre.

"Não podes subir!" Makarov repreendeu Natsu sem deixar ir. "Ainda não."

"Parece que o deixaste furioso." Laxus brincou.

"Laxus, chega!"

"Eu não estou desistindo do meu lugar como o mais forte em Fairy Tail para ninguém!" Laxus disse. "Não para Erza ou Mystogan, tampouco. Eu sou o mais forte!"

**Noite, Guilda Fairy Tail**

"Sobre o que o mestre disse antes... Como ele não pode ir para o segundo andar. Por que isso?" Lucy perguntou a Mira, num dos assentos do balcão.

"É um pouco cedo para falar contigo sobre isso, Lucy. Mas a placa de pedidos do segundo andar tem os trabalhos tão difíceis que nem se comparam àqueles no primeiro." Mira explicou a Lucy. "Missões S-classe."

"Classe S?" Lucy perguntou sem entender.

"Estes são postos de trabalho onde o menor erro significaria a morte. É claro que as recompensas são correspondentemente altas. Somente os assistentes que o mestre aprova podem assumir missões de classe S. Se você incluir Erza, Laxus, e Mystogan, então há apenas 5 pessoas que podem fazê-los. Classe S não é realmente algo que você deve procurar. Eles são todos os trabalhos onde precisarias de um grande número de vidas!"

"Parece que sim..." Lucy concordou com um sorriso.

Lucy estava andando ao longo da parede pelo rio como os barcos ainda estavam passando.

"Cuidado com os degraus, senhorita!" Um dos pescadores avisa a Lucy.

"Já ouvi falar de Mystogan e Laxus antes. Fairy Tail é realmente uma guilda incrível. E acho que sei como todos se classificam no poder agora. Eu vou trabalhar duro a partir de amanhã!" Lucy pensou sem ouvir o aviso imaginando ela ao lado de Gray e Natsu em termos de poder, mas sabia que poderia demorar um pouco. Ela ainda tinha que treinar muito para chegar lá. Lucy abriu a porta da sua casa, e foi para o seu quarto onde foi surpreendida por Natsu, fazendo levantamento de pesos no tapete e Happy ao seu lado.

"Bem-vindo a casa!" Natsu cumprimentou a loira como ela entrou.

"Bem-vindo a casa!" Feliz também falou.

Lucy arrastou-os para fora do seu quarto com um chute pesado antes de começar a reclamar. "Vocês cheiram como um ginásio! Se vocês querem levantar pesos, façam-no na sua própria casa! Ou pelo menos na sala de estar, não no meu quarto."

"O que você está dizendo? Somos uma equipe, certo?" Natsu falou inocentemente estendendo um peso cor de rosa. "Aqui, você tenta!"

"Você gosta de rosa, certo?" Happy disse com um sorriso.

"Claro, mas eu não me importo com pesos!" Lucy reclamou com raiva de Natsu.

"Temos que ficar mais poderosos se vamos vencer Erza e Laxus." Natsu falou enquanto trabalhava no chão do quarto.

"Sim, senhor!" Happy disse o mesmo.

"Não importa para mim, agora saia!" Lucy disse, irritada.

"Nós vamos treinar a noite toda!" Natsu disse continuando as flexões sem chamar a queixa de Lucy.

"Alguém me salve!" Lucy disse à beira de lágrimas.

"Eu decidi." Natsu falou e o tom de sua voz chamou a atenção de Lucy. "Vamos fazer uma missão de classe S, Lucy!"

"Classe S!" Happy mostrou um papel com o selo da classe de S.

"Como você conseguiu isso?" Lucy perguntou, assustado. "Eu pensei que vocês não poderiam ir até o segundo andar?"

"Nós subimos e tiramos um." O Happy falou como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

"Gato ladrão!" Lucy acusou.

"Bem, é a nossa primeira vez, Então escolhemos o mais barato." Natsu explicou pensando em usar o dinheiro para convencer seu companheiro de equipe. "Mesmo assim, ainda é 7 milhões joias!"

"De jeito nenhum! Não temos permissão para fazer uma classe S." Lucy não estava desesperada por dinheiro e tinha medo do que poderia acontecer se eles fizeram a missão.

"Se fizermos isso direito, então vovô terá que nos reconhecer." Natsu tentou convencê-la.

"Realmente, vocês estão sempre a fazer coisas loucas como esta. Pelo menos sigam as regras da sua própria guilda." Lucy sentou-se na cadeira na frente de sua mesa.

"Se eu fizer isso, eu nunca vou chegar ao segundo andar!" Natsu reclamou.

"Enfim, eu não posso ir. Vocês dois se divirtam."

"É um trabalho onde deveríamos resgatar uma ilha." Happy falou na mesa.

"Uma ilha?" Lucy parou para pensar em tirar umas férias.

"Galuna, a ilha amaldiçoada!" Natsu e Happy falaram apressadamente.

"Agora eu definitivamente não vou!" Lucy disse não gostar do apelido da ilha.

"Mesmo se eu te oferecer metade de um peixe?" Happy perguntou.

"Isso não é um incentivo!"

"Tch. Vamos embora." Natsu disse adeus, mas acenou para Happy deixar o papel da missão. Ele tinha certeza de que assim que Lucy visse a outra parte da recompensa, ela não continuaria a recusar.

"Aye."

"Vá esfriar a cabeça um pouco, sheesh." Lucy disse antes de sair pela janela do quarto. "Ei! Comecem a usar a porta!" Lucy reclamou antes de notar o papel no chão. "Eles lançam o cartaz! Espere, agora parece que eu roubei! O que eu vou fazer?" Ela já estava em pânico quando ela pegou o papel do chão e notou uma recompensa adicional. "De jeito nenhum! Eles também dão uma das 12 chaves do portão de ouro?" Ela correu para fora da porta e viu Natsu e Happy antes de gritar. "Natsu, Happy, esperem!"

**No dia seguinte, Guilda Fairy Tail.**

"Oh não! Mestre!" Mira exclamou, correndo pelas escadas do segundo andar. "Um dos pedidos no segundo andar desapareceu!"

Makarov cuspiu o café.


	11. A ilha amaldiçoada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy, Natsu e Happy chegam à Ilha Galuna. Gray junta-se a eles. Que missão os espera? E o que tem a ver com o passado dele?

"Falar"

_'Pensar'_

_**"Magias"** _

**Local**

* * *

**Capítulo 11 - A Ilha Amaldiçoada**

**Guilda da Fairy Tail**

No salão da guilda, os magos estavam incrédulos com o que ouviam, esta era a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia.

"O quê? Um pedido desapareceu?" Wakaba perguntou, incrédulo.

"Se foi colocado no segundo andar, então é um S-classe, certo?" Macao perguntou.

"Quem seria estúpido o suficiente para tirar o pedido?" Loke perguntou confuso.

"Um gato." Laxus falou do segundo andar, com um sorriso malicioso. "Eu vi um gato com asas tirar um."

"Happy?" Mira perguntou, incrédula.

"O que significa que é Natsu e Lucy!" exclamou um dos membros da guilda.

"O que diabos eles estavam a pensar?" Outro perguntou.

"Sair numa missão de classe S sem permissão?" Alzack perguntou, com Bisca ao seu lado.

"Eu sempre pensei que eles eram burros, mas não tão burros assim." Bisca acrescentou.

"Esta é uma violação muito grave das regras." Laxus disse presunçosamente. "Se eles conseguirem voltar, serão expulsos… Certo, velhote? Mas com as suas habilidades, eles não voltarão de uma classe S, não é?"

"Laxus, se você sabia, porque não os impediu?" Mira perguntou com raiva, aproximando-se do mago loiro. Ela não duvidava que tinha sido ideia de Natsu roubar o pedido, mas quando tinha falado com Lucy, ela não tinha parecido entusiasmada com a ideia de um trabalho tão perigoso. Foi aí que lembrou a recompensa da missão, uma chave dourada do zodíaco. Essa devia ser a única razão para Lucy considerar uma missão tão perigosa.

"Tudo o que eu vi foi um gato ladrão fugir com um pedaço de papel." Laxus tentou agir inocentemente. "Eu não sabia que era Happy. E eu nunca teria pensado que Natsu iria para uma missão S-classe." Laxus olhou para cima, sorrindo ao ver o rosto zangado da maga de cabelos brancos. "Já faz um tempo desde que eu vi você olhar para mim desse jeito."

"Isso não é bom." Makarov tentou esconder a sua preocupação. "Qual é o pedido que desapareceu?"

"A ilha amaldiçoada, Galuna!" Mira olhou o Mestre Makarov, sem esconder a sua preocupação.

"O quê?" Mestre perguntou, ainda mais preocupado.

"Ilha Galuna?" Vários membros da guilda falaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Isso é louco!" Laki acrescentou.

"Eles são tão idiotas!" Bisca e Alzack falaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Laxus! Vai e trá-los de volta!" Makarov ordenou.

"Estás a brincar comigo, vovô. Tenho a minha própria missão +ara fazer." Laxus falou presunçosamente, antes de adicionar. "Os magos desta guilda são capazes de cuidar de si mesmos, certo?"

"Quem além de você, consegue trazer Natsu de volta, à força?" Makarov perguntou irritado a Laxus.

"Vovô..." Gray levantou-se da cadeira. "Eu não posso deixar isso passar."

**Hargeon**

"Oh, tão nostálgico! Esta foi a cidade onde nos conhecemos, lembram-se?" perguntou Lucy, enquanto caminhavam pelas ruas.

"Nostálgico? Não foi exatamente há muito tempo." Natsu provocou a loira.

"Lucy parece uma senhora velha." Happy provocou-a e quando ele viu o olhar furioso dela tapou a boca com a pata, para evitar ser apanhado por ela a rir.

"Ok, a primeira coisa que temos que fazer é encontrar um navio para nos levar para a Ilha Galuna." Lucy continuou a andar, fingindo não ver o olhar aterrorizado de Natsu à mera menção de um meio de transporte.

"Um navio?!" Natsu parou à frente da loira, com medo evidente no rosto. "De jeito nenhum! Nem pensar! Vamos a nado, entendeu?"

"Isso é ainda menos provável." Lucy resmungou, antes de caminhar para os barcos ancorados no porto.

"Ilha Galuna? Você deve estar a brincar comigo." O primeiro pescador falou. "Eu não vou chegar perto dela!"

"Dá-me um tempo! Não quero ouvir esse nome!" O outro pescador ao lado dele acrescentou.

Lucy e Natsu continuaram a perguntar aos pescadores, mas receberam a sempre a mesma resposta.

"Nós não mencionamos a ilha ao redor deste porto."

"É amaldiçoada e é um mau presságio."

"Eu não sei porque querem ir para lá, mas não há nenhum navio aqui que vai levá-los." disse um pescador de pele escura com cabelos negros, olhos negros e bigode. Ele usava um manto verde-claro, que tapava o seu queixo e uma camiseta branca. Ele também usava calças escuras, presas por uma corda rosa amarrada em volta do estômago, agindo como um cinto e botas escuras. "Até os piratas a evitam."

"Mas..." Lucy tentou protestar.

"Então está decidido. Vamos a nado!"

"Sim!"

"Isso é impossível, entenderam?" Lucy exclamou irritada, sem perceber que Gray estava atrás dela.

"Encontrei vocês." Gray disse sinistro, assustando Lucy e Natsu.

"Gray!" Lucy exclamou, tremendo de medo.

"O que estás a fazer aqui?" Natsu perguntou, preocupado com a resposta.

"O velhote mandou-me levá-los de volta." Gray explicou com um sorriso malicioso.

"O vovô já sabe?" Natsu perguntou, assustado.

"Se vocês voltarem agora, podem até escapar de serem expulsos." Gray avisou Natsu. "Vamos voltar."

"Expulsos?!" Lucy perguntou com medo, imaginando se seria melhor voltar para a guilda.

"Até parece! Vou numa missão S-classe!" Natsu insistiu.

"Vocês não têm as habilidades para lidar com isso!" Gray retrucou antes de adicionar. "Se Erza descobrir isso, vocês vão..."

"Gray, salva-me!" Happy voou se escondendo atrás do ombro de Gray. "Esses dois forçaram-me a vir com eles!"

"Você é um traidor!" acusou Lucy, afinal ela foi a última a saber o que eles tinham planeado. "Eu é que quase fui arrastada pelo Natsu e você!"

"Vou enfrentar Erza!" Natsu olhou para Gray. "Eu não vou desistir disso!"

"Esta é uma ordem direta do mestre!" Gray replicou com raiva. "Vou levá-los de volta à força se for preciso!" Ele começou a criar gelo com a mão. "Não reclamem se vocês se machucarem!"

O punho de Natsu também ficou em chamas. "Vamos a isto!"

O pescador olhou para os garotos na frente dele, surpreso. "Magia? Vocês são magos? Vocês estão aqui para tirar a maldição da ilha?"

"Sim!" Natsu confirmou com entusiasmo.

"Bem, nós estávamos..." Lucy acrescentou timidamente, pois, para ela, o mais importante era a chave que receberiam se completassem a missão.

"Eu não vou deixar vocês irem!" Gray reclamou novamente.

"Subam a bordo!" O pescador pediu, olhando os arredores.

"Sério?" Natsu perguntou.

"Ei!" Gray protestou, mas Natsu deu um pontapé no estômago dele, deixando-o inconsciente.

"Oh bem, eu acho que vamos neste barco." Natsu carregou Gray por cima do ombro.

"Vamos levar o Gray connosco?" Lucy estava surpresa.

"Se ele voltar para a guilda, eles vão mandar Erza!" Natsu falou, parecendo aterrorizado com essa opção.

**Mais tarde**

Natsu estava a tentar para não vomitar desde que eles entraram no barco, mas era difícil.

"Ótimo, agora estou com medo..." Lucy notou a noite escura.

"Olha quem fala, depois de meterem-me nessa!" Gray grunhiu. "E você também! Porque ligou o barco?"

"O meu nome é Bobo." o pescador esclareceu. "Eu morava naquela ilha. Eu fugi daquela ilha amaldiçoada. Se forem à ilha, uma grave desgraça acontecerá convosco. Podem realmente desfazer a maldição?" Bobo abriu o manto, revelando o braço demoníaco. "A maldição do demónio."

"Senhor, o seu braço..." Gray falou com medo.

"A maldição… então..." Lucy disse um pouco assustada.

"Já a podemos ver." Bobo apontou para a ilha. "A Ilha Galuna."

"O que é aquilo? Alguma coisa está a brilhar no pico da montanha." Lucy desviou o olhar do topo da montanha para Bobo, mas ele não estava mais no barco. "Hã? Onde ele foi?!"

"Ele caiu ao mar?" Gray perguntou alarmado.

"Ele desapareceu de repente." Happy avisou os outros.

"Que som é esse?" Perguntou Lucy, inclinando-se para o barco sem ver a onda gigante atrás deles.

"Uau!"

"Uma onda gigante!" Lucy gritou.

"Vamos ser engolidos! Esperem!" Gray avisou.

"Happy, pegue o barco e voe!" Lucy ordenou assustada.

"Eu não posso!" Happy olhou para a maga loira como se ela fosse louca.

Os magos da Fairy Tail foram varridos pelo remoinho antes que tudo ficasse escuro.

**Dia seguinte, Ilha Galuna**

Os quatro magos da Fairy Tail dormiam na praia, Natsu ao lado de Lucy, segurando a beldade loira pela cintura. Happy e Gray estavam mais perto da água. Os olhos de Lucy arregalaram-se com confusão.

"Onde estou?" Perguntou Lucy ao ver as palmeiras à sua frente. Ela afastou-se de Natsu ao perceber que ele tinha um braço à volta da sua cintura, com as bochechas vermelhas.

"Estamos aqui!" Natsu comemorou alegremente enquanto se levantava. Ele não gostou quando Lucy se afastou. Tinha gostado de dormir ao lado dela, e o cheiro dela tinha-o acalmado.

"A onda gigante trouxe-nos." Lucy disse, ainda envergonhada, pela posição em que tinha estado.

"Tivemos sorte." Gray disse.

"Mas o que lhe aconteceu…" Lucy disse pensativa. "Ele disse alguma coisa sobre a maldição do demónio?"

"Quem se importa? Vamos explorar!" Natsu colocou a sua mochila às costas. "É uma expedição!"

"Sim!"

"Então vocês estão mais interessado nisso do que no pedido?" Lucy perguntou com uma gota de suor, estilo anime atrás da sua cabeça.

"Só existe uma aldeia nesta ilha. O chefe é a pessoa que fez o pedido." Lucy disse, segurando o papel da missão. "Vamos procurá-lo primeiro."

"Espere." Gray se aproximou deles.

"O que? O navio está destruído, então não pode nos levar de volta." Natsu falou entediado.

"Não, eu também vou." Gray olhou para os outros dois magos antes de um pequeno sorriso aparecer nos seus lábios. "Seria chato se chegassem ao segundo andar antes de mim, e se fossem expulsos não seria divertido. Fazemos esse trabalho certo, e o vovô não tem nada a reclamar, certo?" Os feiticeiros da Fairy Tail sorriram um para o outro. "Vamos lá!"

"Sim!"

**Noite, Aldeia**

Os três magos olharam atentamente para a parede feita de troncos de madeira com um portão gigantesco. Eles repararam numa placa alertando-os para não entrar.

"Ok, chegámos aqui. Agora, o quê?" Natsu se perguntou.

"O que eles querem dizer com "Afastem-se"?" Gray perguntou, apontando para a placa.

"Com licença! Por favor, abram o portão!" Lucy chamou.

"Devemos destruí-lo?" Natsu perguntou com entusiasmo.

"Não!" Lucy gritou para ele, estremecendo ao pensar na mania destrutiva do seu companheiro de equipa.

"Quem está aí?!" perguntou uma voz atrás do portão.

"Somos da guilda dos magos, Fairy Tail!" Lucy respondeu com um sorriso.

"Nós não ouvimos que alguém aceitou o pedido!" A voz disse com desconfiança.

"Bem…" Lucy começou, mas foi interrompida por Gray.

"Deve ter havido uma confusão e a mensagem atrasou!"

"Mostrem-nos as suas marcas! Todos vocês!" Os aldeões exigiram e os magos da Fairy Tail obedeceram. "Eles são de verdade!"

"Eles realmente vieram!" Outra voz celebrou, antes do portão começar a subir.

"É como se estivéssemos a entrar na boca de um monstro gigante." Happy tentou assustar a Lucy.

"Por favor, não digas coisas assim." Lucy reclamou enquanto observavam os aldeões à frente deles, todos vestindo roupas que cobriam o seu rosto e corpo.

"Sou o chefe desta aldeia, Moka!" O homem que segurava um cetro com uma lua crescente apresentou-se. "Em primeiro lugar, tenho algo para lhes mostrar. Aldeões!"

Ao seu comando, os aldeões tiraram as suas vestes, revelando que os seus corpos tinham partes demoníacas.

"É como o homem do barco." Gray disse surpreso.

"Sim." Lucy concordou.

"Esses abdominais são incríveis!" Natsu olhou para os abdominais do chefe.

"Não, não... Isso é o que eu queria mostrar-te." O chefe sacudiu a sua mão demoníaca. "Cada coisa viva nesta ilha foi amaldiçoada assim. Cães e pássaros, sem exceção."

"Não que eu duvide de você, mas que base você tem para chamá-lo de uma maldição?" Gray questionou. "Você já pensou que poderia ser uma epidemia?"

"Consultamos inúmeros médicos, mas eles dizem que não há doenças como esta." O chefe respondeu. "E essa nossa aparência está ligada ao feitiço maligno da lua."

"O feitiço da lua?" Lucy questionou curiosa.

"Este lugar absorveu o luar desde os tempos antigos, e a ilha uma vez brilhava lindamente como a lua. Mas, à alguns anos, a luz da lua começou a mudar para uma cor roxa."

"Uma lua roxa?" Natsu perguntou surpreso.

"A lua está a aparecer." Avisou Happy e eles olharam para cima. As nuvens que cobriam a lua moveram-se e a luz roxa começou a brilhar.

"Ele tem razão! A lua é roxa!" exclamou Lucy, assustada quando a lua ficou totalmente visível.

"Isso realmente dá-me arrepios." Gray olhou a lua, preocupado.

"É a maldição. Este é o feitiço maligno da lua!" O chefe da aldeia falou antes que os outros aldeões começassem a brilhar.

"O quê?" Perguntou Lucy quando a aparência do morador começou a mudar.

"Eles são..." Gray também não entendeu o que estava a acontecer.

"O que está a acontecer?" Perguntou Lucy, surpresa.

"Que inferno?" Natsu perguntou confuso.

"Peço desculpas por assustar você." O chefe da aldeia disse, agora numa forma demoníaca, assim como os outros aldeões.

"O que no mundo é isso?" Gray perguntou, tentando não pensar em quem os aldeões demoníacos o lembravam.

"Que horrível..." Lucy olhou para a aparência demoníaca dos moradores com alguma trepidação.

"Que… Que legal!" Natsu olhou para os aldeões com admiração chocando todos ao seu redor. "Impressionante! Você tem chifres, espinhos e outras coisas! Como posso ficar assim?"

"Ele pensa que isso é legal?" Perguntou um dos aldeões.

"Ninguém nunca disse isso antes." Outro acrescentou.

"Ei, é um problema real para eles ficarem assim!" Lucy repreendeu Natsu, as pessoas costumam temer o que é diferente.

"Sério?" Natsu pareceu surpreso. "Oh! Minhas desculpas. Acho melhor fazermos alguma coisa sobre isso."

"Ele finalmente entende." Happy olhou para Natsu.

"Adquira uma pista, seriamente." Gray voltou para o outro lado, cruzando os braços.

"Voltando ao assunto em mãos. Quando a lua púrpura aparece, todos mudamos para essas formas demoníacas. Se isso não pode ser chamado de maldição, então o que é?" O chefe tinha lágrimas nos olhos como os outros aldeões. "Quando a manhã chega, todos retornam às suas formas anteriores, no entanto, alguns nunca mudam de volta! As suas próprias mentes foram roubadas deles."

"Isso é …" Lucy ficou triste por eles.

"Os que foram transformados em demónios, que perderam a cabeça... Não temos escolha senão matá-los."

"Mas pode haver uma maneira de devolvê-los ao normal!" Natsu protestou alterado.

"Se os deixarmos, todos seriam mortos pelo demónio! Mesmo quando os trancamos, eles destroem a cadeia. Então..." As lágrimas começaram a cair dos olhos do chefe da aldeia quando ele mostrou a foto do pescador que os feiticeiros da Fairy Tail haviam encontrado no dia anterior. "Eu matei o meu próprio filho. O meu filho, cuja mente se transformou num demónio."

"Isso é … Mas ontem nós..." Lucy disse confusa.

"Já sabemos porque ele desapareceu." Gray falou como se tivesse uma revelação. "Ele não podia descansar em paz, podia?"

"Um fantasma?" Lucy perguntou, achando isso muito estranho e suspeito. Ela tinha certeza de que havia algo errado com essa hipótese.

"Por favor, salvem esta ilha!" O chefe implorou. "Se as coisas continuarem assim, todos perderemos a cabeça e nos transformaremos em demónios!"

"Nós não vamos deixar isso acontecer!" Natsu exclamou resolutamente. "Vamos fazer algo sobre isso!"

"Só há uma maneira de nos livrar da maldição. A lua..." O chefe começou sombriamente e todos olharam para a lua roxa. "Por favor, destrua a lua."

Os magos olharam para o chefe da aldeia, chocados com o que ele pedia.

**Mais tarde**

Os magos da Fairy Tail estavam dentro da cabana que o chefe da aldeia oferecera-lhes para passar a noite.

"A lua fica mais assustadora quanto mais olhamos para ela." Happy falou da janela aberta.

"Happy, sai daí e fecha a janela." Lucy disse, arrumando a sua mala. "O chefe explicou, lembra? Se formos expostos a muito luar, vamos nos transformar em demónios."

"De qualquer forma, eu não sei..." Natsu sentou-se numa cadeira.

"Será que eles realmente esperam que destruamos a lua?" Gray perguntou a Natsu.

"Quem sabe quantos golpes serão necessários?" Natsu perguntou-se, pensativo.

"Estás a planear destruí-la?" Gray perguntou, maravilhado com o que ouviu.

"Sim. Eu não acho que haja um mago que realmente possa fazer isso." Lucy cruzou os braços.

"Mas "destruir a lua" é o pedido. Se aceitarmos um pedido e não pudermos completá-lo, vai parecer ruim para Fairy Tail." Natsu explicou para Lucy e Gray.

"Não podemos fazer o impossível!" Gray olhou para Natsu antes de adicionar. "E como você quer chegar à lua de qualquer maneira?"

"Happy." Natsu disse como se fosse óbvio.

"Uh, não vai acontecer." Happy negou.

"Bem, ele disse para destruir a lua, mas se nós procurarmos, talvez possamos encontrar outra maneira de levantar a maldição." Lucy disse pensativa.

"Andamos o dia todo depois do naufrágio... Eu estou esgotado." Gray tirou os calções.

"Porque ele está a despir-se?" Lucy reclamou, com uma gota de suor estilo anime, na sua cabeça.

"Certo! Então amanhã vamos explorar a ilha." Natsu foi para o colchão japonês. "Agora vamos para a cama!"

"Sim, senhor!" Happy concordou.

"Vamos pensar sobre isso amanhã." Gray também se deitou.

"Sim. Também estou cansada. Vamos dormir." Lucy disse antes de bocejar, deitada no colchão entre Natsu e Gray, só então percebeu a situação em que estava. "Como se eu conseguisse dormir entre uma fera e um exibicionista!"

**Manhã, fora da aldeia**

"É cedo…" Natsu reclamou várias vezes.

"Realmente muito cedo..." Gray também reclamou.

"É vossa culpa que eu não consegui dormir." Lucy provocou os dois magos. Ela tinha mudado para um 'top' curto, sem alças, rosa, uma t-shirt de alças, verde, por cima e uma minissaia verde-clara com botas castanhas. "Agora, entusiasmem-se e avancem! _**Abre-te, Portão do Relógio! Horologium!**_ "

"São 7:48." O espírito falou ao aparecer.

Lucy entrou no relógio gigante, tentando dormir um pouco e Natsu começou a falar com o Gray.

"Você acha que podemos realmente levantar a maldição sem destruir a lua?" Natsu perguntou a Gray.

"Bem, que outra escolha, nós temos?" Gray retorquiu. "E mesmo que pudéssemos destruí-lo, é uma má ideia! Nós não teríamos mais o festival de observação da lua!"

"Isso é verdade! Nós nunca mais comeríamos o Bife Vista da Lua da Fairy Tail!" Natsu falou, aterrorizado com essa ideia.

"Eu não sei o que faria se o meu Peixe Salgado com Vista da Lua, favorito tivesse ido embora..." Happy falou enquanto voava sobre os magos.

"Ei vocês dois! Eu não sei sobre o que estão a conversar, mas mantenham a voz baixa, está bem? … ela diz." Horologium repetiu.

"Ande sozinha." Natsu respondeu.

"Ei, você pode realmente usar Espíritos Celestiais assim?" Gray olhou a loira dentro do relógio com forma humana.

"Estamos contra uma maldição, sabe. É assustador quando é algo efêmero... ela diz." Horologium repetiu, feliz por proteger a sua dona.

"Isso é o que chamo de uma missão de classe S!" Natsu falou com entusiasmo. "Estou animado!"

"Vou congelar essa maldição sem problema! Nada para ter medo!" Gray acrescentou.

"Realmente são idiotas... ela diz" Horologium repetiu enquanto assentia.

"Sim!"

Passos gigantescos ecoaram, surpreendendo os magos da Fairy Tail e o espírito.

"O que é isso?" Natsu perguntou, voltando-se e gritou com a visão de um rato gigante usando um espartilho rosa e preto. "Que diabos?"

"É enorme!" Gray gritou.

"Apressem-se e apanhem-no, rapazes! … ela diz." Horologium ordenou.

" _ **Ice-Make Escudo!**_ " Gray criou um escudo gigante de vela na frente deles, mas o rato lançou uma névoa fedorenta da sua boca.

"Ei, qual é o problema? Espere, quando chegou aqui? … ela diz." Horologium repetiu as frases de Lucy antes de repetir as frases de Happy. "Sim! … Ele diz."

O cheiro era tão forte que Horologium desapareceu.

"Eca!" Lucy e Happy gritaram ao mesmo tempo, tapando os narizes.

"Um rato?" Lucy perguntou surpresa.

"Natsu caiu!" Gay reclamou, apontando para o mago no chão.

"Ele tem um forte sentido de olfato". Happy não estava surpreso com a condição do Dragon Slayer.

"Fujam!" Natsu mandou quando o rato gigante começou a correr atrás deles enviando mais névoas fedorentas para eles.

" _ **Ice-Make Chão!**_ " Gray cobriu o chão atrás deles com gelo e o rato gigante escorregou e caiu.

"Por que você não fez isso no início!" Natsu gritou com Gray.

"Não se queixem!" Gray gritou de volta.

"Olha, há algum tipo de construção." Lucy disse, sem perceber o que estava a acontecer atrás dela. "Vamos lá enquanto temos a oportunidade."

"Bate-lhe enquanto temos a oportunidade!" Natsu comandou quando ele e Gray chutaram e socaram o rato gigante.

"Pessoal..." Lucy chamou novamente.

_**Templo da Lua** _

Os três magos caminharam cuidadosamente no templo.

"Bastante grande." Lucy observou a sala com cuidado.

"Está a cair aos pedaços." Natsu advertiu.

"De que época é essa coisa?" Gray estava curioso.

"O quê?" Natsu olhou o símbolo da lua.

"A lua, hein?" Gray também olhou para o símbolo antes de explicar. "A ilha foi originalmente chamada A Ilha da Lua."

"Ilha da Lua, a maldição da lua, símbolos da lua..." Lucy falou pensativa. "Essas ruínas são realmente suspeitas".

"Mas eles estão em horrível forma." Natsu falou e começou a chutar o chão. "Este chão é seguro?"

"Ei, pare com isso!" Lucy avisou, mas já era tarde demais. O chão desmoronou e os três magos começaram a cair.

"Natsu, seu idiota! Veja o que você fez!" Gray gritou enquanto caíam.

Natsu emergiu do meio de uma pilha de pedras. "Ei, todos estão bem?"

"Não, não graças a você!" Lucy reclamou sentada numa pedra.

"Por que você não pode pensar antes de destruir as coisas, seu idiota!" Gray também reclamou ainda deitado em cima das rochas.

Os três magos se levantaram antes de olhar para o buraco de onde haviam caído.

"Happy, você pode voar com todo o mundo?" Perguntou Lucy.

"Eu não posso..." Happy esclareceu.

"Ruínas subterrâneas?" Gray falou pensativamente.

"É uma caverna secreta!" Natsu exclamou com entusiasmo antes de começar a correr por um túnel. "Já que estamos aqui, vamos explorar!"

"Isso é o suficiente para acabar com você!" Gray reclamou para o mago de cabelos rosados que não se importou e continuou a correr até chegarem a uma caverna maior.

"Natsu?" Lucy chamou preocupada.

"Qual é o problema?" Gray perguntou.

"O que é isso?" Natsu perguntou com alarme, olhando para o que parecia ser um monstro gigante preso numa montanha de gelo.

"Isso é…" Gray falou com medo aproximando-se do monstro preso no gelo. "Deliora!"

"Estás a brincar... Porque Deliora está aqui?" Gray estremeceu quando ele se aproximou do gelo. "Eu não posso acreditar nisso! Não tem como estar num lugar como esse!"

"Você conhece isso?" Natsu perguntou, imaginando a razão do comportamento estranho de Gray.

"Isso é… Isso é…" Gray tentou falar, mas estava com muito medo.

"Gray, acalme-se," Lucy pediu, preocupada. "Então o que é?"

"É Deliora. O Demónio do Desastre." Gray conseguiu falar.

"Demónio do Cinzeiro?" Natsu perguntou confuso.

"Desastre." Happy corrigido.

"Está igual. O que diabos aconteceu?"

Lucy ouviu passos perto deles e fez sinal para os outros se esconderem.

"Você ouviu as vozes das pessoas por aqui?" perguntou um garoto de cabelo azul que usava um longo casaco verde.

"É meio-dia, estou com sono." Foi a resposta do mago de cabelos castanhos que tinha o que pareciam orelhas de cachorro e usava apenas jeans.

"Toby, você foi exposto ao Moon Drip" Brincou o mago de cabelos azuis com sobrancelhas grossas tentando não rir. "Você tem, orelhas e outras coisas!"

"Não, meu! Eles estão na moda, yo!"

"Apenas provocando, seu idiota."

"Você é tão malvado."

"Moon Drip?" Lucy sussurrou para Natsu e Gray. "Eles estão a falar sobre a maldição?"

"Yûka-san, Toby-san, trago notícias tristes." Uma maga de cabelos rosados disse, o cabelo dela estava amarrado em tranças. Ela usava um vestido curto roxo e rosa com enfeites rosa-claro, leggings pretas e sandálias de salto alto, e parecia ter duas longas e finas asas nas costas.

"É você, Sherry." Yûka, o mago com cabelo azul e sobrancelhas grossas cumprimentou.

"Angelica foi intimidada por alguém."

"É um rato, cara!" Toby disse com raiva. "Não dê nenhum nome chique!"

"Ela não é um rato!" Sherry protestou furiosamente. "Angélica é uma caçadora que atravessa a escuridão... E … Amor!"

"Temos alguns esquisitos sérios aqui." Lucy sussurrou. "Especialmente esse último."

"Eles não são desta ilha." Natsu explicou antes de adicionar. "Eles cheiram diferente."

"E eles não parecem ser amaldiçoados também." Happy falou antes de Lucy e Natsu aparecerem.

"Intrusos?" Yûka perguntou, surpreso.

"E nós não recolhemos todo o luar que precisamos ainda! Que irritante!" Sherry voltou-se para os seus companheiros. "Vamos exterminar os intrusos antes que Reitei-sama os dele. Sim, antes que a verdadeira forma da lua apareça."

"Sim." Yûka concordou.

"Não podemos deixá-los sobreviver se eles viram Deliora. Devemos colocar os intrusos para dormir por toda a eternidade. Em outras palavras... Amor!"

"Você quer dizer a morte?" Toby perguntou, com uma gota de suor, estilo anime na sua cabeça.

Um barulho chamou a atenção dos três magos. "O que é isso?" Sherry perguntou.

"Veio dali." Yûka apontou, antes de correrem em direção ao barulho.

"Bom trabalho." Lucy elogiou Happy que voava na direção deles.

"Sim."

"O que? O que? Por que não os pegamos e os fazemos responder a perguntas?" Natsu perguntou, irritado.

"Ainda não. Vamos dar uma olhada um pouco mais." Lucy esclareceu.

"Isso ficou meio complicado." Natsu cruzou os braços.

"Quem é essa pessoa "Reitei-sama"?" Happy perguntou.

"Porque diabos eles trouxeram Deliora aqui?" Gray perguntou confuso. "E como eles encontraram o lugar que foi selado de qualquer maneira?"

"O lugar onde foi selado?" Lucy perguntou confusa.

"Esta coisa foi selada num glaciar no continente do norte. Um demónio imortal que andava, há dez anos na terra de Isvan. O demónio que Ur, a maga que me ensinou magia, deu a sua vida para selar!" Gray exclamou, gelo começou a envolver o seu punho. "Eu não sei que conexão tem com a maldição nesta ilha, mas essa coisa nunca deveria estar aqui! Quem diabos é esse Reitei? Eu não vou deixar que ele jogue o nome de Ur na lama!"


	12. Moon Drip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy e os outros encontram Reitei. Mas quem é ele na verdade? E porque Gray parece conhecê-lo?

"Falar"

_'Pensar'_

_**"Magias"** _

**Local**

* * *

**Caverna**

Lucy, Gray e Natsu estavam na frente do enorme bloco de gelo observando o monstro aprisionado com cuidado.

"Deliora..." A dor era evidente na voz de Gray ao recordar a sua mentora.

"O demónio que a sua professora selou?" Natsu não tentou esconder a sua curiosidade.

"Sim, esse é Deliora." Gray não desviou o olhar do monstro preso no gelo. Ele nunca confundiria Deliora com outro monstro. "Não há nenhuma dúvida ."

"Então, foi transportado do continente norte para cá?" Happy não conseguia entender porque alguém faria isso.

"Talvez a maldição da ilha tenha alguma coisa a ver com esse demónio?" perguntou Lucy com alguma apreensão. Era óbvio que esse era um assunto delicado para Gray.

Gray engoliu em seco antes de responder. "Parece a conclusão óbvia. Este demónio ainda está vivo, afinal de contas."

Natsu aproximou-se do gelo animado. "Tudo bem então! Tudo o que temos a fazer é acabar com esse demónio!"

"Lutar é a tua solução para todos os problemas?" Lucy reclamou com Natsu, não gostando da sua ideia.

"Apenas me observe!" Natsu preparou-se para usar o seu fogo no gelo, mas antes que ele pudesse fazer isso, Gray deu-lhe um soco no rosto, derrubando-o no chão.

"Gray bateu nele!" Happy falou em choque.

"Isso não é tão incomum assim, mas… desta vez pareceu diferente." Lucy estava chocada com o mago de gelo.

"Ei! Qual é a sua ideia?" Natsu reclamou com Gray do chão, só então ele notou o estado alterado de Gray.

"Não se aproxime, mago do fogo!" Gray avisou com raiva. "Se esse gelo derreter e Deliora for libertado, ninguém conseguiria pará-lo!"

"O que? Aquele gelo realmente derreteria tão facilmente?" Natsu provocou Gray.

"Não..." Gray disse sombriamente, pensando em como a esperança dessa possibilidade havia sido esmagada por Makarov anos atrás.

"Você está bem?" Lucy perguntou, com a mão no ombro de Gray em sinal de apoio.

"Ei, eu sou aquele que levou um soco!" Natsu protestou não gostando de ver Lucy confortar Gray em vez dele. "Seu bárbaro!"

"… Diz Natsu." Happy brincou com Natsu.

"A minha professora, Ur, envolveu o demónio usando um feitiço chamado Iced Shell. Isso é gelo que não pode derreter. Não importa que tipo de fogo mágico use, não pode derreter o gelo." Gray explicou para os outros. "Se eles soubessem que não poderiam derreter, então, porque o mudaram para aqui?"

"Eu não sei, mas talvez eles estão a tentar derreter de alguma forma?" Lucy pensou que era a resposta mais óbvia.

"Mas, porquê?" Gray perguntou com raiva.

"Eu não sei!" Lucy respondeu, assustada.

"Algo não está bem aqui." Gray teve a sensação de que eles estavam a esquecer alguma coisa. "Quem trouxe Deliora aqui, e porquê?"

"Bem, é bem simples de descobrir." Natsu olhou para Gray e Lucy. "Vamos atrás daqueles magos de antes."

"Sim." Lucy assentiu.

"Não." Gray discordou. "Nós esperamos aqui."

"Porquê?" Happy perguntou a Gray.

"Vamos esperar até a lua aparecer." Gray deixou claro que ele achava que era a decisão certa.

"A lua? Mas, ainda é meio-dia!" Natsu tentou que Gray mudasse de ideia. "De jeito nenhum, não dá! Eu estaria entediado até a morte!"

"Gray, do que você está a falar?"

"Eu penso que a maldição desta ilha e Deliora estão conectados de alguma forma com a lua." Gray explicou. "E eles também disseram que logo recolherão bastante luz da lua."

"Entendo." Ao ouvir a explicação de Gray, Lucy mudou de ideia. "Estou curiosa sobre o que vai acontecer e o que eles estão a fazer."

"Eu não aguento! Vou atrás deles!" Natsu gritou em voz alta, mas logo depois adormeceu no chão.

"Isso foi rápido." Lucy brincou com humor.

"Sim!" Happy assentiu.

**Mais tarde**

"Ele realmente vive instintivamente, sabem?" Lucy perguntou sentada ao lado de Natsu que dormia profundamente.

"Sim!" Happy assentiu. "Isso é o Natsu."

"Estou quase ciumenta." Lucy suspirou antes de olhar para Gray, que estava sentado ao lado do monstro preso no gelo.

Gray olhou para o monstro preso no gelo sem realmente vê-lo. Tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era na sua mentora, Ur, e os primeiros dias de treino, no continente gelado. Ela avisou-o que o seu treino era difícil, mas ele estava determinado a aprender a usar magia. Ele era um garoto tão arrogante naquela época.

"Esperar é muito chato." Lucy reclamou para o Happy.

"Sim!" O gato azul concordou.

"É isso aí!" Lucy pegou uma chave de prata com um símbolo de harpa. " _ **Abre-te, Portão da Harpa! Lyra!**_ "

Houve um brilho prateado e uma menina num vestido azul com um boné rosa, que tinha asas nas costas apareceu. Ela também tinha uma harpa. "Ei! Muito tempo sem ver, Lucy!"

"Oi, Lyra!" Lucy sorriu para o entusiasmo de Lyra.

"Porque você não me chama mais vezes? Quero ser muito mais útil para você! Lucy, você é tão malvada!"

"Malvada? Mas, só posso ligar para você uma vez por semana!" Lucy falou, exasperada.

"Oh, realmente?" Lyra perguntou, surpresa. "Temos de corrigir o nosso contrato mais tarde."

"Temos outra esquisita aqui." Happy murmurou sem saber o que pensar desse espírito.

"Então, que tipo de música você gostaria que eu cantasse hoje?" Lyra perguntou.

"O que você quiser. A escolha é sua." Lucy disse magnanimamente.

"Eu gostaria de uma música sobre peixe!" Happy perguntou.

"Então vou tocar o que vier à mente!" Lyra decidiu ignorar o pedido do gato azul.

"Lyra é uma excelente cantora." Lucy suspirou enquanto elogiava o seu espírito.

"Mira também é uma boa cantora. Ela também canta-me músicas sobre peixes." Happy provocou a loira.

Lucy não se incomodou em responder às provocações de Happy, já encantada com o som da harpa de Lyra, e Happy não demorou a imitá-la. A voz angelical de Lyra encheu a caverna, chegando mesmo a Gray, que, seduzido pela música, começou a recordar o tempo que passara com Ur. Foi o som de uma lágrima caindo dos olhos de Gray e congelando, que chamou a atenção de Happy e Lucy.

"Ei, uh ... Gray?" Lucy olhou para o mago de gelo com o coração apertado.

"O quê?" Gray tentou esconder a sua emoção, mas falhou.

"Você está a chorar?" Happy falou em choque.

"É verdade que Lyra tem o poder de cantar músicas que refletem o que está no coração das pessoas. Mas não estava à espera que fosses tão afetado."

"Gray estava a chorar." Happy acrescentou, ainda chocado.

"Não, eu não estava." Gray tentou mentir, mas nem Lucy, nem Happy acreditaram nele.

"Cante uma música mais feliz, Lyra!" Lucy pediu, percebendo que Gray não queria falar sobre o que tinha acontecido.

"Oh! Então avisassem-me antes." Lyra reclamou, sabendo o motivo do pedido.

"Agora que eu penso sobre isso, e se alguém aparecer?" Gray avisou. "Fiquem quietos."

**Noite**

Lucy dormiu perto de Natsu. A loira havia procurado o calor do mago de fogo enquanto dormia, mas eles foram brutalmente despertados pelos tremores da caverna.

"Que barulho é esse?" Perguntou Lucy, esfregando os olhos.

"Já é noite?" Natsu perguntou, também acordado.

Um grande círculo roxo apareceu no topo da caverna, trazendo uma luz roxa ao gelo onde Deliora estava presa.

"A luz está vindo do…" Lucy começou com alarme.

"… teto!" Natsu completou a frase de Lucy.

"Luz roxa!" Gray olhou para a luz que banha Deliora. "É a luz da lua!"

"Que diabos?" Happy falou assustado. "O que está a acontecer?"

"Está a pousar em Deliora." Gray ainda não podia acreditar no que ele viu. "Isso não é coincidência! Vamos lá! Vamos procurar de onde a luz está a vir!"

"Sim!" Happy concordou.

Natsu, Gray e Lucy correram na mesma direção que os outros magos tinham ido, subiram as escadas e terminaram no salão do templo de onde haviam caído.

"Um círculo mágico está espalhado pelo centro da ruína!" Gray disse surpreso.

"É mais acima!" Natsu avisou antes de começarem a correr novamente.

Eles correram para o telhado, quando ouviram vozes acharem melhor esconder-se até perceberem o que aquelas pessoas queriam.

" Zeram… sem… Deioluna!"

"O que é isso?"

"Kuupelar Kulrakar Zeram… sem… Deioluna! Kuupelar Kulrakar…"

"A lua!" Gray falou surpreso.

"Eles estão realmente recolhendo a luz da lua." Natsu olhou as pessoas em círculos, cobertos por vestes roxas.

"O que eles estão a tentar fazer brilhar em Deliora?" Lucy perguntou.

"É um feitiço em Belianese... Moon Drip!" Lyra apareceu aos pés de Lucy.

"Espere, você ainda está aqui?" Lucy perguntou surpresa. Lyra não usava muita magia, mas não gostava de passar muito tempo fora do mundo celestial.

"Entendo." Lyra falou sem responder a Lucy. "Então é isso."

"O que? O que é isso?" Lucy imaginou do que Lyra estava a falar.

"Eles estão a usar Moon Drip para ressuscitar o demónio!"

"O quê? Está a brincar comigo!" Gray estava surpreso com as palavras do espírito. "Iced Shell é gelo que não pode ser derretido!"

"A magia que o pode derreter é o Moon Drip." Lyra explicou. "A magia da lua recolhida consegue desfazer qualquer mágica."

"Oh, não!" Happy falou com medo.

"Eles não conhecem o horror de Deliora!" Gray disse com raiva.

"Eu acho que a maldição que as pessoas acreditam que está nesta ilha é um efeito colateral do Moon Drip." Lyra continuou a explicar. "A magia recolhida da lua está a contaminar os seus corpos. Isso mostra o quão poderosa é essa magia."

"Malditos!" Natsu preparou-se para intervir.

"Espere!" Lucy tentou parar Natsu com um braço e, inadvertidamente, atingiu o queixo de Natsu e impediu-o de se mover. "Alguém vem aí!"

Os três magos de antes apareceram, mas à frente deles estava outro mago; ele usava um grande manto branco, com um colarinho largo, bordas douradas e pele aparada sobre os ombros, fechado por um cinto, adornado com uma cobra estilizada e a fivela. Sob esse manto, era visível uma túnica azul alta de gola alta com bordas douradas, até abaixo dos joelhos. A sua cabeça estava coberta por um elmo ornamental que escondia a maior parte do rosto. Assemelhando-se a um crânio, este capacete ostentava uma frente que cobria o seu rosto, revelando a boca e nariz, com uma linha de dentes afiados por baixo. O capacete também tinha chifres na parte da frente e com uma grande crista feita de pele cravada, caindo de costas.

"Droga, estou com sono depois de acordar ao meio-dia." Yuka reclamou enquanto caminhava atrás do homem mascarado. "E nós nunca encontramos os intrusos".

"Se eles ainda existissem!" Brincou o mago com as orelhas do cachorro.

"Está triste, Reitei-sama." Disse o mago de cabelo rosa. "Parecia haver intrusos ao redor do meio-dia, mas não conseguimos apanhá-los. Eu não posso expressar o meu amor assim."

"Intrusos..."

"Então, isso é Reitei." Gray achou a voz de Reiter familiar.

"Que grande tiro... Ele está até usando uma máscara estranha." Lucy disse com pouca admiração.

"Mesmo? Eu acho legal." Happy provocou a loira.

"Deliora já foi revivido?" perguntou Reitei novamente, descontente com o atraso.

"A este ritmo, hoje ou amanhã…" Sherry explicou.

"Qual deles é?!"

"Finalmente... Quanto aos intrusos, não tolerarei interferência."

"Sim. As únicas outras pessoas aqui deveriam ser os aldeões do outro lado da ilha."

"Destruam a aldeia." Reitei ordenou.

"Sim."

"Entendido."

"O quê?" Natsu não queria acreditar no que estava a ouvir.

"Mas os aldeões não têm nada a ver com isso!" Lucy reclamou.

"Isso é uma bagunça!" Natsu também não gostou do que ouvira.

"Eu preferiria evitar derramamento de sangue, no entanto..."

"Aquela voz... Não pode ser..." Gray disse em alarme.

"Eu não posso continuar escondido!" Natsu gritou. Ele subiu a parede que eles usaram para se esconderem. Natsu mandou um tufão de fogo pela boca. " Os seus "intrusos" estão bem aqui!"

Lucy suspirou ao ver os magos olhando para eles. "Bem, eu acho que temos que fazer isso agora, não é?" Lucy pegou o seu anel de chaves.

"Como posso ajudar?", Perguntou Lyra, entusiasticamente. "Quer que eu cante de novo?"

"Você, volte." Lucy pediu, não querendo que Lyra se machucasse. Ela poderia ter sido útil se houvesse apenas uma pessoa, mas seria difícil controlar tantas pessoas com a sua música.

"Ah, você não é divertido." Lyra protestou antes de desaparecer.

"Essa marca..." Sherry disse, reconhecendo a marca no ombro de Natsu. "Eles são da Fairy Tail."

"Entendo." Yuka disse, pensativo. "Então os aldeões pediram para a uma guilda salvá-las."

"O que você está a fazer?" Reitei perguntou antes de ordenar. "Eliminem a aldeia agora."

"Porquê?" Natsu perguntou, desgostoso com essa ideia.

"Qualquer um que interfira ou trame contra mim, é meu inimigo." Reitei agiu como se essa ordem não fosse nada de mais.

"Porquê?" Natsu perguntou, começando a correr em direção a Reitei.

"Porque você..." Gray disse com raiva, correndo ao lado de Natsu antes de criar barreiras de gelo no chão entre ele e Reitei. "Vou parar com esse ritual louco!"

O homem mascarado pulou no ar para desviar do gelo de Gray, e quando ele pousou, colocou a mão no chão, criando uma barreira de gelo, igual á de Gray, com apenas uma mão. As barreiras de gelo ao entrarem em contacto partiram-se em pequenos pedaços de gelo.

"Ele também usou gelo?" Happy perguntou, chocado.

"Lyon ..." Gray falou o nome do seu oponente com descrença.

"Huh?" Natsu não entendia o que estava a acontecer, Gray conhecia o homem mascarado?

"Lyon?" Lucy perguntou, também confusa.

"Seu bastardo... Tem alguma ideia do que está a fazer?"

"Há quanto tempo, Gray?" Lyon riu, mas o sarcasmo era evidente na sua voz.

"O que significa isto?"

"Eu não posso acreditar que foi o mago que os aldeões chamaram. Você veio conscientemente? Ou isso é apenas uma coincidência? Bem, não importa."

"Reitei Lyon, você conhece-o?" Perguntou Yuka.

"Vão agora. Eu mesmo posso lidar com as coisas aqui." Com as palavras dele, os três magos desapareceram.

"Você acha que vamos deixar você ir tão facilmente?" Natsu gritou para eles.

"Pare Natsu! Não se mexa!" Gray avisou, mas era tarde demais, a magia de Lyon cercou o corpo de Natsu, e ele ficou preso numa bola de gelo com apenas a cabeça, braços e pernas fora do gelo.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclamou preocupada.

"Happy! Cuide de Lucy!" Gray ordenou.

"Sim!" As asas de Happy apareceram, e ele pegou Lucy pelas alças da t-shirt.

"Ei!" Lucy tentou protestar.

Gray atacou Lyon, tentando distraí-lo, para ele não fazer com Lucy o que tinha feito com Natsu. Lyon criou um escudo de gelo que impediu o ataque de Gray.

"Droga, eu não posso mexer-me!" Natsu reclamou.

"Happy, e o Natsu?"

"Ele está preso por magia que congela o ar! Nesse ritmo, seremos transformados em gelo em seguida!"

"Mas o que vai acontecer com Natsu?" Lucy perguntou preocupada.

"Se todos formos presos, quem protegerá a aldeia?" Happy perguntou com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Desculpe-me… Foi preciso muito esforço para evitar ajudar Natsu, não foi?" Lucy sorriu antes de tentar alegrar Happy. "Tenho certeza que Natsu ficará bem! Você acha que o gelo funcionaria contra a salamandra?"

"Positivo!" Happy continuou o caminho para a aldeia.

**Com Natsu, Gray e Lyon**

"Então você comprou tempo suficiente para a mulher e o gato fugirem?" brincou Lyon. "Não importa ... Sherry e o resto não devem ter problemas contra eles."

"Não subestime os magos da Fairy Tail!" Natsu respondeu, mas num gesto surpreendente, Gray o expulsou, fazendo Natsu descer a montanha. "O que você fez?"

"Sempre gostaste de teatralidade. Ele não é um aliado?" perguntou Lyon, olhando para Gray.

"Você poderia explodir a bola de gelo quando quisesse." Gray respondeu friamente.

"Então você certificou-se de que ele está fora do alcance do meu poder mágico? Nada mal."

"Já chega de atuar como o estudante mais velho, Lyon. Não és mais o aluno de Ur!"

"Nem tu, Gray." Lyon tirou o capacete da cabeça, revelando o seu rosto. "Desde que Ur não está mais neste mundo."

"Ela deu a vida para selar Deliora!" Gray disse com raiva. "Você é o único a tentar destruir o seu legado!"

"Não reescreva a história. Foi você quem matou o Ur!" Lyon respondeu sem se importar com o efeito que as suas palavras tinham em Gray. "E ainda assim você viveu, sem vergonha disso, Gray."

Com Natsu lutou para sair do buraco onde ele tinha ficado preso até que ele finalmente conseguiu usar o seu fogo para se libertar.

"Maldito Gray! Vou lembrar disso! O que há com esse gelo? Eu não posso derreter com fogo..." Natsu olhou para o templo no topo da montanha onde Gray estava. "Eu não tenho tempo para isso! Tenho que ir para a aldeia! Droga! É difícil correr assim!"

**Num navio pirata**

Erza não deu uma segunda olhada para os piratas derrotados, no chão do navio.

"Porque você quer ir para aquela ilha?"

"Cale a boca e navegue."

"Dá um tempo aqui! … Por favor? A Ilha Galuna é amaldiçoada! Os rumores dizem que os humanos se transformam em demónios!"

"Eu não me importo." Erza olhou friamente para o capitão de pirata que controlava o mastro do navio.

"Entendo."

"Vou punir alguns infratores de regras. Isso é tudo."

Os outros piratas chegaram perto do capitão com o coração aos olhos das palavras de Erza e começaram a animá-la. "Legal!"

"Você é demais!"

"Vamos, senhora!"

"Vamos segui-la para qualquer lugar!"

"Depressa!" Erza falou sem se importar com as palavras dos outros membros da tripulação.

"Sim, Madame!"

"Uh, posso juntar-me a você também? Senhora?"

**Com Gray**

"Vou dizer de novo. Você é o único que matou o Ur." Lyon atingiu Gray com um punho de gelo gigante com espinhos. "Como você ousa falar o nome dela!"

"L-Lyon ..." Gray levantou-se, com dificuldade.

"Qual é o problema?" Lyon falou sarcasticamente. "A culpa está a impedir-lhe? Então não fique no meu caminho. Deixe-me reviver Deliora."

"Eu não vou deixar você!" Gray não podia permitir que ele libertasse Deliora.

"Que assim seja. Vamos fazer um jogo, como nos velhos tempos." Lyon ergueu a mão. " _ **Ice-Make Águias!**_ "

Dezenas de águias de gelo apareceram e atacaram Gray.

" _ **Ice-Make Escudo!**_ " Gray criou um escudo feito de gelo, mas foi atingido pelas águias de Lyon.

"A sua especialidade é criar objetos inanimados. Faz gelo estático. As minhas criações são criaturas. Faço gelo em movimento. Esqueceu que o gelo pode se mover?"

" _ **Ice-Make Martelo!**_ " Um martelo gigante apareceu.

" _ **Ice-Make Macaco!**_ " Um macaco gigante apareceu atrás de Lyon e destruiu o martelo de Gray antes de desaparecer. "Lamentável. Ainda usa as duas mãos quando usa magia de criação?"

"Isso é o que Ur nos ensinou, lembra?" Gray respondeu. "Se você usar uma mão para criar, ela ficará incompleta e fora de equilíbrio!"

"Sou especial!" Lyon gabou-se. "Há muito tempo superei a habilidade de Ur!"

"Não fique convencido!"

"O mesmo para você."

"Eu pergunto-me se você será capaz de conseguir um único golpe em mim."

"Não pense que sou o mesmo que costumava ser!" Gray moveu as mãos e um círculo mágico apareceu. " _ **Ice Geyser!**_ "

Uma montanha de gelo apareceu sob os pés de Lyon, crescendo para cima e parecendo prender Lyon e assustar os outros membros do culto de Lyon. Mas, isso não durou muito tempo, o gelo que parecia ter ficado preso desapareceu Lyon revelando um Lyon sem lesões.

"És o mesmo. Sou o aprendiz mais velho. E, mais forte que você. Eu podia usar mágica de criação com uma mão e tu não podias. Podemos ter percorrido caminhos diferentes, mas nós dois estamos congelados como estávamos naquela época." Lyon falou calmamente, andando em direção a Gray antes de erguer a mão e um Dragão de Gelo aparecer, atingindo Gray com força e mandando-o para uma parede. "É por isso que vou derreter o gelo! De modo a percorrer o caminho que foi selado! O meu objetivo era Ur. Superar Ur era o meu sonho. Mas, roubaste esse sonho de mim. Pensei que nunca teria a hipótese de superar o Ur novamente. Mas, havia um caminho. Se eu pudesse fazer o que até mesmo Ur não conseguiu: derrotar Deliora... Então posso superar a Ur… finalmente posso sonhar de novo!"

Gray levantou do chão com várias feridas visíveis. "Estás a falar sério? Esse é o teu objetivo? Deves saber muito bem o horror de Deliora! Para! É impossível!"

Lyon fez várias criações de gelo que atacaram Gray de novo e de novo, mandando-o de volta ao chão. "Para, é impossível, dizes? Isso é exatamente o que dissemos a você então… Não podes ter esquecido isto. É porque desafiaste Deliora que Ur está morta!" Lyon furioso bateu em Gray com um punho gigante de gelo. "Não tens o direito de falar o nome de Ur! Desaparece!" Lyon criou um dragão gigante de gelo que atingiu Gray com a cabeça, fazendo-o gritar. "Morre!"


	13. Natsu vs. Yuka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enquanto Natsu luta com Yuka e Toby, Lucy enfrenta Sherry. Como essa luta vai correr?

"Fala"

_'Pensar'_

_**"Magia"** _

**Local**

* * *

**Capítulo 13 -** **Natsu** **vs. Yûka "A Onda!"**

**Telhado do Templo da Lua**

Gray estava no chão, com vários ferimentos no corpo. Estar nesta posição lembrou-lhe o que aconteceu uma vez no seu treino com Ur.

"Qual é o problema? Isso é tudo que tens?" Gray podia ouvir as palavras da sua ex-mentora quando ela o encontrou deitado na neve. "Acorda, Gray! Acorda, Gray…"

"Acorda, Gray!" Natsu insistiu até que Gray percebeu quem estava ao lado dele. "Que vergonhoso… Levaste uma surra."

"Natsu ... Porque estás aqui?" Gray disse, com dificuldade, devido à gravidade dos seus ferimentos.

"Eu não sabia qual a direção da aldeia, então eu subi para um ponto alto." Natsu agarrou Gray pelo colarinho da sua camisa. "Lá! Vamos sair."

"Espera! Eu posso andar…" Gray protestou apesar dos ferimentos. "Onde está Lyon?"

"Eu não sei. Ninguém está aqui. A cerimónia também acabou." Natsu agarrou Gray e colocou-o nos seus ombros. "Porcaria! Se Lucy estiver em apuros, é nossa culpa!"

Essas palavras foram suficientes para que Gray lembrasse o que Ur lhe dissera quando decidira ir atrás de Deliora. ' _Para! Nunca serás capaz de derrotar algo como Deliora. É impossível para ti, Gray!_ ' Gray olhou para Natsu, lembrando o que ele disse quando o conheceu em Hargeon. ' _Vou fazer uma missão de classe S!_ ' A sua resposta às palavras de Natsu foi semelhante ao que Ur lhe havia dito: ' _Eles são chamados de classe S por uma razão! É impossível para ti!_ '

"Natsu," disse Gray à beira das lágrimas.

"Huh?" Natsu sabia que algo estava errado com Gray. Ele podia sentir o cheiro de lágrimas.

"Eu não tenho o direito de te dizer nada. Nenhum direito!" Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Gray quando ele terminou de falar.

"Tu vais ficar aí sentado, o dia todo, deprimido, porque perdeste, Gray?" Natsu falou numa tentativa de elevar o espírito de Gray. "Somos da Fairy Tail, droga! A guilda que não sabe o significado da palavra "pare!" Nós só sabemos como continuar a avançar!" Natsu tentou correr, mas era difícil com a bola de gelo que o envolvia. "Droga! É muito difícil correr assim!"

**Aldeia, com Lucy**

"Então já sabem. As pessoas que virão atacar são as culpadas por fazer isso com os seus corpos." Lucy explicou aos aldeões.

"Eles estão a vir para cá?" Perguntou um dos habitantes com aparência demoníaca.

"Sim. Mas, pelo lado positivo, esta é a oportunidade para capturá-los!"

"Podemos realmente fazer isso?" Perguntou outro dos aldeões.

"Vai funcionar?" Outro questionou.

"Sério?" Um perguntou com dúvida.

"Esses três são, provavelmente, magos, então eles não serão capturados tão facilmente." Happy avisou Lucy.

"Verdade." Lucy concordou com Happy. "Temos a vantagem quando se trata de números, mas sou o único mago."

"O quê, eu não conto?" Happy parecia magoado com as palavras da loira.

"Eu só pensei no plano perfeito!" Lucy bateu palmas.

"Tenho um mau pressentimento sobre isso." Happy não estava convencido.

O chefe da aldeia deixou a cabana, confuso com a agitação. "O que significa este tumulto?"

"Chefe!" Os outros aldeões o cumprimentaram.

"Por favor escute! Inimigos virão atacar esta vila em breve." Lucy tentou explicar.

"Inimigos?" O chefe da aldeia perguntou em confusão.

"Eles estão nas ruínas da floresta, e são eles que transformaram os vossos corpos em demónios!"

"Quem se importa?" O chefe da aldeia perguntou com raiva. "Vocês ainda não destruíram a lua?"

"Bem, não há necessidade de destruir a lua ..." Lucy explicou como se estivesse a falar com uma criança. "Se apanharmos os responsáveis..."

"A lua! Destruam a lua!" O chefe gritou, mas, foi capturado por dois aldeões.

"Chefe, por favor, acalme-se!" Os dois aldeões tentaram tranquilizar o chefe da aldeia antes de arrastá-lo para longe. "Venha agora, por aqui."

"Não lhe ligue." Aconselhou o demónio com pele vermelha e dois chifres. "É por causa do que aconteceu com o filho, Bobo..."

"Sim." Lucy assentiu, compreensiva. "De qualquer forma, vamos capturá-los."

"Mas, como?" Perguntou o demónio de pele vermelha.

"Apenas deixe isso para a grande Lucy! O Maga Celestial número um da Fairy Tail! Isso vai funcionar como um encanto, apenas observem!"

"Ela realmente está entusiasmada." Happy sussurrou sem saber se era bom ou não.

Lucy pegou uma chave de ouro. " _ **Portão da Donzela, eu abro-te! Virgem!**_ "

"Chamou-me, princesa?" Virgem perguntou com uma pequena vénia, aparecendo do mundo Celestial.

Os aldeões olhavam para Virgem com o coração nos olhos. "Fofa!"

"Então isto é uma "empregada"?" Um dos aldeões perguntou com corações nos olhos.

"Eu não consigo olhar o suficiente!"

"Acho que eles não têm muitas empregadas por aqui..." Lucy disse surpresa com a reação dos aldeões.

**E depois...**

"Princesa, os preparativos estão completos." Virgo advertiu Lucy com uma pequena vénia.

"Obrigado, Virgo. És sempre tão rápida." Lucy elogiou o espírito com um sorriso.

"Desejas castigar-me?"

"Isso foi um elogio!" Lucy suspirou. Ela sabia a razão de Virgem estar sempre a pedir punição, parecia que não tinha outra escolha. "Se quiseres, a partir de agora podes considerar os meus cumprimentos e agradecimentos como punições."

"Obrigada, princesa!" Virgem sorriu para a nova dona, sabendo que isso iria melhorar o vínculo entre ela e Lucy, tornando-o mais forte.

"Hum, bem..." Happy estava pouco impressionado.

"O que é isso, Happy?"

"Eu realmente penso que podes ser uma idiota, Lucy."

"Não podes dizer coisas legais? Happy?"

"Eu não posso imaginá-los a cair num truque tão infantil."

"Do que estás a falar? Essa armadilha é perfeita!" Lucy apontou para o buraco coberto por folhas que Virgem havia feito.

"Sim, veja... É exatamente por isso que és uma idiota."

"Há apenas uma entrada para esta aldeia, certo? O que significa que o inimigo certamente virá por aí." Lucy explicou. "Mas não precisas te preocupar, tenho outros planos, posso usar as minhas flechas para sedá-los se vierem pelo ar, o meu chicote se eles chegarem perto demais e os meus outros espíritos."

"Esse plano é melhor, mas não julgo que haja uma única pessoa que caia nessa armadilha."

"Na verdade, nem eu." concordou os moradores.

"Princesa, eu também concordo!"

"Até tu?" Lucy perguntou chateada.

"Mas os outros planos parecem muito bons." Virgo elogiou Lucy.

"Senhora Lucy, alguém está a chegar!" Avisou o vigia.

"Eles já estão aqui? Abram o portão!" Lucy ordenou.

"Certo!"

O portão gigantesco, de madeira começou a subir.

"Agora, venham para a mamãe." Lucy disse, esfregando as mãos, mas ficou surpresa com a visão de Natsu correndo na direção deles com Gray nos seus ombros.

"Vocês todos estão bem?" Natsu perguntou quando passava pelo portão.

"Natsu!" Happy e os demónios gritam assustados.

"Para! Não chegues mais perto!" Lucy tentou avisar.

"O quê?"

"Eu disse para! Para!"

Natsu parou na borda da armadilha. "O que é isso?" Ele colocou um pé na armadilha, e ele e Gray caíram lá dentro.

"Houve alguém que realmente caiu nisso." Disse o demónio com a pele vermelha.

"Não esperava isso." O demónio com pele amarela acrescentou.

"Falhou!" Lucy disse desanimada.

"Ei, ei, ei!" Natsu reclamou no fundo do buraco. "Quem diabos colocou um buraco aqui?"

"Lucy, obviamente." Happy balançou a cabeça.

"Eu sabia!"

"Tu entendeste tudo errado!" Lucy tentou disfarçar.

"Estou feliz que tu e Gray estejam seguros!" Happy gritou ao lado do buraco.

"Não há nada para ser feliz! Gray está inconsciente!" Natsu informou Happy e Lucy. Natsu olhou para baixo e percebeu. "O gelo desapareceu! Mesmo o fogo não funcionou?!"

"C-certo, apenas como eu planeei!" Lucy tentou esconder o embaraço.

"Talvez a magia tenha enfraquecido devido à distância entre o lançador e a vítima." Virgo esclareceu.

"Tudo bem!" Natsu comemorou, antes de aceitar a ajuda dos demónios para sair do buraco.

"Gray..." Lucy olhou, preocupada, os demónios colocarem o mago de gelo com cuidado no chão.

"Ótimo, mas... Eles ainda não apareceram?" Natsu estava surpreso com a demora dos servos de Lyon.

"É verdade que eles estão a demorar muito tempo." Lucy também não entendia porque os magos de Lyon ainda não tinham aparecido. "Eles saíram antes de ti, e ainda assim chegaste aqui primeiro, Natsu."

"Sim. Eu também demorei muito tempo." Natsu estremeceu ao lembrar como tinha sido difícil mover-se com o gelo a rodear o seu corpo.

"Agora é nossa oportunidade! Cubram o buraco, depressa!" pediu Lucy.

"Ainda estás a pensar no plano de armadilhas?" Natsu brincou com ela, mesmo que ele tivesse caído no buraco.

"O que é isso?" Um dos aldeões perguntou em pânico, apontando para um rato gigante voador que carregava um grande balde cheio de líquido verde.

"É um rato voador!" Exclamou outro dos aldeões.

"O que é esse balde?" Perguntou outro dos aldeões.

"Do céu?! Ainda bem que tive vários planos!" Lucy exclamou e o arco Celestial apareceu na sua mão.

Os três magos olharam para a aldeia abaixo deles, sem estarem impressionados.

"Preparar a arma venenosa demorou um bom tempo." Sherry reclamou, cruzando os braços.

"Mas isso vai ser perfeito." Yûka acrescentou. "Esses malditos magos reuniram-se na aldeia."

"Os nossos desejos não podem ser cumpridos até que Deliora seja completamente destruído." Sherry falou de maneira sombria. "Somente a morte aguarda aqueles que ficarem no nosso caminho."

Lucy notou uma gota verde caindo na direção da sua cabeça. "Geleia?"

"Lucy!" Natsu gritou e tirou-a do caminho. Todos viram um buraco no lugar onde a gota caíra. "O que diabos é esse cheiro perigoso?"

"O balde está cheio disso?!" Um dos aldeões exclamou, em pânico.

"Eles vão derramá-la por toda a aldeia!" Outro aldeão gritou.

"Medonho. O Moon Drip transforma os humanos em coisas tão horríveis?" Yûka perguntou, alegremente.

"Eles são quase como o demónio Deliora... Que desagradável." Sherry disse, petulante. "Angélica, se fizeres a honra."

O rato gigante balançou o balde antes de libertar o conteúdo em forma de meia-lua, querendo atingir toda a aldeia.

"Como devemos nos defender contra isso?" Lucy perguntou, apontando para a geleia que se aproximava.

"Reúnam-se no centro da vila!" Natsu gritou.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclamou esperançosa.

"Happy, vamos voar!" Natsu disse.

"Sim, senhor!" Happy agarrou Natsu pelas roupas enquanto os aldeões corriam para o centro da vila carregando Gray.

"Eu ... eu não vou deixar o túmulo de Bobo!" O chefe da aldeia gritou, agarrando-se à pedra do túmulo do seu filho.

"Chefe, eu entendo como se sente, mas ..."

"Com uma mão direita flamejante e uma mão esquerda flamejante..." chamas apareceram nas mãos de Natsu. "Quando combino as chamas..." Natsu combinou as chamas, criando uma bola de fogo gigante. "E o faço explodir! _**Chama Brilhante do Dragão de Fogo!**_ "

Natsu enviou a bola de fogo gigante para a geleia, criando um buraco no meio e jogando o resto sobre a aldeia.

"Ele explodiu para fora!" Yûka disse surpreso.

"Ele é um bruxo de fogo!" Sherry exclamou.

"Chefe!" Um dos aldeões exclamou preocupado que ele tivesse sido atingido pela geleia.

"O chefe da aldeia deve ser punido." Virgem falou, carregando o chefe da aldeia.

"Virgem!" Lucy exclamou surpresa, mas feliz pela ajuda do espírito celestial.

O nevoeiro desapareceu, mostrando a aldeia destruída. Apenas o centro onde haviam se refugiado escapara da destruição e um fosso profundo separava-os do resto da aldeia.

"A aldeia está totalmente destruída" reclamou um dos aldeões.

"Que horrível..."

"Alguém está ferido?"

"O túmulo de Bobo..." O coração do chefe da aldeia estava quebrado.

Sherry chutou a pedra do túmulo, destruindo-a antes de se aproximasse dos aldeões. "Temos de eliminar todos os inimigos de Reitei-sama, mesmo depois de tentarmos dar-lhes uma morte instantânea." Ela parou entre Toby e Yûka. "Parece que muito sangue deve ser derramado."

"Hã?" Natsu perguntou, furioso.

"Cinquenta pessoas na aldeia. Dois magos. Isso deve levar 15 minutos." Yûka falou calmamente, olhando para os aldeões e os magos do outro lado da abertura criada pela geleia.

"Vamos!" Natsu disse a Lucy.

"Sim!"

"Eu também vou! Três magos!" Happy apoiado determinado a ajudar. Ninguém percebeu que Gray estava a acordar.

"Como eles se atrevem... Como ousam destruir o túmulo de Bobo! Imperdoável!" O chefe da aldeia gritou em voz alta ao mesmo tempo, que os aldeões o agarraram.

"Você não pode, chefe!" Protestou o demónio de pele vermelha.

"Devemos fugir daqui!"

"Vamos ser apanhados no meio de uma luta entre magos!" Outro aldeão exclamou.

"Não!" O chefe gritou, querendo acertar os magos.

"Alguém leve o chefe!"

"Eu também posso lutar." Gray disse, levantando-se do chão.

"Gray, recuperaste a consciência?" Lucy perguntou surpresa, apesar de duvidar que Gray pudesse fazer alguma coisa no estado em que estava.

"Sai daqui. Vais estar no meu caminho." Natsu decretou.

"Natsu, não me subestimes!" Gray tentou protestar, mas Natsu deu-lhe um soco no estômago.

"Os feridos devem dormir."

"Seu idiota... Um dia eu vou..." Gray falou com dificuldade caindo no ombro de Natsu que o segurava. "...matar..."

"Por que ele fez isso?", Perguntou Lucy, embora suspeitasse.

"Isso é apenas a compaixão de Natsu." Happy esclareceu. "Gray não está em condições de lutar agora."

"Então esse é o elo entre os magos da Fairy Tail ..." Lucy disse animadamente antes de se virar para o demónio de pele vermelha carregando Gray. "Cuidem de Gray, ok?"

"Claro." O demónio tranquilizou o mago loiro. "OK, vamos lá!"

"Não vamos deixar vocês escaparem. Reitei-sama mandou-nos destruir todos vocês." Sherry disse. "Angélica!"

O rato gigante agarrou Sherry antes de voar para os magos Fairy Tail passando perto deles.

"Sou um membro da Fairy Tail também ..." Lucy protestou antes de perceber onde estava. "Fiquei entusiasmada demais e agarrei-me!"

"Sim, ela é uma idiota!" Happy observou Lucy agarrar a pata do rato gigante.

"Ela é louca!" Natsu tentou esconder a preocupação.

"Parem aí mesmo! Não vou deixar vocês tocarem nos aldeões!" Lucy exclamou, batendo nas garras do rato gigante.

"Quem ela pensa que é?" Sherry falou com superioridade.

"Que tal isso?" Lucy começou a fazer cócegas na pata do rato gigante.

"Isso não vai funcionar, sabes." Sherry disse, mas Angelica começou a rir e a sua cauda parou de girar. "Angélica? O que estás a fazer? Se tu parares de girar a cauda..."

"Funcionou!" Lucy disse surpresa antes de se lembrar que ela também estava agarrada ao rato gigante caindo. "Eu também vou cair!"

"Alguém vai ficar irritado..." Yûka tentou esconder um sorriso.

"Eu não estou marcado!" Toby protestou.

"Não tu, idiota."

"Ela está bem, não achas?" Natsu estava preocupado com Lucy. "Espero que ela não seja esmagada."

"Ela estaria morta se ela fosse esmagada." Happy declarou antes de suspirar. Ele também se importava com a loira. "Vou dar uma olhada."

"Certo. Conto contigo." Natsu se virou para Yûka e Toby. "Vou limpar as coisas aqui."

Natsu saltou sobre o fosso e pousou do outro lado, atingindo Toby com a cabeça. Ele virou-se para Yûka e atingiu-o com um rugido do dragão de fogo.

"Essas são algumas chamas ferozes que tu tens." Yûka bloqueou as chamas com uma mão antes de desaparecerem. "Poderias ser a salamandra de Fairy Tail sobre a qual eu ouvi rumores?"

Toby levantou-se do chão antes de Yûka continuar a conversar com Natsu.

"Nós já fomos magos de uma guilda bem conhecida. Não vais nos vencer tão facilmente. Se eu mencionar a guilda Lamia Scale, lembras de alguma coisa? Exatamente, é aí que "Hard Iron" Jura estava…" Yûka teve apenas alguns segundos para bloquear as chamas de Natsu, protegendo a si mesmo e Toby. "Ei, idiota! Ouça as pessoas enquanto elas estão a falar!"

"Nunca ouvi falar deles." Natsu falou entediado. "Não importa de que guilda és ou quem conheces. Tu estás no meu caminho para completar este trabalho. Em outras palavras, és o inimigo da Fairy Tail. Essa é toda a razão pela qual eu preciso lutar."

"Toby, espere. Eu posso lidar com esse cara sozinho." Yûka disse, levantando a mão. " _ **Onda!**_ "

"Eu vou explodir isso!" Natsu mostrou as chamas, mas percebeu que algo estava errado e desviou a tempo.

"Ah, então percebeste o que era." Yûka disse antes de Natsu atacá-lo com outro rugido. " _ **Onda!**_ " As chamas de Natsu foram destruídas. "As vibrações que crio podem neutralizar qualquer tipo de magia! Em outras palavras... Magia impregnada à magia!"

"Então é por isso que os meus instintos disseram que eu não poderia bloquear esse ataque com fogo."

Yûka abriu os dois braços. "Enquanto estive na Lamia Scale, especializei-me em enfrentar outros magos. Eu penso que pode ver o porquê. Dois círculos vibrantes apareceram um em cada mão. É porque todos os magos são impotentes diante de mim!"

Yûka enviou os dois círculos de vibração para onde Natsu estava, mas ele conseguiu desviar.

"Vamos ver isso!"

" _ **Onda!**_ " Yûka criou um círculo vibratório logo antes do punho de Natsu. "Pensei que eu te disse que a minha onda vai apagar toda a magia antes disso."

"Então eu só preciso fazer isso sem magia! Isso não é nada difícil!" Natsu forçou o punho no círculo vibrante. "Vês? Entrou."

Yûka sorriu quando Natsu começou a gritar. "É imprudente enfiares o braço nu num vórtice de poder mágico. Ele vai ficar desfeito."

Natsu colocou o pescoço e cabeça no círculo, surpreendendo Yûka.

"Ele vai colocar todo o seu corpo dentro?" Toby perguntou, chocado.

"Esta parede pode não deixar entrar magia, mas as mãos nuas não são problema!"

"Esse mago é louco!" Exclamou Toby.

"E o que vais fazer agora, salamandra?" Yûka perguntou, presunçosamente. "Tu não podes usar magia dentro da onda..."

"Então posso usá-lo fora, certo? Obrigado pelo conselho!" Fogo apareceu no cotovelo de Natsu, e ele saiu do círculo vibrante. " _ **Cotovelo de ...**_ "

"Tu está a usar um impulsionador de magia para acelerar as mãos nuas?!" Yûka perguntou chocado.

Natsu continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompido. " ... _**dragão de fogo!**_ "

Yûka foi atingido pelo cotovelo de Natsu no rosto, voando alguns metros para trás e desmaiado. "Um já foi derrotado." Natsu segurou o braço no ar.

"Tu és demais." Toby estava impressionado, mas por outro lado...

"Estás prestes a ver algo incrível por ti mesmo." Natsu brincou.

"Okay, certo! Sou mais forte que Yûka!" Toby afirmou, as suas unhas começaram a brilhar numa cor verde e cresceram cinco polegadas. " _ **Paralyze-Claw: Mega-Medusa!**_ Essas garras têm um segredo escondido!"

"Eles vão paralisar?" Natsu achou óbvio, já que era esse o nome do ataque.

"Como ele sabia? É um mago incrível!" Toby não podia acreditar que tinha sido tão fácil para o bruxo de cabelo rosa descobrir.

"O que vou fazer? Ele é um completo idiota." Natsu olhou para o bruxo com orelhas de cachorro imaginando se ele já conhecera alguém mais estúpido do que ele.

"Não me chames de idiota!" Toby disse furioso, antes de atacar Natsu com as garras paralisantes.

"Olha lá." Natsu conseguiu desviar, mas foi por pouco. Toby era mais rápido do que ele esperava.

"Um toque dessas garras, e está tudo acabado!" Toby atacou novamente, tentando tocar Natsu com as garras. "Tu vais estar a tremer como uma folha esperando apenas pela morte!"

"Espera, só um segundo! Tens algo preso aqui em cima." Natsu advertiu, tocando o próprio rosto para mostrar onde.

Toby imitou o gesto de Natsu tocando a sua testa com as suas garras. O corpo de Toby estava cercado por uma luz verde, e ele pareceu ser atingido por uma corrente elétrica antes de cair no chão. "Ooh, isso pareceu bom..."

"Sim, definitivamente um idiota." Natsu disse, olhando para o mago agora inconsciente antes de se virar e pegar a lápide do filho do chefe e colocá-lo no lugar. "Eles realmente fizeram coisas terríveis. Mas vou garantir que a aldeia e todos voltem a ser como eram. Aposta nisso! Eu vou fazer-te justiça."

**Templo da Lua**

"Reitei-sama, porque tu não acabaste com esse encrenqueiro chamado Gray?" Perguntou um homem com uma máscara cobrindo metade do rosto com vários membros do culto atrás dele.

"Não importa. Sabes que eu não gosto de derramamento de sangue." Lyon falou sem desviar o olhar de Deliora.

"Tu dizes isso, apesar de ordenares que a aldeia fosse completamente destruída." O homem mascarado brincou. "Mas parece-me que tu tinhas simpatia pelo seu colega."

"Ele não vai ficar contra mim depois de ser derrotado tão facilmente." Lyon tentou se convencer. "E se vier não vou permitir que me atrapalhe."

"Realmente...?" O homem mascarado falou maliciosamente.

**Com a Lucy**

O rato gigante estava inconsciente no chão da floresta. Lucy começou a acordar e a primeira coisa em que pensou foi na garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa. "Oh? É ela…"

Lucy ouviu um barulho e olhou para Sherry, que estava em pé no topo de uma montanha de rochas. Sherry soluçou, lágrimas caindo, em estilo anime, através do seu rosto. "Como tu te atreves, jovenzinha?! Agora a confiança de Reitei-sama em mim, será despedaçada! Ele nunca me amará!"

"Amor?" Lucy estava confusa com a forma como isso se encaixava na situação em que eles estavam.

"E o que tu fizeste com Angélica..." Sherry continuou como se Lucy não tivesse falado, a raiva tomando conta dela. "Vais pagar por isso!"

"Por mim tudo bem! Podes vir!"

Um círculo rosa mágico apareceu na frente da mão de Sherry. " _ **Boneca de madeira!**_ "

"A árvore está a mover-se!" Lucy olhou para a árvore em movimento com alarme. A árvore tentou acertar Lucy com um soco, mas ela conseguiu evitar o ataque. Lucy pegou uma chave de ouro e esticou o braço. " _ **Portão do Touro Dourado, eu abro-te! Taurus!**_ "

"Eu não sou um pervertido! Apenas fiel aos meus desejos!" Taurus falou assim que apareceu do Mundo Celestial. Ele imediatamente atacou a árvore das bonecas com o seu machado.

"Uma maga celestial!" Sherry ficou surpresa. "E um dos portões do Zodíaco também!"

"Muito bem, Taurus!"

"Lucy-san, o seu corpo é o melhor!" Taurus gritou, segurando o machado acima da sua cabeça.

"Forçando os seus espíritos a dizer coisas assim para o teu prazer?" Sherry falou com zombaria. "Que grosseiro."

"Eu não estou a forçá-lo, e não estou satisfeita com isso!" Lucy protestou.

"No entanto, os Magos Celestiais estão em desvantagem contra mim." A voz de Sherry estava sombria.

"Taurus, faça isso!" Lucy pediu para tentar terminar a luta rapidamente.

Taurus correu em direção a Sherry para atacar, mas parou no meio do caminho para a surpresa de Lucy antes de se virar e atacá-la com o seu machado. Lucy desviou o ataque por centímetros.

"Taurus! Qual é o problema?" Lucy perguntou preocupada com o comportamento estranho do seu espírito mais forte. Taurus era leal e um dos pontos do contrato entre eles, era que ele sempre a protegeria, ou o belo corpo dela como ele costumava dizer.

" _ **Rampage**_!" gritou Taurus, segurando o machado acima do corpo de Lucy e se preparando para atacá-la.

"Ei, espere!" Lucy gritou enquanto conseguia evitar o machado Taurus. A blusa verde fora cortada, deixando-a apenas com um top sem alças cor-de-rosa. Lucy acabou deitada no chão da floresta com Taurus em cima dela e segurando os seus braços com as mãos.

"Lucy-san, eu não posso controlar o meu corpo!" Taurus avisou Lucy.

"A minha magia, Ataque de Boneca, permite-me controlar qualquer coisa que não seja humano." Sherry afirmou, movendo as mãos para controlar Taurus. "Isso vale para os Espíritos Celestes, já que eles não são humanos".

"Ah não!"

"Estou completamente envergonhada, Lucy-san!" Taurus estava desolado. "Não importa o quanto quero, o meu corpo não vai..."

"Portão do Touro Dourado, eu ordeno que feches!" Lucy tentou enviar Taurus de volta ao mundo Celestial, mas ele não desapareceu.

"O espírito e o mago não têm que abrir e fechar o portão, juntos?" Sherry comentou em tom de troça.

"Feche o portão, Taurus!" Lucy insistiu em desespero com sofrimento no rosto do seu espírito.

"Tu não pode fechá-lo unilateralmente. Os portões devem ser fechados com o acordo do espírto e do seu mestre, não é?" Sherry provocou a maga loira.

"Taurus!"

"Vamos jogar Roleta Russa ?" Sherry moveu os dedos. "Feche os olhos e soque!"

Taurus foi incapaz de parar de esmurrar o local onde a cabeça de Lucy estava, mas ela conseguiu evitar o ataque.

"Eu pergunto-me quanto tempo tu serás capaz de se esquivar?" Sherry falou maliciosamente.

"Taurus, pare com isso!" Lucy gritou depois de desviar outro soco.

"Quero parar, mas..." A dor era evidente na voz do espírito. Taurus ergueu ambos os braços e juntou os punhos antes de tentar atingir Lucy, mas falhou por alguns centímetros.

"Então esse é um bruxo de Fairy Tail? Não é nada demais!" Sherry parecia entediada.

"Por favor! Lembra-te do seu contrato comigo, Taurus!" Lucy gritou antes que as lembranças aparecerem na sua mente e na de Taurus.

**Dois anos atrás**

Lucy e Taurus estavam num campo com outras vacas e moinhos de vento.

"Então, Lucy, certo? Que corpo lindo tens! Não consigo ter o suficiente!" Taurus falou com os braços cruzados com corações nos olhos e observando o corpo de Lucy de perto.

"Eu não posso acreditar que o Espírito do Portão do Touro Dourado é um pervertido." Lucy balançou a cabeça em negação. "O que devo fazer sobre o contrato?"

"Não penses duas vezes! Se me contratares, eu certificar-me-ei de proteger-te e o teu belo corpo!"

"Tu prometes?" Lucy perguntou com um beicinho fofo.

"Prometo!"

**Agora**

"Prometeste que sempre me protegerias, lembras-te?" Lucy falou com emoção evidente na sua voz. O rosa nos olhos de Taurus pareceu piscar, revelando os olhos normais de Taurus antes de se tornarem rosados novamente. Taurus ergueu a cabeça, agarrando-a com as duas mãos e gritou em desespero.

"Ei, por que tu está a hesitar? Faz o que digo e acaba com ela!"

Com essas palavras, Taurus levantou o punho para atacar Lucy novamente.

"Portas Celestiais devem ser abertas e fechadas por acordo mútuo! Acorda, Taurus!" O punho de Taurus caiu a centímetros do rosto de Lucy, então o seu corpo começou a brilhar numa luz dourada antes que Taurus desaparecesse com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto. "Fiz isso..."

"Eu não posso acreditar que uma Maga Celestial poderia fazer isso. Calculei mal."

"Cheguei a um novo nível!" Lucy falou orgulhosa, já de pé, segurando o chicote. "Também sou um membro da Fairy Tail!" Lucy olhou para Sherry enquanto uma aura escura parecia rodear o seu corpo. "E, agora, vais aprender o grave erro que cometeste ao controlar o meu espírito para me atacar!"


	14. Faz o que quiseres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vemos o final da luta de Lucy e Sherry. Erza faz a sua presença conhecida e começa a luta de Natsu com Lyon. Espero que gostem.

"Fala"

_'Pensar'_

_**"Magia"** _

**Local**

* * *

**Capítulo 14 – Faz o que quiseres!**

Sherry olhou, um pouco assustada para Lucy, antes de agir como se as palavras dela não a tivessem afetado. "Conseguiste fechar o portão mesmo que eu estivesse no controle?"

"Acho que isso significa que o meu laço com os meus espíritos é mais forte que tu. A verdadeira batalha começa agora!" Lucy segurou o seu chicote.

"Bem, eu não sei se é bem assim. Lembras-te de que os meus poderes permitem-me controlar qualquer espírito celestial que chames." Sherry advertiu.

"Então é uma coisa boa que eu possa lutar as minhas próprias batalhas!" Lucy respondeu ao aviso de Sherry, empunhando o seu chicote e envolvendo-o em torno do pulso dela libertando um pouco de eletricidade apenas como um aviso.

"Que diabos?!" Sherry protestou, tentando libertar-se do chicote de Lucy.

"Realmente não deverias ter-me chateado, usando Taurus contra mim." Lucy olhou para Sherry com raiva puxando o chicote e enviando Sherry contra uma árvore enquanto libertava uma carga elétrica maior no pulso de Sherry. O corpo dela ficou cercado por energia dourada e ela gritou. "Os meus espíritos são uma das coisas mais importantes da minha vida e não deixarei ninguém usá-los como objetos que podem ser controlados. Eles têm sentimentos!"

Sherry levantou-se com dificuldade, e soltou o chicote de Lucy do seu pulso. "Isso ainda não acabou! _**Ataque de marioneta!**_ Apanhe-a _**Rock Doll**_!"

Várias pedras começaram a flutuar com o comando de Sherry antes de se juntarem numa boneca gigante feita de rochas.

"Estamos a andar em círculos, não estamos? Os espíritos destroem as suas bonecas, então controla-os, e fecho o portão!" Lucy olhou para cima, gritando com a visão de uma boneca gigante de pedra. Sherry estava em cima da cabeça, controlando-a.

"É como se estivéssemos a brincar ao gato e rato! Adoro esse jogo." Sherry provocou-a mexendo as mãos e os dedos. "Vamos ver o que pode fazer, pequeno rato. Você pensa que pode destruir a minha Rock Doll?"

"Espere só um segundo..." Lucy olhou chocada e uma gota de suor, estilo anime, apareceu na sua testa. "Eu tenho alguma coisa que poderia destruir algo tão grande?" A Rock Doll tentou esmagar Lucy com o punho, mas falhou por alguns centímetros e Lucy começou a fugir dele. "Isso é ruim, ruim, ruim, ruim!"

"Não deixe ela fugir, Rock Doll! Vamos ensinar a essa garotinha tola uma lição!"

"Quem você está a chamar de menina?" Lucy perguntou enquanto corria da boneca de rocha. "Temos a mesma idade! Posso até ser um pouco mais velha."

"Agora, agora, se você continuar a tagarelar dessa maneira, vamos alcançá-la!" Sherry provocou a loira.

"Hum, o que posso fazer?" Lucy perguntou-se, segurando o chaveiro enquanto corria. "Não posso chamar espíritos, ela iria controlá-los e duvido que tenha algum que possa destruir as rochas."

"Ei, agora, se você não assistir para onde está a ir, vou alcançá-la!" Sherry gabou-se antes de usar o boneco de pedra para tentar esmagar Lucy. "Lá! Esmague-a!"

"Ei, espere... Isso não é..." Lucy entrou em pânico ao notar onde estava sentada. "Um penhasco!"

A boneca de pedra pisou no chão do penhasco, partindo na parte onde Lucy estava, e ela caiu na praia abaixo.

"Acabe com ela, Rock Doll!" Sherry gritou e a boneca feita de rocha pulou na praia.

Lucy levantou-se da areia, ouvindo o mar atrás dela, sabendo o que tinha que fazer. "Isso não acabou."

"Esse caminho é um beco." Sherry caminhou até a boneca de rock. "Você não tem para onde fugir!"

"O meu plano não era fugir e não preciso derrotar a boneca, só você. _**Arco Celestial!**_ " Um arco feito de energia dourada apareceu na mão de Lucy. Ela colocou uma flecha feita de energia celestial e lançou-a. " _ **Flecha Celestial!**_ "

A flecha transformou-se em três que explodiram perto de Sherry, ferindo-a e mandando-a voar vários metros antes de cair na areia da praia.

"Esta é a habilidade de um feiticeiro Fairy Tail!" Lucy vangloriou-se antes de envolver o chicote mágico em torno da cintura de Sherry, libertando energia elétrica suficiente para deixar a outro maga inconsciente.

"Eu... perdi?" Sherry perguntou, deitada na areia da praia, enquanto a boneca de pedra caía em pedaços.

"Que tal isso?" Lucy perguntou, satisfeita com o resultado. "Eu também sou uma maga da Fairy Tail, sabes!"

"Mesmo que a chama da minha vida foi apagada..." Sherry falou dramaticamente. "Não há mentira no meu amor por Reitei-sama."

"Você não vai morrer, rainha do drama."

"Angelica... Vingue-me..."

"Espera! Essa coisa não era uma boneca?" Lucy olhou para o rato gigante tinha saltado do penhasco e caía para o sítio onde Lucy estava.

"Ah não! Eu não consigo mexer as minhas pernas..." Lucy estava de joelhos na praia. "Raios!"

Erza apareceu antes de Lucy ser atingida pelo rato gigante e cortou-o com a sua espada. Ele caiu ao lado de Sherry.

"Erza!" Lucy pareceu aliviada com a presença da maga, mas ao ver o olhar zangado de Erza, um grito escapou da sua boca. "... Sama."

Foi aí que Lucy se lembrou de que eles haviam quebrado as regras da guilda e tinham ido a uma missão de classe S sem permissão.

"Lucy, sabes porque estou aqui, não é?" Erza olhou para a maga de cabelos loiros, apesar de estar aliviada por ter conseguido chegar a tempo de impedi-la de se magoar.

"Para nos levar de volta... Verdade?"

"Lucy!" Happy gritou, aproximando-se deles voando. "Obrigado Senhor! Estás..."

Happy parou de falar quando reconheceu Erza e tentou fugir, mas Erza agarrou-o pelo rabo.

"Onde está Natsu?" Erza perguntou, séria.

"Por favor escute! Sinto muito por termos vindo aqui sem permissão, mas esta ilha está em sérios apuros!" Lucy aproveitou a oportunidade para tentar persuadir Erza a deixá-los continuar a ajudar os aldeões. "Há magos que estão a tentar ressuscitar um demónio preso no gelo, e as pessoas da aldeia estão a sofrer graças a esse feitiço. Enfim, é um grande problema! Queremos salvar essa ilha de alguma forma..."

"Eu não me importo." Erza não podia quebrar as regras nem para eles. O seu dever era para com o Mestre Makarov.

"E-Então, pelo menos, vamos terminar o trabalho!" Lucy ficou assustada quando Erza apontou a espada para ela.

"Eu não penso que vocês entendem, Lucy. Vocês traíram o mestre. Terão sorte se conseguirem fugir com as vossas vida."

Foi nesse momento que Lucy percebeu como Erza podia ser assustadora.

**Com Gray**

"Onde estou?" Gray perguntou, ao acordar numa tenda estranha com ataduras à volta da sua barriga e ombro.

"Obrigado. Senhor! Está acordado." Uma garota com cabelos escuros e franja pelo queixo cumprimentou Gray. Ela usava o topo de um biquíni laranja e uma saia verde.

"Onde estou?" Gray perguntou, novamente.

"Esta é uma área de armazenamento um pouco longe da aldeia." A aldeã explicou. "A vila foi destruída na noite passada, então todos se refugiaram aqui."

"A aldeia se foi?" Gray perguntou, antes de recordar as palavras de Lyon. Era difícil acreditar que ele ousou fazer uma coisa dessas. Gray olhou para um aldeão com dois filhos perto dele antes de tocar o peito por causa da dor que sentia.

"Sim, mas graças à Srta. Lucy e ao Sr. Natsu, ninguém ficou ferido, então temos que pelo menos ficar contentes por isso."

"Eles também estão aqui?"

"Sim. Eles pediram para direcioná-lo para a sua tenda quando acordasse."

"Entendo."

"Eles estão à espera naquela tenda." O aldeão apontou para uma tenda grande, mais à frente e Gray aproximou-se e entrou.

"Estás atrasado, Gray." Erza olhou para Gray com desaprovação. Ela estava chateada por ele ter deixado Natsu e Lucy irem tão longe.

"Erza?!" Gray exclamou antes de parecer surpresa com Lucy e Happy cujas lágrimas escorriam por seus rostos, em estilo de anime. Eles estavam de joelhos e amarrados com cordas. "Lucy, Happy?"

"Eu ouvi o que aconteceu de Lucy." Erza levantou-se da cadeira com uma mão na sua cintura, com um olhar de desapontamento. "Não deverias estar a parar Natsu? Estou sem palavras."

"Onde está Natsu?" Gray perguntou preocupado, sem ligar ás palavras de Erza.

"Isso é o que eu gostaria de saber."

"Ele deveria ter estado na aldeia, lutando contra os lacaios de Reitei, mas quando fomos verificar, não estava lá ninguém." Lucy trocou um olhar preocupado com Gray. "Percebi que Natsu estaria bem, e Erza disse-me para levá-la para onde você estava, Gray."

"Procurei no ar e foi assim que encontramos essa área de armazenamento." acrescentou Happy.

"Gray, vamos à procura do Natsu." Erza passou por Gray em direção à abertura da tenda. "Quando o encontramos, vamos voltar para a guilda."

"O que estás a dizer, Erza?" Gray perguntou, incrédulo. "Se ouviste o que aconteceu, então tens de saber o que se está a passar nesta ilha!"

"E qual seria o teu ponto?"

**Com Natsu**

"Finalmente tive uma boa ideia, e então eu dormi demais." Natsu parou na entrada do templo da lua. "De qualquer forma, vamos começar!"

**Com Erza**

"Vim aqui para trazer de volta alguns infratores da guilda." Erza estava determinada. "Eu não tenho interesse em mais nada."

"Infratores?" Gray olhou para Erza, não querendo acreditar no que ele estava a ouvir. "Já viste o que está acontecer com as pessoas nesta ilha?"

"Já."

"E vais deixá-los assim?"

"O pedido foi publicado em todas as guildas." Erza disse antes de adicionar. "Não seria melhor deixar isso para alguns magos da guilda que assumam o trabalho corretamente?"

"Como podes ser tão sem coração?"

"O que disseste?" Erza estava a ficar com raiva.

"Como ousas dizer isso à grande Erza!" Happy repreendeu Gray por medo da reação de Erza às palavras dele.

"Pretendes quebrar as regras da guilda também?" Uma espada apareceu na mão de Erza. Ela apontou a espada para o pescoço de Gray. "Vais enfrentar o mesmo castigo."

Gray puxou a ponta da espada de Erza para a marca de guilda, surpreendendo Erza. "Faz o que quiseres! Para mim não há outra escolha a ser feita. Eu não posso afastar-me do que sei que é certo." Gray empurrou a espada de Erza para longe e começou a se afastar dela deixando Lucy e Happy atordoadas. "Vou até ao fim e não podes impedir-me."

Gray saiu da tenda. Erza se virou para Lucy e Happy segurando a espada, fazendo-os gritar. "Ei, Erza, acalma-te!"

"Gray está com raiva porque ele perdeu para um velho amigo!"

Erza não respondeu. Ela ergueu a espada e cortou as cordas que seguravam Lucy e Happy em dois movimentos rápidos. "A situação atual é inaceitável. Então, continuaremos depois que o problema atual for resolvido."

"Erza!" Lucy e Happy comemoraram.

"Não tenham a ideia errada." Erza parecia sério com os dois companheiros da guilda. "Vocês serão punidos."

"Sim..." Lucy e Happy concordaram com derrota na voz deles.

**Templo da Lua**

Lyon estava numa reunião com Toby e Zalty quando o templo começou a tremer.

"Um terremoto?!" Toby perguntou assustado.

"Eu não penso assim..." Lyon não estava preocupado.

"As ruínas estão em colapso!"

O templo continuou a tremer antes de ficar inclinado e fogo saiu de um buraco no chão, surpreendendo Lyon e os outros.

"Que diabos é isso?" perguntou Lyon, incrédulo.

"Ele não perdeu tempo..." Zalty achou a situação divertida.

"Olha, ele está lá em baixo."

Natsu olhou para os seus oponentes vários metros acima dele. "Prefiria destruí-los antes que vocês me encontrassem, mas essas ruínas são muito mais difíceis de derrubar do que eu pensava."

"O que estás a tentar fazer?" Perguntou Lyon com raiva.

"Inclinar o prédio! Então o luar não pode pousar no demónio no porão!"

"Seu desgraçado! Como ousas?"

"Eu não sei..." Toby estava confuso. "Eu não entendo o que está a acontecer..."

"Ele está a tentar inclinar essas ruínas." Zalty explicou. "Ao destruir metade dos pilares que sustentam a base das ruínas, ele pode inclinar o prédio para que a luz da lua não atinja Deliora. Esse é o seu plano, acredito. Ele pode não parecer, mas é bastante perspicaz."

"Já chega de conversa!" Natsu levantou-se no ar graças às chamas nas pernas e nos pés.

"Chamas nas pernas?" Lyon perguntou surpreso.

"Ele pode produzir chamas de todo o corpo!" Advertiu Toby.

Natsu criou chamas nas pernas e pés para impulsioná-lo e atingir os adversários, acertando Lyon no estômago, mas o corpo dele quebrou em pedaços de gelo.

"Hã? Um falso?" Natsu perguntou-se antes de olhar para baixo e ver Lyon no chão.

" _ **Ice-Make Águias!**_ " Lyon criou várias águias feitas de gelo. "Não podes evitá-los no ar!"

Natsu desceu para o chão usando as chamas que saíam da sua boca. Então ele atacou Lyon com chamas saindo dos pés, mas o mago de gelo conseguiu evitar o ataque.

"Que magia aleatória..." Lyon observou Natsu fazendo o pino, com as pernas uma de cada lado e liberando chamas de cada pé.

" _ **Rugido do Dragão de Fogo!**_ " Natsu gritou antes de fogo sair da sua boca, mas o chão em que Natsu estava apoiado cedeu, e ele caiu através do buraco.

"Parece que você estava com sorte, Reitei-sama." Zalty falou como se isso não fosse importante.

"Nem notam que fui atingido..." Queixou-se Toby, fortemente atingido pelas chamas de Natsu.

"O que você fez?" Lyon olhou para Zalty sabendo que ele tinha sido o motivo da queda do mago de fogo.

"O quê, realmente?" Zalty tentou evitar a questão de Lyon.

Não se esquive da pergunta. Lyon tinha certeza do que vira. "Foi a sua magia que destruiu o chão!"

"Ah, Reitei-sama... Nada passa pelos seus olhos. Mas por favor entenda. Não posso dar-me ao luxo de o perder até que o Deliora seja ressuscitado."

"Você está a dizer que eu seria espancado se eu fosse atingido por essas chamas?"

"Deixe-me. Eu mesmo vou acabar com ele." Lyon notou Natsu sair do buraco. "Sou o único mago que pode derrotar Deliora. Reitei Lyon! Até mesmo implicar que eu teria problemas com um pirralho como ele é insultuoso."

"Como quiser..."

"Derrotar Deliora? Esse é o teu objetivo?" Natsu falou confuso com o que ele tinha ouvido e deixou o buraco. "Mas já está meio derrotado, certo? Então, queres libertá-lo do gelo de propósito para lutares contra ele? Isso é muito louco, amigo."

"É tudo para superar Ur." Lyon criou várias águias de gelo para atacar Natsu. "Então posso continuar a sonhar!"

"Então porque simplesmente não desafias Ur diretamente?" Natsu saltou no ar e desviou-se dos ataques das águias do gelo.

"Não sabes? Ur está morta!"

Natsu lembrou das palavras de Gray. _'_ _O demónio que Ur, o mago que me ensinou magia, arriscou a vida para selar!_ _'_ Ele olhou para Lyon antes de confirmar os seus pensamentos. "Então ela acabou por morrer?"

"Está certo. E foi culpa de Gray. " Lyon criou uma águia de gelo atrás de Natsu que atingiu o mago de fogo de surpresa. A névoa gelada desapareceu, revelando que Natsu havia se protegido com o braço.

"Eu não sei o que aconteceu no passado. O que estás a tentar fazer agora, está a causar sofrimento a muita gente. Vou fazer com que abras os olhos!" Um remoinho de chamas apareceu na mão de Natsu. "Com as minhas chamas quentes!"

**Com Gray**

"O objetivo do Lyon sempre foi superar Ur." Gray explicou para Erza, Lucy e Happy. "Agora, com a morte de Ur, ele quer derrotar Deliora, um inimigo que Ur não conseguiu matar, para superá-la."

"Entendo." Lucy olhou para Gray encostado numa árvore, de costas para eles. "Essa é a única maneira de ele superar alguém que está morto."

"Sim."

"Não... Ele... Lyon não sabe." Gray se virou para Lucy, Erza, e Happy, emoção evidente no rosto, surpreendendo-os com as palavras que ele disse em seguida. "É verdade que Ur não está mais connosco. Mas... Ur ainda está... viva!"


	15. Magia eterna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conhecemos mais um pouco do passado de Gray, Ur e Lyon. Gray intromete-se na luta de Natsu com Lyon e ameaça usar Iced Shell. O que aconterá então?

"Fala"

_'Pensar'_

**_"Magia"_ **

**Local**

* * *

**Capítulo 15 - Magia Eterna**

Gray repetiu novamente, olhando para Lucy, Erza, e Happy. "Ur ainda está viva."

"O que queres dizer?" Erza perguntou.

"Dez anos atrás... " Gray começou a contar sua história. "A cidade onde eu morava foi atacada por Deliora. Não demorou nem um dia para ser destruído. Fui salvo por Ur e Lyon, que, por acaso, passavam por ali. E para mim, foi assim que tudo começou."

**Dez anos atrás**

Gray engasgou ao olhar para a mulher magra e curvilínea de altura média com cabelo roxo escuro que chegava ao queixo. O cabelo dela caía em cascata nas laterais do rosto e cobrindo as orelhas. Apenas algumas mechas de seu cabelo caíam em sua têmpora, algumas caindo entre seus olhos. Ela usava uma jaqueta curta bege com gola e punho marrom-escuros e dois bolsos no peito. A jaqueta estava aberta revelando um top tubinho marrom abaixo dela. Ela usava uma calça jeans preta e um cinto com escamas e fivela de metal. A roupa dela foi completada por um par de sapatos castanhos simples.

"Gray, tens a certeza de que podes acompanhar?" Ur virou-se para o menino atrás dela, sem esconder a preocupação. "O meu treinamento é duro, sabes disso." 

"Sim! Eu farei qualquer coisa!" O Gray de oito anos respondeu, seguro de si. "Enquanto eu conseguir o poder para derrotar Deliora, farei qualquer coisa!"

"Ora... " Lyon reclamou do orgulho de seu novo colega.

"Ok então, vamos começar."

"Certo! Estou pronto!" Gray afirmou antes de ver que Ur estava apenas de roupa interior. "O que estás a fazer?!"

"Tirem as roupas agora." Ur instruiu sem se importar com o protesto de seu novo aprendiz.

"Só podes estar a brincar comigo!" Gray reclamou com Ur. "Você acha que eu me despiria nesta neve? Não é verdade, Lyon?" Gray olhou para Lyon em busca de apoio, mas ele já havia tirado a roupa e vestia apenas boxers. "Tu também não!"

"Apenas apressa-te e tira a roupa." Lyon encorajou Gray. "Queres poder, certo?"

"Tudo bem, já entendi!" Gray finalmente concordou. "Vou me despir! Tudo o que tenho que fazer é tirar a roupa, certo?"

"Isso vai servir." Ur sorriu antes de explicar. "Se vais controlar o frio, então precisas tornares-te um com o frio. Tudo começa a partir daí."

"Já estou totalmente acostumado." Lyon tentou parecer superior.

"... ele diz, tremendo de frio... " Gray provocou, envolvendo-se para se aquecer.

"Hora de correr, meninos!" Ur começou a correr.

"Ei, ensine-nos magia!" Gray reclamou, apesar de seguir seus passos.

"Para de reclamar e começa a correr!" Lyon encorajou Gray. "Vês? Estou a fazer o básico também."

**Agora**

"O treino de Ur continuou com ela ensinando-nos o que sabia." Gray sorriu ao lembrar os ensinamentos de seu mentor e o tempo que passou com eles.

**Dez anos atrás**

"Ouçam. De entre todas as magias, a Magia da Criação é a magia com a maior liberdade... A Magia da Criação de cada indivíduo é única. Dediquem-se. E procurem a vossa própria forma... "

**Alguns meses depois**

"Ei, não tens um aluno extra aí?" perguntou a garota que atendia Ur em uma loja de frutas.

"O nome dele é Gray. Ele é um rebelde e bastante difícil."

"E o outro chama-se Lyon, certo? Ambos parecem que serão bem lindos daqui a uns anos." A rapariga de um suspiro sonhador.

"Achas?"

"Ei... quando eles crescerem, deixa-me ficar com um, ok?"

"Podes ficar com os dois. O barulho constante está a deixar-me louca."

"Parece que tens filhos, assim nenhum homem vai aproximar-se."

Ur bufou com as palavras da amiga. "Eu não preciso de nenhum conselho de amor, obrigado." 

"Não estás a ficar mais jovem, Ur…” Ela olhou a amiga com preocupação. “Não deverias estar a pensar um pouco na tua própria felicidade?"

"Sim, sim... " Ur respondeu sem prestar muita atenção, ela estava feliz do jeito que estava.

"Diz-me, Gray." Lyon chamou a atenção de seu amigo. "Quanto tempo você acha até que fiquemos melhores do que Ur?"

"Eu não me importo." Gray retorquiu de mau humor.

"Ur é o meu objetivo! O meu sonho é vencê-la um dia."

Gray estava cada vez mais mal humorado. "Já disseste isso uma vez, já disseste mil vezes, eu não me importo."

"Tu és tão escuro."

"E tu és muito alegre e falas sobre Ur o tempo todo."

"Ela disse-me que a razão pela qual ela te aceitou como aluno foi porque estavas envolto na escuridão."

"Depois de ver o que vi, como não poderia ser?" Gray estremeceu com a lembrança de Deliora.

"Ela disse que queria afastar a tua escuridão."

"Eu mesmo farei isso... Com minhas próprias mãos... " Gray bateu com o punho com força. "Desde... Desde que eu derrote Deliora, é bom o suficiente para mim. No minuto em que eu conseguir o poder, direi adeus para aquela rainha do gelo!"

"Como você chamou o seu professor?!" Ur exclamou com raiva e deu um soco na cabeça de Gray.

"Desculpe... " Gray implorou assustado.

Ur, Gray e Lyon começaram a voltar para a cabana.

"Quando vais ensinar-nos alguma magia poderosa?" Gray perguntou a Ur.

"Eu já fiz."

"Como a Magia de criação é forte? Não adianta nada." Ur semicerrou os olhos com essas palavras, fazendo Gray desviar o olhar envergonhado.

"Olha aqui. Gray!" Ur esperou até que Gray olhasse para ela. "Eu te disse, lembras? A Magia da Criação é a magia com maior liberdade. Quando encontrares a tua própria forma, ela pode ser tão poderosa quanto desejas."

"Você está apenas dizendo as mesmas coisas de sempre." Gray reclamou antes de tirar a roupa.

"Porque estás a tirar a roupa aqui!?" Ur perguntou envergonhada com as pessoas a olharem para eles.

"É tudo culpa sua eu ter esse hábito estranho!" Gray respondeu, envergonhado.

"É minha culpa?!" Ur exclamou dando mais punição à cabeça de Gray, fazendo com que as pessoas ao seu redor rirem. "V-vamos para casa."

"OK... " Gray concordou também envergonhado.

**Mais tarde**

"Uau, isso foi constrangedor." Ur balançou a cabeça quando eles já estavam fora da cidade.

"Hilário... " Lyon provocou Gray enquanto uma carruagem se aproximava deles.

"Cala a boca, olhos pontudos."

Lyon não esperou para responder. "Cala a boca, olhos caídos."

**Dentro da Carruagem**

"Então, você ouviu sobre Deliora?" perguntou um dos passageiros.

"Dizem que mudou para o continente norte. Em algum lugar perto de Brago, eu ouvi."

"Seriamente? Então a paz voltou para Isvan?"

Gray parou ao ouvir essas palavras deixando cair sua sacola de compras.

"Gray?" Ur chamou o seu aprendiz, preocupada.

"Deliora está... em Brago?" Gray falou consigo mesmo, sem olhar para Ur.

**Mais tarde, Cabine**

"Para com isso!" Ur gritou com Gray da porta da cabana, Lyon estava perto dela. Ele continuou se afastando da cabana. "Não há como tu venceres Deliora! É impossível para ti, Gray."

"Cale-se. Você acha que pode entender?" Gray olhou para Ur e Lyon com raiva. "Eu vou vingar minha mãe e meu pai! Você tem algum problema com isso?!"

"Sai e és expulso." Ur falou tentando fazer Gray mudar de ideia.

"Certo! Parece bom para mim!" Gray falou como se essas palavras não o afetassem.

"Gray... "

"Se eu morrer, vou assombrar você por não me ensinar magia mais poderosa." Gray falou antes de continuar a se afastar da cabana.

"Droga... " Ur disse severamente enquanto observava Gray se afastar.

**Agora**

"Hã?" Lucy inclinou a cabeça, olhando para o Templo da Lua inclinado com estranheza. "As ruínas estão... inclinadas?"

"O que aconteceu?" Happy também achou a visão à frente deles estranha.

"Natsu, aposto." Gray não ficou surpreso.

"Sim."

"Não tenho certeza de como ele fez isso, mas só ele faria algo tão maluco. Realmente não importa se ele fez de propósito ou não. Agora a luz da lua não brilhará em Deliora."

"Quem diria que a tendência dele para a destruição desenfreada poderia realmente ser útil?" Lucy se perguntou sem levantar os olhos do templo.

"Eu sabia. Foi prenunciado." Happy inclinou muito o pescoço e houve um estalo.

"Cuidado!" Erza avisou antes que cinco objetos voassem para eles. Ela tirou Lucy e Happy do caminho deles. Erza e Gray também se desviaram dos objetos e Lucy usou seu chicote para se agarrar a um galho de uma árvore e salvou Happy de bater em um dos troncos. "Quem está aí?!"

Vários seguidores de Lyon apareceram atrás deles. "Nós encontramos você, Fairy Tail!"

"Não permitiremos que você interfira com Reitei-sama!" Adicionado outro seguidor de Lyon.

"Esses caras... " Gray olhou para eles com irritação.

"Seguidores de Lyon?" Erza questionou Lucy e Gray.

"Estamos cercados!" Lucy avisou os outros.

"Sim!"

"Deixe-os comigo!" Erza estendeu a mão e uma espada apareceu.

"Erza... " Gray ficou surpreso com a atitude dela.

"Vai, Gray." Erza voltou-se para os seguidores e Lyon. "Termina as coisas com Lyon."

"Não se preocupem!" Lucy agarrou seu chicote. "Nós também estamos aqui, então vai!"

"Sim!"

"Vocês... " Gray olhou para os companheiros de guilda tocados por suas palavras.

 _‘Ele não sabe que Ur ainda está viva.’_ Gray pensou enquanto corria para o templo da lua. _'O único que pode detê-lo... sou eu!'_

**Brago há dez anos atrás**

" **_Ice-Make Jardim de Rosas!_ **" Ur gritou, criando um jardim de rosas gigante feito de gelo para cercar e amarrar Deliora, mas o demônio foi liberado com um ataque de fogo. Ur se protegeu com gelo enquanto o ataque de Deliora destruía várias casas atrás dela. "Droga... não pensei que seria tão forte... "

Deliora começou a se afastar e Ur olhou para Lyon e Gray deitados no chão atrás dela. Gray abriu os olhos e olhou para Deliora com terror. Ur suspirou, aproximou-se e abraçou o seu pequeno aprendiz. "Vai ficar tudo bem. Tudo vai ficar bem agora."

"Mestre Ur... Por quê?"

"Sem perguntas. Basta tirares Lyon daqui. É mais difícil lutar quando tenho que os proteger também."

"Lyon..." Gray falou com preocupação enquanto observava seu amigo inconsciente.

"Ele está inconsciente."

"Deliora... " Gray falou destruído, segurando Lyon. "Eu não fui... capaz de fazer nada... "

"Depressa, vai." Ur começou a caminhar em direção a Deliora.

"Ur, porque você veio?" Gray quis saber. "Eu pensei que tinha sido expulso?"

Ur parou antes de responder. "Uma grande amiga minha disse-me que devia começar a pensar na minha própria felicidade. Mas não me lembro de ter ficado tão infeliz. Não é verdade? Ver os meus dois pupilos brilhantes, crescer todos os dias... Cada dia uma aventura... " Ur virou a cabeça para Gray com um sorriso. "Essa é toda a felicidade de que preciso. Vim aqui para recuperar essa felicidade."

"Ur, a sua perna... " Gray olhou para a perna de gelo em estado de choque.

"Oh isso? Eu perdi, mas não é grande coisa. Magia de criação é incrível, você não acha?" Ur não reagiu às lágrimas que caíram dos olhos de Gray. "Se aquele monstro é a sua escuridão, então eu tenho um motivo para lutar contra ele. Vai. Eu vou derrotá-lo."

"Não... eu não vou deixar você!" Gray falou em lágrimas. "Isso é tudo minha culpa!"

"Não é culpa de ninguém." Ur começou a andar novamente. "Este é apenas um obstáculo a ultrapassar para recuperar a minha felicidade."

"Mestre Ur... "

"Você está acordado, Lyon? Você e Gray-"

Lyon olhou Ur com uma pontada de loucura nos olhos. "Você realmente vai fazer isso? Felicidade? Do que você está falando?" 

"Lyon... "

"Cala-te!" Lyon gritou com Gray. "Ur, você é o mago mais forte que existe... Não tem como você perder para algum monstro, certo?"

"Lyon, eu já te disse uma vez. Sempre há alguém melhor."

"Isso não pode ser verdade... "

"Há uma tonelada de bruxos mais fortes do que eu nos países a oeste."

"Isso não é verdade... " Lyon não queria acreditar no que Ur estava a dizer."Você é a mais forte, Ur... Se não é então... por que eu passei por todo aquele treino?"

"Depois de me ultrapassarem, vocês devem apenas encontrar um novo objetivo."

"Eu me tornei seu aluno porque pensei que você era o mais forte! Não se atreva a perder para aquele monstro! Não me traia!"

"Lyon... "

"Se você não vai falar sério, então eu farei!" Lyon correu para Deliora e assumiu a posição do feitiço.

"Essa pose... Onde você aprendeu isso?" Ur falou em estado de choque.

"Onde, você pergunta?" Um círculo mágico gigantesco apareceu sob os pés de Lyon. "Porque você não iria me ensinar nenhuma magia poderosa, eu tive que ler os livros de feitiços em seu armazém! Porque você escondeu uma magia tão poderosa de mim? **_Iced Shell!_ **"

"Lyon! Você leu aquele livro até o fim?" Ur olhou para seu aprendiz com preocupação. "As pessoas que usam essa magia... "

"Iced Shell?" Gray não conhecia aquele feitiço.

"Você está a me ouvir, Lyon?" Ur perguntou antes que Lyon fosse cercado por uma imensa bola de energia mágica que chamou a atenção de Deliora.

"Que incrível poder mágico!" Gray falou com admiração.

"Ele notou-nos!" ur olhou Deliora com receio.

“Nenhuma magia funcionará contra Deliora..." 

"Nesse caso, vou usar essa magia para prendê-lo para a eternidade no gelo!"

"Eu não posso deixar você usar essa magia." Ur prendeu Lyon dentro de uma rosa de gelo.

"Ur, porque você... " Gray olhou confuso para seu mentor.

"Ele não pode usar o Iced Shell! As pessoas que o usam destroem seus próprios corpos. Mas é verdade que é a única coisa que poderia pará-lo." Ur foi até Deliora e seu corpo foi envolto em energia mágica. "Não acredito que Lyon pensaria em tentar a mesma coisa que eu faria."

"Estava tentando fazer... ?"

"É mesmo meu discípulo."

"Ur!"

"Afaste-se." Ur ficou em posição, estendeu os braços, cruzando-os e Deliora foi cercada por círculos mágicos. "Eu não vou permitir que você chegue perto dos meus alunos! Este é o fim para você, monstro! **_Congelamento final... Iced Shell!"_ **

Deliora começou a congelar. Deliora começou a congelar e o corpo de Ur foi cercado pela magia do gelo que parecia deixar o seu corpo e ir para Deliora.

"Ur!" Gray chamou antes que o rosto de Ur rachasse. "O seu corpo!"

"Eu te disse, certo? Essa magia destrói o corpo. É a magia que transforma o próprio corpo em gelo... para a eternidade. Gray, tenho um favor para te pedir. Diz a Lyon que morri. Se ele soubesse que eu me tornei o gelo, provavelmente passaria a vida inteira tentando desfazer o feitiço. Se ele fizesse isso, isso anularia o propósito."

"Pare!" Gray perguntou não querendo perder Ur.

"Eu quero que Lyon veja mais do mundo... E você também, Gray... "

"Eu estou implorando, pare! Por favor, farei o que você disser de agora em diante!" Gray gritou, chorando de joelhos.

"Não fiques triste. Eu vou viver. Vou viver como gelo, por toda a eternidade..."O corpo de Ur se partiu em pequenas partículas, revelando Deliora congelada no gelo. "Vai em frente... para o teu futuro... "

"Ur!" Gray gritou em desespero.

"Eu selarei a tua escuridão."

**Agora**

"Ur deu a sua vida para afastar meus dias de escuridão. Com essas palavras no coração, decidi iniciar um novo caminho. No entanto, Lyon culpou-me pela sua morte e nos separamos."

**Templo da lua**

"Droga, isso não tem fim." Natsu reclamou. "Apenas desista e se entregue já, seu bastardo de olhos pontudos!"

"Os seus olhos também são bem pontudos." Lyon respondeu entediado.

"É hora de terminar isso." A mão de Natsu estava pegando fogo.

"Eu gosto do som disso." O poder mágico de Lyon o cercou antes que a parede de gelo começasse a rachar.

"O que é isso?" Um buraco apareceu na parede de gelo e Gray entrou para a surpresa de Natsu. "Gray?"

"Natsu, deixe-me derrubar esse cara."

"Você já perdeu para ele uma vez, lembra?" Natsu avisou preocupado com o olhar sério de Gray.

"Eu não vou desta vez. Vou terminar isso."

"Isso é alguma confiança que você tem lá."

"Foi minha culpa que Ur morreu há dez anos. Mas... "Gray moveu um pé de volta para a posição. "Magoando os meus amigos... Magoando a vila... Tentando derreter aquele gelo... Eu não posso te perdoar por isso. Vais pagar por tudo isso, Lyon."

Gray abriu os braços sobre eles na frente dele.

"Essa pose... " Lyon falou surpreso. "Iced Shell!"

"Iced Shell?" Natsu se perguntou antes de se lembrar das palavras de Gray, Ur tinha usado aquele feitiço para prender Deliora e tinha morrido.

"Seu bastardo... você enlouqueceu?" Lyon não queria acreditar que Gray usaria aquele feitiço.

“Devolve os aldeões ao que eram, leva os teus amigos e deixa esta ilha imediatamente!" Um círculo mágico apareceu sob os pés de Gray. "Esta é a tua última oportunidade."

"Entendo... Achas que podes me enganar com essa magia?" Lyon fingiu não ser afetado pelas palavras de Gray. "Que inútil."

Gray liberou seu poder mágico ao chamar a atenção de Lyon. E seu corpo foi cercado por uma névoa de gelo. "Estou a falar a sério."

"Ora, seu... " Lyon estendeu a mão e um círculo mágico apareceu, mas foi destruído pela névoa de gelo de Gray, e, Lyon caiu vários metros no chão.

"Gray!" Natsu falou alarmado, a intensidade da névoa gelada aumentou.

"Não importa quantos anos se passem, isso não mudará o fato de que é minha culpa Ur estar morta!" As bandagens de Gray voaram com a força de sua magia, e o seu corpo parecia ser feito de magia de gelo. "Eu tenho que assumir responsabilidades algum dia... Então agora é a hora. Estou preparado para morrer... Estou preparado há 10 anos!"

"Estás a falar a sério?!"

"Responde-me Lyon! Morremos juntos ou vivemos juntos?"

"Faz." Lyon brincou. "Não tens coragem de morrer. Isso não vai acontecer!"

"Que pena."

"Gray!" Natsu gritou em alarme.

"Natsu, Erza, todos na Fairy Tail..." Gray tinha certeza do que ele iria fazer, nada o faria mudar de ideia. "Depende de vocês agora... Desculpem, mas estou saindo! Este é... o fim!"


	16. Ilha Galuna, a batalha final.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continua a luta entre Gray e Lyon.

"Fala"

_'Pensar'_

_**"Magia"** _

**Local**

* * *

**Capítulo 16 - Ilha de Galuna, a Batalha Final!**

" _ **Iced**_..." Gray foi atingido pelo punho de Natsu antes de conseguir terminar o feitiço.

"Idiota!" Natsu gritou com Gray.

Gray olhou o mago de cabelos salmão com surpresa. "Natsu!"

"Interrompes a minha luta e ainda reclamas responsabilidade? Por favor!" Natsu zombou, agindo assim para impedir que Gray usasse Iced Shell. "Não roubes a minha vez!"

Gray olhou o mago de cabelos rosados, incrédulo. "Tua vez?"

"Sou o único que vai vencê-lo!" Natsu esclareceu.

"Eu não te disse que iria derrubá-lo?" Gray reclamou.

"E respondi, sim, faz isso, senhor?" Natsu respondeu.

"Seu grande..."

"Vamos brigar?" Natsu brincou.

"Tenho que ser o único que acaba com ele!" Gray agarrou Natsu pelo seu cachecol. "Estou preparado para morrer!"

Natsu agarrou o braço de Gray. "Desde quando morrer, termina uma batalha? Hã?" Natsu podia ver as suas palavras alcançarem Gray. "Isso é apenas fugir, não é?!"

Um barulho chamou a atenção deles. "O que é isso?"

**Floresta, perto do templo da lua.**

Erza derrotou alguns seguidores com a sua espada, Lucy usou o seu chicote para deixar os outros inconscientes e Happy atingiu-os com comida. "Tomem!"

"Não desistam!" Um dos seguidores ordenou. "Não podemos permitir que ninguém fique no caminho de Reitei-sama!"

O chão da floresta começou a tremer.

"O que é esse som?" Erza perguntou.

"Oh, não!" Lucy apontou para o templo que tinha voltado ao normal.

"As ruínas voltaram ao normal!" Acrescentou Happy.

**Dentro do templo**

"O que diabos?!" Natsu reclamou, batendo no chão e nas paredes do templo.

"Agora a luz da lua vai pousar em Deliora novamente!" Gray percebeu.

"Desculpe pela interrupção." Um homem usando uma máscara que tapava o seu rosto correu para Lyon.

"Zalty, foi você?" Lyon perguntou ao homem mascarado ao lado dele.

"A lua vai aparecer em breve, então fiz o templo voltar ao normal." Zalty esclareceu como se isso não fosse importante.

"O que diabos ele é?" Gray perguntou.

"Depois de todo o meu trabalho duro, inclinando-o! Como você o consertou?" Natsu ficou mais irritado quando Zalty riu. "Como você o consertou!"

"Suponho que devíamos começar a cerimónia de Moon Drip." Zalty informou Lyon sem prestar atenção ao mago de fogo.

"Fui Ignorado?!" Natsu exclamou com raiva. "Oh, vamos a isso, homem mascarado!"

Natsu correu atrás de Zalty.

"Natsu!" Gray chamou.

Natsu parou e olhou para Gray. "Vou bater no bastardo um milhão de vezes. Lida com as coisas aqui! Perdeste na última vez e isso é uma desgraça."

"Sim..." Gray concordou, envergonhado.

"Não para ti."

"Eu sei."

"Para toda a Fairy Tail!" Natsu e Gray trocaram sorrisos.

"Que magos barulhentos." Lyon falou depois Natsu saiu.

"Esperavas que Natsu me impedisse de usar o Iced Shell?" Gray perguntou a Lyon.

"Não. Eu não imaginava que ele chegasse perto desse tipo de magia."

"Então ias deixar-te ser atingido?"

"Exatamente. Mas, eu teria sido salvo." Lyon vangloriou-se. "Quando percebi isso, eu disse para ires em frente."

"Eu sabia..." Gray devia ter percebido que esse feitiço seria inútil na ilha.

"Mesmo se eu fosse preso no gelo, tenho aliados com os mesmos objetivos que eu. E esta é a ilha onde se pode usar o Moon Drip para desfazer o Iced Shell."

"Fui descuidado." Gray tinha cometido um erro pensando que Iced Shell resolveria tudo. "Iced Shell é impotente aqui, não é?"

"E ainda assim ainda desejas derrotar-me?" Lyon preparou-se para dar outro discurso. "Não podes ganhar contra-"

"Para com isso já." Gray sabia que a hipótese de Lyon fazer isso era baixa.

"O quê?" Lyon ficou confuso com o pedido de Gray.

"Desiste de Deliora."

"Que tolice... Primeiro ameaças, e depois persuades? A tua guilda tem algum dentista que afaste todos vocês?"

"Lyon, ouve com cuidado. A Ur está viva! Iced Shell é um feitiço que transforma o corpo em gelo." Gray esperava que Lyon mudasse de ideia. "O gelo que selou Deliora... O mesmo gelo que está a tentar derreter agora... é a própria Ur! Ur tornou-se aquele gelo e vive hoje! Peço desculpas por não ter contado antes. Prometi a Ur que não o faria."

"Gray..."

"Então, Lyon, para com isso!" Gray não terminou de falar quando Lyon colocou a mão na barriga de Gray e um tigre feito de gelo saiu das suas costas.

Gray agarrou-se ao estômago antes de cair para trás.

"Conheço esse conto de fadas." Lyon falou indiferente com um sorriso assustador no rosto. "Mas esse gelo não é mais a Ur. São apenas alguns restos congelados!"

"Tu já sabias?" Gray tentou se levantar do chão, mas era difícil.

"Acreditas honestamente que Ur ainda está viva?" Lyon zombou. "Cresce de uma vez."

"Sabias, e ainda..." Gray falou com raiva e essa emoção deu-lhe a força para se levantar.

"E?" Lyon foi surpreendido pelo punho de Gray no seu rosto, mandando-o contra a parede de gelo.

"Impossível! Como podes te mover com uma ferida tão grande?"

"É isso aí."

"Huh?" Lyon perguntou sem entender o que Gray queria dizer.

"Já tive o suficiente de tentar te salvar!"

"Então vais tentar derrotar-me, o aluno mais velho? Eu tenho-me segurado por causa da minha batalha com Deliora." Lyon vangloriou-se para Gray. "Eu não quero perder o meu poder mágico."

"Vamos resolver isso dessa maneira." Gray estendeu o punho.

"Então, sem magia?" Lyon não estava preocupado. "Por mim tudo bem."

Gray atacou Lyon, mas ele socou-o no estômago antes.

"Aponte para os pontos fracos do seu oponente ao lutar. Ur nos ensinou isso, lembras?"

"Não te atrevas a mencionar o nome dela!" Gray exclamou, mas foi surpreendido pelo o joelho de Lyon atingindo o seu estômago.

**Com Natsu**

"Espera aí, seu bastardo mascarado!" Natsu correu atrás de Zalty. "Como conseguiste consertar as ruínas?!"

Zalty parou e um círculo mágico apareceu sob os seus pés, antes de um círculo feito de pedras cair do teto em direção a Natsu.

"Achas que isso funcionaria comigo?" Natsu usou o seu fogo para destruir as pedras, mas, com um aceno de mão de Zalty, eles voltaram ao normal e ao teto.

"Como podes ver, foi assim que devolvi as ruínas como elas eram."

"Que tipo de magia é essa?" Natsu perguntou curiosamente.

"Uma das magias perdidas," explicou Zalty. "Magia tão poderosa e com efeitos colaterais tão graves que foram apagados da própria história."

"Da história?"

"A magia Dragon Slayer também foi." Zalty disse a Natsu antes de desaparecer.

"A minha magia?" Natsu estava confuso. "Ele desapareceu! Para onde ele foi? Droga!"

**Com Gray**

Lyon acertou Gray com três socos e um joelho. "Qual é o problema? Ias terminar com os punhos, lembras?"

Gray tentou dar um soco em Lyon, mas ele deu-lhe um chute, mandando-o contra a parede.

"Oh, certo... Houve um mago com que eu lutei assim antes..."

"Este é o fim!" Lyon deu outro golpe Gray, mandando-o de volta contra a parede.

Gray lembrou-se da briga que teve com Natsu quando eles eram crianças e ninguém queria desistir. Eles lutaram até o anoitecer atrás do prédio da guilda.

"No final, não és bom o suficiente comparado comigo." Lyon vangloriou-se enquanto se virava para sair.

"Espera!" Gray se levantou. "Isso ainda não acabou!"

"Deverias ter morrido há muito tempo!" Lyon correu em direção a Gray, acertando-o com um soco no rosto, mas ele também recebeu um que o enviou contra a parede atrás dele.

"Eu não posso perder, de jeito nenhum!" Gray gritou antes de Lyon acertá-lo no rosto. "Não enquanto eu não te mostrei que sou o melhor!" Gray acertou Lyon com a cabeça antes de Lyon acertá-lo no rosto com o joelho. "Eu não vou perder!"

Gray e Lyon trocaram socos, pontapés, joelhos e cabeçalhos, nenhum deles, disposto a perder essa luta.

"Eu não vou perder! Vou derrotar você!" Gray gritou, sem parar de lutar.

"Isso é o bastante para você!"

Gray aproveitou a oportunidade e bateu o Lyon com um chute que fez recuar vários metros.

**Com Lucy e Erza**

Elas estavam cercadas pelos seguidores de Lyon, Lucy segurando o chicote e Erza, a espada.

"Lucy, notaste?" Erza perguntou, testando as habilidades do loiro.

"Pode haver muitos deles, mas o poder mágico deles é fraco." Lucy olhou para os seguidores com atenção.

"Exatamente. Eles só têm 5 magos reais entre eles."

"Bem, ótimo... Não posso lutar a sério com eles." Happy tentou ser engraçada.

"Deverias estar a dizer isso?" Lucy brincou com o gato azul.

"Então, podes lidar com isso?" Erza perguntou.

"Deixa comigo!" Lucy pegou uma chave de ouro. " _ **Abre, Portão do Caranguejo Gigante! Câncer!**_ "

Câncer apareceu num brilho dourado, segurando um ramo de rosas que ofereceu a Erza.

"Você não é ..." Erza conhecia aquela pessoa de algum lugar.

"Erza, minha senhora, a que devo este corte de prazer?"

"Minha senhora? O quê?!" Lucy gritou para Câncer tentando não rir. "E o que há com o corte de prazer?! E, sou a única que te convocou!"

"É um ataque triplo!" Happy relatou.

"De qualquer forma, faça-os impotentes para lutar!" Lucy ordenou quando um arco de magia celestial apareceu na sua mão.

"Ok-ebi."

**Com Gray**

Lyon encostou-se à parede de gelo, ofegante. "Eu, de joelhos, por alguém como Gray? Eu não posso suportar!"

"Então vem até aqui." Gray provocou Lyon.

Lyon levantou a mão, convocando a sua magia, determinado a terminar a luta. " _ **Ice-Make Dragão da Neve!**_ "

Um dragão de gelo apareceu atrás de Lyon e atacou com sucesso Gray.

Gray voou vários metros e atingiu a parede de gelo. Ele segurou uma ferida no lado direito da barriga com a mão. "Quebraste a nossa promessa!"

"Quem se importa com isso?" Lyon falou do lugar onde o dragão de gelo tinha saído. "Deliora será ressuscitada em breve! Ninguém será capaz de impedir-me!"

Gray cerrou o punho com essas palavras. "Vamos pará-lo!"

"Mesmo quando Zalty começou o Moon Drip?" Lyon tirou o manto branco.

"Não subestimes o Natsu." Gray sorriu amplamente, surpreendendo Lyon. "Vocês nem conseguem se comparar com aquele idiota."

**Com Natsu**

Zalty admirou Deliora, preso no gelo. "Finalmente."

"Encontrei-te!" Natsu correu para Zalty com o punho em chamas. "Vamos começar por te reduzir a cinzas!"

Zalty conseguiu evitar o ataque do mago de fogo e pulou para uma rocha mais alta. "Essas são algumas belas palavras de luta. Mas... Como sabias que eu estava aqui?"

"Tenho um bom nariz." Natsu olhou para o homem mascarado. "E cheiras a perfume de mulher por algum motivo..."

"Devo garantir Deliora é ressuscitado, não importa o quê."

"Apenas desista já! Isso não vai acontecer."

"Ah sim?" Zalty não estava convencido. "E, porquê?"

"Gray vai explodi-lo, e vou acabar contigo. Um milhão de vezes. E isso será o fim disso."

"Veremos..."

A luz roxa começou a brilhar em Deliora, surpreendendo Natsu. "L-luz ?! Quem está a fazer a cerimónia?

"Com apenas uma pessoa, o efeito de gotejamento da lua é bastante fraco..." Zalty falou presunçosamente. "Mas já reunimos muito luar. Só um pouquinho mais, e …" O gelo que cobria Deliora começou a derreter. "Vês?"

"Oh droga! O gelo está a derreter do Deliora!" Natsu começou a fugir de Zalty. "Tenho que fazer algo sobre o mago lá em cima!"

Zalty levantou dois dedos e um círculo feito do teto da caverna caiu quase para Natsu. "Eu não vou deixar que escapes. Perseguir-me foi um erro, entendes? Salamandra-kun."

**Com a Lucy**

"Excelente trabalho. Vamos nos apressar." Erza elogiou Lucy olhando para os seguidores inconscientes.

"Certo."

"E-Esperem!" Implorou uma velha senhora debruçada sobre uma mulher mais jovem. "Nós não podemos deixar vocês interferir com Reitei-sama!"

"Aqueles enfeites de cabelo..." Erza olhou para as duas mulheres de perto. "São cidadãos de Brago, não são? Querem vingança, não é?"

**Com Natsu**

Zalty riu de Natsu, mas foi atingido por seu punho. "Tens certeza disso?" Zalty pulou para outra pedra. "Se usares magia de fogo aqui, vais fazer o gelo de Deliora derreter mais rápido!"

Natsu atingiu a pedra de Zalty com um chute ardente. "Se fosse possível usar magia de fogo para derreter o gelo, então não teriam que passar por todo esse problema!" Natsu falou com indiferença. "Vai ser mais rápido derrotar-te aqui, então esmagar o mago lá em cima."

"Estou surpreso com a rapidez com que consegues raciocinar no meio de uma batalha."

**Com Gray**

"As ruínas estão a tremer de novo..." Gray ficou um pouco preocupado.

"A cerimónia do Moon Drip começou. O gelo do Deliora começou a derreter."

"Então, a Ur..."

"Suponho que é isso. Não foste capaz de impedir-me." Com um movimento de braço, Lyon estava cercado por uma névoa gelada. "Tens alguma ideia de quanto tempo esperei por este momento? Passei dez anos reunindo aliados, conhecimento, e finalmente descobri sobre essa ilha. A ilha onde se pode reunir a luz da lua, Galuna!" Lyon criou águias de gelo fazendo-as atacar Gray. "Transportamos Deliora de Brago! Isso foi há três anos."

Gray usou um escudo de gelo para se defender das águias de Lyon. "Tens feito essa porcaria inútil por três anos?"

"Inútil?!" gritou Lyon com raiva, e uma águia gigante de gelo apareceu. "Isso é ótimo, vindo de alguém que tem brincado numa guilda qualquer durante dez anos!"

Gray evitou o ataque da águia. "Eu apenas confiei no que Ur me disse! Finalmente cheguei a Fairy Tail ... Era verdade. Havia uma tonelada de magos incríveis. Eu não pude acreditar! Perguntei ao mestre Makarov se havia alguma maneira de derreter o gelo e salvar Ur, mas ele disse que derreter o gelo seria o mesmo que matá-la. Aposto que ele estava a falar sobre Moon Drip. E pensar que seria o seu próprio aluno que está a tentar matar Ur! Desapontaste-me."

"Diga o que quiser. Eu vivi a minha vida inteira por este dia." O gelo rodeou o punho de Lyon, e ele tentou acertar Gray de novo e de novo. "Como um aluno pode superar o seu professor quando ela já está morta! Pense nisso! É Deliora! Se eu puder destruir a única coisa que derrotou a nossa professora, então posso ultrapassá-la!"

Gray conseguiu desviar os ataques de Lyon. "Essa sua ambição é boa, mas não percebeste que erraste ao longo do caminho!" Gray limpou o gelo do pulso de Lyon com uma espada de gelo. "Achas que alguém tão cego poderia derrotar Ur? Pensa de novo! Não em 100 anos!"

Gray cortou a cintura de Lyon com a sua espada, mas era um clone de gelo que se partiu em dois antes de Lyon aparecer atrás de Gray.

" _ **Ice-Make... Tigre da neve!**_ " Um tigre gigante pulou em Gray.

" _ **Ice-Make Prisão!**_ " Gray pulou para evitar o tigre e criou uma prisão feita de gelo, aprisionando a fera. Gray estava em cima da prisão de gelo. "Isso é o que tu és, Lyon."

"O quê?"

"Uma fera enjaulada que não conhece nada do mundo."

"Tolice!" Lyon apertou a mão, tentando tirar o tigre da prisão. "Vou destruir a sua magia de criação!"

"Criações feitas com uma mão estão fora de equilíbrio, então quando são necessárias, não têm o poder." Gray bateu na outra mão e um canhão gigante apareceu. " _ **Canhão de Gelo!**_ "

Gray disparou o canhão gigante em Lyon. "Ur nos ensinou isso, lembra?"

A névoa gelada se dissipou, revelando um Lyon ferido e um enorme buraco na parede atrás dele. Lyon caiu derrotado no chão. "G-Gray ..."

"Au!" Gray reclamou, criando gelo ao redor da ferida na sua barriga. "Eu deveria ter cuidado disso antes..."

Uma explosão alta foi ouvida por toda a ilha, surpreendendo a todos.

"Os meus ouvidos a zumbir!" Happy reclamou.

"Que diabos é esse som?" Natsu gritou na frente de Deliora. "É tão alto!"

O gelo ao redor de Deliora começou a rachar, revelando o demónio.

"Aqui vem!" Zalty comemorou.

"A-aquela voz..." Gray falou aterrorizado, lembrando da última vez que a ouviu. "Eu nunca poderia esquecer..."

"Deliora..." Lyon falou deitado no chão do Templo.

"Droga... Ele foi ressuscitado?" Gray cerrou o punho. "Eu não tenho escolha então... Iced Shell!"


	17. Explosão

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu lida com Deliora e os magos voltam para aldeia para terminar a missão S-classe. Eles vão descobrir o segredo dos aldeões?

"Fala"

_'Pensar'_

_**"Magia"** _

**Local**

* * *

**Capítulo 17 - Explosão**

Um uivo alto surpreendeu os magos da Fairy Tail e os aldeões.

"Finalmente, chegou a hora!" Zalty comemorou, assistindo o demónio rugindo, com a metade do seu corpo ainda preso no gelo.

**Com Lucy e Erza**

Erza e Lucy tinham acabado de entrar no templo quando foram surpreendidos por um uivo alto.

"O que diabos foi essa voz agora?" Lucy perguntou, esperando estar enganada na sua suposição. "Ou esperem, isso foi mesmo uma voz?"

"Talvez tenha sido o teu estômago a roncar, Lucy." Happy brincou com a loira.

"Mesmo quando sei que estás a brincar, ainda me incomoda." Lucy sabia que não era gorda, não era culpa dela que as mulheres da sua família fossem voluptuosas.

"Talvez seja esse Deliora que Gray estava a falar?" Erza adivinhou.

"Eu estava com medo que isso pudesse acontecer..." Lucy trocou um olhar preocupado com Erza, pensando em Gray e Natsu. "Mas como?"

"Aquela luz! É o Moon Drip!" Happy apontou para o círculo mágico roxo no chão do templo.

Outro rugido alto agitou os magos da Fairy Tail.

"Lá está de novo." Erza estava a ficar preocupada.

"Lucy, realmente deverias comer alguma coisa." Happy tentou animar a situação preocupante.

"Que tal eu te dar como alimento a um rato?" Lucy brincou, pensando que Angélica podia gostar de comer Happy.

"Deliora pode conseguir rugir, mas a cerimónia de gotejamento da lua continua." Erza não ligou às provocações entre Lucy e Happy. "O que significa que a sua ressurreição ainda não está completa. Venham comigo!"

Erza começou a subir as escadas até o telhado do templo.

"Mas Deliora está abaixo de nós."

"Se conseguirmos parar a cerimónia, ainda podemos interromper o progresso!" Explicou Erza. "Depressa!"

**Com Natsu**

"Droga!" Natsu reclamou, olhando para Zalty. "Eu não tenho tempo a perder. Vou acabar contigo rápido!"

Natsu foi atingido, de surpresa, por uma esfera branca, no rosto.

"Eu também posso manipular isso, meu pequeno Salamander..." exemplificou Zalty, a esfera moveu-se ao mesmo tempo, na sua mão. "Apenas deixe-me experimentar!"

Ele atacou Natsu com a esfera, porém, o mago de fogo a destruiu, mas depois de alguns segundos a esfera voltou à sua forma original e atingiu Natsu no estômago. "Consertou-se novamente!"

"Posso controlar o tempo dos objetos. Em outras palavras, posso devolver o cristal a um tempo antes de ser quebrado." Zalty vangloriou-se.

"Tempo? Como Pictus, o espírito de Lucy?" Natsu assistiu a bola ir para Zalty.

"Algo parecido, sim. A Arca do Tempo é uma magia que foi apagada da história. Em outras palavras, é uma das magias perdidas. Em seguida, devo avança o tempo do cristal para o futuro?"

Natsu foi atingido pela bola de novo e de novo, ele destruiu a esfera novamente, mas voltou ao normal e atingiu Natsu na parte de trás da sua cabeça.

"Não vai funcionar."

Natsu atacou a esfera com um punho em chamas, mas parou antes de tocá-la. "Parou!"

"Eu também posso parar o tempo dela, vês."

"Mas parece que não vai funcionar em humanos." Natsu disse pensativo.

"Bem, não tens os olhos afiados?" Zalty controlou a esfera para retornar a ele. "É correto dizer que não funcionará em criaturas vivas. É exatamente por isso que não posso simplesmente inverter o tempo do gelo que é a Ur."

Natsu rosnou de frustração. "Honestamente, eu não te entendo. Então vais ressuscitar essa coisa apenas para deixar o Lyon derrotá-lo. Lyon pode estar feliz com isso, mas o que ganham os seus amigos com isso?"

"Quem sabe?" Isso não importava para ele. "Eu só me juntei a eles recentemente."

"Então, e tu?" Natsu perguntou, sério a Zalty. "O que realmente queres?"

"Oh meu... não posso enganar-te, posso?" Zalty riu. "Reitei-sama... Ou melhor, aquele pirralho mimado nunca poderia derrotar Deliora em primeiro lugar!"

"Espere, isso é realmente perigoso! Então queres derrotá-lo?"

"Claro que não. Quero-o para mim. Existem técnicas para controlar até feras imortais. Seria incrível para mim, controlar esse poder incrível, não achas?" O olhar satisfeito de Zalty era arrepiante.

Natsu devia ter sabido que era uma coisa assim. "Quão estúpido. Desculpa por ter perguntado."

"Hã?" Zalty ficou confuso com a falta de interesse de Natsu no plano.

"Eu queria que fosse um plano que me deixasse animado para parar!" Natsu estava um pouco decepcionado.

"Não entendes. Sempre haverá um momento em que alguém precisa de poder."

"E quando chegar a hora, vou acreditar no meu próprio poder e no poder dos meus amigos..." O punho de Natsu pegou fogo. "Os magos da Fairy Tail!"

"Esse ego levará a tua destruição..." Zalty avisou, estendendo a mão para o teto do templo. " _ **Teto, acelera o tempo e desmorona!**_ "

Grandes pedras caíram do telhado da caverna.

"Cada um de vocês está a estragar esta ilha por causa de razões estúpidas!" Natsu falou com raiva, as suas chamas ficaram mais fortes. "E eu não vou aguentar mais!"

"Essas chamas selvagens podem capturar a minha Arca do Tempo?" Zalty provocou Natsu.

"Arco do tempo, Arco do porco, tanto faz!" Natsu saltou da rocha onde estava, evitando as pedras que caíam do teto e usou as suas chamas para destruir as esferas brancas que vinham na sua direção. "Deixa a ilha! Ah sim, posso manipular o tempo também. O futuro!" Natsu saltou da fumaça com o punho em chamas contra Zalty. "Um segundo a partir de agora vou acabar contigo!"

Natsu atingiu o rosto de Zalty, enviando-o da rocha, onde ele estava, para mais abaixo, perto do gelo derretido.

**Com Erza**

Erza cortou Toby com a sua espada, parando o ritual.

"Vamos torcer para que tenhamos parado o Moon Drip." Lucy disse esperançosa.

"Uau, ele estava a fazer isso sozinho." Happy estava surpreso que isso funcionasse como apenas uma pessoa.

"Muito tarde! A cerimónia já acabou!" Toby disse deitado no chão do telhado. Uma coluna de energia mágica branca substituiu o roxo para surpresa de Erza e Lucy.

"Oh, não..." Lucy disse desolada quando ouviram um rugido ainda mais alto que o anterior.

**Com Natsu e Gray**

Gray olhou para o demónio com medo antes de alcançar a água que havia derretido, deixando-a escapar por entre os dedos, sentindo a perda do seu professor. "Ur..."

"Gray!" Natsu chamou, caminhando até ele. "Estás aquí?"

"Natsu!"

"Não temos escolha agora." Natsu olhou sério para Gray. "Vamos destruir essa coisa!"

Lyon entrou, engatinhando no chão. "É impossível para vocês! Vou... derrotá-lo..."

"Lyon..." Gray olhou para o velho companheiro surpreso.

"Para superar Ur, serei o único!"

"Parece muito mais impossível para ti." Natsu afirmou antes de adicionar. "Afasta-te já!"

"Finalmente, encontramo-nos novamente... Deliora!" Lyon lembrou como ele tinha sabido da sua existência e tinha decidido procurá-lo. "O único monstro que Ur não foi capaz de derrotar... Vou... derrotá-lo... com as minhas duas mãos!" Lyon levantou-se com dificuldade do chão, lembrando a conversa que teve com Ur quando ela aceitou Gray como aprendiz. "Vou... superá-la!"

Gray bateu Lyon no pescoço com um golpe da sua mão e Lyon caiu no chão. "Chega, Lyon. Deixa o resto comigo." Gray caminhou para mais perto de Deliora e entrou em posição. "Vou selar Deliora! Iced Shell!"

"Não faças isso, Gray!" Lyon gritou do chão da caverna. "Sabe quanto tempo demorou para derreter o gelo? Só estás a repetir a história! Um dia vou derretê-lo e desafiá-lo novamente!"

"Esta é a única maneira." Gray falou na névoa gelada. "Agora mesmo, esta é a única coisa que pode pará-lo!"

Natsu ficou entre Gray e Deliora.

"Natsu!" Gray falou surpresa, mas ele não ia mudar de ideia. "Vou lutar contra ele. Mexe-te, Natsu! Não fiques no meu caminho!"

"Parei-te antes porque não queria que morresses." Natsu falou com calma. "Talvez não tenhas ouvido? Se vais usar essa magia, então usa."

"Natsu..." Gray falou surpreso que Natsu mostrou que ele se importava.

Deliora empurrou o seu punho gigante contra o punho de Natsu que estava em chamas.

"Sai daí!" Gray gritou, preocupado.

"Eu não vou desistir até o fim!" Natsu levantou o punho contra o punho de Deliora, eles chocaram com força. Mas, Deliora começou a quebrar como se fosse feito de terra. "Quê? Não fui eu..."

"Estás a brincar comigo..." Lyon falou em choque, assistindo Deliora desmoronar. "Não pode ser... De jeito nenhum!" Lyon começou a chorar. "Deliora já estava morto... Por 10 anos, a sua força vital foi sugada pelo gelo... Tudo o que vimos, foi o seu último momento... Eu não posso comparar... Eu nunca vou superar Ur!"

"A tua Mestre é muito surpreendente." Natsu elogiou, olhando Gray.

Lágrimas começaram a cair no rosto de Gray ao lembrar da promessa que ela tinha feito de selar a sua escuridão. "Muito obrigado... Mestre..."

Natsu sorriu ao ver que Gray estava animado. Lucy entrou na caverna com Happy e Erza para a surpresa de Natsu. Ele olhou para ela sentindo um grande alívio quando viu que ela parecia bem. Ele estava preocupado com ela.

Lucy olhou para Gray, ajudando Lyon com um sorriso. Ela tinha certeza de que Gray estava certo, apesar de o gelo de Ur estar a derreter, ela ainda estava viva, agora com parte do oceano. Ur iria observar os seus aprendizes do oceano, para sempre, dizendo-lhes para parar de lutar.

**Mais tarde**

"Oh sim, está acabado!" Natsu comemorou com Happy.

"Aye, sir!"

"Realmente, eu não tinha certeza do que ia acontecer lá por um tempo." Lucy sorriu para Gray. "Mas Ur é realmente incrível."

"Agora todos conseguimos terminar uma missão de classe S!" Natsu comemorou, pulando no ar.

"Acham que podemos ir até o segundo andar agora?" Lucy perguntou com estrelas nos olhos antes de se lembrar que Erza estava perto deles. "Oh droga! Vamos ser punidos!"

"Antes disso, têm algo para fazer, lembram?" Erza informou os outros membros da Fairy Tail. "O verdadeiro objetivo deste trabalho não foi salvar os aldeões que foram transformados em demónios? A missão da classe S ainda não acabou."

Lucy tirou as mãos da cabeça. "Mas Deliora está morto, então isso não vai parar a maldição?"

"Não. A fonte dessa maldição não era Deliora. O tremendo poder mágico do Moon Drip foi o que causou um desastre nos aldeões." Erza explicou a Lucy. "O fato de Deliora ter se desintegrado não melhorou a situação."

"Oh, não..." Lucy ficou de coração partido por ela ter se esquecido dos aldeões.

"Então vamos nos apressar e curá-los!" Natsu falou alegremente.

"Aye, sir!"

"Como devemos fazer isso?" Gray perguntou a si mesmo antes de olhar para Lyon. "Ei, Lyon!"

"Deixem-me dizer: não faço ideia." Lyon falou sentado no chão com as costas contra uma pedra.

"O quê?" Natsu perguntou em descrença.

"O quê!" Happy repetiu as palavras de Natsu.

"Esperem, se vocês não sabem, de que outra forma, nós vamos..." Lucy questionou Lyon.

"Três anos atrás, quando chegamos aqui, sabíamos que havia uma aldeia nesta ilha." Lyon explicou. "Mas nós não interferimos nos aldeões. E eles nunca vieram nos ver nem uma vez."

"Três anos... nem uma vez?" Erza perguntava-se que razão os aldeões teriam para evitar o templo.

"E esperem, a luz do Moon Drip teria pousado nas ruínas todas as noites." Lucy também achava estranho. "Então é muito estranho que eles nunca tenham vindo investigar."

"E permanecem algumas perguntas sobre o efeito que o Moon Drip tem nos corpos das pessoas." Gray acrescentou.

"Esperem... Estás a tentar dizer que não é tua culpa?" Natsu perguntou a Lyon.

"Pensem nisso. Estivemos sob a mesma luz por 3 anos e não fomos afetados." Lyon perguntou aos magos.

"Isso é verdade! Tu estás certo!" Lucy disse surpresa.

"Sejam cuidadosos. Eles estão a esconder alguma coisa." Lyon avisou-os. "Bem, de qualquer forma, este é um trabalho para vocês da guilda."

"Não penso assim!" Natsu falou com raiva. "És o único que destruiu a..."

"Já chega." Erza agarrou Natsu pelas bochechas e o impediu de falar. "Sherry, e todos os outros, são pessoas que tiveram as suas famílias retiradas deles por Deliora. Eles têm a sua própria versão de justiça. Não há necessidade de criticar o que eles fizeram no passado. Vamos lá."

"Vamos? Mas, como vamos acabar com a maldição?" Natsu perguntou a Erza que começara a se afastar.

"Quem sabe..."

Gray olhou para Lyon, depois que os outros saíram, sem saber o que dizer.

"O que estás a olhar?" Lyon perguntou, agindo como se ele não se importasse.

"Vai juntar-te a uma guilda em algum lugar." Gray esperava que, se tivesse algo para fazer, Lyon superaria mais facilmente o que havia acontecido com Ur. "Vais ganhar amigos e rivais, e sei que encontrarás uma nova razão para viver."

"Inútil... Basta ires já!" Lyon virou-se, fingindo que não gostava da ideia de Gray.

**Área de armazenamento**

Os magos da Fairy Tail caminharam até o novo acampamento onde Gray tinha encontrado Erza e Lucy, para falar com os aldeões.

"Hã? Está deserta." Happy voou sobre os magos da Fairy Tail, olhando as tendas vazias.

"Então todos estavam aqui?" Natsu olhou para o novo acampamento.

"Porque a aldeia sumiu." Lucy também explicou, confusa por não ver ninguém. "Mas, porque todos desapareceram?"

"Ei!" Happy chamou em voz alta.

"De qualquer forma, vou pegar um remédio." Gray falou antes de entrar numa das barracas.

Um dos aldeões em forma demoníaca correu até os magos da Fairy Tail. "Vocês retornaram? Há um problema. Por favor, corram para a aldeia!"

**Aldeia**

"O que é isso?" Lucy perguntou surpresa ao ver a aldeia de volta ao normal.

"Pensei que a vila estava toda desarrumada ontem!" Happy também estava surpreso.

"Está de volta ao normal. Como?" Natsu tocou as paredes da casa. "Quase como se o tempo tivesse sido revertido... Eras tu, Lucy?"

"Não, se tivesse sido eu, terias visto." Lucy sorriu, antes de provocar Natsu. "De qualquer forma, já que tudo está consertado agora, seria melhor se não o tocasses."

"O que disseste?!" Natsu perguntou com raiva da provocação de Lucy. "O que isso deveria significar?!"

"Exatamente o que eu disse."

"Espera, tempo?" Natsu pensativo, lembrou-se do homem mascarado. "Foi ele? Não poderia ser... Talvez ele tenha mudado de ideia? Tanto faz!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy seguiu Natsu.

"Hum,estás bem com isso?" Lucy perguntou-se qual seria a razão para o comportamento estranho de Natsu. "Oh sim, as nossas malas!"

Lucy foi até a cabana onde estivera, mas encontrou o chefe da aldeia, ajoelhado em frente ao túmulo do seu filho. "Vejo que o túmulo de Bobo está de volta ao normal também. Que bom."

O chefe da aldeia ouviu passos atrás dele. "Foram vocês que devolveram a aldeia ao normal, sim?"

"Hum, isso não é..." Lucy começou, mas foi interrompida.

"Aprecio isso." O chefe levantou-se antes de aproximar-se de Lucy olhando para ela intensamente. "No entanto, magos! Quanto tempo exatamente até vocês destruírem a lua, hein?"

"Destruir a lua é uma tarefa simples." Erza falou, aparecendo ao lado deles e surpreendendo a todos com as suas palavras.

"Ei, ela acabou de dizer isso com uma cara séria?" Gray falou surpreso.

"Sim... Bem, isso é Erza para vocês." Happy agia como se destruir a lua fosse normal para Erza.

"No entanto, tenho algo que quero esclarecer primeiro. Pode reunir todos?" Erza esperou até que todos estivessem reunidos no centro da aldeia. "Vamos fazer um resumo. Todos ficam nessas formas depois que a lua ficou roxa. Certo?"

"Para ser preciso, é só quando a lua aparece que ficamos assim." O chefe da aldeia esclareceu.

"E considerando o que ouvimos, isso tem acontecido nos últimos 3 anos, sim?" Perguntou Erza.

"Sim. Provavelmente já faz tanto tempo."

"No entanto, o Moon Drip aconteceu nesta ilha todas as noites nos últimos três anos." Erza andou de um lado para o outro. "Vocês deveriam ter sido capaz de ver a luz caindo nas ruínas todos os dias." Erza estava tão distraída com o que ela disse que entrou na armadilha de Lucy e caiu. "Kyah!"

"A armadilha também foi ressuscitada!" Happy falou com algum medo.

"Ela acabou de dizer "Kyah!" Natsu falou, um pouco de vermelho.

"Isso foi muito fofo." Gray acrescentou, também corando.

"Isso não é minha culpa! Isso não é minha culpa!" Lucy disse em negação.

Erza saiu da armadilha, agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido. "Portanto, não era o lugar mais suspeito desta ilha?"

"Ela está a agir como se nada tivesse acontecido."

"Ela é dura..." O aldeão falou com admiração.

"Eu não entendo porque vocês nunca investigaram." Erza continuou o seu discurso.

Os aldeãos trocaram olhares constrangidos.

"É tradição nesta aldeia nunca chegar perto dessas ruínas." O chefe da aldeia falou, constrangido.

"Mas isso não é hora de estar preso pelas tradições." Lucy também achava estranho o comportamento dos aldeões. "Vocês tiveram vítimas, e apenas olhem a quantia da recompensa para a guilda..."

"Você pode nos dizer a verdade?" Erza perguntou ao chefe da aldeia.

"Nós realmente também não entendemos." O chefe da aldeia falou envergonhado. "Na verdade, tentamos investigar essas ruínas muitas vezes. Nós nunca usamos armas, mas nós pegamo-las, treinamos os músculos do peito até estarem perfeitos, e todos nós nos dirigimos para aquelas ruínas... Mas não conseguimos nos aproximar. Enquanto caminhávamos em direção às ruínas, antes que percebêssemos, estávamos de volta ao portão da aldeia! Nós não podemos chegar perto dessas ruínas!"

"O que isso significa? Não pode chegar perto deles?" Lucy perguntou sem entender. "Todos fomos dentro deles, não houve problemas."

"Nós não contamos porque pensamos que vocês não acreditariam." Um dos aldeões falou.

"Mas é a verdade. Não importa quantas vezes tentamos ir lá..." Um dos aldeões começou.

"...nem um único aldeão chegou a pisar neles." Outro aldeão terminou.

"Pensei assim." Erza não ficou surpresa, ela já havia descoberto o porquê disso.

"Como esperado de Titânia." Zalty falou empoleirado numa árvore observando os Magos da Fairy Tail. "Ela já descobriu o truque."

"Natsu." Erza chamou, a sua armadura mudando para uma nórdica amarela e azul que lhe dava a capacidade de aumentar a sua força e trajetória de projécteis que são catapultados por ela. "Vem comigo. Vamos destruir a lua!"


	18. Alcance! Para esse céu!

_**"**_ Falar _ **"**_

_**'** Pensar **'**_

_**"Magia"** _

**Local**

* * *

**Capítulo 18 - Alcance! Para esse céu!**

Os aldeões estavam reunidos no centro da aldeia, observando atentamente os feiticeiros da Fairy Tail, especialmente a maga com o cabelo ruivo.

"Vamos destruir a lua agora mesmo!" Erza falou calmamente como se estivesse a dizer a coisa mais natural do mundo. Os demónios olharam para ela, incrédulos. "Vamos destruir a lua e todos voltarão às suas formas originais!"

Os demónios comemoraram as palavras de Erza.

"Será que vamos ver a lua destruída diante dos nossos olhos?" Um dos demônios perguntou.

"Finalmente voltaremos ao normal!"

"Se vamos destruir a lua, não ajudaria estar no topo das ruínas?" Natsu perguntou a Erza. "É mais alto que aqui."

"Não, isso vai fazer." Erza cruzou os braços. "E os aldeões não podem chegar perto das ruínas."

"Destruir a lua?" Gray perguntou, duvidoso. "Bem, é da Erza que estamos a falar, mas ainda assim..."

"Qual é o plano dela?" Lucy sabia que tinha que haver uma razão para Erza ter tomado essa decisão.

"Tenso, não é?" Happy perguntou com um sorriso no rosto.

"De muitas maneiras…" Lucy concordou.

"Esta é a armadura gigante. Isso aumenta a minha capacidade de lançamento. E..." Erza estendeu a mão e uma lança maior do que ela, de cor preta, vermelha e amarela apareceu. "A lança de Haja, que repele a escuridão."

"Impressionante!" Natsu falou com entusiasmo. "Então vais enfiar isso na lua e explodi-la?"

' _Lógico, que isso não vai funcionar…_ ' Lucy, Gray e Happy pensaram ao mesmo tempo.

"No entanto, não creio que chegaremos à lua apenas com isso." Erza olhou para Natsu. "É por isso que quero que me dês um impulso com o poder da tua chama. Quando eu jogar a lança, acerte o final da mesma, o mais forte que puderes. Combinando a força de lançamento da Armadura Gigante e as tuas chamas, destruiremos a Lua!"

"Tudo certo!" Natsu assentiu.

"Vamos lá!"

"Porque os dois estão tão envolvidos nisso?" Gray perguntou.

"Eles não vão destruir a lua, certo?" Lucy perguntou-se, isso nunca funcionaria, a menos que o objetivo de Erza não fosse a lua.

Erza e Natsu estavam na torre de vigia, o ponto mais alto da aldeia.

Erza puxou o braço que segurava a lança para trás e o seu pulso blindado, começou a brilhar. "Natsu!"

Natsu atingiu o final da lança de Erza com toda a força das suas chamas. A lança disparou na direção da lua roxa destruindo parte da torre de vigia no processo.

"Uau!" Happy celebrou com um voo curto.

Gray também estava impressionado. "Nossa..."

"Eles estão a destruir coisas de novo!" Lucy disse exasperada.

A lança continuou a mover-se em direção à lua púrpura.

"Alcance!" Erza exigiu.

A lança continuou a avançar até atingir a lua púrpura e rachaduras apareceram.

"Só podes estar a brincar comigo!" Lucy e Gray gritaram. As rachaduras aumentaram até a lua parecer se quebrar em pedaços, mas quando a poeira desapareceu, ela revelou uma lua normal.

"A lua?" Natsu perguntou confuso.

"Isso é..." o chefe da aldeia também não entendeu.

"Não foi a lua que ela quebrou..." Lucy olhou para o buraco criado pela lança de Erza. "Foi o céu?"

"O que está a acontecer?" Natsu perguntou, encostado no corrimão da torre de vigia.

"Esta ilha foi coberta por uma lente maligna." Erza explicou ao lado de Natsu.

"Uma lente?" Natsu ainda não tinha percebido.

"Um gás foi liberado durante a criação do gotejamento da lua." Erza explicou. "O gás cristalizou e tornou-se uma lente cobrindo o céu. É graças à lente que a lua parecia roxa." Os aldeões começaram a brilhar. "Com a lente do mal quebrada, a verdadeira luz da ilha deve voltar."

Os aldeões pararam de brilhar, mas continuaram a parecer, demoníacos.

"Hã?" Um dos aldeões perguntou em confusão enquanto eles continuavam na forma de demónios.

"Eles não estão a voltar ao normal?" Gray olhou para os aldeões demoníacos.

"Ah não..."

"Não." Erza falou enquanto andava para Lucy e Gray. "Tudo é como deveria ser. A lente do mal não afetou os seus corpos, afetou as suas memórias."

"Suas memórias?" Lucy perguntou, surpresa.

"A falsa lembrança de que eles se tornaram demónios durante a noite." Erza explicou.

"O que significa isso?" Lucy perguntou em choque. "Você não quer dizer…"

"É assim que eles são." Erza viu o choque no rosto dos outros mágicos em Fairy Tail. Lucy caiu no chão em choque. "Eles eram demónios desde o começo."

"A sério?" Gray perguntou ao demónio de pele vermelha.

"Sim ... Agora que mencionou isso." O demónio de pele vermelha disse hesitante. "Eu ainda estou um pouco confuso..."

"Todos conseguem se transformar em humanos." Erza esclareceu com um sorriso no rosto. "Eles acabaram a pensar que as suas formas humanas eram quem realmente eram. Essa foi a falsa memória que o gotejamento da lua causou neles."

"Foi por isso que Lyon e os outros estavam bem?" Lucy perguntou, ainda no chão.

"Sim, porque eles são humanos." Erza esclareceu, sorrindo para Lucy. "Parece que só afeta as memórias dos demónios. É também porque eles são demónios que não podem chegar perto dessas ruínas. Seres das trevas nunca poderiam chegar perto de ruínas que absorveram tanta luz sagrada."

"Impressionante!" Uma voz masculina falou, entrando na aldeia e surpreendendo a todos. "Estou feliz por ter confiado nisso para você, Magos... Obrigado!"

"É o fantasma!" Lucy agarrou Happy, que se jogou nos seus braços.

"O homem do barco?!" Gray olhou com surpresa o homem.

"Bobo…" O chefe da aldeia falou em lágrimas.

"Mas você estava…" outro aldeão falou.

"Nós não morremos quando somos apunhalados no peito!" Bobo falou entre risadas.

"Você desapareceu do barco…" Gray reclamou.

Bobo abriu as asas e voou para cima. "Desculpe-me, eu não lhe contei a verdade naquela época. Fui o único que recuperou as minhas memórias, então deixei esta ilha. Como todas as pessoas da aldeia pensavam que eram humanos, todos estavam com medo de mim!"

"Bobo…" O chefe da aldeia levantou voo e, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, abraçou o filho. "Bobo!"

"Finalmente de volta ao normal, hã, 'pops'?" Bobo abraçou o pai de volta.

"Ele está vivo!" Os outros aldeões celebraram a fuga e cercaram Bobo e o chefe da aldeia.

"Bobo ainda está vivo!"

"Tudo certo!"

"Uma Ilha Demoníaca, na verdade…" Erza fingiu não ter sido afetado pela emoção dos demónios.

"Mas vocês sabem…" Natsu começou com um sorriso no rosto. "Apenas olhando para os rostos deles... Eles parecem-se menos com demónios...e mais como anjos."

"Esta noite, vamos ter uma festa! Festa dos demónio!" Celebrou um dos demônios.

"Aposto que o banquete de um demónio vai ficar meio desordeiro…" Lucy sorriu.

"Aye…" Happy assentiu.

**Mais tarde**

Um grande banquete tinha sido nas mesas no centro da aldeia. Natsu comeu duas tochas flamejantes com um sorriso. Gray bebeu um pouco de sopa quando um dos aldeões demoníacos se aproximou dele.

"As suas lesões estão melhores?" A aldeã perguntou preocupada. Ela tinha cabelos escuros pelo queixo, usava a parte superior de um biquíni laranja e uma saia verde.

"Você não é …" Gray olhou para a aldeã demoníaca, encontrando-a familiar.

"Esqueceu?" Ela perguntou, sorrindo antes de mudar para a sua forma humana.

"Oh! Você é a única…" Gray lembrou que era ela quem lhe contara onde estava Lucy.

"Você reconhece-me agora?" A aldeã sorriu, três outras aldeãs ao lado dela.

"Sim..." Gray assentiu, ainda sentado no chão.

"Desde que você veio para esta aldeia, pensamos que você é o maior, Gray!" Uma das aldeãs sentou-se ao lado de Gray.

"Sim! É super legal!" a outra aldeã tomou o outro lugar perto de Gray.

"Mas você gosta mais de nós nas nossas formas humanas, não é?" A outra aldeã disse desoladamente, ajoelhando-se na frente de Gray.

"Eu não diria isso exatamente..." Gray disse, sendo legal. "Eu acho que isso parece funcionar para você."

Os três demónios femininos suspiraram em contentamento. "Gray é tão gentil, eu sabia disso!"

"Estamos cheios de confiança! Vamos dançar juntos!" outra acrescentou.

"Vamos fazer o rebolado do demónio!" outro disse, balançando os seios, e eles arrastaram Gray para dançar.

"Então, o Gray é popular com esse tipo de garotas, hein?" Lucy falou com um sorriso no rosto.

"Parece que ele está se divertindo muito." Happy também sorriu.

"É como ele diz..." o chefe da aldeia disse com uma voz triste. "Todos sentimos que a nossa aparência é uma fraqueza, então nunca interagimos com outras ilhas..."

"É por isso que começamos o boato de que a Ilha Galuna foi amaldiçoada." Bobo acrescentou.

"É por isso que as pessoas no porto estavam com medo da ilha." Lucy disse aos outros.

"Mas a partir de agora, penso que conseguiremos nos relacionar melhor com as pessoas do continente." O chefe da aldeia sorriu. "Devemos cooperar e ajudar uns aos outros."

"Se você falar com eles dessa maneira, não importa como você parece, você será entendido." Erza sorriu para eles.

**Acima da aldeia**

Sherry, Yûka, e Toby assistiu ao banquete festivo na aldeia.

"Vocês vão realmente?" Toby perguntou aos outros.

"Sim. Nós não podemos estar satisfeitos assim." Yûka respondeu. "Você fica aqui com Reitei Lyon."

"Tudo é por amor." Sherry acrescentou.

**Aldeia**

"Ei!" um dos demónios disse para ver Yûka e Sherry entrarem na aldeia.

"O quê?"

"Esses são…" disse o demónio de pele vermelha. "… Os amigos de Reitei?"

"Gray-sama..." Uma das garotas ao redor de Gray falou preocupada.

"Deixe-os para nós. Não se preocupem." Gray tranquilizou os aldeões.

Erza se levantou e olhou para os dois magos. "O que vocês querem?"

"Atingiram o Reitei Lyon muito bem... Ele nem consegue se mexer." Yûka brincou.

"Viemos para te pagar de volta." Sherry terminou.

"Esperem um segundo! Não ouviram? Nós e o Lyon já..." Lucy começou a falar, mas foi interrompida por Yûka.

"Essa é uma questão separada." Yûka acrescentou com um sorriso no rosto.

"Vamos acabar com isso de uma vez por todas." Sherry falou com determinação para seguir com o plano.

"Legal! Mostrem-me o que conseguem!" Natsu correu para eles, chamas apareceram em sua mão.

"Esperar!" Bobo perguntei. "Não podemos confiar em você para tudo!"

"Sim, está certo!" Outro aldeão acrescentou.

"Temos que proteger a nossa própria aldeia!" confirmou o aldeão de pele vermelha.

"Posso apreciar o sentimento. No entanto, deixem este assunto para mim." Erza se aproximou dos magos que seguiram Lyon.

"Titânia da Fairy Tail?" Sherry perguntou, surpresa. "Você fez-me um bom serviço naquela praia."

"Este será um adversário digno." Yûka adicionou.

"Cuidado, Erza! Aquela mulher pode manipular pedras e árvores!" Lucy avisou a maga com cabelos ruivos.

"E aquele com sobrancelhas estranhas pode neutralizar a magia!" Natsu acrescentou.

"Entendo." Erza correu para eles. "Então é melhor eu terminar isso antes que eles possam fazer qualquer truque!"

Erza bateu em Sherry com um pontapé forte antes de acertar Yûka com uma cotovelada. Eles caíram no chão da aldeia.

"Impressionante!" Natsu falou com admiração.

"Ela é forte mesmo sem magia!" Lucy acrescentou surpresa.

"Tal é a Grande Erza!" Happy falou como se fosse óbvio.

"A grande?" Lucy perguntou, divertida.

"Impressionante" Sherry levantou-se com dificuldade.

"É verdade…" Yûka assentiu também. "Não podemos nos comparar."

"Esperem, vocês querem dizer…" Lucy entendeu porque eles tinham regressado à aldeia.

"Sei que isso não expia as nossas ações, mas queríamos terminar as coisas." Yûka falou com um pequeno sorriso.

"Então é isso que eles quiseram pagar de volta." Happy disse.

"O Reitei-sama contou-nos." Sherry abaixou a cabeça em agradecimento. "Graças a vocês, estamos livres do nosso ódio por Deliora."

"Ah, então vocês também..." Gray estava surpreso.

"As nossas cidades foram destruídas quando éramos crianças." Yûka disse com uma voz triste. "Os nossos amigos e familiares foram queimados em cinzas..."

"Reitei-sama finalmente ia derrotar Deliora." Sherry explicou. "É por isso que o seguimos."

"Mas isso não é motivo para ferir pessoas inocentes no processo." A dor era evidente na voz de Yûka.

"Odiamos Deliora tanto, que acabamos nos tornando melhores do que ele." Sherry abaixou a cabeça tristemente. "Nós esquecemo-nos… Do amor."

"Tudo bem!" Natsu falou animadamente, aparecendo no meio de Yûka e Sherry. "Venham cá e comam connosco!"

"Mas éramos seus inimigos!" Yûka reclamou.

"Se eu comer coisas com muitas calorias, o meu peso vai... " Sherry tentou inventar uma desculpa.

"Não reclamem! Divirtam-se!" Natsu sorriu alegremente antes de arrastá-los para as mesas cheias de comida, deixando os aldeões com gotas de suor, estilo anime, na parte de trás das suas cabeças. "Agora, vamos viver isso!"

Erza, Gray e Lucy sorriram com a atitude de Natsu.

**Árvore, perto da aldeia.**

Zalty estava sentado em um dos galhos da árvore transmitindo o que estava a acontecer através da bola de cristal.

"Como você pode ver."

"Porque você devolveu a vila ao jeito em que estava?" Uma voz masculina perguntou.

"Chame de bónus."

"O que tenho a ver com você?" A bola de cristal revelou o conselho mágico de Siegrain, usando um longo casaco branco com uma faixa vertical preta em cada manga. "Mas Fairy Tail excedeu as minhas expectativas. Espero que eles nunca nos atrapalhem."

Zalty tirou a máscara que cobria o seu rosto, ele foi cercado por uma energia dourada antes de se transformar em Urtear. "Sim..."

**Próxima manhã**

Natsu comeu o fogo da tocha que ele segurava. "Onde o rapaz-sobrancelhas e a garota foram?"

"Depois que eles não puderam mais comer, foram embora." Happy esclarecida.

"Parece que vais ficar com uma cicatriz." Lucy estava ajoelhada, olhando para o rosto de Gray. Ela usava o mesmo 'top' sem alças e uma saia creme curta. Ela não pareceu notar que a posição em que estava revelava o seu decote e as suas pernas. "Talvez eu devesse ter chamado Phoenix para curar-te."

"Hã? Isso não me incomoda." Gray sorriu para Lucy, o seu olhar demorando mais do que deveria no decote da linda loira. "Além disso, Natsu pediu-nos para evitar usar o teu espírito para nos curar. Ele disse que o Phoenix usa muita da tua magia."

"Está no teu rosto!" Lucy insistiu, apesar de estar comovida com a preocupação de Natsu e os outros.

"Não me importo onde fico com cicatrizes." Gray sorriu. "Enquanto elas possam ser vistas."

"Isso é profundo!" Lucy piscou para Gray.

"Hã?" Natsu não gostou que estava a ver e aproximou-se deles segurando as tochas. Ele puxou Lucy do chão, percebendo que Gray não tirava os olhos do decote da loira. "O que é uma ferida que você não pode ver?"

"Quieto!" Gray reclamou, surpreso com a atitude de Natsu. "Quando digo algo legal, não pise nele!"

"Isso foi legal?" Natsu brincou, querendo mudar de assunto.

"O quê?" O chefe da aldeia estava incrédulo. "Vocês não querem o dinheiro da recompensa?"

"Está certo. A vossa gratidão é tudo que precisamos." Erza sorriu.

"Oh não, não, não..."

"Este não foi um trabalho que a nossa guilda aceitou oficialmente." Erza fingiu não ver a luta entre Natsu e Gray. "Apenas alguns idiotas correndo para fazer um trabalho por conta própria."

O chefe da aldeia riu. "Mesmo assim, isso não muda que vocês nos salvaram. Se eu disser que isso não é uma recompensa para a guilda, mas é um "obrigado" aos nossos amigos por nos salvar, vocês aceitariam?"

Com essas palavras, os outros magos da Fairy Tail observaram o chefe da aldeia com espanto. "É difícil dizer não quando você coloca dessa maneira."

"70 milhões de jóias!" Natsu comemorou, chamas saíram da sua boca.

"Tudo certo!" Lucy também estava satisfeita com a perspetiva de tanto dinheiro. Isso permitiria que ela fizesse algumas compras sem despertar suspeitas.

Erza sorriu para os aldeões. "No entanto, levar isso seria contra os princípios da guilda. Ficaremos felizes em receber apenas a chave que ofereceu como recompensa."

"Nós não queremos isso!" Natsu e Gray gritaram.

"Inferno sim, queremos!" Lucy contradisse as palavras dos outros.

"Ficarei feliz em levá-los de volta a Hargeon." Bobo ofereceu.

"Não é necessário. Tenho um navio pronto." Erza falou com um sorriso.

**Na praia**

"Um navio pirata?" Gray abraçou-se.

"Tu sequestraste-o?" Lucy perguntou.

"Tal é ..." Happy foi interrompido antes de terminar.

"… Madame!" O capitão dos piratas cumprimentou alegremente, acenando com o gancho de ouro.

"Madame?" Lucy não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim.

"Eles parecem ter gostado de mim." Erza falou como se fosse normal.

"Tal é a Grande Erza!"

"Chega de "a Grande" já!" reclamou Lucy.

"Todos vocês, companheiros, também vêm a bordo!" O capitão do navio convidou.

"Companheiros?" Gray perguntou.

"Eca! Eu não quero embarcar nisso!" Lucy olhou para o navio sinistro.

"Ficarei feliz em nadar em vez disso!" Natsu provocou a loira.

"Não vai acontecer!" Lucy retorquiu.

Os aldeões acenaram para ver o navio começar a se afastar.

"Muito obrigado a todos!" Bobo agradeceu.

"Fiquem bem!" Lucy respondeu com um sorriso.

"Volte e dance conosco novamente!" Uma das aldeãs convidou Gray.

"Boa sorte com o seu trabalho!" Outro aldeão desejou.

"Fairy Tail é a melhor!" os aldeões elogiaram.

"Venham ver-nos a qualquer momento!"

**No penhasco da ilha.**

Lyon, Sherry, Yûka e os seguidores assistiram o navio sair. "Lá vão eles..."

"Eu não estou a chorar!" Toby falou apesar das lágrimas correrem, em estilo anime, pelo seu rosto.

"Espere... Porque estás a chorar?" Yûka questionou.

"Tens a certeza disso?" Sherry perguntou a Lyon. "Depois de finalmente se reunir com o teu colega mais novo... Em outras palavras... Amor!"

"Está tudo bem." Lyon sorriu antes de olhar para o céu azul. "Ei... As guildas são divertidas?"

**ERA**

"Que vergonha sobre Deliora." Urtear disse da porta, olhando para Siegrain, sentado na sua cadeira.

"Bem, é uma pena, suponho." Siegrain fechou o livro que estava a ler. "Eu não julguei que já estaria morto. Pensei que estaria um passo mais perto do meu sonho se pusesse as minhas mãos em Deliora."

Siegrain fez o livro flutuar de volta para o seu lugar na prateleira.

"Peço desculpas, Siegrain-sama. Eu não esperava que a magia dessa mulher fosse tão poderosa." Urtear se aproximou de Siegrain.

"Realmente, deverias falar sobre ela desse jeito? As lágrimas de Ur... Urtear. Respeito a sua mãe." Siegrain suspirou. "Se ela tivesse vivido, ela certamente teria se tornado um dos 10 santos-feiticeiros."

"Estás a exagerar." Urtear não gostou do rumo da conversa. "A minha mãe era uma mulher miserável, tão obcecada pela magia que o meu pai a abandonou."

"Quanto mais perderes, mais poder poderás obter." Siegrain advertiu.

"Eu era de pouca importância para a minha mãe."

"Eu me pergunto sobre isso." Siegrain fechou os olhos antes de abri-los novamente. "Criar esses dois alunos foi uma forma de mostrar a sua afeição persistente por ti."

Urtear aproximou-se de forma sedutora de Siegrain e colocou um dedo nos lábios de dele, esperando que ele calasse a boca. "Isso é o suficiente. Vamos prosseguir para o próximo passo."

"Ei, o que há de errado com o teu rosto?" Siegrain perguntou quando viu metade do rosto de Urtear inchar.

"Que diabos é isso?!" Urtear perguntou com raiva.

"Só inchou agora?" Siegrain perguntou, surpreso. "Falando nisso, quais são as tuas impressões de lutar contra o Natsu?"

"Eu nem usei metade do meu poder, mas foi impressionante." Urtear falou com a mão no rosto. "Esse garoto vai ficar cada vez mais forte..."

"De fato..." Siegrain apertou o seu punho. "O filho de Igneel... Ele precisa continuar a brilhar, pelo bem do meu sonho..."

**Magnólia**

Os magos andaram pelas ruas de Magnólia.

"Estamos de volta!" Natsu comemorou, levantando o braço.

"De volta!" Happy também comemorou.

"Mas... Todo esse trabalho, e uma chave é tudo o que conseguimos?" Gray reclamou.

"E, foi uma missão de classe S completa também." Happy acrescentou.

"Não foi um trabalho adequado." Erza sorriu. "Isso é quase certo."

"Sim, sim! Sem queixas!" Lucy tinha um grande sorriso no rosto.

"És a única que tem utilidade para ela, Lucy! " Happy voou perto deles. "Vamos vendê-lo!"

"Tentem!" Lucy sorriu de forma sombria, energia negra começou a rodeá-la, e Happy estremeceu. "Além disso, existem apenas 12 das chaves do zodiaco de ouro em todo o mundo! Eles são super-raros."

"Aquela vaca e a empregada?" Natsu brincou apesar de achar que eles eram úteis de vez em quando.

"Conforme o meu poder aumenta, os meus Espíritos também ficam mais fortes!" Lucy retorquiu. "Eu só preciso de mais treino."

"Então, qual é a chave que conseguimos desta vez?" Gray perguntou, curioso.

"O Arqueiro, Sagitário!"

"Não é meio homem, meio cavalo?!" Gray imaginou uma figura humana com o rosto de um cavalo.

"Não, acho que é o contrário." Lucy imaginou um ser com a forma de um homem na parte de cima do corpo e uma parte inferior com a forma de um cavalo, segurando um arco.

"Descontraídos, não estão? Não esqueceram que vão ser punidos quando voltarmos?" Erza parou de puxar o atrelado cheio de malas, chamando a atenção dos outros.

"Punição?"

"Pensei que já tinhas desistido disso!" Lucy insistiu.

"Não sejas boba." Erza olhou, séria, os três magos. "Aceitar as suas ações, foi uma decisão de campo da minha parte. Ainda devem receber a vossa punição."

"Ah não!"

"Eu penso que vocês deveriam ser perdoados pelo que aconteceu dessa vez." Erza falou magnanimamente. "No entanto, o vosso juiz será o mestre. E, eu não tenho intenção de defendê-los. Então estejam preparados para receber a vossa punição."

"Ele não vai nos fazer ' _fazer isso_ ', vai?" Happy parecia estar aterrorizado.

"Espere um segundo! Eu nunca mais quero fazer _isso_ de novo!" Gray falou aterrorizado, assustando Lucy.

"O que é _isso_?!" Lucy perguntou, assustada.

"Não te preocupes." Natsu tentou consolar Lucy. "Fizemos um bom trabalho, então vovô ficará impressionado!"

"O teu otimismo assusta-me ..."

"Não, penso que já está bem decidido." Erza informou-os. "Estou ansiosa para _isso_."

"Não!" Natsu gritou, ao ser arrastado por Erza pelo seu lenço.

" _Isso_ não! Qualquer coisa menos _isso_!" Gray chorou de terror.

"Não!" Natsu gritou novamente.

"Como eu disse, o que diabos é _isso_?!" Lucy exigiu, assustada. "Contem-me!"


	19. Changeling

_**"**_ Fala _ **"**_

_**'** _ _Pensar_ _**'** _

_**"Magia"** _

**Local**

**Erza** ( _Happy_ ): Erza – Personagem ; Happy – corpo onde ela está.

* * *

**Capítulo 19 - Changeling**

Erza arrastou os outros magos da Fairy Tail para a guilda, entrando sem demora.

"O mestre está?" Erza perguntou a Mira, que tinha vindo encontrá-los.

"Bem-vindos de volta. Como foi a ilha?" Mira perguntou com um sorriso de boas-vindas. "Vocês nadaram um pouco no oceano?"

"Não foi esse tipo de viagem." Erza não se importou com a provocação de Mira.

"Uau, Mira-san…" Lucy apareceu atrás de Erza, vestindo uma t-shirt azul clara e uns jeans, cremes e justos, acenando com as mãos. "Agora não é a hora…"

"Onde está o mestre?!" Erza insistiu.

"Ele teve algum tipo de reunião de conselho, ou o que quer que seja…" Macao pensou que era mais seguro dizer a Erza antes dela acertar alguém por respostas mais rápidas, como ela normalmente fazia. "Ele foi embora ontem."

"Estamos a salvo por enquanto!" Natsu comemorou com Gray ao lado dele.

"Tudo certo! Nada _disso_ até que o vovô volte!" Gray também comemorou.

"Graças a Deus!" Happy apareceu entre eles voando com lágrimas caindo pelo seu rosto, estilo anime. "Podemos adiar olhar para os portões do inferno por mais algum tempo!"

"Diga-me o que _isso_ é, já!" Lucy exigiu. "Quero tanto saber! Está a enlouquecer-me! É ainda mais assustador quando não sei o que é!"

"Fiquem quietos!" Erza repreendeu os três magos para calar a boca. "Quando o mestre retornará?"

"Não deve demorar muito agora." Mira tranquilizou Erza.

"Quando o mestre voltar, eu imediatamente pedirei a sua decisão." Erza avisou-os. "Ir numa missão de classe S sem permissão é contra as regras, ponto final. Estejam preparados para as consequências."

Gray e Natsu se abraçaram com essa ameaça.

"E para que consequências eu deveria estar preparada, exatamente?!" Lucy entrou em pânico.

"Bem, muito ruim para vocês!" Wakaba falou divertido antes de esfregar o queixo pensativamente. "Embora... Tudo bem com o Natsu e o Gray para experimentar isso, mas para Lucy-chan é apenas..." Ele estava apreensivo. "Coitadinha!"

"Coitadinha?" Lucy ficou ainda mais assustada.

Natsu e Gray avançaram para Wakaba com os punhos levantados. "Ei, seu idiota! O que quer dizer com: "Tudo bem com?" Hã, Wakaba?"

"Sim! Não me envolva com Natsu!" Gray acrescentou.

"E, o que queres dizer com isso?" Natsu perguntou, iniciando uma briga entre os três.

"Exatamente o que eu disse!" Wakaba respondeu.

"Tu simplesmente não percebes uma dica, não é?" Gray retorquiu.

Uma coluna de fogo passou ao lado de Elfman.

"Um homem assume a responsabilidade por suas ações." O mago alto e forte disse pouco impressionado. "Vocês são homens, certo? Então mostrem-no."

"Isso é malvado! porque não fui colocado na lista "Tudo bem com"? Happy se aproximou da luta, voando.

"E o que é essa "experiência" de qualquer maneira?!" Lucy entrou em pânico.

**Mais tarde**

Natsu olhou o quadro de missões com Gray ao lado dele. "Há um pedido que parece estranho."

Loke apareceu atrás deles. "Oh, Natsu. Bem-vindo de volta."

"Oi, Loke." Natsu cumprimentou sem tirar os olhos do quadro de missões. "Esses símbolos são..."

Lucy se aproximou deles. "O que é isso?"

"Também estás de volta, Lucy?" Perguntou Loke, parecendo assustado.

"Claro! Fui com Natsu." Lucy aproveitou a oportunidade para tentar descobrir porque ele era tão estranho perto dela. "Porque estás com tanto medo de mim?"

"Uh, bem, tchau!" Loke tentou fugir, mas foi contra Erza a atingindo na armadura e ele esparramou-se no chão.

"Todos vocês!" Erza falou sem perceber o que aconteceu com Loke. "Esta não é a hora nem o lugar!"

"Fraco..." Lucy falou ao lado de Loke que ainda estava no chão.

"Nossa, é barulhento." Cana falou de uma mesa, com Romeo ao lado dela. Reedus estava perto deles, pintando.

"Magos são totalmente incríveis." Romeo falou com admiração.

"Você está a brincar comigo?" Cana levou a caneca aos lábios.

"Por favor, descubra o que esta escrita significa." Natsu leu o papel da missão. "Se você descobrir, vou apresentar-lhe 500.000 jóias." Natsu se virou para Happy. "Uau, incrível! Diz 500.000 jóias!"

"Aye!" Happy assentiu.

"Descobrir o significado de alguma escrita?" Gray perguntou desconfiado. "Esse é um tipo raro de pedido." Ele olhou para o papel que Natsu colocou sobre a mesa. "Espere, isso não é uma escrita antiga? Quem diabos poderia ler isso?"

"Mas há uma transcrição ao lado dele em símbolos modernos." Happy avisou-os.

"Eu disse para parar agora!" Erza insistiu.

"Oh! Posso ler isso!" Natsu se aproximou do papel. "Vamos ver aqui..." Natsu começou a ler. " _ **Uugo deru rasuchi borokania**_ ". Eu não entendo isso!"

Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Happy e Loke começaram a brilhar.

"O que é isto?" Perguntou Macao.

"Então, algumas pessoas ficam tão aterrorizadas com a punição que elas libertam arco-íris?" Perguntou Wakaba.

"Eu não penso que seja isso..." respondeu Macao.

"Enjoado..." Loke reclamou ainda no chão da guilda.

"Estou com frio!" Gray se abraçou.

"Porque um mago gelo está com frio?" Elfman estava confuso.

"Que diabos? O meu corpo está muito frio!" Gray abraçou-se mais, e, uma névoa gelada pareceu deixar o seu corpo.

"Algo está... maldito pesado!" Lucy disse estranhamente. "A minha área do peito é muito, muito pesada! As minhas costas estão a matar-me..."

"Qual é o problema, Lucy?" Perguntou Macao, preocupado com a loira. "Estás a falar mais grave que o normal..."

"Não, eu não estou..." Gray respondeu, surpreendendo a todos.

"Oh? porque eu estava no chão?" Loke perguntou, levantando-se.

Natsu levou a mão ao rosto de uma forma encantadora. "E espere... porque estou de pé?"

Natsu viu Lucy ao lado dele, gritou e fugiu.

"Ei, Natsu! porque fugiu quando viu o meu rosto?" Lucy perguntou. "O que há com a minha voz?"

"Eles estão a agir diferente do normal..." falou Macao, preocupado.

"O que no mundo é todo esse tumulto?" Happy exigiu, agindo sério para a surpresa dos outros.

"Natsu, confira! Espere, quem é Natsu?" Erza perguntou, agindo muito feliz.

"Hã? O que?" Loke respondeu a Erza. "E cara, porque está tão escuro aqui?"

"Tenho dois melões grandes no meu peito!" Erza colocou as mãos nos seios e apertou-os. "Olhem!"

Os magos olharam para Erza, babando.

"Pare com isso!" Happy gritou para Erza, atacando-a com um pontapé, mas acertou a armadura que havia aparecido.

"Isso não doeu muito." Erza não parecia preocupada.

"Qual é a razão para esta forma de gato?" Happy perguntou. "Espere... eu realmente sou um gato! Não me lembro de ter reequipado isso!"

"Nossa, eu não posso beber em paz." Cana não parecia preocupada com o que estava a ver.

Romeo observou, fascinado, os magos. "Magia é tão legal!"

"Você está a brincar comigo..." Cana falou com Romeo.

"O que está a acontecer?"

"É tão frio!" Gray reclamou.

"E porque há alguém aqui que se parece comigo?"

"Hã? Do que está a falar?"

"Você ainda não percebeu?" Happy repreendeu-os. "As nossas mentes e corpos mudaram de lugar!"

"O que você quer dizer, Happy?" Perguntou Loke de joelhos.

"Sou a Erza!" Erza ( _Happy_ ) disse.

"Sou o Happy! É tão mau, Loke..." Happy ( _Erza_ ) fez um beicinho.

"Fique quieto!" Erza ( _Happy_ ) repreendeu.

"O que significa..." Erza ( _Happy_ ) falou pensativa. "Natsu e Loke... Gray e Lucy... E o pior de tudo, Happy e eu trocamos de lugar!"

Todos os magos gritaram em descrença.

"O que você quer dizer com" o pior de tudo?"" Happy ( _Erza_ ) parecia magoado.

Mestre Makarov entrou pelos portões da guilda. "Palavras mágicas do antigo Umpera-ese. Ativaram o Changeling."

"Mestre!" Erza ( _Happy_ ) correu para o mestre.

"Vovô!" Natsu ( _Loke_ ) e os outros a seguiram.

"Esse pedido é a causa." Makarov explicou. "Quando lêem esse feitiço, as pessoas próximas trocam de mente. Isso é Changeling."

"Changeling?" Lucy ( _Gray_ ) perguntou com as mãos no rosto.

"Você é o Natsu, certo?" Gray ( _Lucy_ ) agarrou Loke pelo ombro.

"Sim."

"Que diabos você fez?" Gray ( _Lucy_ ) agarrou Natsu ( _Loke_ ) pelo colarinho do seu casaco, furioso.

"Não me pergunte!" Natsu ( _Loke_ ) gritou para Gray ( _Lucy_ ). "Tudo o que fiz foi tentar ler o pedido! E alguém ligaria as luzes?!"

"Chega, Lucy!" Makarov coçou o rosto. "Quero dizer, Gray. Não são apenas as suas mentes que trocam... As suas magias trocam também."

**Ruas de Magnólia**

Loke ( _Natsu_ ) andou pelas ruas de Magnólia. "Estou quente... É como se houvesse magma fervendo no meu estômago..." Loke ( _Natsu_ ) se aproximou das duas garotas. "Ei, que tal você e eu sairmos para jantar algum dia?"

Eles gritaram e fugiram.

"Que diabos?!" O fogo começou a sair da boca de Loke (Natsu) e ele achou melhor deixá-lo livre no céu.

**Guilda da Fairy Tail**

"E uma última coisa!" Makarov pensou que era melhor avisá-los. "Se vocês não desfizerem a magia dentro de 30 minutos após a ativação... Nunca poderão voltar ao normal. Ou a lenda diz."

"Quanto tempo passou desde então?" Natsu ( _Loke_ ) perguntou com medo.

"16 minutos." Mira disse, calmamente. "Então você tem 14 minutos restantes."

"Vovô! Qual é o feitiço para voltarmos ao normal?" Natsu ( _Loke_ ) perguntou.

"Bem, é uma magia antiga..." Makarov falou com malícia. Este foi o castigo perfeito para eles. "Quando se trata de algo tão antigo... eu não tenho ideia! E, eu estava tão ansioso para puni-los por participarem da missão da classe S..." Makarov fingiu estar desapontado. "Isso está fora de questão agora!"

Os magos ficaram desolados no chão.

"Bem! Dêem o vosso melhor." Makarov incentivou antes de se afastar.

"Que diabos?!" Gray ( _Lucy_ ) pôs as mãos na t-shirt azul para tirá-la. "Vou fazer isso!"

Macao, Elfman e Wakaba olharam de perto, encorajando Gray ( _Lucy_ ).

"P-Por favor, não faça isso!" Lucy ( _Gray_ ) implorou, tentando puxar a t-shirt para baixo.

"Ah! Entendo. Já que é Gray, ele ainda tem o seu fétiche de despir-se." Happy ( _Erza_ ) declarou pouco impressionada. "Ei, isso mesmo!"

"Happy?" Erza ( _Happy_ ) perguntou, preocupada com o que ele planeava. "O que você vai..."

"Isto vai ser divertido! Quero tentar!" Happy ( _Erza_ ) sorriu, o que fez Erza preocupar-se ainda mais.

"Não!" Erza ( _Happy_ ) perguntou desesperadamente.

"Reequipe, reequipe! Olhe para mim, reequipe!" O corpo de Erza começou a brilhar antes de revelá-la num fato de banho escolar azul, o seu cabelo estava preso em dois rabos de cavalo com um peixe em cada um e ela segurava uma vara de pescar.

"Agora isso é alguma coisa!" Macao, Wakaba e Elfman disseram, corando.

"Pare com isso!" Erza ( _Happy_ ) gritou, tentando acertar Happy com o seu corpo, mas bateu no seu ombro. Ela caiu de joelhos no chão. "O que aconteceu com o meu orgulho como um mago da classe S?"

"Hã? Isso é estranho... Eu queria mostrar às pessoas uma armadura legal, mas isso..." Happy ( _Erza_ ) tentou consolá-la.

"Entendi! É verdade que trocamos técnicas, mas agora somos todos, ruins neles!" Natsu ( _Loke_ ) informou aos outros.

"Ei, Loke!" Wakaba chamou antes de provocá-lo. "Er, espere! Aquele que está dentro dele."

"Não me chames: Aquele que está dentro dele!" Natsu ( _Loke_ ) ficou irritado com o que ouviu. "O quê?"

"Qual é a tua magia, afinal?" Wakaba queria saber.

"Sim, está certo." Elfman concordou, também curioso. "Que tipo de magia é essa? Mostra-nos."

"Eu não sei..." Natsu ( _Loke_ ) estava preocupado com isso também. "Eu não sinto nada. Nada está a acontecer. Eu sinto-me um pouco nebuloso... O que é esse sentimento nervoso?!"

Loke, no corpo de Natsu, correu para a guilda, o fogo ainda babando da sua boca. "Alguém faz alguma coisa!"

"O que há com o fogo?" Perguntou Macao, divertido.

"Parece mais baba..." Elfman respondeu.

"Sim, definitivamente é muito ruim." Mira sorriu.

"Ah entendo! Então é assim que é voar!" Erza ( _Happy_ ) voou perto de Mira. "Esperem, não é hora de ficar impressionado! Nós não temos tempo de sobra!"

"O que no mundo deveríamos fazer?" Lucy ( _Gray_ ) estava desesperada e os cubos de gelo começaram a cair da sua boca.

"Gray... quero dizer, Lucy... O gelo está a sair da sua boca." Mira advertiu, surpresa.

"Eca! Odeio isso!" Lucy ( _Gray_ ) reclamou.

"Lu-chan, deixe isso para mim!" Levy apareceu na entrada da guilda, com lojas de Jet e Droy ao lado dela.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy ( _Gray_ ) comemorou.

"Levy!" Natsu ( _Loke_ ) falou em alívio.

"Com a Team Shadow Gear aqui, vamos nos certificar que vocês voltem ao normal!" Droy gabou-se.

"Sim! Não se preocupe!" Jet concordou. "Então, sem mais delongas, faça isso, Levy!"

"Em outras palavras, Levy vai lidar com isso sozinha." Mira não duvidou disso.

"Obrigado, Levy-chan!" Lucy ( _Gray_ ) agradeceu.

"Farei o meu melhor para você, Lu-chan!" Levy se aproximou de Lucy ( _Gray_ ) e sussurrou. "Quero ser a primeira pessoa a ler o seu romance, tudo bem Lu-chan?"

"O que devemos fazer?" Loke ( _Natsu_ ) perguntou a Levy.

"Sei uma coisa ou duas sobre a escrita antiga." Levy sentou-se à mesa segurando o papel da missão. "Então, a primeira coisa a fazer é examinar cuidadosamente o pedido."

"Nós não temos tempo! Vai conseguir?" Gray ( _Lucy_ ) perguntou.

"De qualquer forma, vamos confiar isso em Levy!" Erza ( _Happy_ ) disse antes de perceber que ela tinha um peixe na boca. Ela ajoelhou-se em vergonha. "porque estou a comer um peixe?"

Happy ( _Erza_ ) também colocou um peixe na boca dela. "Eles são deliciosos!"

"Um... Uugo deru..." Levy murmurou, usando os óculos de leitura rápida para ler um dicionário mais rápido.

"Apenas 10 minutos para ir!" Loke ( _Natsu_ ) avisou.

"E esperem! Podes ler as palavras com segurança, Levy?" Lucy ( _Gray_ ) perguntou.

"É seguro ler o antigo feitiço, desde que não seja lido em ordem." Levy tranquilizou-a.

"Não há tempo! Ah, tudo é tão nebuloso!" Natsu ( _Loke_ ) disse, perturbado. "Eu não aguentaria ficar assim para sempre!"

"Bem, meio que gosto disso." Happy ( _Erza_ ) sorriu. "Mais uma vez! _**Reequip**_!"

"Eu disse para parar!" Erza ( _Happy_ ) repreendeu Happy.

"Então, Levy-chan..." Lucy ( _Gray_ ) começou a perguntar.

"Você já descobriu alguma coisa?" Natsu ( _Loke_ ) completou a pergunta.

"Não é uma coisa!" Levy disse, desapontado.

"Entendo... Então, a partir de agora vou existir como um estranho, gato alado?" Erza ( _Happy_ ) voou por eles, desolada.

"Eu não sou estranho!" Happy ( _Erza_ ) falou com um peixe na boca.

Gray ( _Lucy_ ) começou a levantar a t-shirt azul novamente fazendo Elfman, Wakaba e Macao gritar de emoção.

"Por favor, para com isso!" Lucy ( _Gray_ ) gritou antes de fazer a pose que Gray costumava usar para usar a sua magia. " _ **Ice Make Armour**_!"

Uma armadura feita de gelo cobriu o que Gray tentava despir, impedindo-o de tirar a roupa. Todos ficaram surpresos que Lucy pudesse usar a magia de Gray tão bem.

"Como você consegue fazer isso?" Natsu ( _Loke_ ) perguntou, surpreso.

"A magia de fazer gelo é semelhante a quando uso o arco celestial, além disso, prestei atenção ao que fazes quando usas magia." Lucy ( _Gray_ ) tentou desvalorizar o que havia feito.

"Eu nunca poderei sair num encontro novamente?" Loke ( _Natsu_ ) perguntou desolado, fogo saindo da sua boca.

"Quero mudar de corpo também!" Romeo exclamou.

"Sim, sim, você é o filho de Macao, tudo bem." Cana concordou em beber do barril.

"Agora acalme todo o mundo! Ainda estou a pensar!" Levy perguntou.

"Macao, a hora!" Natsu ( _Loke_ ) perguntou.

"Oito minutos para ir." Macao cruzou os braços. "Penso que é hora de se preparar para o pior."

"Isso não pode estar a acontecer!" Lucy ( _Gray_ ) falou desesperadamente.

"Vá, vá, Levy!" Jet e Droy apoiaram o mago de cabelos azuis.

"Então eles não são nada além de um esquadrão de torcida?" Wakaba falou em surpresa.

"Deru, deru...Ah, é isso!" Levy exclamou, lendo um livro. "Então..."

"O que faremos se ficarmos assim para sempre?" Gray ( _Lucy_ ) se perguntou.

"O que queres dizer, o que vamos fazer?" Natsu ( _Loke_ ) estava confuso.

"Pretendes sair e fazer trabalhos como este?" Gray ( _Lucy_ ) perguntou a Natsu.

"Bem, se não voltarmos, que escolha temos?" Natsu ( _Loke_ ) respondeu.

"Eu não me importo!" Happy ( _Erza_ ) disse a sorrir. "Desde que ninguém vai saber se eu não falar."

"Esse não é o problema!" Lucy ( _Gray_ ) gritou. "Seu gato com o cabelo cerrado! Para sempre assim? Nãooooo!"

O fogo começou a cair novamente da boca de Natsu.

"Natsu… Não, Loke! Isso é seriamente nojento."

"Não diz? Não é como se o fogo estivesse a sair da minha boca porque quero!" Loke ( _Natsu_ ) protestou.

"Qual é o problema Natsu... quero dizer, Loke?"

"Isto é mau. Todas as nossas habilidades ficaram realmente ruins agora." disse Loke ( _Natsu_ ).

"Mesmo se sairmos num emprego, não poderíamos fazer certo!" Lucy ( _Gray_ ) assentiu. "Que significa..."

"Agora mesmo..." Erza ( _Happy_ ) acrescentou.

"Somos..." Gray ( _Lucy_ ) acrescentou.

"A equipa mais fraco de todos os Fairy Tail!" Todos disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Eles sentaram-se à mesa, energia negra os cercou.

"Porcaria! Quando coloca dessa maneira, estamos ferrados!" Natsu ( _Loke_ ) gritou.

"Porque eu não poderia perceber esse fato básico mais cedo?" Gritou Erza ( _Happy_ ). "Deve ser porque eu me transformei num gato..."

"Que cruel! Erza corpo-trocada continua a insultar-me!" Happy ( _Erza_ ) gritou e lançou-se através do ar, mas como não tinha asas caiu sobre o corpo de Happy.

"O que estava a tentar fazer, Erza? Ou seja, Happy?" Macao ficou confuso com o motivo de ter feito aquilo.

"Ela disse algo horrível para mim, então eu queria sair daqui e tentei fugir..." Happy ( _Erza_ ) ainda estava em cima do corpo de Happy, esmagando-o. "Mas eu não tenho asas... eu não tenho asas, então eu caí!"

"Desculpa!" Erza ( _Happy_ ) tentou falar, mas foi difícil por causa do peso do corpo de Erza. "Estou a implorar, sai."

"Entendi!" Levy exclamou, levantando-se do banco.

"Tudo certo! Podes desfazer o feitiço, certo?" Natsu ( _Loke_ ) perguntou esperançosamente.

"Depressa, Levy!" Gray ( _Lucy_ ) perguntou apressadamente.

"Essa escrita antiga significa: com essa troca eterna, que você seja eternamente feliz." Levy explicou.

"Tudo certo! Ótimo, Levy-chan!" Lucy ( _Gray_ ) elogiou-a.

"Com essa eterna troca, você pode ser feliz para sempre." Loke ( _Natsu_ ) repetiu as palavras de Levy, incomodado com a troca de Lucy e Gray.

"Então..." Natsu ( _Loke_ ) queria saber o que isso significava.

"Isso significa que as pessoas que trocaram de corpo viverão juntas em felicidade por toda a eternidade!" Explicou Levy. "Ah, estou tão feliz por ter descoberto."

"Espere, isso não significa que ficaremos assim?" Natsu ( _Loke_ ) perguntou em pânico.

"Então só descobriste o que o pedido dizia, Levy?" Gray ( _Lucy_ ) falou sem se impressionar.

"Está certo! O que devo fazer? Levy ficou arrasado.

"Levy-chan, temos que desfazer a magia! Deveria haver um jeito..." Lucy ( _Gray_ ) apoiou o mago de cabelos azuis. "Sabe, como um significado oculto ou algo assim! Tente procurar por isso!"

"Ok, farei o meu melhor!" Levy voltou a sua atenção para os livros novamente.

"Vá, vá, Levy!" Droy e Jet apoiaram o seu companheiro de equipe.

"Aquele esquadrão de torcida não está a piorar as coisas?" Wakaba se perguntou, uma gota de suor, estilo anime, na parte de trás da sua cabeça.

"Não! O espírito de luta é crucial!" Elfman disse animadamente. "Vou juntar-me a eles!"

"Vá, vá, Levy!" Os três magos recuaram novamente.

"Não... eu não consigo ver nenhum significado extra desse jeito..." Levy murmurou, segurando um papel. "Não é mesmo o melhor que fazer palavras!"

"3 minutos à esquerda!" Advertiu Macao.

"Não!" Lucy ( _Gray_ ) reclamou, incomodada pelo mestre continuando o seu jogo. Não demorou muito para que ela descobrisse que essa era sua punição por ter feito a missão da classe S e que essa era a única razão para ela não ter Makarov desfazendo a magia.

"Peixe, a partir de agora, todo o dia..." Erza ( _Happy_ ) ficou chateada. "Peixe pela manhã, pescar ao meio-dia, pescar à noite... Agora que sou um gato, é isso que vai ser a minha felicidade?"

"Acalme-se Happy! Quero dizer, Erza!" Loke ( _Natsu_ ) tentou confortar o mago ruivo.

"Erza, peço desculpas por antes. Eu estava errado. "Happy ( _Erza_ ) se aproximou dela.

"Happy, você..." Erza ( _Happy_ ) disse surpresa olhando para o gato preso no seu corpo.

"Nós não deveríamos estar a lutar agora, certo?" Happy ( _Erza_ ) perguntou. "Vamos fazer as pazes."

"Sim, está certo! Eu estava errado também!" Erza ( _Happy_ ) falou com os olhos brilhantes.

"Sim! Este é um presente para fazermos as pazes!" Happy ( _Erza_ ) ofereceu-lhe um peixe.

"Um peixe!" Erza ( _Happy_ ) exclamou, maravilhada, antes de perceber que era o que ela tentara evitar. As asas de Happy apareceram e ela voou com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

"Pegue uma pista!" Lucy ( _Gray_ ) gritou para Happy.

"Levy, nada ainda?" Natsu ( _Loke_ ) insistiu.

"Oh, estamos com problemas agora... Estamos na marca de um minuto!" Disse Macao sorrindo.

"Porque, você... Você realmente se divertiu muito com isso!" Natsu ( _Loke_ ) murmurou.

"I-Isso não é realmente..." Macao respondeu com uma gota de suor, estilo anime na parte de trás da cabeça.

"Só mais um pouco... sinto que estou perto..." Levy disse para si mesma.

"Tu consegues! Podes fazer isso, Levy!" Elfman encorajou-a. "Estás em fogo!"

"Ele encaixa-se bem." Wakaba não parecia feliz com isso.

"O quê, ainda está a acontecer?" O Mestre Makarov conteve a sua alegria ao vê-los sofrer. Eles mereciam depois do que eles haviam feito.

"Vovô, você não lembra de nada?" Gray ( _Lucy_ ) perguntou. "A este ritmo, vamos..."

Mestre Makarov ofegou, fingindo estar a pensar.

"Mestre!" Erza ( _Happy_ ) exclamou, aproximando-se deles.

"Nada em particular." Makarov mentiu.

"Nós não vamos conseguir!" Gray ( _Lucy_ ) gritou quando ele tentou tirar a t-shirt.

"Eu disse-te, qualquer coisa, além disso!" Lucy ( _Gray_ ) impediu-o de mostrar o seu corpo, já que o gelo que ela havia criado já havia desaparecido.

"Desisto!" Gray ( _Lucy_ ) parou de lutar.

"Eu não tenho certeza de quão preciso isso é, mas faltam 40 segundos! Provavelmente." Macao advertiu.

"O que quer dizer? Provavelmente?!" Natsu ( _Loke_ ) reclamou, irritado por estar trancado no corpo de Loke e Lucy estar presa no corpo de Gray.

"Lembrei-me de algo!" Makarov interrompeu-os.

"O que é isso?" Erza ( _Happy_ ) perguntou.

"Ao desfazer essa mágica, acho que você só pode fazer um par de cada vez." Makarov não estava a mentir, mas era bom vê-los se contorcer. Ele só lamentou que Erza tivesse sido pega pela magia, afinal ela tinha ido buscá-los a mando dele. "É impossível fazer todo o mundo de uma vez."

"O quê?" Natsu ( _Loke_ ) perguntou, mais e mais chateado.

"Faltam 30 segundos!" Advertiu Macao aos magos. "Sobre."

"Qual par vai primeiro?" Gray ( _Lucy_ ) perguntou.

"Eu e Loke, claro! Certo, Loke?" Natsu ( _Loke_ ) respondeu.

"Exatamente!" Loke ( _Natsu_ ) concordou.

"Nem pensar! Vamos primeiro!" Lucy ( _Gray_ ) respondeu.

"Esperar! O que acontecerá a Fairy Tail se eu ficar assim?" Erza ( _Happy_ ) perguntou, querendo ser a primeira. "Happy e eu vamos primeiro!"

"Eu não me importo de um jeito ou de outro." Happy ( _Erza_ ) não parecia estar com pressa de voltar a ser um gato com asas.

"Eu não posso assistir..." Wakaba olhou para os magos discutindo sobre quem seria o primeiro.

"As pessoas são criaturas assustadoras quando encurraladas..." Mira assentiu.

"Chegando em 15 segundos!" Advertiu Macao.

"Entendi!" Levy exclamou.

"12, 11..." Macao começou a contar.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy ( _Gray_ ) exclamou, aliviada. Ela e os outros se aproximaram da mesa.

"É tipo isso! Deixe-me explicar!"

"9, 8..." Macao continuou a contagem.

"Levy, salve a explicação para mais tarde! Depressa!" Natsu ( _Loke_ ) atingiu Macao, mandando-o para uma mesa, destruindo-o, antes de apressar o mago de cabelos azuis.

"Certo!" Levy concordou. "Aqui vou eu!" Levy levantou as mãos e o chão debaixo dela começou a brilhar. " _ **Aruboroya tesura rugi gouu! Aruboroya tesura rugi gouu! Aruboroya tesura rugi gouu! Aruboroya tesura rugi gouu!**_ "

Cartas saíram das mãos de Levy e cercaram os magos afetados antes de subir uma coluna espiral.

"Estou de volta ao normal!" Lucy disse com alívio.

"Eu também!" Gray também comemorou. "Uau..." Gelo começou a cair da boca de Gray.

"Se você está de volta ao normal, pare com isso!" Wakaba grunhiu.

"Levy-chan, obrigada!" Lucy abraçou o mago de cabelos azuis.

"Tudo certo!"

"Viu?" Droy perguntou.

"A torcida funciona!" Jet concordou.

"Como você fez isso? Diga-nos!" Perguntou Lucy.

"As palavras por si só não têm nenhum significado extra." Levy começou a explicar. "Então tentei lê-los de trás para frente. Não existem muitos caracteres na escrita antiga, portanto, para expressar um significado extra, lê-los de trás para frente pode ativar um efeito diferente. Então... Quando li o feitiço na direção oposta, a magia foi levantada!"

"Entendo! Muito obrigado!" Lucy agradeceu.

"Você salvou-nos lá, Levy." Gray também agradeceu.

"Foi tudo por Lu-chan..." Levy sorriu para Lucy.

"Não foi levantado!" Natsu e Loke gritaram juntos.

"Eu também! Eu ainda sou um gato!" Erza ( _Happy_ ) disse desconfortável ajoelhado no chão.

"Garantidamente não me importo." Happy ( _Erza_ ) disse.

"Que pena, mas parece que os outros dois não conseguiram chegar ao limite de tempo." Falou Macao.

"Ah! Não! O que devemos fazer?" Natsu ( _Loke_ ) perguntou. "Levy, tente de novo!"

"Hã? Talvez eu não tenha dito exatamente certo..." Levy segurou o papel da missão.

"Então vou ficar preso assim para sempre?" Natsu ( _Loke_ ) perguntou-se.

"Não! Eu não quero estar a babar chamas para sempre!" Loke ( _Natsu_ ) exclamou.

"Isso é um pesadelo! Deve ser!" Erza ( _Happy_ ) ficou chateado.

"Chega!" Lucy gritou, para surpresa de todos, uma nuvem escura rodeando-a. "Mestre, deixei isso ir tão longe porque fizemos a missão sem autorização, mas isso é suficiente." Lucy olhou para o mestre que abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado. "Termine a punição de uma vez por todas. Não se esqueça de que Erza veio nos buscar a seu pedido, ela não merece ser punida e Natsu aprendeu a lição."

"Bem!" Mestre olhou para Erza, vendo como ela estava chateada. A última coisa que ele queria era estar do lado errado da maga de cabelos escarlates.

Ele ergueu as mãos e disse as palavras certas para os magos voltarem ao normal. De uma coisa ele tinha certeza, ele não iria incomodar Lucy novamente. Erza era assustador, mas Lucy poderia ser pior. Ele ainda estava surpreso que ela tivesse conseguido mudar a magia de Gray. Era uma coisa impressionante.


End file.
